


一丝不挂

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Time Travel, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 242,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: “无奈你我牵过手，没绳索。”在一次现场调查中，新苏格兰场的法医病理学家莉莉·史密斯意外穿越到了十九世纪的伦敦。她与传说中的大侦探歇洛克·福尔摩斯相遇，并且展开了一段夹杂着各种案件的罗曼蒂克式爱情。





	1. 第零章·一切的开始

_在波西米亚丑闻一案中，我曾经详细的描述过福尔摩斯此生同女性的一次正面交锋。我清楚地记着自己评价他是位糟糕透顶的情人。但这实质上是因为福尔摩斯自己在“某次事件”过后决定结束自己对性格中的另一面探索，有关于女性或爱情的那方面——事实上，我这样写是很大胆的。如果我之后将提到的、这件事中格外活跃的女性在世，她一定会高声嘲笑我将女性与爱情并列的迂腐。相较于已故的艾琳·艾德勒，这位女性也许缺乏戏弄男人的聪慧，但拥有让整个苏格兰场、整个刑事侦查的小圈子都折煞的智力与理性。_

_在漫长的人生中，我曾几次试图下笔描述这个在他年轻时代所发生的爱情故事，但常常遭受福尔摩斯的阻拦，他总用激烈的言辞拒绝我讲这件事公之于众，甚至也不再提起他曾经爱过某个人这件事，将此事深深埋葬。作为他的挚友，我实在很难仅仅为了故事性而忽视他的请求。现在，福尔摩斯已经过世数月有余。前几日代理律师送来遗嘱时的同时，送来了他遗留给我的信件，是来源于弥留之际的福尔摩斯，代书写的是照顾他的女管家。_

_作为私密内容，我不在此做信件的整体摘录，只将最重要的部分誊抄，以请求大家原谅我最终还是写下这段故事。_

_“ **如果你还愿意写的话，华生，你现在可以写了。我将予她的话与我的心一同封在贝克街221B一副无聊的肖像画的隔层中已经数十年，是时候打开了。我亲爱的华生，现在你可以告诉世人，我也曾爱过某个人了。** ”_

 

“莉莉，罪案调查组需要法医支持，快到下班时间了，你去跑一趟。”

病理实验室门上的玻璃被连续敲响，顶头上司粗犷的吼声隔着一扇厚重铁门都能听清他“粗犷的男子气概”。莉莉·史密斯小心翼翼地把培养皿送进保温箱里，摘下护目镜伸长胳膊抻着懒腰。她在无菌台上忙了一整天，腰酸背痛。大半事情是些机械性的重复内容，只是给同僚们的工作收尾。就像所有行业一样，即使在新苏格兰场，新人也要受到多一份的欺压。假设你是女性，还有第二份。史密斯相当清楚组内的环境，一些对她身为女性却选择进入病理组的嘲讽她都相当熟悉。硕士毕业，她因优秀的成绩单与来自一张顶尖自由格斗俱乐部的邀请函顺利进入了新苏格兰场。一年有余，面临的职场歧视却依旧严峻的令她难以忍受。

“是、是。” 史密斯回到旁边的休息间内，从办公桌下拿出自己的现场调查箱。上司没有具体说明是怎样的尸体，史密斯稍微花了些时间整理箱子，带上可能用到的各式工具。

下班时间临时加班，史密斯叹了口气，上司的这套手段她再熟悉不过。通常来说，找她做现场法医勘察的案子都算不上什么大案，法医调查就是走个流程确信无误，但是时间麻烦，没什么人爱去。

前辈女警们习惯性地糊弄糊弄结案，史密斯这种认真对待每个案子的倒成了个例，偶尔还被嫌弃拉低了罪案科的结案率。

嗯、反正我好好调查了，问心无愧。史密斯甩甩头发，把复杂的思绪统统扔到天边，怀揣着积极向上努力工作的心情，单手拎起沉重的箱子，啪嗒啪嗒踩着高跟鞋奔向门口正在等待的警车。

 

原本是这样的。原本是这样的才对。

史密斯提着厚重的礼服裙站在码头，目光所及之处是被烟雾熏黑了的墙、乌云密布的天空与穿着破旧衣服的人们。她耀眼的金色短发被太阳光映照得闪闪发光，脖颈上的项链串起的珍珠各个饱满圆润，即使放在熟练养殖珍珠蚌的二十一世纪也同样是稀世珍宝。芊芊十指格外素净，没有残留的淤青，白皙到有些苍白透明，甚至能看到血管的走向。如玉般细腻的肌肤摸起来像是来自东方的丝绸，丝毫没有结过茧子的痕迹，就如她从未经历过近二十年的搏击训练一般。

这个新世界的空气中弥漫着煤渣、烟雾与排泄物混杂在一起的恶劣味道，闻起来不比缺乏打扫的洗手间好上多少。岸边的湖水不甚澄澈，灰黑色一大片，就像在彰显重工业的飞速进步。史密斯拎起长裙走上几步，在水里模糊地看到了自己的面容——同之前毫无改变，甚至因为缺乏锻炼而显得更为符合女性的“精致美丽”了。

她小心避让开泥水混杂的土壤，有些吃力地向繁华的大道上走去。运动不算是一件容易事，中产阶级女性所必着的鱼骨束腰快要把她的腰勒断了，过分缺乏运动的身体令她走不上几步便要歇上一阵。气也是喘不均匀的。一路上四处传来马蹄踏在地面上的声音，贫穷的人们带着劳苦的模样裹紧了身上的衣服，与她匆匆擦肩而过。

这并不是她所在的时代，史密斯只消得一眼便猜出了这些，但是什么时间？她转身望向卖报童手里挥舞的报纸，还好运动视力没退化，她能清晰地看见报纸上公正印刷的日期。

维多利亚时代。

“操。”史密斯低骂一声。

她的记忆存档位置明显位于快餐店的雨蓬上。一个多小时前，她被上司喊去罪案组帮忙，到现场登上雨蓬，熟练地进行检验，在提取到犯人的DNA样本后，她在雨蓬上站起身，告知警督可以将DNA带回总部与H.O.M.L.E.S里的数据做交叉比对。

之后只剩下失重感与眼前的一片漆黑，她似乎是从雨蓬上摔下来了。

史密斯伸手捏了自己的胳膊，用了十足的力气。疼，真疼，确实疼，疼得能哭出来。

她响亮地骂出第二声操。

所以，二十一世纪新苏格兰场法证事务科的法医病理学家，一位彻头彻尾的唯物主义者，莉莉·史密斯，现在必须——说是被迫更贴切，承认，自己相当不符合逻辑的穿越了，而且还变成了一位三无人士，所拥有的财产不过一串上好的珍珠项链。

……反正，活下去比较要紧。

在这个女人一年五十镑就能过的很好的时代，当掉一颗珍珠或许就够她两到三年的生活费了。但这听起来很不安全。维多利亚时期一位衣冠华贵的女士独身当掉项链，换来巨额的数目，很容易被人盯上尾随扒窃，更不要提给价出色的当铺大多开在治安混乱的地区，危险系数更是成倍增加。史密斯·史密斯叹了口气，找了个隐蔽的地方，将珍珠项链摘下藏在内衣里，慢慢悠悠地在街上闲逛着，试图思索清楚自己究竟何去何从。

 

压马路活动持续了足够久，直到史密斯发现自己晃到了苏格兰场的原址。她只去过那里几次，新人入职的历史宣讲之类，大部分都被打哈欠睡过去了。真正亲眼看到苏格兰场的旧时模样还是第一次。休息的警员们聚在旁边里闲聊，接到任务的聚在一起迅速出警。除了整个苏格兰场都没见过一位女性以外，和二十一世纪没什么两样。在维多利亚时期，女人似乎是很难进入苏格兰场的，她们总被认为是柔弱的，无法承担警察的职责。

显然这一点也延伸到了现代。史密斯转头看去，高墙阻挡了她的视线，而一份警探招募的公告让她不得不回过头来盯着这篇高墙。

苏格兰场的布置不算难懂，史密斯稍微摸索一阵就找到了前台。她伸手敲敲台面，道：“您好，我来应征警探。”史密斯试图有礼貌地同负责应征的警员打招呼。她实在不熟悉维多利亚时代那套礼节，只能按照自己的理解猜测。

“我们不招女人。”警员懒洋洋地抬起眼皮瞅眼史密斯，摇头摆手一副打发人回去的意思。

“您或许可以问问上级警探。”史密斯倾身向前，低头直视着警员，美目流盼，“就说，一个会区分血迹的女人想来应征警探。”

“会区分血迹？”旁边喝茶的警探探了个头过来，“你不会也和那家伙一样是个疯的吧？”

“嘿！”史密斯瞥他一眼，“给我个化学实验室，我会告诉你的！”

“更像了，一样愿意泡在化学实验室。”嘲笑的警探回头拍拍另一位警探的肩膀，“你说是不是，雷斯垂德。”

“我觉得他偶尔有些探案的正经门道，血迹分析也确实是件难事。”被称为雷斯垂德的男人走上前来，同警员低语几句，为史密斯写了一封短小的推荐信，“如果您真的能做到血迹分析，女士，明天上午十点，我们将在化学实验室恭候您。”

傻子才不会反区分血迹呢。莉莉·史密斯在他们看不到的地方悄悄翻了个白眼。作为一位二十一世纪的法医学家，如果连鲁米诺都不会配置使用可是大一就要挂科的。但既然现在是十九世纪末，这过失还是可以原谅的。

等等，刚刚那位警探叫什么名字？


	2. 第一案·贝诺公爵（1）

_在收到信件之前，我从未想过能够下笔撰写一份爱情故事，更是从未想过能以挚友人生中最为跌宕起伏的一段故事作为蓝本。对于爱情小说而言，我的笔法实在有些朴实无华、缺乏罗曼蒂克情结了。但如之前所有故事一样，福尔摩斯独一无二的职业让这段罗曼史也变得非同寻常，就连他们的相识都具有无可比拟的戏剧效果。长期关注福尔摩斯的读者们定会知道，一八八九年春海德公园的无头无手女尸案一直是各大媒体热衷于向福尔摩斯询问的未解之谜其一。当时伦敦城里的女人们人心惶惶，官方时至今日都未曾向外公布调查结果。事实上，这一案件早被福尔摩斯与他深爱的女性联手侦破，这亦是他二人相识的案件。真相水落石出时，我们都签署了保密协议，拒不对外透露案件细节。但这确是爱情故事中无法忽视的开端。因而我将案件简略缩写于此，细节之处多加模糊，还请读者原谅。_

 

现代人熟悉的发光氨搭配过氧化氢溶液在维多利亚时期用于血迹鉴定还是一份稀奇事。知识一如既往改变命运，莉莉·史密斯来到维多利亚时代后靠着法医学获得了第一任工作。前一天晚上，她已经当掉了项链上的一颗珍珠换取在旅店住下的费用。因此即使是非正式的作为警局中的秘密顾问，但有一份固定收入总是好事。

苏格兰场的工作比起二十一世纪简单轻松得有些可怕，史密斯觉得她像是一位看着牙牙学语小孩子的成年人——整个刑侦体系内除她以外皆是金鱼这种说法也差不多。在维多利亚时期安家还不到半年，史密斯紧紧地被乏味与无聊填满。她办了一些傻子男警员用来试探女顾问的小案子，协助她的邀请人雷斯垂德解决了几个大案，也因为足迹鉴定与血液鉴定被许多人攻击过，甚至享有一份“巫婆”的美称。不过，既然犯人的口供都清楚地显示她的方向是正确的，也没人会和结案率过不去。每逢英国境内出现无法断定的古怪案件，私下的咨询请求与相当不错的报酬都会一起呈在她的早餐里送上楼来。

自那日过后已经整整一年有余。适逢早春三月，伦敦的气候实在不适合一位体面的女性在众目睽睽下身着裤装晨跑。史密斯吃完格外简单的早餐，在地板上舒展着身体，做一些简单的室内练习。她从未放弃过运动。现在的身体虽然比不上在现代时那副经过常年系统性训练的灵光，但作为维多利亚时期的女性而言，也是相当可观的了。

不堪一击的木门被急冲冲敲响，住在楼下的房东太太扯着嗓子粗鲁地喊了一声“苏格兰场”，继而是一阵又快又重的脚步声，想必她又一次相当嫌恶地走下了那段年代久远的木质窄楼梯。

维多利亚执政的时代，上流社会的礼教对人类本性的压迫到了无可附加的地步，女性尤甚。一位独身的中产阶级女人与苏格兰场的男性警探并肩出行已经算作交往过密不甚检点，并不是什么好事。邻里间的评价史密斯听在耳里，但为了赚钱，她别无选择。史密斯低叹一声，从沙发上拿起裙撑系在腰上，卸下别在腰际的长扣，将整条裙子平整地放下。她的头发已经长长了，能够在脑后扎成一个短小的马尾，看起来不甚优雅，却是忙碌时的好帮手。

“早上好，格雷森警探。”史密斯散下头发，迅速地在脑后盘成发髻，打开屋门，相当符合礼节地先一步讲出寒暄。

“早上好。”格雷森没有进屋的意思，他扯下手套，从怀里拿出一张纸条递给史密斯，“海德公园发现一具女性尸体，无头无双手，我们还没有挪动尸体。”他额头上布满了细密的汗珠，看来案件的确严重，值得一位警探没有丝毫停歇就赶过来找她，“警用马车在楼下，史密斯小姐，这是一场大案。”

“是的。”史密斯目光扫过铅笔书写的纸条，上面基本概括了格雷森陈述的所有案件详情，还有雷斯垂德的亲笔签名。笔迹不太规整，看起来写得时候十分匆忙，似乎之后要赶去某个地方。

史密斯收拾东西的速度很快，解剖用具是根据之前的习惯一样放在皮夹里的，放大镜、金属粉末与速记本等常用东西都聚在一起，一口气放进医生使用的大个手提袋里即可。在最后一次确认无误后，她以标准出警速度坐上了与格雷森一同前来的马车。

 

十九世纪的女人都是柔弱的，见到尸体时被社会规定应当昏倒或是尖叫，再被人用嗅盐唤醒，如此一来才能够被称为女人。即使在二十一世纪，一位正常的女人也不会在即将面对一具丑陋无比的尸体时兴奋不已。但史密斯显然不是维多利亚时期“正常的女人”，二十一世纪的正常女人也许也算不上。她忽视格雷森的请求在海德公园的门口下了车，忽视越聚越多的人群，弯腰顺着格雷森的指示逐渐向内走去。尸体的发现地是一处僻静小路的旁边，在沥青地面与土壤的交接处，史密斯很容易就找到了唯一的脚印——除了警靴之外的唯一脚印，显然的。她略略抬眼就能看到远处守候尸体的警员，这脚印来自于嫌犯的可能性相当高。

在接近尸体的位置，史密斯停下了脚步。一枚完美的脚印，带点恰到好处的鱼鳞纹，连步态都一起完美展示。她低叹一声绝妙，顾不上十九世纪对女性的礼仪要求，拎起厚重的长裙便蹲在地下，一面用放大镜与长尺观察着脚印的细节，一面用铅笔在速记本上写下数据：二百六十五毫米，八码鞋，看起来是一位男性，前脚掌比后脚掌用力更甚，也许有些驼背，但问题不大，应当是经由过矫正。

这一发现实在太过巨大，即使在二十一世纪，失去头与手的尸体也是重难点案件。没有牙科记录与指纹，识别尸体身份成为几乎不可能的事。如果说案件可能存在突破点，其一必然是凶手的脚印。幸好她刚刚以防万一带来了石膏粉。

史密斯格外小心调剂石膏的过程，这些事通常都不由鉴定尸体的法医们来做，她也不能保证自己是否能够成功——这脚印在她看来实在是太浅了，也许专业的鉴定科人士擅长这个，但不是她。随着时间推移，现场聚集的各色闲杂人等愈发得多了。鉴于十九世纪的警察们不知道何为封锁现场，史密斯只好努力地让自己沉心静气，把心思专注在调石膏上。

直到她的头被另一个人的脑袋狠狠地磕上。

史密斯对天发誓，这是她穿越到这个世纪后受得最重的伤。失去平衡使她猝不及防地头晕目眩向后倒下，连带倒出一半的石膏都哗啦啦落在地上。

“操他的。”史密斯确信自己下意识这么骂出声了。

“一位得体的女性不应当使用这种词汇。”如天鹅绒般华丽的嗓音在她身侧响起，史密斯捂着额头——居然流血了，很不体面地从泥地上坐直了身体，“也不应该出现在这里。”

史密斯抬起头看着说这话的蠢男人，努力劝阻了自己一阵，才放弃了反驳的想法。但更为重要的是，她总认为自己在哪里见过这个男人。按十九世纪的标准而言，男人的确是位出色的中产阶级绅士。深黑色的发被打理得一丝不苟，顺帖在对法医而言足矣称得上形状漂亮的头颅上，浅灰色的眼瞳锐利如斯，浅红色的薄唇紧抿着，刚刚那些刻薄的话语自是由形状优雅的喉中那声带发出。假设去掉他膝盖上沾的泥土、额头上的新伤口、还有算得上尖利的指控（即使在这个时代他说的就是实话，可史密斯还是要如此归类），史密斯得同意，这人的确算得上完美。

“这位是莉莉·史密斯，私家侦探，福尔摩斯先生。”格雷森警探过来解了围，伸手让史密斯借力起身，“她是苏格兰场的小秘密，和您一样，能辨别血迹，似乎也通识用熟石膏来保存脚印。”他努努下巴，示意那些撒落一地的石膏粉。

福尔摩斯挑起眉，从地上站了起来，上下打量着史密斯，似乎想说些什么。

“嘿，雷斯垂德要给你的简报——上帝啊！”留着小胡子的中等身材男人从远处小跑着追过来，似乎是看到了他们各自头上的斑斑血迹，加快速度紧跑了几步，“福尔摩斯，你需要治疗。这位小姐，你也是，必须要做些紧急处理，这看起来伤得可不轻。”

“当然。”史密斯半是嘲讽地答道，“毕竟不体面的女人总要有些强硬的地方。”

 

福尔摩斯——史密斯终于想起来自己在哪里看过这幅容颜。

文学史上最为人所知的大侦探，从庶民到王族皆为他轰动，无论是一八九四年工人臂膀上的黑纱，还是英国政府不顾街道结构硬生生建起的贝克街221B号，都足以显示这位大侦探的影响力。没怎么学好历史的不少英国人会认为伟大的丘吉尔是一位虚拟角色，却在福尔摩斯身上投入真情实感，就像他是真的那样。

史密斯向来对乐于证明他真实存在的福迷们不屑一顾，但现在这位被称为福尔摩斯的先生坐在她对面的椅子上，他忠实的好伙伴华生医生正忙于处理那高耸额头上的擦伤。她握着用布包起的珍贵冰块放在额头上，湛蓝色的眼却不安分地偷瞄着传说中的大侦探。

真人。真实的人。活生生的人类。有血有肉碰到会流血的人类。

我究竟被卷入了怎样的生活啊。

不经意间撞上福尔摩斯的目光，史密斯连忙低下头来假装翻看记满信息的速记本，几不可闻地在心底叹了口气。

“血迹分析。”福尔摩斯突然开口，史密斯猛地收好手里的本跳起来站直，活生生像之前上班时期摸鱼被警督抓到一样，这动作引来福尔摩斯的一阵笑声，“你是怎么做到的。”

这问题实数相当尖利，来到这时代以后，史密斯唯一使用的血迹检验方法就是鲁米诺发光反应，即使它没有四甲基联苯胺或孔雀绿更为精准，但在贴合时代上，它无可比拟。苏格兰场的旧时代警探们总把她这些科学当成女巫的邪术，可史密斯知道这些超前科技会在时间长河中引发多大的涟漪。南美洲的一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀，太平洋上就会掀起飓风，连环的蝴蝶效应。但福尔摩斯……超越时代的侦探先生，也许可以当做一点例外。

史密斯张望了一下，确定四下无人、仅有福尔摩斯与华生二人后方才开口：“过氧化氢溶液与鲁米诺，先生。”她尝试在这里顿了一下，扮演成那些什么都不知道的普通人，显得像个维多利亚时期的正常女人，“还未曾介绍我自己，莉莉·史密斯，苏格兰场特供私家侦探。”史密斯一手举着冰块，另一只手勉强地脱掉手套伸出。她自认算不上什么优秀的演员，但必要的礼节性掩饰还是要有。假设这位大侦探能够看穿她的故事，她自然也一样会将来龙去脉和盘托出。但这才是第一次见面，史密斯无心一口气说出自己的所有秘密。

“歇洛克·福尔摩斯，顾问侦探。这位是我的朋友，约翰··华生。”福尔摩斯握住她的手，“你的检验精度能够达到多少，保存时间呢？” 传闻中的那双手与描写的一样，宽大而粗糙，遍布斑驳的化学药剂腐蚀痕迹，贴满的橡皮膏让在干燥天气里的短暂交握给史密斯带来轻微的疼痛。

“一百万分之一，误差不大于正负百分之零点零零一，存在过得都能检验出，除非进行了特殊处理。”史密斯有些愣神，半晌才收回手，粗略答道。

“与我的检验法相同。”福尔摩斯似乎对她的走神并不在意，“我很有兴趣听你继续深入讲讲这个方法，但是用闲聊代替检验那具尸体将会是个错误的决定，路人越来越多了，他们会破坏现场的。”

“是的。”史密斯不可置否地点点头，把冰袋交回给一旁的警员。

 

石膏保存足迹的想法因为两个侦探撞在一起而意外结束，史密斯花了些时间满目愁容的望向满地的石膏粉和被破坏的足迹，想到二十一世纪捧着单反相机的鉴识课同僚们，颇有些欲哭无泪的感觉。

“作为破坏了足迹的赔罪，请务必先让我观察案发现场。”福尔摩斯恳切地说道。

史密斯用一副不知说些什么好的表情望向福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯又用诚恳的目光看着她。如此三番，史密斯叹口气侧身站到一旁，算是同意了福尔摩斯的提议。

得到允许的福尔摩斯看起来像一位发现了游乐场的儿童一般。他大步流星地走入案发现场，时不时停下来矮身盯着女尸衣物的某个细节、或是某一个土壤上的奇怪凹陷，进而陷入一种深沉的思考，在旁人看来就像时间被按下了静止键。在走到尸体头颅该在的地方时，他甚至趴在旁侧平整的土地上仔细地观察，像一只竖起鼻子的老猎犬。华生是与福尔摩斯截然不同的，他站在外侧，和史密斯一样，用一种熟稔的目光望向福尔摩斯。这让史密斯想起了二十一世纪的自己，一模一样地站在案发现场之外，等待基础勘验人员与法医物证专家进行拍照与基础鉴定后再进场处理尸体。

“抛尸现场，受害人出身中产阶级家庭，很年轻，不超过三十岁，长期穿着平底鞋，最近……半年，才换上高跟鞋，而且跟很高。很显然她认识施暴者。由于她近些日子才订婚，可以考虑施暴者是她的丈夫或者婆婆。”福尔摩斯张开手，一枚做工考究的银质蓝宝石袖扣在他乌黑的皮手套中心耀耀生辉，“丈夫的可能性更大一点，高挑，六英尺以上，身体孱弱，还有一点驼背，但是出身优渥，能够买得起几镑一对的袖扣，而且遗失之后并没有慌张回来寻找。两个人应该是很快相遇结婚的，没有相处过。另外，他对待女性的态度与他的阶级并不相符。”

“很快相遇结婚的？”华生看看尸体，又转头看看福尔摩斯。

“没有中产阶级的女性会穿平底鞋出门，除非她需要照顾到同行的某位绅士。”福尔摩斯伸手示意华生望向史密斯的长靴，“她之前的对象也许不是很高，你可以观察到，即使失去了头，这位女性的身高也算得上出挑的，和史密斯小姐差不了多少。”

作为示例的本人，史密斯有些心不在焉。她看着地上的尸体，四处望望，确认看热闹的人群逐渐散开后，从皮包里拿出一整套解剖器具。

“我可以……？”她扬起头，像是在征得福尔摩斯的同意。

福尔摩斯带点情绪地点点头，也许是因为史密斯没有和华生一样问他为什么的缘故。但史密斯不在乎这些。她不是鉴定专业，也不好奇福尔摩斯是如何破解这一番事，她只想尽快进行基本检验。维多利亚时期没有低温冷库，尸体的保存一直都困扰着她，而且天越来越亮了，会有更多人走过这里。

史密斯带上轻薄的白手套，先从给女尸脱衣做起。这身长裙质地优良，线脚很密，没有缝补的痕迹，显然是最近新做的。内里的束腰价值一般，典型的中产阶级。也许这就是福尔摩斯作出中产阶级出身推断的原因，毕竟长裙是在她死后套上的，但束腰不是，所以有一部分露出来了。尸体赤裸后，史密斯忽视掉那些或嫌弃或好奇的目光，开始用双手进行检查。

不做具体解剖，可检查的地方不多。但看到如此相差甚远的服饰后，史密斯提出了一个格外大胆的假设。这让她在检查完尸僵等待温度测量完毕前，矮身打开了女尸的双腿，果不其然，阴道里残留的精液即使用肉眼都能看得格外清楚。还有一些斑驳的精斑粘在她的长裙内里，显然是被侵犯后留下的。

“我不认为是订婚，至少婚后，或者说，我更倾向于性犯罪。”史密斯伸出小指，在女尸的阴道里沾了一下，站起身来将那些浑浊的体液展示给福尔摩斯与华生，“婚前性行为在中产阶级里……应该不是那么多见？”

“不是。”福尔摩斯敛了神色，那双浅灰色的眼目光灼灼，像一只巡查自己领地的鹰，“案件开始变得有趣了。”


	3. 第一案·贝诺公爵（2）

“你的意思是，她死前受过不公正的对待？”华生话里带着怒气，“来自谁？那位身高六英尺的贵族男性？”

“恐怕是的，而且他的癖好……我猜也许有些特殊。”史密斯点点头，“但我需要更多的检验，可以麻烦二位帮我吗。”

史密斯领着二人走到尸体旁，稍微花了些力气把尸体搬运到远处铺好野餐布的一片土地上，那里层叠的灌木丛刚好能遮住外围的好奇目光。她将女尸的长裙整套脱下，直至露出束腰与空无一物的下体为止。尸僵很严重，史密斯不得不请求两位未婚绅士帮助她掰开女尸的双腿。如果她的房东太太在这里——上苍啊，她一定会被骂死的。

顾不得华生医生略微发红的耳尖，史密斯取来工具趁此机会迅速检查着阴部。“你们可以看到，这两处是老旧的烫伤，而这里是新添的。”史密斯用手指了几处伤疤，继而取了工具，“她的阴道也有多次撕裂伤，不是正常交媾会产生的，要怎样恶劣的丈夫才会做出这种下作式。”

“英国恶习。”福尔摩斯突然说道，“这大大缩小了我们的搜索范围。”

“不，你是说——”华生话说一半，连忙收声。

“……什么？”史密斯顿住了，一脸迷茫地看着他和华生两个人。

“这不该是当着一位女性讨论的事情。”福尔摩斯摇摇头，竖起手指放在唇上，“但我想我已经有眉目了。”他收回手，拍拍华生的肩膀，意欲要走。

“嘿！”顾不上手套刚摸过尸体，史密斯连忙转身抓住福尔摩斯风衣的下摆，“你得告诉我这是什么意思！”她用了些力气，相当不合礼节的迫使福尔摩斯停在原地，“我和你一样，都是一位侦探。如果这和案件有关，我一定要知道。”

“我不认为……”华生插进二人中间，很难为情地讲道。

“我本来就不是一位体面的淑女。”史密斯低哼一声，“我可以用溶液的配比来交换这个情报，这笔交易应该很划算？”

福尔摩斯爆发出一阵大笑。“我不是一位商人，史密斯小姐。但这也不是能公开讨论的话题。”他从衣兜里取出名片，“如果你想知道，可以来贝克街拜访我，那里的环境相对隐蔽，我们可以充分地讨论这个案件。”他微眯起眼，像在审视着史密斯，“我猜我的调查会在下午五点结束——也许定在六点半，从苏格兰场到贝克街还是需要些时间的。”

“你要去苏格兰场？”华生相当困惑地问道。

福尔摩斯摇摇头，简短地抬起帽子，和史密斯打了个招呼：“早安，史密斯小姐。以及，晚上见。”

福尔摩斯把时间定在六点半还真没错。当莉莉·史密斯从苏格兰场充满尸臭的停尸间里出来，于洗手间里给自己打了厚厚几层香水，熟练地遮掩掉自己身上被那些管理不当的尸体熏出的味道后，望向大本钟时已经五时过半刻了。她召了辆马车奔向贝克街，撑头漫无目的的思索着尸体上的信息。她到现在都适应不了缺乏汽车、冰箱与热水器，却让束腰、高跟鞋与剧毒化妆品横行的维多利亚时期生活。

贝克街221B，史密斯看到门牌号时倒吸一口冷气。

好吧，史密斯想，她确实没想过能真正看到221B，而且是顺着整条街过来的，不是政府单独建起来的那种旅游景点。

她叩响了门。对于一位体面的淑女而言，这个时间点到访两位独身男性合租的公寓实在是相当不明智的选择，甚至还有败坏自己的名声的嫌疑。反正她也不在乎这些事，看起来福尔摩斯也做出了一些让步，正好能让她的好奇心得到满足。对“英式恶习”这个词的困惑没有因为尸检停止，在图书馆里查不到的这种流行话与福尔摩斯的态度相加在一起，史密斯格外确信这是破案的关键。

门没开。

史密斯伸手扣响第二次。她其实有点庆幸哈德森太太没来开门，也许房东太太们有个联络网，上面标明了每一位她这样与男人厮混在一起的、不检点的女性。

门还是没开。

史密斯开始有些不爽了，但她仍旧叩响了第三次。

“需要帮忙吗，小姑娘？”街边走过来的老妇人用拐杖敲着地面，颤颤巍巍地踏上楼梯，“你在这里站了很久了。”

“不，谢谢，我只是在等人开门。”史密斯简短地谢过这位头发花白的老妇人。

“我猜你是需要的。”她很不客气的把史密斯挤到一边，佝偻着背，在灯光下抖着手从衣服里摸出一串钥匙。

“嘿！”史密斯带些警告意义的说了一声，继而看到老妇人打开了221B的门。见鬼，她忘了最重要的事，那张脸——那双眼睛，那么明显，而她简直像个傻子一样完全没有发现！“福尔摩斯先生！”没等邀请，史密斯便快走几步，跟着老妇人一起走进屋里。

老妇人转过头来，露出一副颇为讶异的神色，继而眼里闪过一丝调皮的光亮。“看样子我是骗不到你了。”福尔摩斯相当赞许地瞥她一眼，伸直了身子爬上楼梯，“来吧，我已经叫人把晚餐送过来了，我们可以一边吃晚餐一边谈谈案子。”

晚餐是经历过恰到好处烘烤的鸡肉派与一些新鲜蔬菜，虽然仅仅是一盘冷餐，但它的味道显然比莉莉·史密斯之前尝过的都要好。福尔摩斯看起来饿坏了，很快就把整盘食物消灭干净。“在离开后，我大致有了一个印象，于是换上刚刚那身老妇人的变装，去一些相关的俱乐部里调查。”福尔摩斯饮了些葡萄酒，“在那种地方，没人会对一位体面绅士说实话，你只有扮成她们的同行才行。”

“同行？”史密斯慢悠悠地切开鸡肉派，插了一块塞进嘴里，“‘英式恶习’的同行？”

“是的。不过这不是能在饭桌上谈论的话题。”福尔摩斯从书桌上拽了一份报纸，把其中的广告栏打开，折了页递给史密斯。

华生顺手拿过报纸，反盖着放在身后的食物柜上，格外严肃：“那就等吃完饭再说，这本来就是不该被讨论的，何况史密斯小姐——是史密斯小姐。”

“啊。”福尔摩斯陷入了沉默。

史密斯看了看福尔摩斯，又看了看华生，低头尽可能快速地把鸡肉派吃完，而后用餐巾将唇上的碎末擦净，站起身来拿过那份报纸。

“严厉的女管家寻求校外学生、本人使用传统方法矫正坏习惯……”史密斯读出那些告示栏上的话语，悄悄瞥眼言辞激烈的华生，“所以你说的‘英国恶习’，实际上就是虐Lia……性虐待？”想起维多利亚时期似乎还没有这个词汇，史密斯换了一种说法，“所以你下午去那些……俱乐部，调查了？”看着华生越来越怪异的脸色，史密斯尽可能地把话说得隐晦些，连妓院这种词都换得更为优雅。她在心里悄悄翻了个白眼：维多利亚时期真是麻烦透顶。

福尔摩斯点点头，道：“我扮做一位退役的‘夫人’去和她们聊了聊，大部分都签署了保密协议，但出手阔绰的总能留下些印象。有一位夫人特意跟我强调了一个人，在展示时总是坐在最绝妙的位置，出手相当不凡，但从来不再做别的事。”

“这的确有些奇怪。”史密斯把英国恶习这条记在速记本里，抬头望向福尔摩斯，“你的这位嫌疑人是谁？”

“我想先听听你和苏格兰场的答案。”福尔摩斯道，“你的香水味下散发着一点尸体的味道——不好意思，我嗅觉比较灵敏——这是你在苏格兰场停尸间沾到的，他们永远不知道怎么保存尸体。但还有另一些，是樟脑丸，被打理的很好的古书上会有这种味道，而不是停尸房。我想，你和苏格兰场做出了一个临时答案。”

“是的。”第一次近距离面对如此精准的推理，史密斯露出一个诧异的笑容，“我们有两个答案，一个是今天下午对比了失踪人口档案后查到的，另一个是在我查阅一些家谱后得到的。”

“说出来，让我们对对答案。”福尔摩斯靠在椅背上，支起双手。

“苏格兰场关押了亚当·怀特，那位不幸遇难的女人的未婚夫，并且准备正式控告他。”福尔摩斯发出响亮的切声，“但是我认为是别人，一位公爵。”

“来自一个庞大的家系？”福尔摩斯饶有兴趣地问。

“是的，一个庞大的家系，格外显赫。在苏格兰场，我甚至不敢说出他的名字。”史密斯翻着速记本，找到那个名字之后转过去给福尔摩斯和华生展示。

“那个贝诺公爵？”华生发出一阵笑声，“史密斯小姐，我看你是在开玩笑。”

“很遗憾，她不是。”福尔摩斯摇摇头，“那位夫人告诉我，她看过那位贵客的脸，在他解开面具擦拭的时候。而他长得和贝诺公爵一模一样。”

“他一向为人正直，下个月还计划从政！”华生讶异地坐直了身子，翻了几页报纸，对贝诺公爵大篇幅的报道就放在报纸的头版，“这样的指控未免太严厉了，身居高位，还有必要行此等龌龊事吗。”

“一个品行正直的人就不会行下流之事吗？反而议院旁的妓院开得最为热火朝天。”史密斯直起身来，露出一个讽刺的笑容，“我做苏格兰场的私人侦探一年有余，看过很多具妓女的尸体，都在议院旁的小巷子里。那些‘品行正直’的男人用近乎强奸的方式操了她们，提上裤子扔下点先令就进议会高谈阔论，就像是学了人话的猴子。这有什么——”

“够了。”福尔摩斯厉声道，“我们不是来在这谈论个人品行的。”

史密斯从椅子上站起来，取回门口衣架上的大衣裹在身上。她不喜欢男人对施暴者身怀同情，从二十一世纪开始就是这样。即使在十九世纪，她也难以忍受这样的高谈阔论，像是女性就该低人一等一般。

“只是怀疑，没有证据。他做得很干净，又是最显赫的贵族之一，没有确切证据前我们无法指控他。”福尔摩斯盯着报纸头版。贝诺公爵的大头照被放置在最醒目的位置，英俊、帅气，拥有所有令女性倾心的元素：身居高位、家财万贯、貌若冠玉。以世俗的观点看来，贝诺公爵的确不像一位杀人嫌犯。

“周六傍晚，贝诺公爵会召开舞会。以调查名义，我向苏格兰场申请了邀请函，他们给了我两张。”史密斯带上帽子，简短地向福尔摩斯和华生行礼，“这是个很好的夜晚，如果没有对品行的争吵的话。现在，夜已深了，请容我告辞。晚安，先生们。”


	4. Chapter 4

史密斯怦然心动。  
浸染在忙碌的工作日常之中，史密斯以为自己丧失了所谓“一见钟情”的能力，就像落下帷幕的青春校园生活一并带走了她的爱情，把所有性吸引力都演化为疲惫的代名词。此时此刻，她是那样强烈的体会到一种心动。丘比特似乎就萦绕在半分钟前还同她争论的绅士身边，把箭射穿她的心脏——当然不会有那位绅士的，史密斯大学时还曾与因崇拜他而开始刑侦学长路的蕾丝边姑娘侃侃而谈，有关于他是否是一位确切的无性恋这件事。  
她搭上福尔摩斯的手，拎起半边裙角，试图像个十九世纪的淑女那般踏上最后一步台阶。  
“进去之后，面对哪一位女性的搭讪，都要行屈膝礼。标准的，而非敷衍了事。”福尔摩斯低语，“你是来自没落贵族家庭的小姐，史密斯这个姓氏还是很普遍的，肯定有那么一两位后来跻身贵族的姓这个。而你的家庭教师是乡绅出身，显然的，从小受雇于你的家庭。”  
“是的。”史密斯点点头，思索屈膝礼究竟要向下弯曲多少厘米的双腿。她生长于一个民主时代，礼节与禁锢一起被抛弃，真正的贵族小姐是怎样一般模样，她从不知晓。  
“只需要……做你自己。”福尔摩斯显得迟疑了，他顿了顿，“但是留意一点礼节，尖利的流言会吞噬那些不符合社会标准的人。上流社会的社交场不亚于一场巨大的战争，而且是一场需要一次次赢下的战争，稍不留意就会被排除在圈子之外。”  
“福尔摩斯先生。”史密斯有点忍不住笑。  
“什么？”他问。  
“你是不是害怕了，有关上流社会的舞会，或者说有关舞会社交。”史密斯实在忍不住，从唇角漏出一声笑，“不只是我，这也是你的第一次，对吗。”  
“……闭嘴。”在史密斯看来，福尔摩斯差点就冲他翻了个白眼。她努力忍住笑意，演成一位优雅的淑女在家庭教师的伴随下款款步入舞会现场。

觥筹交错推杯换盏，欢快的华尔兹乐与附耳的细语交织在一起，古老的社交形式即使历经百年也不曾改变一丝一毫。福尔摩斯已经自顾自的走到宴会厅中搜集情报去了，史密斯从侍者手里取来一杯香槟，坐在角落里的绸面沙发上听着各位公爵夫人侯爵小姐们的闲谈，时而插上一句，把话题推向贝诺公爵本人。她算不上什么聪明人，可流言蜚语总比冠冕堂皇的交流容易换来一些似真似假的情报，听墙角在任何时代都是个获得惊天爆料的简单途径，贵妇人的悄悄话里有诸多难以想象的私密情报。  
“我遇到过一次贝诺公爵，给我的感觉……很不一样。”贵妇人翻开扇子，伸手把聚来的各位拢在一起，悄声低语，“上个月公爵召开的舞会里，我香槟喝得有些多了，打算离开，却误打误撞走反了方向，在走廊里遇上了他，带着个黑面具，看见我以后凶巴巴地问我来这里干嘛，可吓到我了。”她抚过胸口，一副心有余悸模样，“我说走错路了，他还不信，非要抓着我问个明白，最后我才几经周折逃出来，可是我又看见公爵在舞厅里，你们说说看，是不是奇了。”  
“就你这什么都看不清的，没准把哪个路过的就看成公爵了呢。”她身旁的小姐娇笑一声，“黑灯瞎火的，你倒真认得清那是公爵喏。”  
“这倒也是……”贵妇人面上略显尴尬。  
“我倒觉得这算件奇闻。”史密斯搭上一句，“哥特小说里的公爵们总能做到非同寻常之事。”  
“难不成贝诺公爵也和小说里一样是吸血鬼吗？”贵族小姐掩面一笑，引来周边一阵笑声。  
贝诺公爵不可能是吸血鬼，这世上也没什么吸血鬼，一人也不能同时出现在两地。史密斯应和了几句，跨过女人们的肩膀望向舞台中央的公爵。他的身上一定有什么秘密，只是史密斯不曾知晓。她需要花些时间调查。没有现代发达的数据库与通讯设备，一切情报搜集都原始的可怕。  
交响乐队换了曲风，慢华尔兹逐渐褪下舞台，公爵走下舞池，这是绝妙的机会。史密斯用余光左右张望着，她需要一个舞伴才能离开社交场。而福尔摩斯显然也看到了这个机会。  
“小姐。”他跨步走来，躬身伸手作出邀请，“愿意与我跳一支舞吗？”  
没落贵族小姐与中产出身家庭教师的爱情故事实在是太受囿于家庭而失去罗曼蒂克的女人们欢迎了。史密斯还没说话，同处的几位已婚贵妇人就连忙用目光敦促自己赶紧搭上手，以免错过正要开始的曲目。  
于是她伸手，答应了福尔摩斯的邀约。  
社交场，跳舞，上流社会，全是贵族，好的。史密斯在心里把这几个关键词重复滚了几遍。她确实想跳舞，这也是难得能够接近公爵的机会，但是——当史密斯听到乐曲前音时，她对天发誓，自己毕业舞会的水准完全应付不来维也纳华尔兹这种麻烦的舞步。  
“对不起。”史密斯凑到福尔摩斯耳边小声道。她有些懊悔自己今日穿的鞋子跟有些太高，这实在不是一句对不起能够打发的。  
福尔摩斯似乎——史密斯相信去掉似乎也无所谓——看穿了她的想法。“跟着我。”他道，话里带了些无奈，“至少别踩在公爵脚上。”  
“我尽量……不撞上他。”史密斯难为情地讲道。  
公爵随意邀请了一位女性走下舞池，举手投足间净显贵族风范，是一场几近完美的开场舞。等候的客人们纷纷邀请舞伴加入，福尔摩斯牵着史密斯的手转身步入舞池，抬手把她拥入怀中，卡准节奏加入这场舞蹈。“你真应该刚才就不进来会场。”他道。  
“不进来会场怎么会知道有趣的事。”史密斯把手搭在福尔摩斯肩膀上，跟着他一起移动，尽可能地避开两双鞋的交叠，“有人说看到过他同时身处两地，上个月。”  
“他有个双胞胎兄弟或者姐妹，基于案件我更倾向于兄弟。在图书馆查到家谱时我就知道了，很奇怪你居然直到今天都没想明白被涂改的地方写的是什么，鉴于我在查阅档案上看到了你的名字。”福尔摩斯带着她向左旋转一百八十度，逐渐接近兴头正高的贝诺公爵，“但我没想到他的兄弟还活着，在家谱上被抹去意味着死亡或者流放。”  
“这么说来上个月的宴会里，贝诺公爵的兄弟就在旁边？”史密斯敏捷地收回差些踩上福尔摩斯的脚，“所以我们也许并不应该追查贝诺公爵，而是追查他的兄弟。”  
“不，不论发生了什么，贝诺公爵都是知情的，而我们追查的方向也应当是他。”福尔摩斯道，“告诉我，她的原话是什么，那个和你说见到两个公爵的女人。”  
“她在走廊里遇上了那个人，带着个黑面具……”史密斯记起福尔摩斯早先同她讲过的话，“和之前俱乐部女郎说的是一个人。”  
“如果只是这个水平，我劝你还是尽早回家做贤妻良母。”福尔摩斯领着她又往旁挪了些，“快赶上雷斯垂德的愚钝了。”  
“……所以？”史密斯这次不客气地踩在福尔摩斯脚上了。  
“爵位已经承袭，不论双胞胎兄弟是谁，没有名字、没有身份，他如何有钱去俱乐部挥霍？”福尔摩斯挑起一侧的眉，望向史密斯。  
“他的资助人是贝诺公爵，或者贝诺公爵是共犯。”史密斯答道。  
“正确。”一曲终了，福尔摩斯停下脚步，如舞池内所有绅士一般行了个漂亮的吻手礼，“我最好还是不要当你的家庭教师，我无法忍受这样的学生。”  
史密斯回以屈膝礼，瞥见旁侧正打量自己的贝诺公爵，抬眼望着福尔摩斯露出一个笑容，道：“我倒觉得你是位不错的家庭教师。”  
“小姐，我想我们是初次见面。”旁侧的贝诺公爵像是发现什么珍宝一般快步走过来，躬身亲吻她的手背，“但，我能请你跳一支舞吗？”


	5. 贝诺公爵（4）

“不胜荣幸。”史密斯露出一个略显羞赧的笑容，搭上贝诺公爵的手掌，“公爵大人。”  
贝诺公爵牵着她步入舞池，示意交响乐队开始下一首歌。他们的反应很快，史密斯紧张地抱住公爵的肩膀——尽可能不要踩到公爵的脚，她的家庭教师刚刚这样说过。  
“你是第一次跳舞吗，小姐（Miss）？我能询问你的芳名吗。”公爵环上她的腰。这是一首快华尔兹曲目，史密斯清楚，但公爵仍旧在跳慢华尔兹，而且在整个舞池的最边缘，似乎不太像他的风格。  
“不，只是我很少跳快华尔兹。乡下地方，没人跳这种舞会上的正式舞步。”史密斯摇摇头，“我是史密斯，莉莉·史密斯，公爵殿下，上个月刚来到伦敦。”  
“莉莉。”公爵似乎为此松了口气，换了舞步，带她逐渐转到人群之中，似乎在躲避谁的目光，“这名字很好，百合花是纯洁而高尚的，就像你一样。”  
“您说笑了。我只是个乡村姑娘，祖上虽然是贵族，但已经没落了，远比不上宴会厅里耀眼的各位。”史密斯莞尔一笑，跟着公爵的指引在原地转了个圈。  
“带你来的那男人是谁，未婚夫？”公爵挑眼望向远处，似乎在盯着谁的所在地。  
“是我的家庭教师，公爵。”史密斯如实回答，“我的父亲为我雇了他，打我五六岁开始就陪在身边。”  
“家庭教师与贵族小姐的爱情故事？这可不多见。”公爵眨眨眼，低笑一声，“我的母亲打发时间看的小说上倒是常有这种荒诞不经的情节。”  
“不、不是。”史密斯连忙摇摇头，面上泛些红色——也许没有，史密斯不确定自己能不能演得这么好，“他只是我的家庭教师，我不可能和家庭教师在一起的，您实在是拿我开玩笑。”  
“你现在还是孤身一人？”贝诺公爵问。  
“是的……”史密斯低头故作羞涩。  
“那……”贝诺公爵顿了顿，“你在伦敦待到什么时候呢？”  
“大概下个月。”史密斯答。  
一曲终了，公爵停下脚步，从礼服的衬里中拿出一张名片，塞进史密斯手里。  
“有空的时候来找我，美丽的百合花。”公爵凑到她耳边低语，“不要让你的家庭教师知道。”  
“他？”史密斯环顾四周，在角落找到了正和其他绅士交谈甚欢的福尔摩斯，撇撇嘴又转回来看着公爵，“就算我现在丢了他也不会知道的，玩开心了就不记得自己本职工作了。”  
公爵顺着她的目光看过去，嫌弃地开口：“喔，这可真是，你该让父亲把他开了。”  
“没办法，他和我父亲的关系很好，明明就很差劲，却还能在我家蹭吃蹭喝，我父亲还想把我许配给他……你看，我的维也纳华尔兹就是他教的，差劲透了。”似乎史密斯慌忙地向后退了几步，连忙拎起裙角屈膝行礼，转身逃离现场，“对、对不起，我不该向您说这些的。我这就走，很不好意思。”  
史密斯的胳膊被贝诺公爵抓住了。她在心底发出一声庆祝胜利的哨声，面上却努力保持着慌乱的模样，略显困惑地回头望向贝诺公爵，眼角沾着亮晶晶的泪花，任谁看了都觉得是位惹人怜爱的少女。  
“不，请等一下。”贝诺公爵道，“我……我很抱歉，提到了你的伤心事。”  
史密斯转过身来，摇摇头，用手指揩掉眼角的丁点泪花：“没关系，是我说错了话，打扰到了公爵。”  
“不，我执意为此补偿你。”贝诺公爵把她拉近了些，“我会给你一笔钱，也许去美洲，也许澳洲，或者化名去一个新地方……他们不会找到你的。”  
“我能去哪里呢，公爵，我能去哪里呢？”史密斯无助地抓着贝诺公爵的衣领。公爵的网已经张开了，史密斯几乎毫不犹豫地就跳了进去。她知道公爵名片的用意，即使故事为他带来一些恻隐之心，也不足以改变他的真正意图。没有哪个女人的性命值钱，尤其是是来自遥远乡村的姑娘。  
“你同我来吧。”贝诺公爵叹了口气，“在离开之前，你先住在我熟识的修道院里，修女们会照顾你。”他掰开史密斯抓着自己衣领的手，用了些力气，“先跟我来，在后面等等我，宴会结束我就带你走。”  
“好。”史密斯点点头，乖乖地跟在贝诺公爵身后，穿过舞厅中的人潮。福尔摩斯已经从社交中脱身，站在远处品着一杯红葡萄酒，看到她被公爵从舞厅领走，面上流露出一种近乎震怒的神色。相反地，史密斯却扬起一个大大的笑容，对他轻轻摇摇头。  
只是一个卧底任务，没什么大不了。史密斯深呼吸几次，又扬起头来，用亮晶晶的目光注视着贝诺公爵。

城堡的走廊很长，莉莉·史密斯难以想象自己正行走于伦敦市中心的豪华宅邸中。贝诺公爵在前面举着蜡烛引路，她跟在后面，一路都没有遇到什么佣人，只有几位看起来像是宴会上临时雇来后厨帮佣匆匆忙忙跑过，被公爵恶狠狠地训了一顿——“打扰了我的客人”，用得是这种理由。史密斯对此并不奇怪。又不是电视剧里三句话被主角撂倒在地的反派，公爵要做些见不得光的事，自然知道的人越少越好。  
在拐了第三个左转、第二个右转、同时上了三层台阶后，公爵在一间客卧前停下了脚步，用钥匙打开门扉，将屋里燃起了灯。昏黄的灯光透过近乎豪华的刺绣帷幔，投下一片迷幻的晕影，为屋中添上几分暧昧。史密斯走了几步，指尖拂过洁净的胡桃木桌面，抬头回身望向公爵，裹紧了身上的外套。  
“我还有客人要照顾，你先在这里，书架上有些可以读的。” 公爵将剩余的灯也燃了，“晚上我再来找你，带些衣物过来。”  
史密斯点点头，望向公爵远去的身影，快走几步赶上，喊道：“谢谢您。”  
公爵回头看她，露出一个宽慰的笑容，合上了门。史密斯把耳朵贴在墙壁上，能够听到皮鞋富有节奏地敲击地板。声音越来越小，史密斯确信他走远了，转而开始确认这间屋子的详情。三层，史密斯往窗外张望了一下，看起来是在街巷的背面，除了阴沟里的老鼠外别无他物，倒是院里的古树足够高，用些力气的话跳出去再顺树干落地问题不大。高跟鞋在地板上的敲击令她足够确认是否有暗层存在，而紧贴壁纸的检查也能确定暗门的情况。细致的检查花了十几分钟时间，史密斯惊讶地发现这只是一个普通的屋子，没有任何暗道或是暗门。  
书架呢？史密斯提灯细细查过每一本书，从莎士比亚的话剧本到王尔德的新作，贝诺公爵的涉猎远比她想象中广泛得多。而排列——通常会制作成暗门密码的地方，似乎也没有什么特别的，定期打扫不会积攒灰尘让人足以分辨，书籍上更没有像是压缩或是反复抽取的痕迹，非常干净。  
奇怪。她把灯放在床头，不顾形象地倒在床上，望着华美的床幔陷入沉思。没有暗门，没有暗道，甚至任何机关技巧都没有。不仅仅是贝诺公爵是否参与案件的问题，对于位高权重的贵族议员来说，即使是客房，也似乎有些过于坦荡了。  
公爵应当已经回到宴会厅了，史密斯突然觉得自己或许应该在大宅中转转。卧底探索就是这样，需要适当地主动出击与探索，也正是所谓的冒险。她从床上站起来，整理好衣物，将衬裙向后稍稍理紧了些，像哥特小说里的女主角一样打开卧室略显古老的木门，向着一片漆黑的宅邸深处进发。  
维多利亚时期的室内装饰繁杂，空白的地方大多都挂着厚重的油画或是各色装饰品，其中不乏描述家族历史的绘画或是更为直白的全家福。客房所在的长廊里挂了八副油画，史密斯虽自认历史学得不好，但根据服装也能依稀判断出这些画像的主人大多出身什么年代。贝诺公爵的画像挂在走廊尽头，正好是八代家主的画像，可见公爵家族显赫。转角放着新鲜的玫瑰花，约莫是早上才采来的，还散发着馨香，将寂静的宅邸点缀得更为奢华。史密斯提着灯小心地向前探索。整座宅邸的结构很容易探明，史密斯非常确信整栋宅邸呈矩形，宴会厅是一层的核心，也是一层最大的功能区。按照贵妇人的说法，旁路上还有一二间小屋，不过想来约莫是闲置了的餐厅。宴会厅门外的台阶在二层将男女仆人或宾客按性别分开，引向各自的通路，贝诺公爵所带她走的看起来像是女客通路，一路上充斥着圣母、天使与耶稣，男客的路上通常充斥着一些更“阳刚”的装饰，比如撒旦——放在吸烟室前，吓走妄图打扰的女人。史密斯按原路返回。过来时，她看到了一张值得注意的画像，还未曾仔细端详。就在第三个转角处，是一张全家福。参照走廊上的画像，假设她没有记错，刚刚画上身着军装的男人应当就是上一任家主，也就是现任贝诺公爵的父亲。  
而那男人手上牵了一个男孩，他旁边的妇人怀里还抱着一个。  
高跟鞋踩在厚实的地毯上，声音被降至最低，史密斯加快了速度，向最开始的楼梯走去。一路上大半房门紧闭，看起来和普通贵族宅邸并无二致，没什么值得注意的地方。绕下台阶地第二次右转过后，她听到了脚步声。很轻，像是刻意降低了一切能够降低的噪声，但是很快，没有高跟鞋摩擦地摊的声音。也许是一位行动敏捷的男人。史密斯快走几步，在转角处停下。裙撑被扔在了客卧，史密斯把裙摆掀起一个角系在腰上——她一定会为此遭到照相馆负责人的一顿骂，露出穿着筒袜的长腿，以防万一。这就像是一场鬼屋探险，她没有带枪，不能再被裙子限制住行动。  
当与她高度相差无几的男人出现在面前时，史密斯毫不犹豫地抬腿冲他头上扫去。男人带着黑色丝绸面具，想来不是贝诺公爵。即使是，也许对她也有敌意。此情此景，先发制人才是最出色的解决方式。但她没想到对方在瞬间抓住了自己的脚踝，用力之大甚至让她想到，假设再用些力气，男人瞬间就能粉碎她的踝骨。本能地，她想要出拳晃他一下，再挣开男人的控制。可男人却先一步退让了，他松开手，把史密斯快架到他肩膀上的腿抬着放下。  
“史密斯。”男人压低了声音。  
“……福尔摩斯？”史密斯听着声音耳熟，试探性的问了一句。  
昏黄的煤油灯映照出熟悉的下颌线条，仅仅遮挡住双眼的古板丝绸面具起不到任何阻挡身份识别的可能性，福尔摩斯点点头，史密斯放下戒心，长舒了一口气。  
但福尔摩斯显然没有放过她的意思。他相当生气地开口，像是在训斥一位淘气的学生：“你连自己都照顾不好吗。”  
“我把自己照顾的很好，谢谢关心。”假设这是一部漫画，史密斯觉得自己脑袋上快有井号要具现化了，“这是绝好的机会，换你不会接受邀请吗？”  
“我会。”福尔摩斯非常坦然地回答，“但你不应该。”  
“为什么？因为我是个女人？得了，公爵对男人没兴趣，这样做的只能是个女人。”史密斯没精力和十九世纪的大侦探科普什么叫做男女平等，“你来是做什么？”  
“加快进程，防止以你为代表的苏格兰场提前搞砸这件事。”福尔摩斯别过头去，把目光从史密斯裸露的腿上挪开。  
在十九世纪，女人露出大腿是一件格外伤风败俗的事。而绅士也不应当直视女性的肌肤。史密斯愣了几秒，才记起来这些事。她把系在腰上的裙摆展开铺平，放回它该在的地方，转而望向福尔摩斯走来的方向。一片昏黑的走廊尽头，窗户敞开着，月光洒在地板上，染出一片银白。史密斯记得，那张全家福就挂在那边。  
“你看到那张全家福了吗？”史密斯扬起头，示意他往那边看。  
“只是证实了我的推论。”福尔摩斯毫不在意地看向她身后，似乎在找寻着什么，“你查过第三间屋子了吗？”  
“没有。”史密斯诚实地摇摇头。  
“你该看看。挂在墙上的绘画是傻子都能看懂的线索，苏格兰场的探员都能在这件事上比你做得更好。但是细节，探案艺术的根本就在于细节，做不到这一点顾问也不过是徒有其名而已。”福尔摩斯绕过她，走到第三间屋前半跪下，从衣兜里掏出细小的工具专心对付起锁具来，“我从男士通道走过来，一路上每一个门把手都是崭新的，除了这一间，在极暗的灯光下也能够看到门把手已经被磨成古铜色了，显然很常被打开。门下还有细碎的灰尘，也许是检验外人是否进过屋子的，换我就会这么做，不得不说是个很聪明的办法。”  
福尔摩斯的语速很快，夹杂着法语或是在二十一世纪已经被淘汰的词汇，史密斯需要费些力气才能跟上。她不能否认福尔摩斯说得这些话，从一开始，莉莉·史密斯就仅仅是个法医病理学家，在现代也是个给别人跑腿的小法医而已，对刑侦学的了解更是仅限于一个学年的课堂。她该听福尔摩斯的话，仅靠她一个人会搞砸这些事。史密斯把煤油灯举高，照亮锁匙的细节处。她的确不甘心，但在福尔摩斯的面前，史密斯觉得自己就像个什么都不懂的小孩子，还妄图挑战成年人的权威。  
锁具发出咔哒一声，看样子是被解开了。史密斯退后几步，等待福尔摩斯打开那扇门，就像打开薛定谔装着猫的盒子。也许只是一间普通的屋子，雕花的木桌上还放着盛放的新鲜花朵，也许装着整个家族最深处的秘密，任谁看了都要作呕。没有任何踌躇或是迷惘，福尔摩斯从她手里拿过煤油灯，推开了遮挡一切的门扉。  
这是一间刑房。  
史密斯只在电影里看过这样的刑房，灰黑色的墙壁与华贵的大宅格格不入，深入墙体的铁架上挂着满满当当的锁具与刑具，各色长短皮鞭一字排开，藤条或是冬青枝条密密麻麻地插在花瓶里，铁质的硕大假阴茎与穿刺所用的细长刺针在刑凳与拷问架的衬托下映出深黑色的影。虽然她对性虐者没有任何偏见，但联想到被虐杀的女孩儿，她依旧忍不住打了个寒噤。  
“施虐者只有一个人。”听到福尔摩斯的声音，史密斯才回过神来。福尔摩斯半蹲着，借煤油灯的光亮仔细观察着地板上的痕迹。屋里的味道并不好闻，想来是刑罚时产生的液体无人打扫，久而久之渗入地面，留下无法抹去的痕迹。然而这却成为保存痕迹最好的方式。罗卡定律，凡两个物体接触，必会产生转移现象。通常来讲，观察这种微痕迹需要的是紫外线灯与倍数极高的电子显微镜，可门口的灰尘和那些令人作呕的液体反而减轻了调查的难度。细小的颗粒黏在地板上，稍作分析就能发现曾经的痕迹。  
先是男人的脚印，一个男人，粗略估算应当穿得是八码的靴子，前脚掌比后脚掌用力，和之前的调查相符。继而是另一组痕迹，偶尔出现的脚印鞋码很大，可纤细的膝盖与裙撑拖地留下的独特痕迹表示她是个女人，而且是被一路拖进了屋里，还留有细碎的金色长发，和未婚夫亚当·怀特的供述相符，此处应该就是第一犯罪现场。但还有另外一些，没有被打扫干净的，足够长的、混杂着各种颜色、甚至是人群中一眼就能认出的亮红色发丝，和没收拾干净碎线头一起绞在各处。  
“他……不论是谁，这不像是他的第一次犯罪。”史密斯遏制住心里的反感，低声道，“还有其他的受害者，也许只是我们不知道……”  
“你注意到了那些头发，很好。”福尔摩斯站起来打量着铁架，“痕迹是一个人的，但这些器具却有两个人的使用痕迹。”他从架子上拿下一根皮鞭，下半部分几乎全被磨损，中间的磨损痕迹比两边重些，宽度不止一个人抓握，更像是两个抓握习惯在中间产生了交叠。福尔摩斯把皮鞭放回原处，似是发现了什么，伸手去探铁架顶部束缚双手所用的铁环，极为小心地从中取出一根纤维，仔细观察后在煤油灯上燃了，“是棉，穷苦人才会穿这种质地的衣服。”  
“那些妓女们！”史密斯低呼一声，“艳丽的、如火般的姜红色长发，有位我经手的妓女就有这样的头发。她们的阴道都有着撕裂伤，所以我才说议员强奸了她们。假设她们根本没有被议员强奸，而是被带出去，抛弃在了街巷里……”  
“没人在乎她们的死活。”福尔摩斯几不可见地蹙起眉来。  
“也没人会为她们的失踪报案。”史密斯叹息一声，“可……他既然能找到这样完美的犯案对象，为什么还要中产阶级的女性呢，这只会加大他的犯案难度。”  
“可能某个人离开了，负责找女人及处理尸体的那个。”福尔摩斯道，“也许是哥哥。”  
“是我的胞弟，他教会了我这种恶习所能带来的快感，自己反而死于滥交染上的梅毒。我原本打算按照他的方法再去找几个妓女，可那姑娘实在是有一头漂亮的金发。我原本打算让她当公爵夫人的，可惜她不是很配合。”贝诺公爵的声音在身后响起，史密斯猛地转过身去，正好对上乌黑的枪口，“我没想到自己还能遇到第二位，但你真的是一位非常、非常、非常淘气的小姐。我们约好了的，不能告诉你的家庭教师。”  
贝诺公爵拿了两把枪，都已经上膛。史密斯不确定自己能否躲开子弹，这样近的距离，即使是她的师傅也不能全身而退。再远一点，也许再远一点，他们还能有一线生机。福尔摩斯站起来，向前跨了半步，挡在她的身前。她能看到福尔摩斯腰后的突起，那是一把枪。这把枪或许可以扭转局势，如果福尔摩斯能在她拿到枪前虚晃一下的话。  
“不过，他或许不是你的家庭教师。很不幸，我算是当代小说的狂热爱好者，尤其欣赏新人作家。华生医生在海滨杂志上发表的小说确实不错，您说呢，福尔摩斯先生。”贝诺公爵的枪口顶在福尔摩斯额头上，“我劝你把带来的手枪给我，如果你不想现在两个人一起见上帝的话。”  
福尔摩斯伸手从腰后拿出枪，矮身放在地上。贝诺公爵用脚踩着把枪踢出屋子。见鬼的，史密斯在心里低骂一声，这变态怎么什么都看。  
“现在，我的女孩儿，请你用手铐把福尔摩斯先生铐上。双手背后，是的，不要耍花招。”乌黑的枪口时刻不停地对准史密斯，她从架子上拿下一副手铐，颇为不甘地将福尔摩斯背在身后的双手铐住。手铐边上没有钥匙，在公爵身上也说不定。“做得很不错。”公爵收起对准她的手枪，伸手把史密斯拽进怀里，一样把她的手铐在背后。贝诺公爵看起来非常弱不禁风，史密斯相信自己的力量，假设向后猛击公爵的腹部，足以让他无法在第一时间向福尔摩斯开枪，可福尔摩斯用目光否定了她。  
好吧。毕竟被威胁的不是她，要尊重人质的选择。史密斯乖乖地被公爵铐上双手，扔回去和福尔摩斯站在一起。现在好了，他们都没有任何回旋余地，手全被铐住，而贝诺公爵有把枪。  
“宝贝儿，我愿意给你选择的时间。”公爵低笑一声，退出屋子，锁上了铁门，“晚宴结束后我会来找你，是做公爵夫人还是被杀死，这是你的选择。”

空气中弥漫着一种尴尬的氛围。屋里没有窗户，更没有时钟，史密斯不确定过了多长时间，但她已经被捆得开始肩膀酸痛了。她半坐在放刑具的桌上，盯着在一旁走来走去的福尔摩斯，无端的想要让他停下这种行为。但她没有把这话说出来，紧抿着唇，犹豫许久才开口问：“你有什么对策吗。”  
“等。”福尔摩斯非常不耐烦地回答一句。  
这可不像什么好办法，史密斯心想，也许他告诉了华生医生几点不回去就报警——虽然听起来像那么一回事，但未免太把希望寄托在公爵不会在慌乱中杀死他们了。也许还该女儿当自强，自力更生丰衣足食。史密斯站起身来走了几步，倚着墙逐渐滑坐在感官非常不好的地面上。  
“福尔摩斯先生，我需要你帮我个忙，把我的裙子拉上来。”史密斯把脚伸到福尔摩斯腿前，以差点绊倒他的代价，迫使他把注意力转到这边，“然后把裙摆塞进我的腰带里面固定住，这样我就可以露出两条腿来。你会做这个，对吧？”  
“我会做什么？”福尔摩斯苍白的脸上骤然泛起红晕，比起害羞，或许更多是紧张。没人教过他怎么和女士单独相处，尤其是与他同处一室的女士上来就让他帮忙掀起裙子，这比在双手被铐时带着一位女士逃离一栋大宅还要麻烦。  
“你这……”见鬼的处子！史密斯极为不自然地把后半句话咽回肚子里。这是维多利亚时代，福尔摩斯还没遇到艾琳艾德勒，他没结过婚也没操过女人，这太正常了，不是什么大问题。史密斯做了一次深呼吸，确认自己已经心平气和了方才开口：“我们要从这里活着逃出去。鉴于我和你的手都被铐在背后，所以我需要你帮我。我会教你怎么做，请不要在这时候做个绅士，我不想死于绅士风度。”  
“你要我怎么做。”他踌躇一阵，“虽然我很想请你再等一阵。”  
合格的绅士不应当拒绝一位女士的请求，或许这是福尔摩斯答应的唯一原因，不过史密斯显然管不了这么多。“或许我的更简单。”她道，“我现在屈起了腿，你背身过来，应该能摸到我的右脚脚踝和裙摆。”  
福尔摩斯顺着指示绕到史密斯身前，用手背探到她的脚踝，正好能够正手抓住她的裙摆。  
“拽着裙摆坐到我右侧来。”史密斯道。  
福尔摩斯这样做了，厚重的维多利亚式礼裙被从底掀起，奶白色的丝袜与肌肉线条分明的长腿一下子暴露在他眼前。史密斯看到他僵在那里，一点都不敢动，耳尖都攀上了绯红。大概他的演绎法正在告诉他，再向前一点点就能看到那隐秘的白棉布。  
“请不要害羞，我的身体是属于我的，而我允许了你这样做。”史密斯格外坦然地开口，她可不管维多利亚时期的这些破事，“我需要你摸到我的腰带，它和身体中间有一定的缝隙，把裙子塞进去就可以。”  
福尔摩斯对此并不熟练，但做习惯了化学实验所要求的精准，他的手格外稳定，没花多少力气，他就达到了史密斯的要求。  
“你打算怎么做？”福尔摩斯没有回头，他坚持不去看史密斯与她暴露在外的肌肤。  
“一些低俗的手段，只有我们傻子似地搞砸一切的苏格兰场才做得出来，而绅士侦探不屑一顾。”史密斯毫不留情地将刚刚福尔摩斯的嘲讽尽数奉还。  
钥匙碰撞的细碎声响从门外传来，福尔摩斯与史密斯同时噤声，把目光投到门板上。沉重的铁门被推开，囚禁他们的贝诺公爵兴致高昂地看着史密斯，用下流的眼光打量着堆积在一起的裙下露出的白皙大腿。  
“我打扰你们了？”公爵饶有兴趣地开口，“虽然我希望能够独占你，美人儿，但我也不介意看你被别人搞得一塌糊涂，我再杀了他就好。”  
“他？又疯又穷，哪里比得上贝诺公你许我的公爵夫人。”史密斯语尽讥讽，“可我想亲手杀了他。”她站起身来，向公爵款款走去，高跟鞋踏在布满黑红色痕迹的地上，敲出独特的韵律。  
“我现在还不能松开你的手，宝贝儿。”贝诺公爵从怀里掏出手枪，指向福尔摩斯。  
“那至少让我看着他被杀死。”她软声，一副楚楚可怜模样，眼里闪烁着晶莹，任谁看了都要心软三分，“然后再带我去床上，或者就在这里。公爵，我会让你满意的。”  
史密斯一步步走到公爵身前，在还有一段距离时站定。从古至今，没多少男人会对女人梨花带雨式的娇吟提起提防。爱好欺晦女性的公爵更是早在她答应时就动了心，温香软玉的攻势更是令他卸除所有防备，迫不及待要拥她入怀。  
而后史密斯抬起腿来，用高跟鞋尖狠狠地踢了他的睾丸。以法医的解剖学修养对天发誓，相当精准无误。  
公爵捂着裆部痛苦地弯下腰，这给予了史密斯第二次机会。她从来到这具身体开始就没有停止过锻炼，针对腰部的横踢带着强大的力量，足够让公爵整个人匍匐在地，动弹不得。史密斯毫不犹豫地跨坐在公爵的颈部，用强健有力的大腿压住他的双臂并狠狠夹住脖颈，只消稍稍用力便能扭转公爵可怜不已的头。  
“福尔摩斯先生！”史密斯喊，“钥匙！在他的腰上！”  
史密斯手上一轻，抬头就迎上福尔摩斯那双浅灰色的眼。  
“精彩绝伦。”福尔摩斯伸手给公爵拷上了手铐，用枪指着一脸狂妄的公爵，“这看起来是很疼。”

福尔摩斯押着公爵走到门口时，雷斯垂德呼哧带喘地跑到他们面前，接管了贝诺公爵。宾客已经散去，夜色中，贝诺公爵甩开押送的人员，高昂着头踏入警车。华生跟着一起赶了过来，拿着记事本凑到福尔摩斯身边，试图记录一切有用的细节。  
“他让我们叫他‘先生（Sir）’。”合上警车的门，雷斯垂德打趣道。  
“是啊，想来华生没能顺利地劝动你们。”福尔摩斯掏出怀表看了眼时间，“你们来得比预定的晚了二十多分钟，如果不是史密斯小姐的决策，或许你们只能过来侦查‘歇洛克·福尔摩斯被谋杀案’的真相。”  
“呃……”雷斯垂德面露羞愧，“下次我们会更准时。”  
“反正案件都结了，也不算晚啦。”史密斯数完警员给她的钱，扬起一个笑容，转头看向福尔摩斯，“我猜这算你欠我一次？”  
福尔摩斯把目光从史密斯身上挪开。  
“就教我体术作为偿吧，说定了！”史密斯脚步轻快地跳下公爵府邸门口的楼梯,“晚安，先生们！”

打听了足够长的时间，我才从福尔摩斯口中得知事件的整个真相。时至今日，我依旧记得第一次听他说“史密斯小姐伸腿踢了贝诺公爵两腿中间那玩意儿”时自己爆发出的大笑。他过去时常会发表一些个人对女性的伟论，关于她们是如何的不可信任、如何的难以控制情绪等等。自莉莉·史密斯出现后，我很少听他再提起这些事了。偶尔他话至于此，目光总会飘忽到他收藏的一副银质手铐上，并且冷静地闭上了嘴。


	6. 第二案·柏拉图之罪

_假设将艾琳·艾德勒比作福尔摩斯事业上难以攀登的一座高山，那么，莉莉·史密斯是他在情感上无法逾越的一道鸿沟。她就像是精密仪器中落入的砂粒，从一出现就在他严谨细致的性格中掺入一种强烈的感情。在任何一个时间节点，这都是致命的。但她更像是打磨透镜的砂轮，每一次的相遇过后，福尔摩斯都如同被正确切割的宝石那般更加熠熠生辉。我注意到他的变化正是由此案件开始，这也是我在独身几年时少数完全没有参与的案件之一，书写小说的资料都来源于福尔摩斯留下的手稿。手稿内容繁杂，历经长时间的整理，我依旧未能找到该案的完整结尾，只寻到他随手写在卷末的题名与短句。事件被隐瞒的部分真相如何，还请各位自行跟随福尔摩斯与史密斯的脚步进行探索。_

_“这不是一个很难的案子，华生，真相很简单，但是不属于现在。也许数十年后，数百年后，人们才能真正理解这一案件的悲哀之处，亦能向义无反顾站上断头台的犯人施以同情之心。”_

 

早夏时期气温怡人，伦敦城都有了些舒适的阳光，顺着大开的凸窗照进屋里，晒得人暖烘烘的，连起床都不乐意了，非要赖上几刻钟才好。莉莉·史密斯难得度过了一个格外闲适的晨间，跑跑步、拉拉韧带、锻炼一下腰背肌肉，继而整个人窝进屋里的陶瓷浴缸里，舒舒服服地泡了一个澡。

距离上个案子过了整整一月，她始终无法忘记福尔摩斯超人的体术，几次三番找到贝克街221B试图兑现之前单方面的约定，要不是吃了哈德森太太附赠“我什么都不知道他其实就在楼上”的“福尔摩斯先生不在家”闭门羹，要不就是好不容易遇到就因为维多利亚时期那点破事——诸如未婚男女不能在街上随意搭话之类的，无奈错过。

歇洛克·福尔摩斯，举世闻名的大侦探（当然现在还不是），非常明目张胆且似乎有些蠢地在躲着她。

好吧，那就换我来想办法。史密斯几天前就派出线人搜集情报，几日过后，他们才带着不怎么样的结果姗姗来迟。她原本想呵斥几句，最后还是没能说出口。当调查对象是格外擅长反侦察的天才时，你总不能要求太多。

情报说下午的地下格斗场里有一场赌局，其中一方就是匿去姓名的歇洛克·福尔摩斯。地下格斗场不是什么体面女士该去的地方，史密斯把相当可观的胸部用棉布缠了，换上一身穷人家的男装。她演不了靠男人为生的流浪女孩。比起因饥饿与苦痛而瘦削的女孩们，她有些太高、太壮了。可十五六岁的出门讨工作的小男孩长到一米七几算不上什么新鲜事，卖体力的活儿做多了，拥有一副如此精神的身板儿也是情理之中。

带上轻便的贝雷帽，史密斯在脸上抹了些黑粉，向着地下格斗场进发。

 

建立在暗巷末尾酒馆深处的格斗场并不合法，三教九流的人们操着各地方言混在一起，饮酒抽烟，屋中弥漫着腐烂的臭味。选手已然在拳台两侧站定，果不其然，福尔摩斯站在拳台上。许是场子的规矩，福尔摩斯半裸着，仅在下身着一件透气的棉质长裤，耀眼的灯光把漂亮的肌肉线条打得更为诱人。要是在现代，史密斯肯定要为此和姐妹八上一阵。可惜，在这边她没什么朋友，更没有能和她一起欣赏美丽肉体的小姐妹。

清脆的钟声在屋里回荡，下注的时间快结束了。赔率有些夸张，史密斯蹙紧了眉，随手扔了一个先令押福尔摩斯胜，避开嘈杂的人群到门口通道里靠着，装成少不经事第一次过来看格斗的小伙子，又好奇又胆小，只能在远远地地方伸长了脖子瞅着。事实上，离开这里只有一条路，史密斯要确保福尔摩斯不会从她眼皮底下溜走。

钟声最后被敲响一次，没什么用的裁判嘶吼着说了开始。自从来到这边，史密斯就再没看过格斗比赛了。面对如此诱惑，她实在忍不住探头往里看去。这着实是一场水平超人的拳击对决，双方动作行云流水，在每一次剑拔弩张的拉锯攻防中寻找着另一个人的突破点。相较于对手，福尔摩斯似乎更为游刃有余，也更不像是拳击。单纯的拳击并没有如此优雅，大多直来直往，你一拳我一拳，血汗横飞。可福尔摩斯出拳次数却是寥寥，反而是用臂或腿实施格挡或攻击。在拳台上，将自己置于后手可能会是致命的。但福尔摩斯看起来仿佛是在探对方的底，三番两次的挡回对方的攻击，继而结束当下的回合，开始新一轮。

表演性质的你来我往令对手开始焦躁了。他的拳开始越挥越快，每一拳都精准地瞄准福尔摩斯防御的薄弱点。围观的人们大多押了他的胜利，正为这精彩绝伦的套拳而欢呼着。史密斯抓紧了衣角，忍不住往里走了些，试图看清拳台上的一切。她的心脏快要从胸腔里跳出来了，这样的快拳太过凶猛，在正式比赛中一不小心就会被打翻在地，继而失去抵抗能力，任由对手宰割。

但倒下的却是福尔摩斯的对手。福尔摩斯的小臂抵在袭来者的胸膛上，将他猛地向后推去，继而快速出拳，瞄准对手的左右下颌迅速击打，每一下力道都足矣打裂颌骨。几秒钟前还凶神恶煞地打着快拳的人重重地跌在地上，汗水与下意识呕出的酸水混杂在一起，染湿了拳台，周围人一片讶异。

如此一气呵成的绅士打法简直就是教科书式的巴顿术范例，她还从没看过这样精彩的对决。史密斯发出兴奋地惊呼，扬起头来望向随便抓了衬衫穿在身上的福尔摩斯，无端地撞进那双写满了理性的双眼。

福尔摩斯裹紧了衬衫，露出一个“你来干嘛”的表情。

我？我当然是来赚钱的。史密斯向他晃晃老板刚递过来的几个金镑，相当愉快地跑去通道里等着事又多面皮又薄的绅士换完衣服出来。她找了个长椅坐着，等灰心丧气的赌徒们都从场里离开，福尔摩斯才姗姗来迟，一如既往穿着他黑白色的定制西装，恢复了平日里中产阶级绅士的打扮。

还没等福尔摩斯说些什么，史密斯先一步开口了：“——不论你要说什么，总之你今天不教我格斗术就不要想着摆脱我！”她站在福尔摩斯身前，仰头叉腰试图让自己显得更有威胁一点，“我们说好的！”

“是你自己说的。”福尔摩斯带上手套，晃开史密斯，拿着手杖往外走去，“脸上的黑粉抹得太差了，一眼就能看出来是个女人。”

“怎么，十六七岁的少年郎不能皮肤细嫩一点？”史密斯扁扁嘴，跟上福尔摩斯的脚步，“你自己说我的决策很重要！”

福尔摩斯没理她，在门口举起手杖：“马车！”

一辆出租马车很快停在了他们面前，史密斯抢先一步挡在他身前：“这么说你同意了？”

“好。（Fine.）”福尔摩斯伸手拉开马车门，挥手示意她进去。

 

一路无话。

福尔摩斯望着窗户外的景色，史密斯坐在他对面，被封闭马车里的气温烘得暖暖和和，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。她想起另一个时空的案件，巨大的红色雨棚、嫌疑人的DNA样本、围成一圈的警务工作人员。半梦半醒间，她听见救护车的呼啸声，还有人们叽叽喳喳的说话声。她想要说些什么，无意识地重复着之前说过的话：“总部数据库（Home Office Large Major Enquiry System）……在那里面找……”

“——醒醒，我们到了。”福尔摩斯的声音把她从梦中唤回。

史密斯跟着下了马车，发现自己的体温不正常的高，汗水已经打湿了最内层的棉布。她脱了外套，摘下贝雷帽，在街道中间呼啸的风里找回了一点舒适感。许是穿得太多，有些中暑，倒算不上什么大事。

再次踏上221B的台阶，史密斯算是有了底气，三步并作两步跟着福尔摩斯走进客厅。华生医生不在，福尔摩斯钻进卧室，她有些无所适从地站在一团糟的客厅里。哈德森太太端着茶进来，看见她露出一个笑容。

“要我说，你该再把这里修一修。”哈德森太太冲她眨眨眼睛，“这么秀气的小伙子街上可少见。”

“我……”史密斯想说些什么，突觉脑后一股劲风袭来，连忙矮身躲过，回头恶狠狠地刮了眼拿着短棍的始作俑者，“福尔摩斯先生！”

“哦！”哈德森太太受了惊吓，手抚上胸口，格外厌弃地看了福尔摩斯一眼，“怎么能对一位女士如此粗鲁！”

“不劳费心，她说要学的。”福尔摩斯把桌上的茶盘递给哈德森太太，推着人离开屋子，刚关上门转头不忘训从地上起来的史密斯一句，“是个人都能看出来你是女的。”

“真好。（Great.）”史密斯翻个白眼，伸长脖子冲门外喊了一句，“谢谢你的茶，哈德森太太！”

“要学格斗术，还是别在意那壶茶。”福尔摩斯在门口站定，将短棍竖在身前，“你可以用这里的一切来抵抗我的进攻——除了墙上那把小提琴。”

“什么？哦！”史密斯随着他的目光看去，发现了在一团乱的客厅里唯一一件被细心呵护的物件，“除它以外什么都可以？”

“都可以。”福尔摩斯点点头，“那我们现在开始。”

不给史密斯思考的时间，福尔摩斯先一步挥出短棍。史密斯很少接触械斗，受父亲的影响，她更多学习的是徒手搏斗。但加入伦敦警察厅、围观了几次警察训练后，她大致摸清了几种械斗的对抗方式。先一步侧身躲过直白的竖击，史密斯抄起福尔摩斯放在门口的手杖，双手握在两端抵住再度带着强劲力道向身侧打来的短棍。福尔摩斯的力气很大，她努力地顶住手杖，试图把短棍抵回。但这并不能阻止福尔摩斯的短棍愈发向下。手杖已经抵到她的胸口，快退无可退。

“面对比你强大的对手时，你不该选择正面对抗。”福尔摩斯突然松劲，伸手抓住快要倒下的史密斯，扶着她站定，“正面只是吸引对方的注意力，出其不意地从其他地方下手。”

“这不算什么绅士行为吧？”史密斯狐疑地问他。

“你是？（Are you?）”福尔摩斯反问。

史密斯话都被堵在嗓子里，差些没背过气去：“所以？”

“实用是最重要的。”福尔摩斯再一次举起短棍，“再重复一遍，任何方式都行，打到我。”

重复了一回刚刚的动作，能够行动的只有双腿，腘窝处想必是不错的选择。史密斯再一次用手杖顶住袭来的短棍，把重心转移到一侧，伸腿向福尔摩斯膝盖后侧袭去。但这一招也被看破，福尔摩斯伸腿架住史密斯的，格外稳妥地制住强健有力的长腿。

“——福尔摩斯先生！”哈德森太太的声音从门口传来，“客户！”

还没等二人反应过来，一位身材矮胖的男人跌跌撞撞地从门外冲进来，衣服上还沾着血，匆匆忙忙地跑进屋里，一不留神就摔在地上，额头上都出了淤青。福尔摩斯见状松开史密斯去扶，却没想到被还没站起来的男人抓住裤脚。

“我听过您的名声，福尔摩斯先生，您一定要救救我，这世界上只有您能救我了！”他顺着裤脚往上，抓着福尔摩斯的裤子，眼中含泪，激动不已，“我……我不知道再去找谁了，救救我，求您救救我！”

福尔摩斯弯腰扶着他的肩膀，把他搀起来，放在沙发上。男人的目光没有从福尔摩斯身上挪开，手指颤抖着，抓着福尔摩斯的外套，嚅嗫着，声泪俱下。

“杯子在那边，帮我倒杯白来地，他吓坏了。”福尔摩斯把手放在男人肩膀上，安抚着明显受到了惊吓的男人。

史密斯左顾右盼，找到杯子倒出些白兰地递给福尔摩斯。

一杯白兰地很快见底，男人看起来好多了。“我，我就是个普通的大学教授。”男人终于能把话说清楚些了，他的眼神还黏在福尔摩斯身上，在史密斯看来甚至像是下流的骚扰了，“我下班回家，就看见有个男人死在我家门厅。我第一时间就报了警，可，可巡查的到了以后他们非说是我干的！”男人拿出帕子抹了把泪，警笛声由远及近的响起，他吓得滑到在地上，抱住了福尔摩斯的腿，“我什么都不知道啊！福尔摩斯先生，救救我！只有您能救我了！”

“您的名字和地址？”福尔摩斯再次把他扶上沙发。

“瑞特·布朗，先生，住在汉普斯泰德。”楼梯上传来杂沓的脚步声，看来是警察来了。布朗先生话说得语无伦次，紧紧抱着福尔摩斯的腿不放，泪水都沾在西裤上，染出一片墨色。

说真的，这得算骚扰了，史密斯咂咂嘴。

“福尔摩斯先生，我们是来逮捕瑞特·布朗的。”雷斯垂德从前门大步迈进来，手上的手铐折射出漂亮的银白色光亮，“瑞特·布朗先生，你因蓄意谋杀詹姆斯·马雷克而被逮捕！”他上前铐住布朗转交给后面的警员，探头看到站在后面的史密斯，“……史密斯小姐？”

“……嗨。”史密斯露出一个尴尬的笑容。真是见鬼的谁都能认出来她是个女人，谁都能。

“你们结案一向如此草率吗？”福尔摩斯厉声道，“连口供都不听。”

“我们在现场发现了凶器，他身上沾着血，还是第一犯罪现场。”雷斯垂德从布包里拿出一把袖珍手枪，“我想证据很充分了。”

“我，我连他是谁都不认识！”布朗先生哭喊。

“看看这个可怜人，雷斯垂德，他被吓坏了。”福尔摩斯道。

“但是我们人赃俱获了！”雷斯垂德道，“您要不信，自己去现场看看。正好史密斯小姐也在，我们原打算让她看下就结案的。”

史密斯瞥眼已经被吓哭的布朗先生，点点头：“我也去，布朗先生的确不像杀人犯。”

“……你打算就这样出门？”福尔摩斯问。

“不然呢，还回家换身衣服？”史密斯大眼瞪小眼地望向福尔摩斯。

“你不能这么去汉普斯泰德。”福尔摩斯伸手一指远处的书桌，“过去，在华生的书桌上坐下。”他转身进了屋，留下一屋子苏格兰场警察和布朗先生面面相觑。这可怜人已经要被吓昏了，雷斯垂德实在看不下去，和福尔摩斯简短的道了别，带着警员先把他押了下去。

过了些时候，福尔摩斯才从卧室里出来。他拎着一个硕大无比的木箱，史密斯看着眼熟，忽得想起了自己大学时的化妆箱。

“你得像个男人一点。”福尔摩斯从木箱中拿出一盒黏土质地的深色膏脂，挖出一大块来贴在史密斯脸上，而后用手指悉心抹开，“汉普斯泰德不适合你这样不正统的女性出入。”

“不正统的女性？”史密斯道，“我只是会格斗、会查案……”

“还穿着一身穷苦人的男装，闭嘴。”福尔摩斯把膏脂塑出基本形状，在下颌抹出方形线条，把唇角塑造的更加锋利。他的手在史密斯脸上游走，像是有魔法一样，将她原本的流畅线条尽数抹去，换上一副邻家男孩初长成的棱角分明面孔。这也是史密斯第一次静下心来看着福尔摩斯的脸。她很难说之前对这位侦探的长相有任何幻想，那阵子念书写论文天荒地暗，还得抽空和EX约会。蕾丝边姑娘就算拿了粉丝绘画来，她也就是随便应付几句。可现如今真实看见了，又觉得朋友说得对，他长得英俊，确实是直女们会心动的那种英伦绅士。

史密斯看他去拿海绵，耸耸肩：“其实你不用管我的。”

“我需要一个助手，华生刚好不在。”福尔摩斯用海绵在她脸上拍上些黑粉，“而且我想知道你对这案子的看法，把手伸出来。”

史密斯乖乖地伸出手去，看福尔摩斯用维多利亚时期奇奇怪怪的化妆工具把她的手打造的更为粗粝，更像是干体力活的男孩：“所以这算我欠你一次？”

“用解剖尸体来抵，上一次我没能看到你验尸的过程。”福尔摩斯在手掌的细节处加上了一些老茧，最后又拍上些黑粉。他的手四处缀着橡皮膏和老茧，贴在史密斯光洁的手上，有种奇妙的摩擦感在神经末梢蔓延开来。来自另一个人的体温是如此清晰，史密斯忽得觉得她怎么能坐在这里，还参与他的调查，在一次相遇之后缠着他，又有了第二次的相遇。在如此伟大的存在面前，她不过是继承了现代法医学几百年发展的小小后辈，又用了哪里来的勇气，去尝试挑战这一份权威。

“布朗先生衣服上的血迹不像飞溅，更像在哪里沾上的。”史密斯喃喃，“还没有看到尸体，具体位置没办法确定。”

“雷斯垂德的马车还没走。”福尔摩斯把化妆工具简单地扔进箱子里，奔向洗手池清理被化妆工具染脏了的双手，“他应该不介意载我们一路。”

 

汉普斯泰德的傍晚灯火通明，他们在门口下了车，撞上管家正取嗅盐唤醒昏倒在地的女主人。在嗅盐的刺激下，倒地的女主人缓缓转醒。她刚从外面回来，穿一身漂亮的茶会礼服，把身材衬得更为出挑，裸露的皮肤更是肤若凝脂吹弹可破，经由良好打理的深褐色的卷发披散在肩头，任谁看了都要说这是位绝世美人。

“夫人。”雷斯垂德脱下帽子行了个礼，“我们是来调查案件的。”

意识到自己的失态，在管家的帮助下布朗夫人站起来向雷斯垂德与福尔摩斯简短地问好，让开门厅令他们进去。史密斯跟在福尔摩斯身后，但她落到史密斯身上的眼神显然没这么友好，还带些质疑。绅士与下等人同行，本就是格外奇特的搭配了。她也不在乎，粗了嗓子随口解释一句：“我是苏格兰场派来来搬运尸体的，夫人。”

“哦、哦是的，请你们快些调查，把这陌生人的尸体从我家搬走。”布朗夫人从兜里拿出手帕来似是要掩住口鼻，却不小心掉在地上。

史密斯弯腰要捡，福尔摩斯拦住了她，伸手捡起手帕递给布朗夫人：“你的先生是我的委托人，我会尽全力调查这起案件，洗净他的冤屈。”布朗夫人伸出左手颤抖着接过手帕，眼里含着泪光点点头，倒是楚楚动人。

“发现尸体时，尸体就仰面倒在这里。”雷斯垂德爬上两三节台阶，大致画出一个区域，“头向上，脚冲下，竖躺在这里。”他从布包里拿出一柄手枪，“这是和布朗先生一起在现场发现的手枪，我得说他是先射杀了马雷克先生，然后又残忍地用刀捅了马雷克先生。”

楼梯上有显而易见的血迹残留，一些是滴落的，一些是大面积的覆盖，还有拖拽形成的，简直一片狼藉。福尔摩斯举起放大镜四处查看细微的痕迹，又走上楼仔细地检查正对楼梯的墙壁。史密斯大致扫了一眼现场，细节的处理对她而言需要更长时间。布朗夫人一脸嫌弃的样子已经很久了，史密斯清清嗓子，转头询问管家：“尸体在哪里？”

“在这边。”管家带史密斯去了楼梯下的角落，“刚刚才搬过来的，怕吓到夫人，她连亲近人的尸体都没见到，更不要说陌生人的。”

管家没在意她，很快就回到布朗夫人身旁。史密斯伸长了脖子看眼沉浸在现场调查中的福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯对她验尸的过程感兴趣，这听起来太奇怪了。华生医生分明就是一位验尸官，为什么需要她来做这些事？管家向她投来敦促的眼神，史密斯连忙矮下身，决定先行检查詹姆斯·马雷克的尸体。刀伤有十几处，胸口正中还有一处枪伤，应该就是雷斯垂德说的“致命伤”。但即使没有这一枪，刀伤的出血量也足以致死了。案发现场的法医鉴识大多是体表观察，带好白手套，史密斯解开马雷克被血染红的衬衫，察看伤口的走向。大体看来，刀伤是毫无规律的乱捅，但大多由下至上、力道不均，激情犯罪的典型创伤。而枪伤却呈现出另一种形式，弹孔格外清晰，附近皮肤与衬衫上残余的焦痕表明这是很近距离开得一枪。如果开枪的位置在门厅，弹痕应该如福尔摩斯检查的那样，在二楼墙壁上。估算后得出的死亡时间很近，杀人犯不会走远，可惜现在的技术还检测不到硝烟反应。马雷克先生的外套摸起来材质很差，也许是被浆洗得过了头，按起来有窸窣的声响。史密斯掀开他的外套，从内兜里取出一张电报，署名是RB——瑞特·布朗？

“来。（Come.）”福尔摩斯的声音在她身后响起。

“现场调查完了？”史密斯也不知道他是喊自己还是读电报，随口问上一句。

“是的，没什么值得多思考的地方，很简单的案子，也不必担心嫌疑人逃跑，再验验尸就可以结案了。”福尔摩斯打量着马雷克的尸体，“时间晚了，具体的验尸就定在明天上午，我需要连同病理报告一起的解剖验尸——十点？”

“好。”史密斯点点头，看着转身就走的福尔摩斯突然想起什么，连忙赶了上去，“尸体呢？”

福尔摩斯瞥她一眼，戴上了礼帽：“请雷斯垂德帮你吧。晚安，史密斯小姐。”

 

苏格兰场难闻的地下停尸间内没有准备更专业的解剖室，在警探的允许下，马雷克先生的尸体被移交给了巴茨医院。特地早起一个小时，莉莉·史密斯换回了平日里那身碍事的女士长裙，踩着高跟靴子顺着医院走廊一路过来，哒哒哒的声响完全就是在泄愤，束腰太勒人了。

“这身合适。”歇洛克·福尔摩斯从长椅上抬起头来，和她打招呼。

想起昨天的经历，史密斯意味不明的嗯了一声，符合礼仪的回礼过后就走进解剖室。雷斯垂德早晨把尸体送了过来，现在正坐在角落里喝茶。史密斯轻车熟路地从解剖室门口的衣架上拿下围裙系在身上，从随身的巨大医疗包中拿出成套的解剖器具与一副手套。

“我可以开始了吗？”她扭头看着喝茶的雷斯垂德和站在一旁饶有兴趣的福尔摩斯。

雷斯垂德是不爱看解剖的那类探长，他点点头，和其他底层的警员们一起离开了解剖室。福尔摩斯略略挑眉，道：“请。”

“好。”史密斯点点头，“按照惯例，先默哀一分钟。”

默哀过后，就是解剖时间了。史密斯有些紧张。她不是没做过主法医，偶尔特殊罪案调查科那边人手不足时，也要把他们叫过去帮忙。但她很少在人前解剖，而且还当着福尔摩斯——维多利亚时代最伟大的刑侦学家——的面。老天爷，谁给她的勇气。

“根据供述，尸体发现于昨日下午四时许，经历三次搬动，尸僵已解除。体表检查可见角膜浑浊，双瞳孔等大，约散大……”史密斯从包里取出直尺，进行粗略的测量，“四毫米，双目圆睁，球结膜苍白，牙齿完整，口腔耳部干净整洁无异物……”

没等史密斯说完，福尔摩斯挥手打断了她：“挑重点。”

“……尸体乳头、腹部、大腿内侧等处发现唾液痕迹，阴茎进行过环切术，肛门外侧有新撕裂伤，使用窥阴器观察后可得肠壁出现轻微擦伤与精液残余。”做了一次深呼吸，史密斯一面检查一面挑着重点内容讲出，“上身胸腹部共有十四处匕首伤，初步鉴定为生前伤，根据伤口痕迹判断是由下至上扎入身体，创角均为一锐一钝、右高左低。另有一处枪伤，需进行解剖检验。”她抬头看着福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯反而不知在想些什么，没回应她的停顿。史密斯把尸体翻到正面，握住解剖刀开始解剖。T字切口，她很熟悉，切割时要小心地避开刀口。继而打开腹腔，再来是胸腔。解剖是一项繁杂的工作，史密斯开始还多说几句，见福尔摩斯不愿理她，索性闭了嘴，把所有尸体的重要细节都记录在记事本上。

专注于工作，史密斯结束解剖时，已是正午时分。她把解剖切口用线缝好，扯下手套，把记事本递给福尔摩斯。他翻看了一阵，继而仔细地端详尸体。“告诉我你的病理学诊断。”福尔摩斯道。见证过太多死尸，他的态度已然冷漠了。

“体腔内出血较多，对应生前出现急性失血休克。但致命伤我猜是这一刀，继而发生了血气胸，最终肺压迫致死。”史密斯指向贯穿肺部的一处刀伤。

“你不该猜测。”福尔摩斯道。

“推测？”史密斯换了个词，“也许推测更符合说法，我只是顺口。”

“很好。”福尔摩斯合上笔记本交还给史密斯，“案件结束了。”

“什么？”史密斯一脸惊讶。

“每一块拼图都在它该在的位置，史密斯小姐，答案非常明显。”福尔摩斯走到门边穿上外套。

史密斯解开围裙扔在一旁，连忙跟上福尔摩斯的脚步。她刚刚才做完病理解剖，这是探案的第一步，哪里有案件结束的迹象？“嘿，你得告诉我来龙去脉，福尔摩斯先生！”史密斯喊了一声，她可算是体会到了书中华生医生的焦躁，“除了马雷克先生是怎么死的，我可一点都不清楚，现在我们可是连个嫌疑人都没有呢！”

“所以我是独一无二的顾问侦探，史密斯小姐。”福尔摩斯停下脚步，凝视着一路追出来的史密斯，“你打算一直跟着我到餐馆吗？”

史密斯咬咬牙，道：“有何不可。”

 

最终谜题揭晓还是安排在了下午，史密斯成为所有警方人员之中唯一收到邀请函的，一封电报在众目睽睽之下送到史密斯手里，标明了时间与有空就来，以及没时间也来，相当富有福尔摩斯的风格。大半警员没多问什么，这次的案件是由嫌疑人直接委托福尔摩斯，本就与苏格兰场无关。倒是雷斯垂德为此抓来史密斯东问西问在一旁嘀嘀咕咕的，猜测二人在解剖室里究竟发生了些什么——研究出了些什么。

午后的阳光最为热烈，史密斯找了把阳伞打着，慢悠悠地走在汉普斯泰德街头，真有几分贵族小姐的样子。即使是炎热的初夏日子里，福尔摩斯还穿着那一身黑色的西装三件套，看着都感到热浪袭来。可惜这身层层叠的长裙也实在没法说是清凉，维多利亚时期的生活习惯有时真是让她难以忍受。

“下午好。”她收起阳伞，在布朗家门口站定，“所以你知道凶手了？”

“是的。”福尔摩斯点点头，伸手敲响布朗家的门，“她没那么镇静，过了几个小时依旧连手帕都握不住，双手都在颤抖。”

管家过来开了门，把他们迎进晨间起居室，回楼上请女主人下楼。

布朗夫人看起来比昨日好了许多，脸上带了些红润，管家一路搀扶她到长沙发上坐下，确认女主人不会因偶然的事故而从沙发上摔下后才离开。

“布朗夫人。”福尔摩斯道，“是您谋杀了布朗先生。”

夫人面色煞白地望着福尔摩斯，发出一种介乎于哭泣与狂喜间的悲切笑声：“是的，是我杀了他。”她强打精神，哽咽着，“那又怎样呢，他该死！他本就该死！这一切都是他自作自受！”

“我或多或少同意这点，所以没有告知苏格兰场这件事。”福尔摩斯道。

“不，不，不！告诉苏格兰场，把我送上绞刑架，求你！”布朗夫人靠回沙发上，眼里噙着泪花，“我……都这样了，我该怎么活下去呢？可我只求一件事，我要他一起上绞刑架，我要他一起死！。”

“这是不现实的，布朗夫人。”福尔摩斯摇摇头，“这案子只会有一个犯人。”

“那么让我来吧，我不想再受这样的折磨了，先生。”布朗夫人抬手揩去眼角的泪水，“和您说或许有些过分，这本该是闺房密语，这位小姐一定明白的。婚姻之于男性，也许只是一个囚笼，可对于女性则是真正的地狱。”

史密斯握住布朗夫人的手，她或许不清楚案件的所有细节，但她清楚此时此刻，这位美丽的夫人最需要的是一些安慰。

“我发现这件事是在婚后一年左右，我一直想要个孩子，可瑞特他……然后我发现了那些信件，攒在书房的箱子里，一打一打的捆好，还有许多的电报，署名RB，瑞特——布朗！”夫人哽住两次，才逐渐缓过神来开口，“最开始我以为和普通出轨没什么两样，只要我变得漂亮些，他总会回来的。直到我发现他会带那个人来家里，我再也忍不住了。”说至动情处，夫人簌簌落下泪来，缀在那副漂亮面孔上，连史密斯看了都忍不住心疼，“我和他说了这件事，他却说我累赘，说他爱那个人，娶我就是为了——为了像个正常人！可我，我就这么傻傻地做了这个布朗夫人！离婚成了我唯一的出路，可女人又有什么权利离婚？我该怎么办，您说，我该怎么办呢？”夫人努力地平静下来，“后来，他请了这帅气的管家来，话里话外意思是给我雇了个人。我是心动了点，但我哪儿敢啊，他再抓住我的把柄，把我扫地出门，到那时候我可怎么活啊。”

“所以你用布朗先生的身份把那个人请了过来。”史密斯大概理清了故事，坐到长沙发上安抚着布朗夫人。

“对，没错，我请他过来了，他身上甚至还有瑞特的古龙水味道！门厅里放着把刀，我就拿那把刀一下、又一下地向他扎去。他最开始还逃了几步，后来就不动了。我这才意识到自己杀了人。我把刀落在地上，哭得不像样子，管家这才过来把我搀起来。”夫人抓着史密斯的手臂，试图找到一个支撑点，“他是知道这事的，也为我抱不平，这才给我出主意。他搀起那人，我拿枪打了他，把枪扔在地上，布置成陷害瑞特的样子，再出门和朋友喝下午茶，直到瑞特下班后再回来。”

“布朗先生身上的血是……抱尸体时沾上的。”史密斯抬眼望向福尔摩斯。

屋里一片寂静，只剩夫人的啜泣与史密斯抚过她脊背的声音。史密斯不知道福尔摩斯是如何把这一切联系起来，可她听着夫人的讲述，已觉这是一场放在现代都实属离奇的悲剧。这世上没有错误的爱情，错误的是将大家逼成这样的社会。

“到喝茶的时间了。抱歉打扰了您这么长时间，夫人。”福尔摩斯突然从椅子上站起来，“下午好。”

史密斯转头看看福尔摩斯，又看看布朗夫人，摇铃叫来管家扶着夫人，自己跟随福尔摩斯一起走出门去。

“我没被警察们请去告诉他们事件的真相。”毫不顾忌史密斯还在旁边，福尔摩斯点上一根卷烟，一边走一边抽着。

“你决定放过夫人。”史密斯被烟呛得咳了几声，捂住鼻子断断续续地说道。

福尔摩斯的烟抽得很快，他把烟头扔在一边，挥散开烟雾：“她已经足够可怜了，一辈子都得在这场婚姻的噩梦下度过。婚姻是女人们的地狱——这真是我听过最强烈的形容。”

“也许是最精确的。”史密斯垂下眼来，“眼下的法律不让离婚，女人们该怎么办呢。”

“是啊。”福尔摩斯瞥眼史密斯，“女人们该怎么办呢。”

 

_时过境迁，虽然答案有些欲盖弥彰，但我仍在报纸上找到了布朗夫人的结局。在福尔摩斯找她去的第二天，罪案发生的第三天，她孤身一人前去苏格兰场自首，最终被判处死刑。历经几十年，福尔摩斯都不愿提起这一案件，即使我多次询问也毫无结果。但这成为他与史密斯密集交往的开端。案件结束的一段时间后，史密斯开始频繁地造访贝克街221B，向福尔摩斯学习格斗术。我很少看到福尔摩斯为人师长，因而我以为这只是史密斯个人的想法，等福尔摩斯有了案子，这样的关系就会烟消云散。可过些时候，我却发现福尔摩斯几乎是默许了史密斯的这种行为。这令单身许久的我不禁猜测，他是否像个普通男人一样，对某位女性悄悄地动了心。当然，最终回答是肯定的。但就当时而言，他本人在其后对此的说法是“被莉莉身上危险的未知与谜团所吸引，对探寻她背后的真相怀有热忱”……似乎听起来不甚浪漫，但读者们一定清楚，站在福尔摩斯的立场上，这句话与“动心”有异曲同工之妙。_


	7. 第三案·百分之百巧克力（上）

_当我垂垂老矣，回顾年轻时代的冒险生涯时，总觉时间飞快，如白马过隙。在整整半年的“学期”内，不论我或是哈德森太太都习惯了史密斯时不时出现在贝克街221B的起居室里，除了最初的格斗术外，她还向福尔摩斯学习化妆技巧与演绎法，看起来像是全方位的拜师学艺。但她一样交出了自己的“女巫药剂”配方、苏格兰场的各色卷宗与来自东方名为“空手道”的体术作为交换。_

_阳光充足、苏格兰场没什么活要忙的好日子，难得的休假期，她几乎都消磨在了被化学实验熏出的贝克街毒气室里，和福尔摩斯一起忙于“探案技法”主题的交流与学习。在维多利亚时代，未婚男女如此频繁密集地相会、交流，甚至亲昵地凑在一起观察一个试管，都是极为破坏规矩的事。我的朋友或许有种桀骜不羁的个性，对礼仪淡漠如斯，但我不是。_

_如果说是什么让我放弃了自己固有的礼仪观，放纵这两位适龄未婚男女如此肆意妄为地交往，同时放纵一位未婚女性在我租住的房间里练习格斗、学习化妆、甚至粗着嗓子模仿雷斯垂德警探说话，一方面或许是我对同居人的感情生活持有一种不太适宜的好奇心，另一方面，也是我认为最重要的，多半是因为史密斯和福尔摩斯一样不喜欢霏霏细雨。_

_正是因此，她热衷于在那些时候造访贝克街，一面抱怨楼梯上看不下去的泥泞，一面抱着足矣打发时间的各色卷宗、迫不及待地冲进二层客厅。托她的福，福尔摩斯的心情在阴雨天里变得不那么糟了，我也可以从他尖利刻薄的评价或是突如其来的怒火中逃脱片刻，还有那些相当难听的小提琴乐……上帝保佑，那简直是杀伤性武器，可以排第一名——直到我有一次偶然与史密斯在客厅里独处，因输了牌而无端地冲她发起火来（后来我被福尔摩斯发了一顿邪火）、认为她该学点女人的东西、继而吃到了她烘焙的蛋糕之后。面对我无法用言语描述的奇特味道，福尔摩斯的阴雨天特供版小提琴乐被迫让位。_

_当然，这是他们二人已经确定恋爱关系之后的事了，在此先按下不表。我要带各位回顾的是一八八二年的冬天，这是一段夹杂着犯罪、冒险与罗曼蒂克的故事。所有的事情都始于那年十二月，史密斯摘下手套时，偶然露出了手背上棕红色的海娜纹身。_

自从结识了歇洛克·福尔摩斯，3-氨基邻苯二甲酰肼的生成与提纯就从莉莉·史密斯能租下最好的——看起来也是最破旧的化学实验室，搬到了贝克街221B的客厅里。在一八八二年，这算是先锋化学实验了，以至于福尔摩斯对于合作制备并享用这一份现场检验不可少有的化学试剂难得呈现一种赞同态度，即使史密斯告诉他不能公开这一成就也是一样——毕竟还有“歇洛克·福尔摩斯检验法”，如此繁琐的化学制备不进行大面积应用似乎也无关紧要。

在半成品试剂中加入乙酸钠，二人仔细地控制温度，加热至沸腾后将量筒中的甘油倒入其中，持续搅拌加热，大约经历四分钟后，试剂被从火上取下冷却，至一百度时，又向其中加入足量的水。紧锣密鼓的制备过程累得要命，史密斯额头上都是密密麻麻的汗珠。她拿帕子擦了，拆下厚重的手套，靠在沙发上享受片刻休闲时光。福尔摩斯还在观察沉淀析出，半路拿放大镜的功夫瞥见史密斯的手腕，随口问到：“印式婚礼怎么样？”

“什么？哦！”史密斯举起手来在福尔摩斯面前正反转转，得意洋洋，“这次是先生说错咯。这是大篷车上的吉普赛人画的，几个先令就能有这样一幅漂亮的纹身，过些日子就会褪色，相当方便。”

“什么新案子值得你跑去东区侦查。”福尔摩斯抽根卷烟，随手用酒精灯燃了，“我还没听说最近伦敦有什么大案。”

“伦敦难得的马戏团巡回，外带巨——大的临时游乐场，要是我没记错，十天前刚开的，过了新年才会离开。半个月前的报纸上可就有整版广告告诉大家不容错过，你连这都没看过？我觉得有趣，原本打算去看看，结果在外面刚画完这纹身就被一个熟识的警员拦下来了。”史密斯轻车熟路地坐进长沙发里，从衣兜中掏出两张成人入场券，“他原本想借此机会和妻子增进一下感情，结果从前天开始他的妻子就发起了高烧，昨天跑去门口待了一天想卖掉这两张票，实在是没人买账，结果就把票直接送给我了。我也没什么人可以约，要不当做谢礼，你和华生一起去？”

“无聊。”福尔摩斯盖上酒精灯，盯着粗制化合物析出。

“两个绅士结伴欣赏马戏就够奇特的了，还有游乐场？史密斯小姐，饶了我吧，我还是循规蹈矩些好。”坐在一旁的华生哭笑不得地合上报纸，“要我说，福尔摩斯，你倒是该去换换心情，和史密斯小姐一起，这屋子快被你俩熏成毒气室了。”

“只是一些……”史密斯想要反驳。

“血迹检验试剂的提取，华生，是实用法医学上相当重要的一环。”福尔摩斯缓缓吐出蓝色的烟雾，“也许几十年后会有成品供警探们使用，但现在我们得自己制备。史密斯小姐执意不愿交出制备法，也就是说我们只能在221B的客厅里做这件事，或者去她租的那个破实验室里，连个本生灯都没有。”

“想想哈德森太太和我们的房租，福尔摩斯，这些气味和烟雾已经让她抱怨好些日子了。”华生急切地讲到，“就一天，出去转转，你快在屋里待得长蘑菇了。”

史密斯一脸无辜地看着华生向福尔摩斯使个眼色。

福尔摩斯说起话来颇为不耐烦：“我是不会长蘑菇的华生，你这样的比喻非常——”

木门被敲响两次，哈德森太太推门进来：“先生们，客户。”她让开一条路，身后的绅士走进屋里。衣冠不整，靴子都穿错了一只，即使作为演绎法的初学者，史密斯也能知道他显然是匆忙出门的。华生起身打算让出客厅给福尔摩斯，未成想这位先生目不斜视地走到他面前。

“华生先生，我住在贝克街十一号的房子里，离这里很近。”绅士眼里含着泪水，“我听说您是一位医生，这才找来问问您有什么办法。我这几天找了很多医生，大多都给她用了些颠茄，这病也不见好。”他哽咽着，“可她快死了，我的妻子。三日前她还只是恶心呕吐，还有些轻微腹痛，今日不知怎的，躺在床上，话也说不出，眼睛都快要合上了。”

“你先回去，我拿上东西就过去。”华生拍拍绅士的背，目送他离开后从书桌旁的角落里拿出一个快积了灰的皮包。

这听起来不对，在十九世纪，颠茄是缓解胃肠疼痛的药物。说是女人的第六感也好，长期干刑事的直觉也罢，史密斯打心底里有种不祥的预感。从自己随身带的包里拿出随身的一套医疗器具，史密斯带上手套，凑到华生身边：“我和你去，你需要一个护士。”

“史密斯小姐，你在开玩笑吧……”华生无奈地打开门。

“看马戏也许是。”史密斯戴上帽子，拎着裙摆快步走下楼梯，“这不是。”

华生的旧伤让他行动起来稍有不便，跟着史密斯一口气走过半条街，累得要命。前门没关，史密斯推开门搀着华生继续爬上二楼的楼梯。人命关天，没人比接触尸体的人们更知道什么是生命。啜泣与低声呻吟交织在一起，情况听起来不妙。卧室很近，绅士正趴在床上哭泣，华生拎着医药包冲进屋里检查躺在床上的女士，史密斯本能地想要找到一些仪器参考数据，却在看到华贵的窗帘时登时反应过来十九世纪的简陋。

“她之前主诉是什么？”史密斯把情绪激动的绅士拉到一边，“冷静下来，告诉我，她和你说自己怎么样了？”

“最开始是口腔与咽喉的灼痛，后来开始恶心、呕吐、腹痛，还有一些血块在里面……再之后，就是现在这样了。”绅士说得断断续续。

“像是吃坏了什么东西。”史密斯努力地回想起内科，见鬼的，她接触到的都是死人，“之前医生的诊断呢？你告诉我，我去转达给华生医生。”

“就是胃肠炎，开了些颠茄，说是过几日就会缓解的。”绅士道。

“好吧，至少我们现在可以排除胃肠炎了。”华生摘下听诊器走过来，“这不符合我以往见到的胃肠病症。她之前还没有出过事，就这几天？”

绅士点点头。

“也许拿些牛奶和生鸡蛋，试试洗胃。” 抓着绅士的手臂，华生浅浅地摇摇头，“但过去这么多天……这是我能给出最好的建议了，她……” 他垂下眼来，“节哀。”

女人因为病痛发出细微的呻吟，她没有试图压抑声音，只是她的身体只能做到这样了。绅士奔回床边握住她的手，泪水滚滚落下。

“走吧。”华生向里望了一眼。

“……我得去给雷斯垂德打个电报，然后可能，有空要通知一下福尔摩斯。”凝视屋中快要阴阳两隔的这对伉俪，史密斯的目光却落在女人手掌内侧的皮疹上，这太不寻常了，可是没有仪器、没有数据，她什么都不知道，“没有急性疾病能……这样。也许是场谋杀案。我不知道。在她离世后，我得确切地解剖这具尸体才能知道具体是什么。见鬼的。”她低骂一声，“我为什么不是个医生。”

 

女人的死讯在第二天送到了贝克街221B，是雷斯垂德派人送来的消息，难得是交给华生的。福尔摩斯面色不妙，转头去旁边继续试剂制备。痛失爱妻的丈夫着实无法相信毫无源头的怪病就这样迅速地将他此生挚爱带走，为此接受了莉莉·史密斯离开前的建议，将尸体交由苏格兰场进行病理检验。除了通知死讯，雷斯垂德还让华生转告史密斯，有时间尽快赶去苏格兰场，处理掉这具“被恶鬼附身”的惨绝尸体。

歇洛克·福尔摩斯还在等提纯的试剂冷却，听到这话反而来了兴致，从扶手椅上一跃而起，跳过长沙发，在拎起手袋意欲要走的史密斯面前关上了客厅门。

“恶鬼附身？”他从华生手里拽过信件，里外看了几回，“有趣，我虽然知道华生与你的出诊结果并不令人满意，但‘恶鬼附身’……雷斯垂德有时候在文学上的造诣实在令人刮目相看，不是吗。”

“只是个新出现的怪病而已，史密斯小姐昨天建议他申请的是医学解剖。”华生道，“没什么值得关注的事，人类到现在也不知道所有的疾病，发现一两种新奇的很正常。科学在进步，福尔摩斯。”

“是的，没什么值得注意的。”史密斯连忙附和一句。经历一整晚的头脑风暴与维多利亚时代的医学典籍查阅，她格外确信这不是某种怪病，更有可能是某个谋杀案的开头。因此即使是医学解剖，她也让雷斯垂德将尸体拉回了苏格兰场，而不是就近的巴茨医院。但这种谋杀——在她看来更像是某种像是毒杀——似乎不是这个时代的寻常手笔。这意味着她不仅要进行病理解剖，还很有可能要进行毒理分析。即使受时代所限，她也要探寻这场死亡的真相。而这些是不能告诉福尔摩斯的。不能让任何一个“过去”的人提前知道“未来”的事。史密斯不爱读科幻小说，但她清楚这些。就像是对着平静的湖面扔出一块石头，会漾起一圈又一圈的涟漪，时间上的涟漪会引起连环反应，未来也许就在某个瞬间所改变。

“你确定吗，史密斯小姐。”福尔摩斯转身居高临下地盯着史密斯，眼中陡然升起的压迫感让史密斯怀疑自己甚至在面对什么传说级的拷问。他就差把手搭在门上，用现代社交媒体形容为“富有性吸引力”，实质上则具有强烈示威含义的姿势逼问史密斯了。可那仿佛是转瞬即逝的错觉，等史密斯再抬起眼来，她没能在福尔摩斯的瞳孔里捕捉到那一份压迫，反而一如寻常日子里的冷漠。

“我确定，福尔摩斯先生。”史密斯抓过桌上的报纸，把做了标记的那页对向福尔摩斯，塞进他手里，“有这时间不如和华生医生一起调查这件事，‘伦敦城灵魂丢失案件’，这标题不赖，你说呢？”

“哦，我知道这个，已经是许多报纸的大面积新闻头条了。福尔摩斯，你该看看。”华生拿起另一份报纸，念出上面的铅字，“‘近日来，伦敦市内许多人士报警或求助医院，称自己的家人或亲人情绪激动、过度焦虑或抑郁，更有甚者的皮肤上出现诸多划痕。后有神秘主义人士声称，这些人均是灵魂已被恶魔领走，无法归还……’”

“你听听，多严重。”史密斯戳戳报纸上的豆腐块，悄悄把门打开一条缝，“所以，我先告辞了，两位先生，有个美好的一天。”看见福尔摩斯的注意力还黏在报道上，顾不得什么形象，史密斯匆忙离开221B，奔赴苏格兰场的地下室。

她没有回头望向那两扇凸肚窗，因而也错过了凝视她的一双眼。

福尔摩斯在窗旁读完报纸，凝望史密斯坐上马车离开，低语：“有趣。”

 

面对生死的工作一如既往沉重，可史密斯没有在哪次验尸时如此心情压抑过。昨天，她眼睁睁地看着生命一点点流逝，对此却无能为力，甚至在生者还没离开人世时就劝说家属决定解剖尸体，可她连女士的姓名都是在阅读尸体报告单时才知道。“卡罗特·约翰逊”，是个很好听的名字，就像是阳台上盛放的花朵。

“我很抱歉，卡罗特。”史密斯把手搭在解剖台边，“我……如果我是个医生就好了。”

应她的要求，卡罗特没有被过度搬运，而是直接放置在了苏格兰场的解剖室内。气温很低，考虑到尸体的需求，房间里没有炉火，史密斯的指尖冻得通红。她带上手套，从体表检查做起，将所有细节记录在手边的记事本里。假设这是一场谋杀案，她一定会让真相水落石出。

手部出现浅表的皮疹，口腔内部有轻微浅蓝色痕迹，除此以外体表检查完整而正常，就像是病死的那样。史密斯拿起解剖刀，从双乳上方切入，使用Y字切口，尽可能保证整体切面不会太过惊人，缝制后女人依然穿得上衣柜里的那些漂亮裙子，一样如生前般漂亮。

“胃……穿孔？”打开腹腔，尸体检验结果在史密斯意料之外。明显的、严重的胃穿孔现象，强烈到就此判断死因也不足为奇。但这不对，约翰逊先生述说的病理过程并不符合胃穿孔的普遍现象。在十九世纪，重金属被滥用，金属中毒也能引起胃穿孔现象，尤其卡罗特没有经历休克期，这是值得怀疑的一点。

尸体解剖的结果很糟，各式并发症同时存在，还混杂一些长期损伤。但史密斯仍旧怀疑金属中毒是第一死因。以防万一，她抽出三管血液作为备用，并且一如既往谨慎地取出卡罗特的肾脏制作切片。史密斯知道，这个沉默的器官不会给自己任何肉眼可见的信息。没有电镜，她需要靠光镜的倍数细致观察，才能得知具体损伤情况。

染色切片在光镜下的表现和她预测的一般：肾间质水肿、肾小管上皮细胞坏死、管腔扩张，部分肾小管处于再生期，同时能够观察到肾间质的纤维化。死因几乎可以肯定是毒性急性肾小管损伤引起的急性肾脏衰竭，加上急性胃穿孔，都是重金属中毒的常见表现，而且是由口中直接摄入重金属的急性中毒。

史密斯知道现在化妆品里过度添加的重金属，主要是铅，也因此她硬生生戒掉了自己每日化妆出街的习惯。她知道，一位得体的中产阶级妇人无论如何都需要每日保持妆容端庄。但没人会失去理智吃掉那些化妆品，没哪个神志清醒的人会这么做。历经多日地反复呕吐与排泄与停止进食，史密斯很难从消化道里提取出些什么。重金属的摄取源是什么，具体金属种类是什么，史密斯无从知晓。她寄希望于能在血液上找到突破口。简陋的苏格兰场里可没什么隔壁科室的法医毒理学家，现在也得是她的事了。方便快捷的各色光谱仪还没被发明出来，想要检测金属，也许她得向物理学家或是化学家请教些许了。

“上帝啊……”把尸体放回冰天雪地里的天然停尸房，史密斯颇为懊恼地靠着椅背，看煤油灯在自己面前闪闪发亮，“你是让我来受什么罪的。”

自此之后的几日，史密斯整日的工作就是用“男性的笔迹”与“男性的措辞”，并且以“史密斯先生”的署名写下十几封相似的信件，贴上邮票把它们扔进邮筒，等着各个大学的化学教授向她回复任何当下能够使用的，检验血液中金属种类的方式。

在第七个化学家向“苏格兰场的史密斯先生”回信表示“我对这个课题也很有兴趣，希望能参与你的研究工作”之后，史密斯确信自己没办法在这群受限于时代的学者们讨来一丝一毫有用的内容了。科技在发展，但需要时间。她不想这案子变成悬案，每日吃完早饭就赶来苏格兰场的停尸房进行分析，傍晚方归，可这一切……她必须说，自己尽力了。

“早上好，史密斯小姐。”福尔摩斯的声音从门口传来，史密斯合起笔记本把它放进抽屉里，抬头看到神采奕奕的福尔摩斯和有些费力地跟在他身后的华生。半年来，她很少见到福尔摩斯如此兴奋。按柯南道尔的描写，这样的状态大多都是在案子进行中才存在。看来之前的灵魂失踪案件的确有点什么值得调查的事。

“早上好，福尔摩斯先生、华生医生。”史密斯站起来，简短地问好，“稀客。”

“事实上，我是来查找几具尸体。你知道前几天被拉进苏格兰场的那些吗？”福尔摩斯随手翻着书桌上一打一打的档案，“你提到的灵魂失踪案的确非常有趣。神情恍惚、喜怒不定，要放中世纪就是撒旦附体。可是现在——哈——我不信什么妖魔鬼怪。我发现近几天内有些灵魂失踪的人们离世，除去草草下葬的以外，还有一些尸体被苏格兰场带走了，我需要检验那些尸体。”

“我可能见过。”她从旁边的档案柜里拿出停尸房进出的记录，从最后一页开始检查。史密斯埋头在一件案子时从不考虑其他案件，以至于费了些时间才找到福尔摩斯提到的那些。它们的入库时间较为分散，但理由是统一的：灵魂失踪……真是具有维多利亚时代的神秘学色彩。“在这边。”史密斯把记录按原样放回柜子里锁好，带福尔摩斯与华生走入停尸房。昏暗的灯光，不利于遗体保存的条件，史密斯还是更喜欢后院四面透风的小屋，在冬天就是天然冷库，可以减缓尸体的腐败进程。

“你有对他们进行检验吗，史密斯小姐？”福尔摩斯审视着尸体脚上的吊牌。

“没有，我在忙别的案子。”史密斯停下脚步，揭开周边四具尸体的白布，都是灵魂失踪，“这边四具，左边第三排还有一个，警探们的结论是尽早下葬，没有值得调查的。”

“这可不行。”从华生手里接过手帕，福尔摩斯掐住尸体的下巴，迫使他们张开嘴，继而俯身像是在寻找着什么。在获得一些信息后，他松开手，不明所以地向华生使了个眼色。“其实，我在想华生之前说过的。你知道，就马戏团那件事，我难得认为他说得很不错。”华生已经走远了，福尔摩斯绕过桌子走到史密斯身边，目光灼灼，“我这周五有一整天的空余，也许我们能……你知道。”

福尔摩斯、那个福尔摩斯、那个被后世猜度是个无性恋的福尔摩斯，在请她去一场维多利亚式的约会？放回现代社会，史密斯从没为一个约会邀请如此焦虑过，但她现在不觉得自己的大脑能够处理这个问题。传说中的英国代表人物，最伟大的侦探，或者说得简单一点，一位十九世纪的绅士邀请她，一个关系一般的女性，约会？虽然她确实认为和福尔摩斯约会算不上什么大事，有时候她也想请福尔摩斯出来简短的约会表达一下谢意之类的。何况这约会只是看看马戏，连酒精这种可能喝多了大家就搞上床的尴尬物件都没有，但——

“为什么？”史密斯困惑地盯着他。

“权当我一时兴起。非要找出原因，就作为制备药剂的答谢。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“另外我希望你能帮我解剖这些尸体。”

“唔。”史密斯迅速观察过这些尸体，表层的部分皮疹和卡罗特的相同。她不是很喜欢加班加点工作，但皮疹的特殊性确实使她对尸体产生了好奇心。“我可以加入你对这案件的调查吗？”史密斯抬眼看他，“解剖尸体的话。”

“这正是我所希望的。”福尔摩斯抬抬帽檐，“我下午四点半来取报告。上午好，史密斯小姐。”

 

连续解剖四具尸体，切开第五具时史密斯头昏脑涨，就剩职业精神还在支撑她准确下刀仔细察看。一整日下来，她毫无停歇，也没吃午饭，肚子饿得咕咕叫，但她的精神却始终无法松懈。前四具尸体的解剖结果高度类似，都具有中度的胃穿孔。她半途暂时搁置了大体解剖，转而作出尸体们的肾脏切片进行染色观察。在光镜下，他们的肾脏切片表达与卡罗特一样，全部都是肾脏功能减退并衰竭，其中一具较为瘦弱的男性尸体的衰竭最为严重。当下正被剖开腹腔的是第五具尸体，史密斯能够清楚观察到同类的胃穿孔痕迹——她几乎可以确信，这些灵魂失踪的尸体都死于重金属中毒。五具尸体都有口腔溃疡、出血或牙齿脱落的痕迹，其中三具眼晶体前房出现棕色光反射，而除了肾衰竭最严重的那具，其余四具牙龈处都或多或少出现了蓝黑色是残留，这应当就是福尔摩斯在观察的。

蓝黑色的长线在现代称之为汞线。如此一来，史密斯可以完全确定，他们死于汞中毒，并且均为服汞中毒。

卡罗特是急性的重金属中毒。而这五位鉴于之前的灵魂失踪案与体表特征，更像是慢性汞中毒。她原本以为这是六个案子，或是两个案子，现在看来彻头彻尾都是一个案子。卡罗特口腔内的浅蓝色是还未产生的汞线，引起她中毒的金属大概率也一样是汞，并且同样是通过食道所引发的汞中毒。但除此以外，他们的共同点是什么？史密斯盯着五具尸体，她找不到任何的共同点。卡罗特是中产阶级女性，瘦弱男尸也是，其余四具是两男两女，都是底层工作的工人或农民，通过缺失的手指与发现的尘肺，史密斯能看出一个在纺纱厂做工，一个在矿厂做工。而居住地就更不一样，农民和矿工在伦敦外围的乡下，纱厂员工在贫民区，卡罗特在贝克街，瘦弱男尸在威斯敏斯特。他们没有经受过相同的教育，没有为同一个老板工作过，家庭组成也丝毫没有联系。没有足以成为连接案件链条的线索，史密斯一面缝合第五具尸体，一面思索着。如果要并案调查，最基础的，她需要一个理由，并且不是汞中毒这样超乎时代的理由。她不能把这件事告诉任何这个时代的人。

“下午好，史密斯小姐。”福尔摩斯出现在停尸间门口，从衣兜里拿出用油纸包着的三明治，“不太合格的下午茶。”

“下午茶我可没时间享用——要说是迟来的午餐我倒是同意。”史密斯脱下全身上下的武装，在洗手池旁用洗手皂把手细致洗干净，接过福尔摩斯递来的三明治坐回办公桌后，“请允许我——边吃边说。我要饿坏了。”

福尔摩斯对此毫无意见，史密斯剥开外层油纸，面包中间夹着厚厚一层烤牛肉和几片菜叶，不用品尝，看起来就足够好吃。她理好胡乱写的便条，抽出被否决的与涉及到未来知识的，把剩下的整理成一摞塞进福尔摩斯手里让他慢慢看，自己则近乎狼吞虎咽地专心消灭三明治。

“症状相似。”福尔摩斯眉头紧蹙，“口腔问题与胃穿孔，肾脏出现衰竭，这看起来毫无道理。”

“尖端的病理解剖学不是你的领域，如果华生医生在，他很清楚这些。”史密斯吞下一大口面包，“尸体出现这种情况，意味着尸体生前食用了某种具有腐蚀性的毒物。”

“类似于浓硫酸？”福尔摩斯把便条放回桌上。

“浓硫酸会造成口腔腐蚀与胃穿孔，但肾脏衰竭是另一件事。”把剩下的一口吞下，史密斯拿出手帕擦干净嘴角的碎屑，抿口茶水，“假设食用了含毒的东西，整个毒物就会经由肾脏代谢。很类似砒霜。”

“但这不是砒霜。”福尔摩斯道，“口腔内部的线条不是砒霜能够留下的痕迹。”

“对。”史密斯迟疑片刻，下定决心对此一言不发，“我对此……毫无头绪。”

“既然能够确认是入口的毒物，只要确定下毒者即可。”福尔摩斯靠在椅背上，十指相对，“世界上的毒物很多，没人能够知道所有的。”

“不，这案子的毒因是什么对我而言非常重要。”史密斯摇摇头，“我可以去现场看看，问一下他们的家人吗。”

“我问过相当一部分了。”福尔摩斯道。

“你确定嫌疑人了？”史密斯迫切地看着他。

“……没有。”福尔摩斯坦然道。

“那我们就再去问一遍。”史密斯从抽屉里拿出苏格兰场的尸体记录簿，“灵魂失踪案的五具尸体与卡罗特小姐，还有那些活着的人，把每一户都问一遍。”

“你得为此跑遍一个伦敦，还有周边那些地方。”福尔摩斯语句里带点轻蔑的意思，似乎并不相信史密斯会为此付出努力一样。

“这就是探案嘛。”史密斯一脸无辜地眨眨眼，望回他的眼里，“明天从最远的，在克罗伊登的那户开始？”

 

离开苏格兰场，把满脑子的尸体疑问挪开，莉莉·史密斯才意识到伦敦下雪了。鹅毛大雪飘然而下，将整个伦敦都染成了银白色。在如此纯白美丽的世界里，史密斯很难相信正在发生着骇人听闻的大规模汞下毒事件。调查源头对此案的重要性无须多言，她不能放纵如此一个杀人凶手——甚至可能和她一样来自未来的杀人凶手，肆意妄为。

持续低温让许多人闭门不出，史密斯从火车上下来时已经冻坏了。她在寻常的冬装外又加了一层外套，但效果并不显著。在家有着暖烘烘的壁炉，出了门，史密斯倒是想念起了现代的发热贴和空调，还有保暖的打底裤，让她在冬天也能开开心心穿短裙长靴。歇洛克·福尔摩斯按约定在站台上等她，裹着一身羊毛大衣，看起来暖和得很，让人忍不住想往怀里钻。

摇摇头甩掉那些过分逾越的想法，史密斯微微颔首，拎着沉重的手袋跟上福尔摩斯的步伐。乡下不比伦敦，进步女性仍旧是少见且遭受轻视的，主事的男人们都更愿意与同为男性的人谈论细节。掩盖身份依旧是老套的家庭关系排列组合，这一次是热衷探寻未知的长兄与跟他一起的疯妹妹速记员。

位于克罗伊登的第一户是未曾婚配的老处女，除却前几日赶回村庄为她下葬、后又赶回伦敦的侄子外，再无其他亲属在世。没有苏格兰场的信函，村长作为代表拒绝了他们开棺验尸的请求，但允许他们进入屋中搜查。

搭建在村头一隅的小木屋是她生前的居住地，在失去主人后，顿时变成空空荡荡的一片。古旧木柜与简陋的木质桌椅堆在一起，霉斑斑驳，腐烂的腿脚似乎连坐下去能否支撑都是一种挑战。福尔摩斯对此似乎没什么兴趣。他在门外和村长一起吸烟，用纯正的伦敦口音问些关于死者的事。这种来自底层民众的口音很符合周边乡村的情调，不出半刻，门口便爆发出一阵大笑。

史密斯顾不得这些。药包与各类食物混在一起把食品柜塞得满满当当，仔细闻来，仍能分辨出腐坏变质的味道。史密斯带上手套，一样一样地拿出食品柜里的内容。毒物的摄取来源于食用，他们所需要的谜底也应当在这其中。粗粝的黑面包、凝固的猪油、少量的培根与鸡蛋，还有从秋季放到冬日的丁点儿果酱与被煮熟切分后的硕大牛胃，都是维多利亚时期典型的穷人食品柜里会出现的。史密斯各自取样放入标记好的单独试管，带上软木塞收进手提袋里。没有方便好用的光谱仪，食物里掺汞也一样无法识别。但就实用性而言，保存一些样本，即使挨个让小白鼠食用也能够辨别出有毒物质在哪个物件上。

在最后一个样品收集完毕后，史密斯合上柜门，准备起身，眼角的丁点儿亮光却吸引了她的注意力。就像是糖纸一样的色泽，在难得的冬日阳光照耀下闪闪生辉。史密斯挪到食品柜旁侧，在与墙的夹缝中拎出一张漂亮的包装纸，黑色纸面上烫着金，原原本本的告知其中的内容物。

巧克力。

即使在现代已经稀松平常，超市大减价时一个英镑就能买上一大堆。但在十九世纪，巧克力意味着甜食，而甜食里的糖分意味着更贵，意味着还需要食用牛胃的穷人是没有钱能够负担得起如此一大板巧克力的。不该出现的证物通常是整个案件的突破口，也许这就是食用的汞制品。但其中的巧克力已经被吃净，甚至连一点碎渣都没有留下。当然，穷人如果拥有一包巧克力，一定会毫不剩余的吃完它。既然史密斯没办法对此进行检验，她就无法确认这块巧克力是否与汞的来源有关，也就是说，她无法确定自己是否应该把这件事告诉福尔摩斯。

情报共享——这是第一次合作时，史密斯与福尔摩斯如此约定过。大部分时间里，都是福尔摩斯向她隐瞒情报。但这一次，她好像不该说这件事。如果这的确是和她一样的穿越者所为，那她不该把福尔摩斯卷进其中。即使这原本是福尔摩斯的案子也不应当。

按照折痕将包装纸折好，史密斯暂且把它收进皮包的夹层之中。

“检查完了？”福尔摩斯喊她。

“检查完了。”她起身，转头露出一个笑容，“你还要看看屋里吗？”

“没有，这里没什么特别重要的线索。”福尔摩斯在门框上系紧的丝带上按灭了烟，“下一个在伦敦城里，火车还有半小时到站。”

 

检查到第四家时，就已是傍晚了。每一家的食品柜不甚相同，史密斯的皮包被塞得鼓鼓囊囊。但连同最初的一起，她一共看到了三张巧克力包装纸。即使她还在收集那些样本，汞中毒的原因已经几乎可以完全确定为巧克力。只是“灵魂失踪”而没有死亡的那家剩余了很多巧克力，史密斯把它们悉心收起，打算结束之后带回实验室进行化验。

巧克力的来源并不清晰，包装纸上没有生产厂家或是品牌名，更像是普通的私人作坊会出产的那种。伦敦城里的私人甜食作坊何其多，一家家查来需要的时间与精力也不是一两个人能够负担的。史密斯坐在马车里，盯着斜对面的福尔摩斯，试图猜测他究竟掌握了多少消息。侧写或是心理分析不是她的领域，还是自己来比较快。

“你知道什么我所不知道的。”史密斯笃信地讲。她其实不知道，但使诈偶尔也能有特效。

“现在才意识到有点晚。克罗伊登那户甚至把它钉在了门框上。”福尔摩斯从衣兜中抽出一条粉色丝带，“大多数家庭都有一两条这样的丝带，你看上面的名字。”

史密斯接过他手里的丝带，仔细辨识上面的名称。“是那个马戏团。”史密斯抬眼看他，“这是为什么你邀请我去马戏团。”

“没错。我原本希望你能在过程中自己发现这件事。”福尔摩斯把丝带抽回，“好了，现在跟我说说你的发现。介质是巧克力，毒物种类你已经验出来了，告诉我。”

“你为什么——”史密斯格外吃惊。

“便条上的字痕，我不傻，史密斯小姐，你抽出的不是错误思路，是你不愿意告诉我的事。”福尔摩斯浅灰色的瞳孔骤然缩紧，史密斯想到了几日前的那一幕，“你在隐瞒着我什么。”

久经拳台令史密斯养成一种高压下依旧可以保持冷静的能力。她清清嗓，道：“我没有。”

“不要骗我，小姐。”福尔摩斯的手杖抵在她头侧，“探案时我对其他事没有兴趣。所以告诉我，你在隐瞒我什么。”福尔摩斯语气渐重，“毒物种类是什么。”

其他事。史密斯倒吸一口冷气。她知道自己这几月事做得出格许多，若是和人保持距离，想必定然没有之后的这些事。从一开始，史密斯就清楚福尔摩斯会察觉到她的秘密。但她控制不住自己被这种纯粹的强大吸引。不论是在拳台之上，还是在拳台之下。

沉默半晌，史密斯垂下眼来，道：“……汞。”

“汞会致死。”福尔摩斯问她。

“对。汞有毒。他们食用了含汞制品。按照你的推理，是在巧克力中加入了汞。”史密斯没抬头，“少量摄入效果并不明显，但人体无法代谢汞，如果持续摄入，就会形成慢性中毒，灵魂失踪就是慢性汞中毒的结果。”她的手指下意识绞着裙摆，对她而言，这仿佛一场拷问，“一次性大量摄入就会形成急性汞中毒，比如被雷斯垂德形容为恶鬼附身的那个女人。”

“很好。”手杖从她头侧撤下，福尔摩斯显然对她的回答很满意，“关于案件的，你只有这些事瞒着我，对吗。”

“是的。”史密斯略略抬起眼来，躲闪地看着福尔摩斯，闷声说，“没有了。”

“那么，谢谢你，史密斯小姐。”马车最终停了下来，福尔摩斯打开车门，“至于其他的，我暂时不问，因为你与我站在同一方。但我不会放弃查明真相。”他带上礼帽走下马车，转身伸手看着车内的史密斯，“周五下午，马戏团见。”


	8. 第三案·百分之百巧克力（中）

等到周五，天已经放晴了。融化后的雪堆积在道路两侧，最终凝成厚重的冰块。史密斯换了身舒适的打扮，在上身裹了件滚着浅灰绒边的贴身蓝紫色袄子，原打算拥来的手捂也没拿，叠出漂亮褶皱的长裙也跟着滚了同色的边儿，自上往下来看，也分不清是人行道上层层叠的积雪，还是裙子的下摆。她快走了几步，原打算先去看看，却刚好赶上福尔摩斯从马车上下来。他没拿手杖，穿着那身黑色的长风衣，在皑皑白雪的映衬下分外显眼。史密斯知道这是一场调查，但她还是忍不住觉得，要是福尔摩斯没那么保守，或说更热衷于性，也许他们可以哪天随性地约个会、上个床。之前她就这么想了，之后她还这么觉得，只是似乎更带一点妄想的味道。爱情与性，史密斯很难分清到底自己是为哪个心动。但冲着福尔摩斯那身裹在贴身西装里的肌肉，史密斯就觉得已经赢过二十一世纪要联系方式，给她发“在吗，你身材真棒”的那群健身房钓妹男了——她去打拳又不是为了钓男人，一群靠下半身思考的家伙。  
“如果你想找个男人打一顿出气，我建议是售票厅右边那位。”福尔摩斯打断了她的思路，“早年是伦敦黑社会出名的打手，几年前被送进监狱，现在看起来乖多了。但被打一顿也算他罪有应得，他什么活都干。”  
“合适练手。”史密斯道，突然意识到什么，转头困惑地看着福尔摩斯，“不对，你怎么知道我在想男人的事？”  
“你的目光，最开始落在我身上，那时候还很温和。但我显然让你想起了什么，之后就开始了一阵放空。这让你的思路变得比较容易分析了。你的手指无意识的蜷起，用了很大力道，比我教你格斗时更甚。所以你想到的是令自己生气的事，并且非常、非常严重。”福尔摩斯说，“所以要解明的就是原因。我会让你想起什么。未完成的案件？不，不是。我前几日在马车上对你说的话？那时候你畏惧了，甚至没有直视我。诸如此类，很容易一一列举并排除。当然，你的联想肯定与我有关。在排除所有内容以后，‘性别’是我略晚才想起来的。”他顿了顿，“我发现你放空时的目光不仅看到我，还有不少男人。我意识到你应当是想起了某个男人，对你不太好或是给你留了不好的印象，这让你非常生气，甚至想打他们一顿。”福尔摩斯眉峰微微挑起，略显骄傲，“所以我推荐那边的先生，如果你要出气的话。”  
听完福尔摩斯的分析，史密斯惊叹不已，合起双手轻轻鼓掌。“你的推理真是……太厉害了。”她道，“只是些陈年旧事，我也没有想出气的意思。”史密斯偏偏头，往马戏团门口走去，“有时候出入‘男性场所’的女性总能遇到点骚扰。没办法。口头警告不如打上一架管用。为此，我之前很常挂彩。”  
“绅士不该主动进攻他人，而淑女也是。”福尔摩斯跟上她的脚步。  
“因为我是疯妹妹。”史密斯露出一个笑容，“又不是什么淑女，是不是，哥——哥。”她从包里拿出两张马戏团票递给检票员，检票员确认无误后收起门票，递给她两条蓝色丝带，说是系在手腕上。  
“这和他们的不一样，福尔摩斯。”把其中一条递给福尔摩斯，史密斯低声道。  
“他们的丝带是粉红色的。”福尔摩斯把丝带系好，“所有人的都是，无一例外。”  
“随机发的？”史密斯蹙紧了眉，“他们要区分什么吗？或者是要做什么？”  
环顾四周，福尔摩斯缓缓开口：“不，这里大部分人的丝带都是蓝色的，拥有粉色丝带的人很少。”  
“他们在挑选？”史密斯瞥向门口发丝带的检票员，他刚给一对夫妻发了粉红色的丝带。  
“不是检票员在挑选。”福尔摩斯说，“看到他的手指了吗，非常细嫩，他是最近才来的。”  
“他们的票有问题？”史密斯猜测。  
“或许是。”福尔摩斯随口应了一句，“我们没见过他们的票。”  
他们在原地停留的时间有点太久了，看起来像是管理的人似乎注意到了他们。有过贝诺公爵府邸的冒险经验，史密斯这次更为谨慎了些。她往福尔摩斯身边凑凑，轻巧地抓住他的胳膊，像是小妹妹对长兄撒娇一样。“分头行动？”史密斯望向前面的甜品小店，在福尔摩斯耳边低语，“我去买巧克力，你去问问他们？”  
福尔摩斯从怀里掏出钱夹，拿了些纸钞给她。史密斯本想推脱，她原本没有这意思，却见福尔摩斯借着纸钞的掩护，塞了她一块看起来和受害人家里那些一模一样的巧克力。“够了吧。”福尔摩斯挑起眼来，“马戏还有不到半小时开场，我去里面等你。”  
史密斯点点头，把巧克力和纸钞一起放进手包，小跑几步奔向甜品屋。包装精致的巧克力与颜色缤纷的糖果摆在柔软的天鹅绒布料上，搭配新鲜采摘的鲜花，看起来格外诱人。史密斯点点玻璃罩，叫来忙着给小孩子做棉花糖的商贩。  
“麻烦给我一份巧克力。”隔着玻璃板，史密斯指着角落里的巧克力，“要这个。”  
“好嘞！”商贩喊了一声，从柜台里拿出一板巧克力，“价格写在上面了，您把钱投进来就行，没零钱再喊我。”商贩把巧克力递给她，转身又去忙着制作棉花糖。商贩的头发很短，盖不住脖颈。转身时，史密斯看到他后颈上像是数字的纹身。她没时间仔细观察，只记下了大概样式，就像福尔摩斯教她的那样。五位数，第一个是一，第三个是零，第四个是七。后面她很难确定。擦汗毛巾挡住了几乎所有内容，只能看到最上面一点点提示，许多数字的相似性太高了。她把巧克力扔进手包，又从包里拿了些零钱出来，塞进投钱箱里。在十九世纪生活一年多，史密斯对物价大致有些了解。她买过几次甜食，价格不菲。这里的巧克力却要比外面的价格低上百分之三十，虽然不是底层人民也能轻松购买的产品，但其价格已经格外低廉了。  
提防着所有可能对她不利的人，史密斯小心地穿过游乐的人群，往马戏帐篷走去。在她看来，整个马戏团就像是一个巨大的谜团。表面看来平淡无奇，但不论是她手包里的巧克力，还是商贩的纹身，所有东西纠结在一起，像是被猫玩过的毛线团，乱得不成样子，难以寻到开始的那个线头。  
放眼望去，满目都是全家出游或是友人相约。紧抿双唇，史密斯穿过那些前来玩乐的家庭与友人，往马戏帐篷里走去。  
虽然还有些时间才开始马戏表演，但帐篷里已是人满为患。福尔摩斯身高出挑，史密斯站在门口，一眼就望见了和旁侧闲聊的他。从手包里拿出福尔摩斯给她的那块巧克力，史密斯举着走到福尔摩斯旁边的座位上，带包装纸掰开，分了大一半出来，塞进福尔摩斯手里。  
“是我妹妹。”福尔摩斯道，“吵着要吃巧克力。”  
“因为看起来很好吃嘛。”史密斯剥开纸面，咬了一口，含糊不清地说道。  
福尔摩斯露出了微妙的表情。  
史密斯翻个白眼，转过去自顾自地吃起了巧克力。福尔摩斯继续和旁侧的绅士聊天，时不时发出爽朗的笑声，直到马戏开场，两个人才收了声。  
马戏表演很无聊。以十九世纪的角度来讲，整个表演从小丑出场到之后的每一个节目，实际上都相当精彩。但若以二十一世纪的角度来看，就像是一场小孩子的玩乐。若不是表演者的呼喊实在卖力，史密斯觉得自己下一刻就要在全场的欢呼中睡过去了。唯一值得庆幸的是福尔摩斯给她的巧克力，不知道出自哪个甜品屋，但做得相当好吃，难得让她忽视卡路里，一口气吃了大半。  
提到此处，史密斯歪头去看福尔摩斯。他的表现倒是很不符合十九世纪的人们，似在思索什么一般，低头凝视那板巧克力。半晌，福尔摩斯忽得凑到她耳边开口：“为什么是我？”  
“什么？”史密斯嘴里还含着巧克力，一脸茫然。  
“票不是警员送给你的，是你自己买的，他们没这么慷慨。”福尔摩斯说，“你知道华生不会跟我来。而你刚刚的表现让我确定，显然，你在此之前也不知道马戏团的把戏。所以你买了票，特地请我来这里。”他的目光里闪过一丝迟疑，“为什么？”  
福尔摩斯知道了。史密斯不是很意外，她反而很意外福尔摩斯现在才知道这件事。根本没什么路过的警察，她原本只想自己来马戏团看看十九世纪的娱乐，却神使鬼差买了两张票，大抵是前后都是拖家带口的，买一张总是稍显寂寞。在这个世界，她没人可邀请。一个到处闯荡、和苏格兰场的男人们厮混在一起、不守妇道的女人能有几个朋友呢？史密斯随便编套托词，想把票送给福尔摩斯和华生。其实史密斯也知道，华生不会做这种事的，和福尔摩斯一起看马戏之类的。那时候她在想什么呢？也许是想要邀请华生或是福尔摩斯与她作伴。被反向邀请时的困惑与焦虑似乎在告诉她，她希望的、陪她来这里的人是福尔摩斯。情绪是很复杂的事，史密斯已经很久没有体会过爱情了，她拿不准自己究竟在想什么，也不知道这种感觉是不是心动。但她唯一能够确信的是，当时的自己从没想过这里会隐藏着这么多秘密。  
“……嗯，你说对了。”史密斯眼皮微垂，勉强地咽下巧克力，向福尔摩斯露出一个笑容，“不好意思，是我的错。线索你应该都知道了，觉得无聊的话就回去吧，之后我找时间把巧克力给你。”  
“我……不是这个意思。”福尔摩斯话说得很慢， “我只是不清楚，你为什么特地邀请我。总有比我更好的人选。”  
“我在这边没什么朋友，买票时却又不想一个人来，神使鬼差买了两张。”史密斯抬头望向福尔摩斯，“后来想了很久，就，想到了你。答谢也好、邀请也好，总之……你是我的第一选择。”  
“这是我的荣幸。”福尔摩斯捧起她的手，在手背上吻了一下。   
“那么，这位正在吃巧克力的小姐，就是你了。”细长的魔术杖插入二人当中，顺着声音源头看去，史密斯发现舞台上的魔术师走到自己身边，笑眯眯地向自己伸出手。全场人的目光都凝在他二人身上，史密斯脸上烫得要命，连忙收起巧克力塞进福尔摩斯怀里，整整衣角站起身来，搭上魔术师的手走下台阶。“希望先生不要吃我的醋哦。”魔术师的手中凭空出现一朵玫瑰，转身交给福尔摩斯，冲他意味深长地眨眨眼。  
史密斯顿时有种想捂眼睛的冲动。  
她走下楼梯，到舞台中间等待一路不分男女尽数“撩”一遍的魔术师走回来。魔术师转身面向观众，史密斯看到他脖颈处的一串数字纹身。比起甜品商贩的，失去了毛巾的遮掩，魔术师身后的数字只要仔细观察就能辨认出内容。漫不经心地参与着魔术，史密斯一边用演绎法试图推理出魔术师的经历，一边从洗好的牌中抽出一张。  
“这位小姐，请记住您抽出的牌，并给大家展示。”魔术师说，“我不会看的。”  
史密斯低头看了下扑克牌，又在魔术师闭眼后将牌展示给大家看。  
“现在，把牌背着，确认我看不到花色以后，把牌随便放回牌堆里。”魔术师自信满满。  
老旧的套路。史密斯选了一个位置，把牌塞进扇形展开的扑克里。魔术师接手，洗牌，翻牌，最后在顶上拿出她抽的牌。“那么，谢谢小姐的配合。”简单到不能再简单的魔术，很快就结束了。在掌声中，史密斯赶回福尔摩斯身边。  
“一八三七九。”她低语，“这个魔术师后颈上纹着编号，和商贩一样。”  
“曾经受过某种统一性管理。”福尔摩斯把巧克力和手包递给她，还有魔术师给他的玫瑰花，“你不是很开心，不认为魔术有趣？”  
“看了很多次。”史密斯直言，“只是简单的障眼法，有点无聊。”  
“并不是障眼法，是重复练习。”福尔摩斯看向魔术师的袖口，“在合上牌时，他抽出了那一张，最后又放回最上面，速度很快。”  
“你这样可是会让魔术变无聊的。”史密斯咬口巧克力。  
“但这里确实有障眼法存在。”福尔摩斯说，“只不过要等夜幕后才能看到。”  
“你是说，他们在这里……”史密斯观察周边，但没看出什么异样。  
“要等晚上才能知道。”福尔摩斯竖起手指，示意史密斯噤声，“在此之前，让我们先来享受马戏团与游乐场？”  
他调皮地眨眨眼。史密斯楞了一下，继而迅速点点头。

马戏团一顶接一顶的大帐篷里，能藏人的地方其实很有限。福尔摩斯选定了一顶堆积杂物用的帐篷，内部空间狭小，但不引人注意，外部也少有人经过。杂物间在使用时不会考虑是否有人潜藏其中，只是尽可能多的堆积箱子与包裹，如此一来，留下的空地非常小。当一个身高六英尺和另一个身高五点六三英尺的人躲在一起时，他们必须贴的尽可能近，且还要蜷起平日引以为傲的长腿。  
马戏团七点结束营业，现在是九点过半，从开始蹲守算起，已经过了两个小时有余。演员帐篷里的灯光逐渐熄灭，喧哗与吵闹归于平静，大多数成员都陷入了安眠。史密斯的腿已经有些酸麻，她的脚尖紧紧地顶着福尔摩斯的，质地良好的长裙拖在稻草堆积而成的地面，沾满了泥土与枯草，可谓相当狼狈。  
“我们要找什么？”史密斯压低嗓音问。  
福尔摩斯仍在闭眼假寐，举起手指竖在唇上，示意她噤声。  
这不是史密斯的作风，警局一贯要求上下同心、信息公开。但这的确很福尔摩斯，不到最后一刻不揭开谜题的真相。史密斯用手圈住双腿，把腿尽可能地又往后缩了些，给福尔摩斯腾出一些地方。耐心是很重要的品行。史密斯在心底如此告诫自己。她学着福尔摩斯一样闭上眼睛，试图倾听宁静冬夜里的悄然低语。  
——是铁皮桶被搬运的声音。  
史密斯猛地睁开双眼，正好迎上福尔摩斯起身想要叫醒她。福尔摩斯抵着箱子在她上方，居高临下地望着她。二人间的距离连呼吸声都能清晰听到。呼出的热浪打在彼此脸上，纵然个性开放如史密斯，也难得心跳漏了一拍，脸颊自顾自地红了起来，在当前的环境下，略显尴尬。  
“西边第三个帐篷。”福尔摩斯轻声说。他起身，伸手让史密斯借力从地上站起来。酸麻的双腿走起路来颇为费劲，但史密斯仍旧坚持向前迈步，跟在福尔摩斯身后向声音的源头走去。她记得那里，路过时能看到飞扬的粉尘与煤灰，就像传统的乡间面包房一样。躲在另一个帐篷侧边，透过昏黄灯光在帐篷中投出的影子，史密斯发现，马戏团似乎将整个制假流程都搬到了这个帐篷里。一桶一桶搬运进来的物品不必多言，自然是含有金属汞。按照数量与使用方式来看，史密斯有足够理由怀疑这些桶里装得是来自化工厂的含汞废水，按一定比例与巧克力原浆混合，继而生产出含有重金属汞的致命巧克力。而这些废水不需要他们去索取，也不需要特别费心，他们只需要将桶放在排污管道外，接上满满一大桶就可以了。而这些工人，甚至连自我防护都做好了。橡胶制作的手套与围裙，紧紧扎死封口的雨靴，甚至还有层层棉布叠起的口罩与少量造价昂贵的护目镜，用来阻挡可能存在的汞蒸汽。  
这实在是太聪明了，聪明到不像是十九世纪的手笔。近乎强烈的违和感冲击着史密斯的心脏。有哪里出问题了，一定有哪里出了问题。她压着步子，从福尔摩斯身后走到他身前，探头望向帐篷与外侧的搬运工。继而她看到了一个女人，戴着一顶时髦的女帽，自马车上踏下，向她所在的方向款款而来，就好像知道有人躲藏在这里一般。史密斯紧张地抿起双唇，示意福尔摩斯往后退些，却见女人双腿微屈，行了一个格外正式的屈膝礼。  
向……我？史密斯环顾左右，没有发现任何人。  
帐篷里出现一阵吵闹声，史密斯警惕地望向帐篷，里面的人似乎停止了动作，在拿些什么。工人们逐渐从帐篷中出来，握着木质的擀面杖或是铁质的撬棍，几乎都是可以作为凶器的东西。女人像在与工头说些什么，离得太远了，实在是听不清。但她看到工头向自己这边指了一下，工人们就缓缓聚在一起，往帐篷这边走来。他们被发现了？史密斯舔舔嘴唇，略带迟疑地退了一步，撞进福尔摩斯怀里。  
“过来。”福尔摩斯看样子也注意到了这些，他牵住史密斯的手，“我说跑时，我们一起跑。”  
史密斯紧张地点了点头。走出帐篷的工人越来越多，完全超出了他们二人的应付能力。她还穿着裙子和高跟鞋，对福尔摩斯来说实质上是个累赘。  
史密斯试图说些什么，可没等她开口，福尔摩斯先一步喊出声：“跑！”  
她跟在福尔摩斯身后，拼尽全力地向前跑着。福尔摩斯牵着她的手，每一步都考虑到她的距离，压着步子向前，找到尽可能合适的速度。马戏团的围墙是铁质的折叠栅栏，福尔摩斯松开手，借力轻巧地跃了过去。追来的工人就在他们身后，史密斯试了几次，她的裙撑实在是碍事，总会卡在栅栏上。  
“不用管我。”史密斯把腿摆回里侧，回头望向越来越近的工人们，推了一把福尔摩斯，“你先走。”  
“——不好意思，没时间得到你允许了。”  
史密斯还不明白福尔摩斯这话是什么意思，下一秒就感到身体一轻，整个人猝不及防地腾空。她的身体下意识想要转身把人按倒在地实施锁技，但安稳落地令她整个人放松下来。史密斯这才意识到，自己刚刚被福尔摩斯举过了栅栏。  
“别愣着。”福尔摩斯一把抓住史密斯的手，“快跑！”  
身后的脚步声格外清晰，在福尔摩斯的引导下，史密斯几乎没有犹豫，全心全意地相信他所指引的方向，心无旁骛地奔跑。他们穿过穷苦人家聚集的小巷，裤边与裙摆都沾上了脏污，却也一刻不停地向前。月明星稀的晴朗夜空就在他们头顶，皎洁的月光照亮他们身前的万家灯火，影影绰绰。他们就这样跑着，仿佛能够一起逃到世界尽头。  
当他们拐到某条人影稀少的大路上时，史密斯猛地抓了一下福尔摩斯的手，逐渐降下了速度。  
“后面已经没人了。”她说。  
“但我们还不安全。”福尔摩斯道。  
“不，我们安全了。”史密斯牵着福尔摩斯的手一栋栋看去，在二十四号门前停了下来，“这里是我家。”  
“……哦。”福尔摩斯看着她单手掏出钥匙，像是记起了什么，松开了史密斯的手。  
史密斯打开门，转身望向楼梯上想说些什么的福尔摩斯，心下起意，忽得伸手把他拽进屋里。木门被随手拉上，顾不得房东太太会不会被吵醒，史密斯回身把福尔摩斯按在门板上，仰头吻了他。  
好像电影里一样，男女主角劫后余生时总是需要一个吻的。史密斯不知道她在干嘛，见鬼的，长时间的运动让她的理智开始飘然天外了。但她想要继续这个吻，而不是在中途尴尬地断掉这一切。不止是嘴唇贴合的轻柔触碰，而是更为深入的，张开嘴，用舌尖舔舐薄唇。史密斯试图邀请着福尔摩斯加入。也许是不愿拒绝，也许根本就是吊桥效应，福尔摩斯顺从地吻了她，带着烟草与葡萄酒的气息，极具侵略性地在唇齿间开疆扩土。这个吻那般炽烈，史密斯觉得自己快要化在福尔摩斯怀里，像一汪水。  
亲吻在逐渐攀升的体温中停下，温热的呼吸在咫尺之间流转，一片紊乱。史密斯抓着福尔摩斯的衣领，而福尔摩斯环抱着她的腰。气氛好到不可置信。史密斯怀疑下一步就该走上楼梯，去到卧房里做些其他的事了。  
“……我该走了。”福尔摩斯突然说。  
“不……留下来？”史密斯诧异地望着他，没人会在这么好的地方停下，“也、也许把衣服收拾一下，然后睡个觉什么的……”史密斯的声音越来越小，她想让福尔摩斯留下，或许是出于情感，但冷静下来，也是为了安全，“……我们什么都不做，你能不能留下。时间很晚了，那些人还在外面。”  
“……好。”福尔摩斯推开了她，拉开二人的距离，“能为我准备一点冷水吗，史密斯小姐。”  
“客厅里……有个长沙发。”史密斯点点头，“也许不太够大……”  
“足够了。”福尔摩斯摇摇头，他的眼睛恢复了清亮，“我今晚睡在那里。” 

史密斯是被烟草的味道熏醒的。难得一夜安眠，要不是充斥满屋的香烟味道实在惹人鼻尖难受，史密斯觉得自己还能再睡些时候。瞅眼时钟，还不到早晨六点。裹了件晨衣，史密斯打开卧室门，迎接客厅里满目狼藉。  
“你一夜没睡？”她弯腰捡起堆在一起的几个靠枕扔回沙发上，睡眼惺忪地望向福尔摩斯。  
“你的网络图很有趣。”福尔摩斯背对着她，把烟灰敲进随手拿来的空牛奶瓶里，“这些线条非常清晰，我擅自在上面改动了几笔，这是我们现在的进展。”福尔摩斯转身向她展示被改动过的板面，突然别过头轻咳一声，“衣服落下来了。”  
史密斯困惑地低下头，发现宽松的睡衣快要把她半个胸部连带肩膀一起展示出来了。“不好意思。”史密斯打个哈欠，把睡衣拎起来，往身后一拉，把晨衣的带子系上，裹住维多利亚时代不该露出的那些地方，“中毒情况，生产频率，挑选规律……对了，他们的丝带，为什么是粉红色的？”  
“赠票。”福尔摩斯把烟头扔进牛奶瓶里，打开窗子挥散走烟雾，“他们的票被放在信里，送到了各家，免费马戏门票，还能兑换一大板巧克力。”  
“这就是为什么穷人们也会拿到巧克力，而他们会义无反顾的前来，即使只是为了巧克力也会。”史密斯感叹，“这是一场精密的犯罪，设计得太巧妙了。”  
“只有一个问题，为什么。”福尔摩斯把大头钉按在钉板上，“这些人没有任何相似点，他们挑选的原因是什么。所有罪案都有原因。”  
“单纯想杀人的也很多。”壁炉烧得正旺，史密斯搓搓手，坐在壁炉前的椅子上取暖，“你不能否认这点。”  
“但他们不是在随意杀人，更像是一种有目的连环谋杀。”福尔摩斯指向壁炉，“帮我看看那只老鼠。”  
“老鼠？”史密斯顺着看去，一只老鼠正在铁笼里左右转圈，“你在哪儿找到的老鼠？”  
“到处都是，背街巷子里很容易找。它还活着，不应该。”福尔摩斯大跨步地走到她身边，像是有什么深仇大恨一样盯着那只老鼠，“按照它的体重，现在应该死了才对。”  
“什么？”史密斯疑惑不解地眨眨眼。有些时候，她跟不上福尔摩斯的思路。  
“三个小时前，我把巧克力喂给它了，马戏团的巧克力。”福尔摩斯说，“它应该死了才对。”  
“但是它没有。”史密斯瞥眼老鼠，看见旁边只剩一半的巧克力，“那我们现在只有一种方法验明这块巧克力。”她扯下巧克力包装纸，赤手握住巧克力。尸体手上或多或少出现了皮疹现象，这证明巧克力中的汞添加量很高，足够引发皮肤的过敏现象。没有方便快捷的检验法，史密斯对化学的熟识度不高，以伤害自己为代价，最简单的方式就变成了唯一的方式。  
屋中陷入一种诡异的沉默。福尔摩斯转头继续审视着钉板上的照片，思考案件的入手点。史密斯翻开手腕，发现手掌内侧没有任何红疹出现。  
没有汞添加。  
史密斯把巧克力扔进烧杯，擦干净贴在手掌上的酱，把烧杯与老鼠一起放在壁炉旁边烘烤。假设含有汞，她的行为几乎就是在害死福尔摩斯与自己。但依旧什么都没有发生，除了老鼠的尾巴被烤糊了，散发出一种令人恶心的味道。  
“忙了一圈，就是这个结果？”史密斯神情复杂地把老鼠和巧克力拎走，“巧克力中没有汞，杀人原因尚不清晰，所有调查又回到了原点。”  
“他们一定有什么共同点。”福尔摩斯把受害者归在一起，又把马戏团放到另一边，“原因、原因、原因，没人会无缘无故地实施犯罪。”他把红线缠在钉子上，扯出清晰的路径，“找到共通点，也就找到了案件的突破口。”  
“说得容易。”史密斯嗤笑一声，“从哪儿开始？再走访一遍受害人？我们又找不到马戏团的破绽。”  
“不，就从马戏团开始。你再去一次马戏团，我要回贝克街。我记得我看到了什么，在那些受害者家里，非常清晰。我需要静下来，需要思考。这是需要三斗烟才能确定的事。”福尔摩斯从衣架上拿下外套，开门要走，“营业前去马戏团门口等着，我如果走不开，会让华生带着粉色丝带去找你。你务必要拿到被下毒的巧克力，是非常重要的证据。”  
“福尔摩斯先生！”记起楼下的房东太太，史密斯心中警铃大作，连忙过去关上门，转身抵在门前，抬眼望着福尔摩斯，“门不行，我会被赶出去的！”  
福尔摩斯挑起一侧的眉。  
“房东太太把屋子租给我时有规定，男人不能在房子里过夜，要是违反了，我就得扫地出门了。”史密斯难为情地说，“您……得从背巷的窗户出去，再绕到前街。”  
“这里是二楼。”福尔摩斯压着怒火，“昨晚我没做任何对不起你的事。”  
“我当然知道！但流言……是很快的。我找不到第二间允许我一个单身女性租住的房子了。”史密斯往后靠靠，抵死了木门，“我有一卷绳梯，从窗户下去就行。”  
福尔摩斯低头看她。  
“方便裹了金银细软跑路。”史密斯轻弯唇角，从门边抽出一长串绳梯。


	9. 第三案·百分之百巧克力（下）

冬日午后阳光晒得人暖和和的。史密斯准时到了马戏团门口，意外地看到了华生。都没想过华生能来。鉴于她早上让福尔摩斯从二楼窗户爬出去，就像偷情的情人那般，她原以为下午在马戏团的二次取证要靠自己了。

“福尔摩斯让我带来的丝带，史密斯小姐。”华生从衣兜里拿出两条粉红色丝带，分了一个递给史密斯，“让我们进去以后再带上，取证后直奔贝克街。”

“还麻烦你为此跑一趟了。”史密斯饱含歉意地笑笑。

“没关系，我正在创作一部小说，以他的案件为原型的。能够亲历案件本身是一种极其珍贵的体验。不过血字的研究卖得不太好。”华生略显失落，“我在想下一期要不要转型写点其他的，比如福尔摩斯和你的交往。”

“不了不了。”史密斯失笑，“我可不想变成这时代的反面典型。”她当然知道华生创作的小说是什么。那套书籍里可没有她的名字，而且这些方案，她不想被之后时代的人们发现自己的秘密。

“作为小说主角，你很不错。”华生买了两张票，交给检票员，换来蓝色的丝带，“我还没见谁能像你一样长时间的吸引他。”

“长时间的吸引他？”史密斯蹙起眉，困惑地望向华生。她把蓝色丝带换成粉色的，系在手腕上：“我怎么不知道自己这么富有魅力，还能做小说主角？”

“最近每次办案回来，他总问我一些医学问题，比如急性心包填塞或者吸入式窒息。”华生走到甜品屋，展示出自己的粉色丝带，从衣兜里拿了一张纸条展开给史密斯看，“这还是我听得懂的，还有一些听不懂的词汇，根据造词法像是医学术语，但我从没听过这些词汇。今天上午回来，他拿了一张手抄纸给我，上面全是这些词汇，我看都看不懂。”甜品屋的负责人和昨天的一样，他从同样的位置抽出一块巧克力，递给华生，“我问他来源，他不肯回答。但每次都是与你一起过后。难道这些与你无关？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”史密斯垂下眼角，一副委屈巴巴的样子，对付十九世纪的男人就得这么做，“我的病理学几乎都是自学的，只是应用过程中发现了一些新方式。真论起来医学问题，肯定比不过华生医生你。”

“那是我多心了。”华生揉揉头发，这事就算过去了。

表面上维持着风平浪静，史密斯在心底早把福尔摩斯骂了个遍。华生举得例子都是她近几个月经手过尸体的检验报告里的内容，几乎只写在她的记事本里或在办公室的便签上，不对外公布，福尔摩斯是怎么知道的。难道他从一开始就在调查自己？今天上午，按华生的说法，他甚至拿了一张手抄纸回到贝克街，上面记满了这些词汇——就像华生纸条上的那些，复杂的、二十一世纪的医学词汇。看来，昨天晚上，只是她一个人傻子一样的怦然心动。福尔摩斯却把她当做敌人，不眠不休地花了一整个晚上，看似在思索案情，实际上是在调查她、解读她，试图发现她的过去。

我真是个被吊桥效应骗了的傻子。泄愤似的，史密斯把巧克力狠狠掰成两半，扔进手包里，顾不上华生，转身往外走去。

“男人些都是不值得信任的家伙。”马戏团门口披头散发的吉普赛女人抓住她的手，略显粗糙的指腹滑过每一道细密的掌纹，“你不属于这个世界，却与这个世界的某个男人产生了交集。他很危险，非常、非常危险，最终会把你害死。”

史密斯把手抽出来，上下打量着女人。她似乎在哪里见过这女人，时间不会太长，也许只是几天前的事。

“不……你们都会害死彼此。”女人双眼微阖，与宣称通晓神灵们的神婆一模一样，“瀑布，那是他生命最终的归宿。”

莱辛巴赫瀑布，最后一案。

史密斯心下一慌，下意识转头寻找华生。他还在后面走着，没注意到前面发生的事情。“你是做什么的。”抓住女人的手腕，史密斯反手一招擒拿把她按在墙上，“如实告诉我，否则你的胳膊不保。”

“莉莉，你该把每天锻炼的功夫花在开发自己推理能力上面，向福尔摩斯先生学学。女法医得学会推理，才能成为侦探小说的主角。”女人转过头来，深褐色的瞳孔盯得史密斯发毛，“等苏格兰场在你们的引导下准确找到犯人后，我会在查令十字街的茶厅里等你，第二天下午三点半。”女人轻蔑地抬起眼来，“现在，你最好放开我，华生医生快走过来了。”

史密斯探头望去，发现华生的确快要走到门口了。她狠狠地掰了一下女人的大臂，继而把她推到一边，近乎警告地指着女人。“不要向我耍花招。”史密斯很少这样板起脸来，她一开始确实被女人突如其来的提及惹怒了，而被控制的不甘在此之后又登上台面，“我会找到你的。”

“那你就去找吧。”女人爆发出一阵大笑，“如果你能的话。”她躬身，向史密斯鞠了一个九十度的躬，颇为轻快地摆着腿缓慢向黑暗的巷中走去，“下午三点半，我亲爱的小姐。”

史密斯咬紧牙关，克制着自己想要赶上去问个明白的冲动。她不喜欢被别人掌控的感觉，她从一开始就不喜欢。但华生就要来了，这一切她都不能告诉华生，也不能告诉任何一个维多利亚时代的人。

福尔摩斯呢。凝视着远方步履蹒跚的华生，史密斯忽得想到这位昨晚刚同她接吻过的男人。他拥有维多利亚时代最负盛名的大脑，善于解开一切摆在面前的难题；拥有生理或是精神上几乎压倒性的双重力量，令她不由自主地被这种强大吸引，为之倾倒。

她需要和福尔摩斯谈谈，如果可能的话，相互坦诚的，说些真心话。

 

浓烈的烟草气息弥漫在整个贝克街221B里。华生摘下帽檐，相当抱歉地笑笑，先史密斯一步走上楼梯，打开客厅的木门。扑面而来的烟雾呛得史密斯喉咙生疼，她拽出帕子捂住口鼻，在旁侧看华生冲到窗边将两扇凸肚窗大开，新鲜空气涌进屋中，吹散填充正屋的青烟。作为二十一世纪作息优良生活健康大学期间连大麻都没碰过的年轻人，她都没适应吸烟这种十九世纪的风尚。

“开窗通风，福尔摩斯！”华生解开外套坐回他的扶手椅里。

“烟草的味道有助于思考。”福尔摩斯冷淡对答。他正趴在地上聚精会神地研究什么。史密斯很怀疑他能不能在这种可见度下看见点什么，但福尔摩斯仍在瞥见史密斯时抬手把油腻的陶土烟斗熄了放在壁炉上。火烧得很旺。室内浑浊空气散去，史密斯把帕子塞回衣服里，摘下手套凑近了烤烤火。她没忘提前把巧克力放在化学实验的桌台上。汞蒸气是剧毒的，不能让巧克力化了。“我们忽视了一件很重要的事。”福尔摩斯从地下抽出一张纸扔进史密斯怀里，“他们都有孩子。”

“谁？”史密斯展开地图，上面标注着几家伦敦的孤儿院。

“受害者，粉色丝带的人，被选择的那人。人们总把这些事掩盖的很好，你不得不承认这一点。”福尔摩斯翻身坐在地上，抬眼看着史密斯，“克罗伊登的男人说那女人只离开过村子两次，其中一次是这次去马戏团。第二家里那男孩身上不合体的女孩衣服，第三家被拆分后打成柜子背板的婴儿床，第四家被闲置的小孩玩具。你应该有随身带着写有验尸报告的小册子，告诉我，其中的女人是不是全部都有妊娠痕迹。”

史密斯拿出笔记本，翻了几页，确信地点点头。“是的，她们的耻骨联合都标明有生育痕迹。”史密斯举起地图，凝视上面的红圈，“你是说，是被父母遗弃的孤儿们长大后，对他们进行了复仇？”

“毋庸置疑。他们后颈的纹身是小时候纹上去的，如果你仔细观察就会发现，不是成年人的尺寸。”福尔摩斯又丢给她一张地图，上面标注着迄今为止所有受害人的居住地，密密麻麻的红点看得人发怵，“你有没有办法确定是哪家孤儿院？”

“我为什么会有办法确定？”史密斯无辜地望向福尔摩斯， “找个数学教授也许会对此有帮助，但我只是个验尸的。” 她把两张地图重合在一起，对光看了许久也毫无头绪，“对了，说到此处，我们需要谈谈，福尔摩斯，私人谈话。”

“不能直接说？”福尔摩斯问。

“甚至连华生医生都不能。”史密斯向华生投去饱含歉意的目光，“这是你和我之间的问题。”

福尔摩斯的目光从她身上挪开，又落回满地的资料里。华生不知起身与否，把眼睛从报纸里露出，看似毫无破绽地观察着二人。尴尬的沉默逐渐发酵，终于，华生合起报纸的声音打破了这片寂静。

“今天走得路太多了，我得上楼休息一下。”他从扶手椅上站起身来，把报纸放在一旁，向史密斯表示了理解，并非常明显的对福尔摩斯挤眉弄眼像要说些什么。但史密斯没能确定华生究竟在示意福尔摩斯什么。在福尔摩斯的沉默中，华生走出客厅，合上了木门。

脚步声渐行渐远，史密斯靠住长沙发的椅背，长叹了一口气。

“华生告诉你了。”福尔摩斯确信地说。

“是的。”史密斯下意识地咬紧嘴唇，“你……知道了多少。”

“差不多了。”福尔摩斯道，“排除一切不可能，剩下的不论多么离奇，也是最终答案。”

“你不想为此和我谈谈？”史密斯的指尖绞紧了衣角，她很少如此紧张。

“在你昨天亲了我这件事上？是的。”福尔摩斯十指相抵，“另一件事？不，我希望由你自己来说，在你准备好说出来的时候。我知道你不是我的威胁，也不是伦敦的威胁。”

“我……很感谢你给我的选择权。至于你在乎的那件事……只是个亲吻。”和十九世纪的人形容这件事似乎有点难，史密斯蹙起眉，“就把它看做……一时兴起。”

“史密斯小姐，在此之前，我从来没有亲吻过任何一人。也没有掀过女性的裙摆，更不要提解开吊袜带或是长期同未婚女性交往这般出格的事。”福尔摩斯直言，“我不知道你的风俗，但按照现在的礼节，假设原因只是‘一时兴起’，毋庸置疑地，你冒犯了我。”

“吊袜带那段是为了救命，你自己在出来后也同意的！”史密斯不服气地喊了一句，“剩下的，如果你愿意这么想就这么想吧，我冒犯了你，所以呢，之后我们各办各的案子，然后老死不相往来？只是个吻，福尔摩斯，大度点，我还没说什么呢。这社会允许男人们不去保持贞洁，你甚至能在各处见到花上几个先令就能办上一次的妓女。”

福尔摩斯面色一沉：“你偏要和街边的妓女做比吗。”

“她们是女人，我也是女人，歇洛克·福尔摩斯先生。”史密斯咬字清晰，近乎恶狠狠地把他的名字念出，“如果你想讨论那个吻，我建议你让这一切都过去。至于我的事，你推理出来了，我们可以相互间心照不宣，继续探案，像现在这样。”她不得不说，福尔摩斯对人心理的掌控实在是无可比拟，一两句话就能挑起她的怒火。即使那个吻——她还没来得及思考福尔摩斯的想法是什么——连她自己都不清楚是什么意思，史密斯此刻也理直气壮地坐实了吻是一时兴起这件事。

“莉莉。”福尔摩斯起身，手掌抵在沙发上，挑衅似的吻了她，“以一换一。”福尔摩斯的嘴里全是粗粝的烟草味道，亲吻时满满地填充了她的所有感官，将她身上都染上极具成瘾性的烟味。史密斯以为自己快要溺亡了，沉溺在名为福尔摩斯的海洋中。

“好啊，以一换一。”一吻终了，史密斯挑起眼来，望向福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯温热的呼吸打在她脸上，两片湿润薄唇在阳光映照下显得更为诱人，只消微微仰头，就能看到被领口遮掩着的苍白肌肤。没人能拒绝这样一幅景象，史密斯差些就要放弃立场再同他接吻。可她最终还是镇镇心神，冷声道：“可是谁让你叫我莉莉的。”

“你也一样，可以叫我的名字。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“以一换一。”

“我会让你欠着我这件事的。”史密斯把地图举起来，挡在二人中间，“我们为什么要确定唯一一家，一家家去找不就行了。”

“会被发现。”福尔摩斯坐回扶手椅里，“伦敦的救济院彼此之间都有通讯，我们不能冒险，必须确定其中的某个，一举击破才行。”他拿过地图，“这三家在十年前左右会用纹身记录儿童身份，我们必须确定其一。这就是我问你的原因，没有确认大致方位的公式或是算法？”

“坦白地讲，我只是个法医病理学家，福尔摩斯先生，我不学数学。”史密斯毫不避讳地说，“也许他们可以用点什么多重高斯算法之类的，根据街区所在位置大致推算出哪家的可能性最高。但这不是我能够明白的。”她把地图扔在一边，“华生、你、我，刚好三个人，同时去三家拜访不就行了。”

“你想的非常周全，史密斯小姐。”福尔摩斯在小姐一词上加了重音。

“那你就把我化成个绅士，我猜不难吧？”史密斯站直身体，今天靴子的跟不算低，正和她意，“五点六快五点七英尺，出门也不算丢人。”

“真的吗。”福尔摩斯语带嘲弄，“这么快就以一换一。”

“这是我们的案子。”史密斯咬清我们的三个字，“帮我，还是不帮我？”

 

第二日清晨，史密斯就到了救济院。服装店里的成衣对她而言肥大一圈，大部分都是为了迁就底层男人们因为酗酒逐渐凸起的肚子，看过尺寸后，史密斯怀疑自己穿上会一种往身上套大麻袋的错觉。福尔摩斯翻箱倒柜找出了一套他学生时期的旧衣服，史密斯虽然怀疑过自己能否把腿塞进那样纤细的西装裤腿中，但好在勉强还算合身，男性骨架撑大的地方都被她缠紧的傲人乳房填满，整身衣服仅仅因为相差十厘米的身高而略显拖沓，经由简单缝纫裁剪就能解决问题。他们的目标很明确，接触救济院的工作人员，试图套出马戏团出身是何处，并且拿到他们的名册。后者或许可以等三人汇合后趁夜色进行，但前面确认马戏团出身的事只能自己做。史密斯自认不算个社交障碍人士，但她从没做过这种谈判专家才会的，拐弯抹角向嫌疑人套话的事。

深吸一口气，史密斯敲响了门。

“您好，我是代表汉莫公爵来访的史密斯先生。”她把伪造的名片递给门卫，“汉莫公爵想要向救济院捐献一笔数目可观的财产。”

门卫按规矩递入名片。不一会儿，救济院的铁门便打开了。院长是一位看起来格外古板的男人，标准的神父，高领外袍系得一丝不苟，手里还持有一本皮面的圣经。他向史密斯谦和一笑，把她迎入院中。

“如您所见，我们这家救济院里已经不剩什么人了。”他一边走一边向史密斯介绍救济院的现状，“十几年前，这里还算兴盛，现在我们也无力支撑那么多孤儿，只好把他们都送去其他救济院里。”神父话说得没错，整栋救济院依旧维持着十几年前的风格，不少当时的新奇玩意都摆在庭院内，若非金属锈死表面落灰，这应当还是一片很漂亮的游乐场。

“看得出来。所以汉莫公爵想要为您这边提供一笔捐献。”史密斯顿顿，转身望向神父，“他派我来是考量一下救济院的教育水准与成年后他们的出路。虽然这么说不好听，但您知道的。”避开涌出来玩闹的孩子们，史密斯压低声音，凑到神父耳边低语，“公爵不想把他们养大成一群社会渣滓。”

听闻此语，神父连忙摇摇头：“请您相信我，我们的教育体系是很完备的。近年来虽然没有特别出色的孩子，但也是都给自己找了些养家糊口的工作。”他领着史密斯走向办公室，从抽屉里拿出一摞信件，“女孩们大多都成了纱厂女工，男孩子们在矿业工作。早些年我们还有老师时，他们出路更好一些，你看，这是当时一个孩子前些日子寄给我的信。”神父把信件打开，交给史密斯，“他是因为偷东西被抓回来的，当时有个义工知道了，就特地教了他魔术，学得不错，现在开了家马戏团，团员都是当年我们这儿的孩子们，就是伦敦现在巡回的那家。”

史密斯接过信件，里面写得非常清楚。落款一八三七九号，刚好对得上魔术师后颈的纹身。她大致浏览一遍，字里行间充斥着对被抛弃的怨恨与救济院帮助的感恩，从心理上倒是符合报复杀人的基本原则。她苦笑，把信又交还给神父。“现在的孤儿们越来越多了。”她感慨一声，从衣兜里掏出一些纸币塞进神父手里，“这一份是我的，虽然不多。”

“上帝保佑您。”神父把纸币收好，几不可闻地叹了一声，“现在太多人没准备好就生育了，还有那些抛弃子女的父母，救济院里都住满了小孩子，收不下了。”

“这可真是……道德沦丧。”史密斯垂下眼来，她听说过这时期小孩子的遭遇，“收不下时怎么办呢，任由他们在街上流浪？”

“被警官送来那些通常都是，他们已经被父母抛弃很久了。而被父母送来的我们总是劝他们留下。还有些是被直接遗弃的，我们实在没办法，也许就花些钱叫中介带走。”神父拿出一本厚重的册子，随便从后面翻了几页，“编号，姓名，来由。有些父母留下了名字，他们实在是年轻，所以没留下的那些我们也不强求。”他摇摇头，“现在这世道，大家都明白的。汉莫公爵能有这份心意，我们很是感激。”

“是啊。他的确是难得发了善心。”史密斯干笑一声。她忽得有种欺瞒好人的罪恶感，即使本身就是为了行善事也一样。

神父笑笑：“还请您向公爵如实汇报，我们期待每一笔捐款。”

神父的每一道目光对史密斯而言都像是拷问，她草草寒暄几句，做了些假模假式的笔记——主要记下了大册子的位置与整体布局，继而告别神父，去向原定的汇合点。她的良心实在经受不起如此审查，逃似的向汇合点前进。

午餐时分，接头的餐厅里人头攒动。史密斯从满满当当的上班族里挤过，坐进福尔摩斯在的卡座里。福尔摩斯正坐在街边悠闲地享用他的午餐，华生刚刚吃完，瓷杯里的茶水还是滚烫的。“所以，看样子是你那家了。”他叉起一块牛尾，小心地分割开，切成适合入口的大小塞进嘴里，“你是不是有什么‘线索就在我这里’的特殊体质？”

“你有什么资格说我。”史密斯不爽地回了句嘴。仗着自己现在一身男装，史密斯叫来服务员，也给自己点了一份午餐，顺带把记好位置的纸拿出来。“他们有一本大册子，还有一封信，是来自那魔术师的。”她接过服务员手里的套餐，拿起刀叉趁热把看起来不错的午餐吞吃入腹，“我们今晚上行动？”

“先去取那本册子与信，再叫上苏格兰场去抓现行，二者缺一不可，否则我们无法将双方联系起来。”福尔摩斯道，“晚上你去通知苏格兰场，我和华生去取册子。中间的这段时间……”福尔摩斯掏出怀表看了一眼，“你可以回家把衣服换回去，别让苏格兰场那群观察力低下的警探们认不出你是谁。”

“嘿！”史密斯拿叉子无礼地敲了一下碗碟边缘，“他们可没有观察力低下。”

“是吗。”福尔摩斯扬起眉来，“也就对于你之前糟糕的伪装而言吧。”

“是……”史密斯耷拉下眼来，她确实没法为那次谁都看得出她是个女人的装扮辩驳，“但我换上裙子晚上怎么办，万一打起来呢？”

“有我，华生医生，还有外围候着的警员们，你不用特地去打架。”福尔摩斯吃完最后一口，用餐巾擦擦嘴，“一位淑女不该打架。”

“你是谁，你是不是华生伪装的。”史密斯诧异地看着华生，不可置信地又转头凝视福尔摩斯，“几天前你还在贝克街寓所教我格斗术！”

“我教你格斗，并不代表我支持你去参与一场群斗。”福尔摩斯风淡云轻地说，“今天晚上会很危险，你只要保护好自己就足够了。”

“我只要保护好自己？”史密斯睁大了眼，“所以，你的意思是，我叫来苏格兰场，然后在外面看着就行了？”

“我会和他们说清楚的，功劳有你一半，你愿意全拿走也没关系。”撤掉餐盘，福尔摩斯饮口茶，“我说过，今天晚上会很危险。我不希望你为此受伤。”

史密斯徒劳地张张嘴。她想说点什么，重复了几次，最后还是一句话没说出来。福尔摩斯太懂得什么是语言的艺术了，这一句话下来，她不论回复什么都像是撒娇耍赖不懂事。可他语气中来自性别的优越感实在太过于烦人了。

“算了，随便你们。”史密斯摆摆手，继续低头对付她的午餐，“少胯下那二两肉，你们就总不爱承认现实，无所谓，习惯了。”

“很有趣的说法。”福尔摩斯饶有兴致地挑起眉。

 

史密斯最终也没有说服福尔摩斯。通知完苏格兰场，她再转回马戏团时，福尔摩斯和华生已经在帐篷里躲好了。她原想买张票跟进去，思前想后还是作罢，在马戏团外吉普赛人的帐篷旁等着苏格兰场的警员们。冬夜总归是冷的，史密斯低头用呵出的白气捂着手。警员们来得很快，从后街绕过来，避开了马戏团的眼线。她换回了平日里的长裙，准时准点喊了雷斯垂德带警员出来埋伏，自己也跟着站在队尾，等待最终结果。福尔摩斯与华生早就潜入马戏团中等待汞废水运入，他们约定枪响为号，苏格兰场的警员们就可以冲进里面逮捕所有人。她猜，里面或许应该有之前的那个女人。

女人，这个案子的谜团显然都在女人身上。吉普赛女人，向她行屈膝礼的女人，两个女人就像是这案子的两朵乌云，如果不清楚女人们的身份，他们永远没办法真正的解决这案子。

枪声划破深夜寂静，姿势各异的警员们瞬间挺直了身子，在雷斯垂德的带领下冲进马戏团。史密斯跟上队伍，裙摆却好似被固定在地上，一时间动弹不得。这不是个好现象。史密斯警惕着回过头去，看到了之前的吉普赛女人——不，好像是向她行屈膝礼的女人，用长把伞按住了她的裙摆。

“不用想了，哪个都是我，莉莉。”女人抬抬帽檐，松开裙摆向她行礼，“让男人们去抓获凶手，我们来谈谈？”

“谈什么？”史密斯退了半步，作出一副十足的攻击姿态，“你说是结案的第二天，不是现在。”

“谁让男人们的想法一日三变呢，我实在摸不透他们。”女人嗟叹不已，“我只是来传话的，莉莉，代表莫里亚蒂教授。”

“——谁？”莫里亚蒂这个名字令史密斯心中警铃大作，她戒备地瞪着女人。

“莫里亚蒂，福尔摩斯人生最大的敌人。大家都是穿越来的，有必要把无聊事情重复这么多遍吗，还是你根本没看过福尔摩斯探案集。”女人嗤笑一声，“总之，莫里亚蒂教授让我向你问好。”

“向我？”史密斯眉头紧蹙，“为什么是我？不是……福尔摩斯？”

“不不不，这案子能破，主要功臣当然是你。”女人用指尖轻点史密斯眉心，“我还没向教授汇报福尔摩斯的事，这得留着他自己发现。”她凝滞的目光忽得动了起来，从住户的玻璃窗上，史密斯能望见逐渐靠近的火光。他们该往外押送犯人了。

“下午三点，查令十字街。”女人轻声道，“明天见。”

女人的身影隐匿在浓重的夜色中，史密斯也不愿去追。她倚靠着帐篷，凝睇一队队工人与马戏团工作人员走上警局的马车。在熊熊火光下，许多人颈后的纹身格外鲜明，刺痛着她的双眼。福尔摩斯和华生是最后走出来的，各自都挂了些彩，看起来不算严重。史密斯翻开警队的医疗包，取了些棉花泡进酒精里，挨个给这俩人清理伤口。她有些心不在焉，搞定华生手背上的细长划痕后就走了神，以至于差些让酒精滴在福尔摩斯的衣服上。

“雷斯垂德说明后天把钱送到你府上。”福尔摩斯说。

史密斯被吓得一激灵，赶忙回神继续给福尔摩斯清理伤口。“嗯。”她应一声，手下动作轻了些，“所以，这就算结束了？”

“算是。”福尔摩斯把左轮手枪递给华生收好，“过两天录口供，你要去听吗。”

“我不去。”史密斯摇摇头，在福尔摩斯的伤口上敷上一块小巧的纱布，“我不是爱听口供那种人。”她用医疗胶布粘好纱布，满意地打量着自己的作品，“我明天在家歇一天，等你大后天忙完了，就把洗干净的衣服给你送过去。”

“无所谓。”约好的马车刚好到马戏团门口，华生先一步登上马车，福尔摩斯起身跟在华生身后，“留着以防万一也不错。”他打开车门，回头问还在收拾的史密斯，“先送你回去？”

 

史密斯很少到访下午茶厅。这种专为女士开放的地点里通常充斥着鲜花的香气与浓厚的香水气息，让茶水的质量都下降不少。史密斯抿口茶，望向对面的女人。这是她第一次在亮堂的白天见到这位神秘女人。一头乌黑的干练短发让女人与屋中所有富家小姐富家夫人格格不入，而带有大半个地球外的亚洲风情的深褐色皮肤也一样让她成为屋中所有视线的落脚点。女人像是习惯了这件事，自顾自地搅拌着面前的红茶。

“你的真名是什么？”史密斯先一步开口。

“你可以叫我洛尔卡。”自称洛尔卡的女人掀起一侧的鬓发，用勺切下一小块蛋糕送入嘴里，“知道名字也没用，这是另一个世界。”细细听来，洛尔卡的英语中混杂着印度口音，史密斯可以基本推断出她不是从小在英国长大的，但至少近些年在英国留学或是居住过，口音已经被改变了。

“那我开门见山地问了。”史密斯紧紧地盯着洛尔卡，“你为什么要帮助莫里亚蒂教授？”

“为什么？我不像你，史密斯小姐。白皮肤，会探案，能给自己找份工作。我是个印度人，来之前一无所有，只是个学生。不过重点还是白皮肤。”洛尔卡讥笑一声，“我来到这里以后过了整整半年的苦日子，像个奴隶一样没日没夜的干活。资本主义的压榨，想必您一定没体会过。之后我遇到了莫里亚蒂教授——他是唯一明白事的，你懂吗。”洛尔卡从小巧的手包里拿出一摞写满草稿的速写纸扔在桌上，“他没有因为我是女性或不是白种人，就拒绝我去学习。相反，在偶然间与我谈论完理科的一些前沿内容后，他给我钱，让我在他门下学习数学，像真正的老师一样照顾我，比现代的教授们对我还要好。”

“所以你就帮他？”半晌，史密斯道。

来到十九世纪以后，她确实没有体会过穷人的生活，即使在二十一世纪也没有。她出身中产偏上，家庭状况稳定，幸运且幸福地，只在母亲的议案中听过底层人民的困苦。但同情并不能令她原谅洛尔卡。

“我没有帮他，他只是给我拿来了些习题。世间万物都是数学，连犯罪也不例外，我想你这次应当体会过了。”洛尔卡合起手包，把最后一口蛋糕吃掉，“我没有和你或者福尔摩斯先生作对的意思，相反，我很喜欢福尔摩斯先生。但教授给我一日薪资，我就会继续算下去。”她用手帕擦擦嘴，“罪犯负责设下谜题，侦探负责解谜，这不就是其精巧所在吗。”

洛尔卡收回桌上的手稿，留下自己那份的钱，与一张小巧的名片。

“距离莱辛巴赫瀑布还有不少时间呢，史密斯小姐。”她起身离席，“我们暂时不用让他们二人意识到对方的存在，不是吗。”

史密斯翻开名片，用铅笔书写的崭新地址映入她的眼帘。

 

_案件结束时，正逢圣诞时节。哈德森太太忙于准备圣诞晚宴，而福尔摩斯则忙于他的罪案调查年终回顾。至于我，当时则是私下向史密斯小姐写了一封长信，邀请她来贝克街221B参与圣诞节的庆贺活动。_

_向三大洲的女人发誓，直至现在，我都还没见过福尔摩斯这种不解风情的家伙。要不是我和他说带块三明治去看史密斯小姐，怕是要让史密斯小姐为了他多加的尸体解剖饿上整整一日！我一向以为他理性为先的同时还保留些感性，毕竟在他想要取悦某个女人时，他总能准确地让那女人信服。可等他真正谈恋爱时，倒是一窍不通了。案件过程中，他有一整晚都没回到贝克街，后来我才知道他是在史密斯小姐家夜宿一晚，研究了整整一夜案件。_

_从我的立场来看，他确实是个圣人。_

_有关于我是怎么知道福尔摩斯喜欢史密斯小姐的，前文我自然已经说过此事。更为明显的则是晚宴当日。史密斯小姐穿了一身时髦的晚礼服，海蓝色的天鹅绒正配她如海洋之心般的双眼，大开领口露出的漂亮锁骨搭配上白皙的肌肤，纵是如我，也要夸上一句美人。福尔摩斯或许知道我邀请了史密斯小姐，但他一定想不到史密斯小姐的衣着会如此惊艳。即使只是短短一瞬，我也一样捕捉到了福尔摩斯眼里的炽热。任谁见过这副模样，都要说福尔摩斯定是对史密斯小姐动了心。_

_“圣诞快乐！”史密斯小姐从手包里拿出了两份礼物。哈德森太太的据她说已经交给本人了，送给我的用浅蓝色的包装纸悉心包裹，而福尔摩斯的是大红色，和她唇膏的颜色相似。_

_时过经年，我已经记不清礼物的内容是什么了，福尔摩斯也没向我分享过他收到的是什么，因此也不做赘述。但我仍然记得屋中弥漫着的，恋爱的气息。一向处事不惊的哈德森太太都看不下去了。_

_我自然也有电灯泡的自觉，早早离席，任由这两位，呃，探讨人生。_

_说真的，于今几十年，我也仍然没有遇到第三位会在圣诞晚宴上面不改色讨论尸体变化进程的人了。_

冬日午后阳光晒得人暖和和的。史密斯准时到了马戏团门口，意外地看到了华生。都没想过华生能来。鉴于她早上让福尔摩斯从二楼窗户爬出去，就像偷情的情人那般，她原以为下午在马戏团的二次取证要靠自己了。

“福尔摩斯让我带来的丝带，史密斯小姐。”华生从衣兜里拿出两条粉红色丝带，分了一个递给史密斯，“让我们进去以后再带上，取证后直奔贝克街。”

“还麻烦你为此跑一趟了。”史密斯饱含歉意地笑笑。

“没关系，我正在创作一部小说，以他的案件为原型的。能够亲历案件本身是一种极其珍贵的体验。不过血字的研究卖得不太好。”华生略显失落，“我在想下一期要不要转型写点其他的，比如福尔摩斯和你的交往。”

“不了不了。”史密斯失笑，“我可不想变成这时代的反面典型。”她当然知道华生创作的小说是什么。那套书籍里可没有她的名字，而且这些方案，她不想被之后时代的人们发现自己的秘密。

“作为小说主角，你很不错。”华生买了两张票，交给检票员，换来蓝色的丝带，“我还没见谁能像你一样长时间的吸引他。”

“长时间的吸引他？”史密斯蹙起眉，困惑地望向华生。她把蓝色丝带换成粉色的，系在手腕上：“我怎么不知道自己这么富有魅力，还能做小说主角？”

“最近每次办案回来，他总问我一些医学问题，比如急性心包填塞或者吸入式窒息。”华生走到甜品屋，展示出自己的粉色丝带，从衣兜里拿了一张纸条展开给史密斯看，“这还是我听得懂的，还有一些听不懂的词汇，根据造词法像是医学术语，但我从没听过这些词汇。今天上午回来，他拿了一张手抄纸给我，上面全是这些词汇，我看都看不懂。”甜品屋的负责人和昨天的一样，他从同样的位置抽出一块巧克力，递给华生，“我问他来源，他不肯回答。但每次都是与你一起过后。难道这些与你无关？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”史密斯垂下眼角，一副委屈巴巴的样子，对付十九世纪的男人就得这么做，“我的病理学几乎都是自学的，只是应用过程中发现了一些新方式。真论起来医学问题，肯定比不过华生医生你。”

“那是我多心了。”华生揉揉头发，这事就算过去了。

表面上维持着风平浪静，史密斯在心底早把福尔摩斯骂了个遍。华生举得例子都是她近几个月经手过尸体的检验报告里的内容，几乎只写在她的记事本里或在办公室的便签上，不对外公布，福尔摩斯是怎么知道的。难道他从一开始就在调查自己？今天上午，按华生的说法，他甚至拿了一张手抄纸回到贝克街，上面记满了这些词汇——就像华生纸条上的那些，复杂的、二十一世纪的医学词汇。看来，昨天晚上，只是她一个人傻子一样的怦然心动。福尔摩斯却把她当做敌人，不眠不休地花了一整个晚上，看似在思索案情，实际上是在调查她、解读她，试图发现她的过去。

我真是个被吊桥效应骗了的傻子。泄愤似的，史密斯把巧克力狠狠掰成两半，扔进手包里，顾不上华生，转身往外走去。

“男人些都是不值得信任的家伙。”马戏团门口披头散发的吉普赛女人抓住她的手，略显粗糙的指腹滑过每一道细密的掌纹，“你不属于这个世界，却与这个世界的某个男人产生了交集。他很危险，非常、非常危险，最终会把你害死。”

史密斯把手抽出来，上下打量着女人。她似乎在哪里见过这女人，时间不会太长，也许只是几天前的事。

“不……你们都会害死彼此。”女人双眼微阖，与宣称通晓神灵们的神婆一模一样，“瀑布，那是他生命最终的归宿。”

莱辛巴赫瀑布，最后一案。

史密斯心下一慌，下意识转头寻找华生。他还在后面走着，没注意到前面发生的事情。“你是做什么的。”抓住女人的手腕，史密斯反手一招擒拿把她按在墙上，“如实告诉我，否则你的胳膊不保。”

“莉莉，你该把每天锻炼的功夫花在开发自己推理能力上面，向福尔摩斯先生学学。女法医得学会推理，才能成为侦探小说的主角。”女人转过头来，深褐色的瞳孔盯得史密斯发毛，“等苏格兰场在你们的引导下准确找到犯人后，我会在查令十字街的茶厅里等你，第二天下午三点半。”女人轻蔑地抬起眼来，“现在，你最好放开我，华生医生快走过来了。”

史密斯探头望去，发现华生的确快要走到门口了。她狠狠地掰了一下女人的大臂，继而把她推到一边，近乎警告地指着女人。“不要向我耍花招。”史密斯很少这样板起脸来，她一开始确实被女人突如其来的提及惹怒了，而被控制的不甘在此之后又登上台面，“我会找到你的。”

“那你就去找吧。”女人爆发出一阵大笑，“如果你能的话。”她躬身，向史密斯鞠了一个九十度的躬，颇为轻快地摆着腿缓慢向黑暗的巷中走去，“下午三点半，我亲爱的小姐。”

史密斯咬紧牙关，克制着自己想要赶上去问个明白的冲动。她不喜欢被别人掌控的感觉，她从一开始就不喜欢。但华生就要来了，这一切她都不能告诉华生，也不能告诉任何一个维多利亚时代的人。

福尔摩斯呢。凝视着远方步履蹒跚的华生，史密斯忽得想到这位昨晚刚同她接吻过的男人。他拥有维多利亚时代最负盛名的大脑，善于解开一切摆在面前的难题；拥有生理或是精神上几乎压倒性的双重力量，令她不由自主地被这种强大吸引，为之倾倒。

她需要和福尔摩斯谈谈，如果可能的话，相互坦诚的，说些真心话。

 

浓烈的烟草气息弥漫在整个贝克街221B里。华生摘下帽檐，相当抱歉地笑笑，先史密斯一步走上楼梯，打开客厅的木门。扑面而来的烟雾呛得史密斯喉咙生疼，她拽出帕子捂住口鼻，在旁侧看华生冲到窗边将两扇凸肚窗大开，新鲜空气涌进屋中，吹散填充正屋的青烟。作为二十一世纪作息优良生活健康大学期间连大麻都没碰过的年轻人，她都没适应吸烟这种十九世纪的风尚。

“开窗通风，福尔摩斯！”华生解开外套坐回他的扶手椅里。

“烟草的味道有助于思考。”福尔摩斯冷淡对答。他正趴在地上聚精会神地研究什么。史密斯很怀疑他能不能在这种可见度下看见点什么，但福尔摩斯仍在瞥见史密斯时抬手把油腻的陶土烟斗熄了放在壁炉上。火烧得很旺。室内浑浊空气散去，史密斯把帕子塞回衣服里，摘下手套凑近了烤烤火。她没忘提前把巧克力放在化学实验的桌台上。汞蒸气是剧毒的，不能让巧克力化了。“我们忽视了一件很重要的事。”福尔摩斯从地下抽出一张纸扔进史密斯怀里，“他们都有孩子。”

“谁？”史密斯展开地图，上面标注着几家伦敦的孤儿院。

“受害者，粉色丝带的人，被选择的那人。人们总把这些事掩盖的很好，你不得不承认这一点。”福尔摩斯翻身坐在地上，抬眼看着史密斯，“克罗伊登的男人说那女人只离开过村子两次，其中一次是这次去马戏团。第二家里那男孩身上不合体的女孩衣服，第三家被拆分后打成柜子背板的婴儿床，第四家被闲置的小孩玩具。你应该有随身带着写有验尸报告的小册子，告诉我，其中的女人是不是全部都有妊娠痕迹。”

史密斯拿出笔记本，翻了几页，确信地点点头。“是的，她们的耻骨联合都标明有生育痕迹。”史密斯举起地图，凝视上面的红圈，“你是说，是被父母遗弃的孤儿们长大后，对他们进行了复仇？”

“毋庸置疑。他们后颈的纹身是小时候纹上去的，如果你仔细观察就会发现，不是成年人的尺寸。”福尔摩斯又丢给她一张地图，上面标注着迄今为止所有受害人的居住地，密密麻麻的红点看得人发怵，“你有没有办法确定是哪家孤儿院？”

“我为什么会有办法确定？”史密斯无辜地望向福尔摩斯， “找个数学教授也许会对此有帮助，但我只是个验尸的。” 她把两张地图重合在一起，对光看了许久也毫无头绪，“对了，说到此处，我们需要谈谈，福尔摩斯，私人谈话。”

“不能直接说？”福尔摩斯问。

“甚至连华生医生都不能。”史密斯向华生投去饱含歉意的目光，“这是你和我之间的问题。”

福尔摩斯的目光从她身上挪开，又落回满地的资料里。华生不知起身与否，把眼睛从报纸里露出，看似毫无破绽地观察着二人。尴尬的沉默逐渐发酵，终于，华生合起报纸的声音打破了这片寂静。

“今天走得路太多了，我得上楼休息一下。”他从扶手椅上站起身来，把报纸放在一旁，向史密斯表示了理解，并非常明显的对福尔摩斯挤眉弄眼像要说些什么。但史密斯没能确定华生究竟在示意福尔摩斯什么。在福尔摩斯的沉默中，华生走出客厅，合上了木门。

脚步声渐行渐远，史密斯靠住长沙发的椅背，长叹了一口气。

“华生告诉你了。”福尔摩斯确信地说。

“是的。”史密斯下意识地咬紧嘴唇，“你……知道了多少。”

“差不多了。”福尔摩斯道，“排除一切不可能，剩下的不论多么离奇，也是最终答案。”

“你不想为此和我谈谈？”史密斯的指尖绞紧了衣角，她很少如此紧张。

“在你昨天亲了我这件事上？是的。”福尔摩斯十指相抵，“另一件事？不，我希望由你自己来说，在你准备好说出来的时候。我知道你不是我的威胁，也不是伦敦的威胁。”

“我……很感谢你给我的选择权。至于你在乎的那件事……只是个亲吻。”和十九世纪的人形容这件事似乎有点难，史密斯蹙起眉，“就把它看做……一时兴起。”

“史密斯小姐，在此之前，我从来没有亲吻过任何一人。也没有掀过女性的裙摆，更不要提解开吊袜带或是长期同未婚女性交往这般出格的事。”福尔摩斯直言，“我不知道你的风俗，但按照现在的礼节，假设原因只是‘一时兴起’，毋庸置疑地，你冒犯了我。”

“吊袜带那段是为了救命，你自己在出来后也同意的！”史密斯不服气地喊了一句，“剩下的，如果你愿意这么想就这么想吧，我冒犯了你，所以呢，之后我们各办各的案子，然后老死不相往来？只是个吻，福尔摩斯，大度点，我还没说什么呢。这社会允许男人们不去保持贞洁，你甚至能在各处见到花上几个先令就能办上一次的妓女。”

福尔摩斯面色一沉：“你偏要和街边的妓女做比吗。”

“她们是女人，我也是女人，歇洛克·福尔摩斯先生。”史密斯咬字清晰，近乎恶狠狠地把他的名字念出，“如果你想讨论那个吻，我建议你让这一切都过去。至于我的事，你推理出来了，我们可以相互间心照不宣，继续探案，像现在这样。”她不得不说，福尔摩斯对人心理的掌控实在是无可比拟，一两句话就能挑起她的怒火。即使那个吻——她还没来得及思考福尔摩斯的想法是什么——连她自己都不清楚是什么意思，史密斯此刻也理直气壮地坐实了吻是一时兴起这件事。

“莉莉。”福尔摩斯起身，手掌抵在沙发上，挑衅似的吻了她，“以一换一。”福尔摩斯的嘴里全是粗粝的烟草味道，亲吻时满满地填充了她的所有感官，将她身上都染上极具成瘾性的烟味。史密斯以为自己快要溺亡了，沉溺在名为福尔摩斯的海洋中。

“好啊，以一换一。”一吻终了，史密斯挑起眼来，望向福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯温热的呼吸打在她脸上，两片湿润薄唇在阳光映照下显得更为诱人，只消微微仰头，就能看到被领口遮掩着的苍白肌肤。没人能拒绝这样一幅景象，史密斯差些就要放弃立场再同他接吻。可她最终还是镇镇心神，冷声道：“可是谁让你叫我莉莉的。”

“你也一样，可以叫我的名字。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“以一换一。”

“我会让你欠着我这件事的。”史密斯把地图举起来，挡在二人中间，“我们为什么要确定唯一一家，一家家去找不就行了。”

“会被发现。”福尔摩斯坐回扶手椅里，“伦敦的救济院彼此之间都有通讯，我们不能冒险，必须确定其中的某个，一举击破才行。”他拿过地图，“这三家在十年前左右会用纹身记录儿童身份，我们必须确定其一。这就是我问你的原因，没有确认大致方位的公式或是算法？”

“坦白地讲，我只是个法医病理学家，福尔摩斯先生，我不学数学。”史密斯毫不避讳地说，“也许他们可以用点什么多重高斯算法之类的，根据街区所在位置大致推算出哪家的可能性最高。但这不是我能够明白的。”她把地图扔在一边，“华生、你、我，刚好三个人，同时去三家拜访不就行了。”

“你想的非常周全，史密斯小姐。”福尔摩斯在小姐一词上加了重音。

“那你就把我化成个绅士，我猜不难吧？”史密斯站直身体，今天靴子的跟不算低，正和她意，“五点六快五点七英尺，出门也不算丢人。”

“真的吗。”福尔摩斯语带嘲弄，“这么快就以一换一。”

“这是我们的案子。”史密斯咬清我们的三个字，“帮我，还是不帮我？”

 

第二日清晨，史密斯就到了救济院。服装店里的成衣对她而言肥大一圈，大部分都是为了迁就底层男人们因为酗酒逐渐凸起的肚子，看过尺寸后，史密斯怀疑自己穿上会一种往身上套大麻袋的错觉。福尔摩斯翻箱倒柜找出了一套他学生时期的旧衣服，史密斯虽然怀疑过自己能否把腿塞进那样纤细的西装裤腿中，但好在勉强还算合身，男性骨架撑大的地方都被她缠紧的傲人乳房填满，整身衣服仅仅因为相差十厘米的身高而略显拖沓，经由简单缝纫裁剪就能解决问题。他们的目标很明确，接触救济院的工作人员，试图套出马戏团出身是何处，并且拿到他们的名册。后者或许可以等三人汇合后趁夜色进行，但前面确认马戏团出身的事只能自己做。史密斯自认不算个社交障碍人士，但她从没做过这种谈判专家才会的，拐弯抹角向嫌疑人套话的事。

深吸一口气，史密斯敲响了门。

“您好，我是代表汉莫公爵来访的史密斯先生。”她把伪造的名片递给门卫，“汉莫公爵想要向救济院捐献一笔数目可观的财产。”

门卫按规矩递入名片。不一会儿，救济院的铁门便打开了。院长是一位看起来格外古板的男人，标准的神父，高领外袍系得一丝不苟，手里还持有一本皮面的圣经。他向史密斯谦和一笑，把她迎入院中。

“如您所见，我们这家救济院里已经不剩什么人了。”他一边走一边向史密斯介绍救济院的现状，“十几年前，这里还算兴盛，现在我们也无力支撑那么多孤儿，只好把他们都送去其他救济院里。”神父话说得没错，整栋救济院依旧维持着十几年前的风格，不少当时的新奇玩意都摆在庭院内，若非金属锈死表面落灰，这应当还是一片很漂亮的游乐场。

“看得出来。所以汉莫公爵想要为您这边提供一笔捐献。”史密斯顿顿，转身望向神父，“他派我来是考量一下救济院的教育水准与成年后他们的出路。虽然这么说不好听，但您知道的。”避开涌出来玩闹的孩子们，史密斯压低声音，凑到神父耳边低语，“公爵不想把他们养大成一群社会渣滓。”

听闻此语，神父连忙摇摇头：“请您相信我，我们的教育体系是很完备的。近年来虽然没有特别出色的孩子，但也是都给自己找了些养家糊口的工作。”他领着史密斯走向办公室，从抽屉里拿出一摞信件，“女孩们大多都成了纱厂女工，男孩子们在矿业工作。早些年我们还有老师时，他们出路更好一些，你看，这是当时一个孩子前些日子寄给我的信。”神父把信件打开，交给史密斯，“他是因为偷东西被抓回来的，当时有个义工知道了，就特地教了他魔术，学得不错，现在开了家马戏团，团员都是当年我们这儿的孩子们，就是伦敦现在巡回的那家。”

史密斯接过信件，里面写得非常清楚。落款一八三七九号，刚好对得上魔术师后颈的纹身。她大致浏览一遍，字里行间充斥着对被抛弃的怨恨与救济院帮助的感恩，从心理上倒是符合报复杀人的基本原则。她苦笑，把信又交还给神父。“现在的孤儿们越来越多了。”她感慨一声，从衣兜里掏出一些纸币塞进神父手里，“这一份是我的，虽然不多。”

“上帝保佑您。”神父把纸币收好，几不可闻地叹了一声，“现在太多人没准备好就生育了，还有那些抛弃子女的父母，救济院里都住满了小孩子，收不下了。”

“这可真是……道德沦丧。”史密斯垂下眼来，她听说过这时期小孩子的遭遇，“收不下时怎么办呢，任由他们在街上流浪？”

“被警官送来那些通常都是，他们已经被父母抛弃很久了。而被父母送来的我们总是劝他们留下。还有些是被直接遗弃的，我们实在没办法，也许就花些钱叫中介带走。”神父拿出一本厚重的册子，随便从后面翻了几页，“编号，姓名，来由。有些父母留下了名字，他们实在是年轻，所以没留下的那些我们也不强求。”他摇摇头，“现在这世道，大家都明白的。汉莫公爵能有这份心意，我们很是感激。”

“是啊。他的确是难得发了善心。”史密斯干笑一声。她忽得有种欺瞒好人的罪恶感，即使本身就是为了行善事也一样。

神父笑笑：“还请您向公爵如实汇报，我们期待每一笔捐款。”

神父的每一道目光对史密斯而言都像是拷问，她草草寒暄几句，做了些假模假式的笔记——主要记下了大册子的位置与整体布局，继而告别神父，去向原定的汇合点。她的良心实在经受不起如此审查，逃似的向汇合点前进。

午餐时分，接头的餐厅里人头攒动。史密斯从满满当当的上班族里挤过，坐进福尔摩斯在的卡座里。福尔摩斯正坐在街边悠闲地享用他的午餐，华生刚刚吃完，瓷杯里的茶水还是滚烫的。“所以，看样子是你那家了。”他叉起一块牛尾，小心地分割开，切成适合入口的大小塞进嘴里，“你是不是有什么‘线索就在我这里’的特殊体质？”

“你有什么资格说我。”史密斯不爽地回了句嘴。仗着自己现在一身男装，史密斯叫来服务员，也给自己点了一份午餐，顺带把记好位置的纸拿出来。“他们有一本大册子，还有一封信，是来自那魔术师的。”她接过服务员手里的套餐，拿起刀叉趁热把看起来不错的午餐吞吃入腹，“我们今晚上行动？”

“先去取那本册子与信，再叫上苏格兰场去抓现行，二者缺一不可，否则我们无法将双方联系起来。”福尔摩斯道，“晚上你去通知苏格兰场，我和华生去取册子。中间的这段时间……”福尔摩斯掏出怀表看了一眼，“你可以回家把衣服换回去，别让苏格兰场那群观察力低下的警探们认不出你是谁。”

“嘿！”史密斯拿叉子无礼地敲了一下碗碟边缘，“他们可没有观察力低下。”

“是吗。”福尔摩斯扬起眉来，“也就对于你之前糟糕的伪装而言吧。”

“是……”史密斯耷拉下眼来，她确实没法为那次谁都看得出她是个女人的装扮辩驳，“但我换上裙子晚上怎么办，万一打起来呢？”

“有我，华生医生，还有外围候着的警员们，你不用特地去打架。”福尔摩斯吃完最后一口，用餐巾擦擦嘴，“一位淑女不该打架。”

“你是谁，你是不是华生伪装的。”史密斯诧异地看着华生，不可置信地又转头凝视福尔摩斯，“几天前你还在贝克街寓所教我格斗术！”

“我教你格斗，并不代表我支持你去参与一场群斗。”福尔摩斯风淡云轻地说，“今天晚上会很危险，你只要保护好自己就足够了。”

“我只要保护好自己？”史密斯睁大了眼，“所以，你的意思是，我叫来苏格兰场，然后在外面看着就行了？”

“我会和他们说清楚的，功劳有你一半，你愿意全拿走也没关系。”撤掉餐盘，福尔摩斯饮口茶，“我说过，今天晚上会很危险。我不希望你为此受伤。”

史密斯徒劳地张张嘴。她想说点什么，重复了几次，最后还是一句话没说出来。福尔摩斯太懂得什么是语言的艺术了，这一句话下来，她不论回复什么都像是撒娇耍赖不懂事。可他语气中来自性别的优越感实在太过于烦人了。

“算了，随便你们。”史密斯摆摆手，继续低头对付她的午餐，“少胯下那二两肉，你们就总不爱承认现实，无所谓，习惯了。”

“很有趣的说法。”福尔摩斯饶有兴致地挑起眉。

 

史密斯最终也没有说服福尔摩斯。通知完苏格兰场，她再转回马戏团时，福尔摩斯和华生已经在帐篷里躲好了。她原想买张票跟进去，思前想后还是作罢，在马戏团外吉普赛人的帐篷旁等着苏格兰场的警员们。冬夜总归是冷的，史密斯低头用呵出的白气捂着手。警员们来得很快，从后街绕过来，避开了马戏团的眼线。她换回了平日里的长裙，准时准点喊了雷斯垂德带警员出来埋伏，自己也跟着站在队尾，等待最终结果。福尔摩斯与华生早就潜入马戏团中等待汞废水运入，他们约定枪响为号，苏格兰场的警员们就可以冲进里面逮捕所有人。她猜，里面或许应该有之前的那个女人。

女人，这个案子的谜团显然都在女人身上。吉普赛女人，向她行屈膝礼的女人，两个女人就像是这案子的两朵乌云，如果不清楚女人们的身份，他们永远没办法真正的解决这案子。

枪声划破深夜寂静，姿势各异的警员们瞬间挺直了身子，在雷斯垂德的带领下冲进马戏团。史密斯跟上队伍，裙摆却好似被固定在地上，一时间动弹不得。这不是个好现象。史密斯警惕着回过头去，看到了之前的吉普赛女人——不，好像是向她行屈膝礼的女人，用长把伞按住了她的裙摆。

“不用想了，哪个都是我，莉莉。”女人抬抬帽檐，松开裙摆向她行礼，“让男人们去抓获凶手，我们来谈谈？”

“谈什么？”史密斯退了半步，作出一副十足的攻击姿态，“你说是结案的第二天，不是现在。”

“谁让男人们的想法一日三变呢，我实在摸不透他们。”女人嗟叹不已，“我只是来传话的，莉莉，代表莫里亚蒂教授。”

“——谁？”莫里亚蒂这个名字令史密斯心中警铃大作，她戒备地瞪着女人。

“莫里亚蒂，福尔摩斯人生最大的敌人。大家都是穿越来的，有必要把无聊事情重复这么多遍吗，还是你根本没看过福尔摩斯探案集。”女人嗤笑一声，“总之，莫里亚蒂教授让我向你问好。”

“向我？”史密斯眉头紧蹙，“为什么是我？不是……福尔摩斯？”

“不不不，这案子能破，主要功臣当然是你。”女人用指尖轻点史密斯眉心，“我还没向教授汇报福尔摩斯的事，这得留着他自己发现。”她凝滞的目光忽得动了起来，从住户的玻璃窗上，史密斯能望见逐渐靠近的火光。他们该往外押送犯人了。

“下午三点，查令十字街。”女人轻声道，“明天见。”

女人的身影隐匿在浓重的夜色中，史密斯也不愿去追。她倚靠着帐篷，凝睇一队队工人与马戏团工作人员走上警局的马车。在熊熊火光下，许多人颈后的纹身格外鲜明，刺痛着她的双眼。福尔摩斯和华生是最后走出来的，各自都挂了些彩，看起来不算严重。史密斯翻开警队的医疗包，取了些棉花泡进酒精里，挨个给这俩人清理伤口。她有些心不在焉，搞定华生手背上的细长划痕后就走了神，以至于差些让酒精滴在福尔摩斯的衣服上。

“雷斯垂德说明后天把钱送到你府上。”福尔摩斯说。

史密斯被吓得一激灵，赶忙回神继续给福尔摩斯清理伤口。“嗯。”她应一声，手下动作轻了些，“所以，这就算结束了？”

“算是。”福尔摩斯把左轮手枪递给华生收好，“过两天录口供，你要去听吗。”

“我不去。”史密斯摇摇头，在福尔摩斯的伤口上敷上一块小巧的纱布，“我不是爱听口供那种人。”她用医疗胶布粘好纱布，满意地打量着自己的作品，“我明天在家歇一天，等你大后天忙完了，就把洗干净的衣服给你送过去。”

“无所谓。”约好的马车刚好到马戏团门口，华生先一步登上马车，福尔摩斯起身跟在华生身后，“留着以防万一也不错。”他打开车门，回头问还在收拾的史密斯，“先送你回去？”

 

史密斯很少到访下午茶厅。这种专为女士开放的地点里通常充斥着鲜花的香气与浓厚的香水气息，让茶水的质量都下降不少。史密斯抿口茶，望向对面的女人。这是她第一次在亮堂的白天见到这位神秘女人。一头乌黑的干练短发让女人与屋中所有富家小姐富家夫人格格不入，而带有大半个地球外的亚洲风情的深褐色皮肤也一样让她成为屋中所有视线的落脚点。女人像是习惯了这件事，自顾自地搅拌着面前的红茶。

“你的真名是什么？”史密斯先一步开口。

“你可以叫我洛尔卡。”自称洛尔卡的女人掀起一侧的鬓发，用勺切下一小块蛋糕送入嘴里，“知道名字也没用，这是另一个世界。”细细听来，洛尔卡的英语中混杂着印度口音，史密斯可以基本推断出她不是从小在英国长大的，但至少近些年在英国留学或是居住过，口音已经被改变了。

“那我开门见山地问了。”史密斯紧紧地盯着洛尔卡，“你为什么要帮助莫里亚蒂教授？”

“为什么？我不像你，史密斯小姐。白皮肤，会探案，能给自己找份工作。我是个印度人，来之前一无所有，只是个学生。不过重点还是白皮肤。”洛尔卡讥笑一声，“我来到这里以后过了整整半年的苦日子，像个奴隶一样没日没夜的干活。资本主义的压榨，想必您一定没体会过。之后我遇到了莫里亚蒂教授——他是唯一明白事的，你懂吗。”洛尔卡从小巧的手包里拿出一摞写满草稿的速写纸扔在桌上，“他没有因为我是女性或不是白种人，就拒绝我去学习。相反，在偶然间与我谈论完理科的一些前沿内容后，他给我钱，让我在他门下学习数学，像真正的老师一样照顾我，比现代的教授们对我还要好。”

“所以你就帮他？”半晌，史密斯道。

来到十九世纪以后，她确实没有体会过穷人的生活，即使在二十一世纪也没有。她出身中产偏上，家庭状况稳定，幸运且幸福地，只在母亲的议案中听过底层人民的困苦。但同情并不能令她原谅洛尔卡。

“我没有帮他，他只是给我拿来了些习题。世间万物都是数学，连犯罪也不例外，我想你这次应当体会过了。”洛尔卡合起手包，把最后一口蛋糕吃掉，“我没有和你或者福尔摩斯先生作对的意思，相反，我很喜欢福尔摩斯先生。但教授给我一日薪资，我就会继续算下去。”她用手帕擦擦嘴，“罪犯负责设下谜题，侦探负责解谜，这不就是其精巧所在吗。”

洛尔卡收回桌上的手稿，留下自己那份的钱，与一张小巧的名片。

“距离莱辛巴赫瀑布还有不少时间呢，史密斯小姐。”她起身离席，“我们暂时不用让他们二人意识到对方的存在，不是吗。”

史密斯翻开名片，用铅笔书写的崭新地址映入她的眼帘。

 

_案件结束时，正逢圣诞时节。哈德森太太忙于准备圣诞晚宴，而福尔摩斯则忙于他的罪案调查年终回顾。至于我，当时则是私下向史密斯小姐写了一封长信，邀请她来贝克街221B参与圣诞节的庆贺活动。_

_向三大洲的女人发誓，直至现在，我都还没见过福尔摩斯这种不解风情的家伙。要不是我和他说带块三明治去看史密斯小姐，怕是要让史密斯小姐为了他多加的尸体解剖饿上整整一日！我一向以为他理性为先的同时还保留些感性，毕竟在他想要取悦某个女人时，他总能准确地让那女人信服。可等他真正谈恋爱时，倒是一窍不通了。案件过程中，他有一整晚都没回到贝克街，后来我才知道他是在史密斯小姐家夜宿一晚，研究了整整一夜案件。_

_从我的立场来看，他确实是个圣人。_

_有关于我是怎么知道福尔摩斯喜欢史密斯小姐的，前文我自然已经说过此事。更为明显的则是晚宴当日。史密斯小姐穿了一身时髦的晚礼服，海蓝色的天鹅绒正配她如海洋之心般的双眼，大开领口露出的漂亮锁骨搭配上白皙的肌肤，纵是如我，也要夸上一句美人。福尔摩斯或许知道我邀请了史密斯小姐，但他一定想不到史密斯小姐的衣着会如此惊艳。即使只是短短一瞬，我也一样捕捉到了福尔摩斯眼里的炽热。任谁见过这副模样，都要说福尔摩斯定是对史密斯小姐动了心。_

_“圣诞快乐！”史密斯小姐从手包里拿出了两份礼物。哈德森太太的据她说已经交给本人了，送给我的用浅蓝色的包装纸悉心包裹，而福尔摩斯的是大红色，和她唇膏的颜色相似。_

_时过经年，我已经记不清礼物的内容是什么了，福尔摩斯也没向我分享过他收到的是什么，因此也不做赘述。但我仍然记得屋中弥漫着的，恋爱的气息。一向处事不惊的哈德森太太都看不下去了。_

_我自然也有电灯泡的自觉，早早离席，任由这两位，呃，探讨人生。_

_说真的，于今几十年，我也仍然没有遇到第三位会在圣诞晚宴上面不改色讨论尸体变化进程的人了。_


	10. 第四案·南音

_马戏团案后，福尔摩斯与史密斯的关系出现了一种微妙的改变。他们之间的氛围逐渐变得暧昧，许多时候，我认为自己在贝克街的处境无比尴尬。为了躲开他们二人，我开始长时间的耗在俱乐部里，打牌消磨时间，至晚方归。在如此度过后半个冬季后，开春时，福尔摩斯接到了一宗可称之为奇闻的大案，正是我收录在冒险史中的《斑点带子案》。此时史密斯整日泡在借由福尔摩斯名头租下的化学实验室中进行某些实验，我也因此得到了一些喘息的机会，至少不必面对客厅里一对眉来眼去又不互表心意的男女。_

_然而好景不长，我收到了来自美国的信件，说我的兄长病危，身旁无人照顾。出于同胞兄弟的情谊，我向福尔摩斯借了些钱作为周转，义无反顾地踏上了去往美国的旅途。这段经历经由再次编写与化用，最后形成剧本《黑暗天使》。_

_在此期间，我与福尔摩斯的联系多靠信件往返，而福尔摩斯与史密斯的关系更是急剧升温。我整理了当年的信件，发现在我们两年半近三年的通讯中，他二人共计协办了五件大案、十四件小案，其中包括耸人听闻的艺伎绑架案与涉及金额巨大的黄金大劫案。这些案件大多不便公开，福尔摩斯也曾几次三番叮嘱我不可将他的手稿外泄，遗嘱中也要求封存百年以上或直接焚毁。然而，这却为我描写史密斯小姐的经历留下了极大的困难。因此我从史密斯小姐的记事本（自史密斯小姐离世后，该记事本由福尔摩斯保存。他搬去苏塞克斯后，我誊抄了一份内容，即为写作时参考的版本，最初的原本则与他一起下葬）里遴选部分影响较小的案件，混杂适当的虚构内容，作为（因我本人原因造成的）空白期的衔接进行书写。接下来的案件是其中之一，发生于二人结束艺伎绑架案回到伦敦的旅途中。他们在某个小乡村下榻修整，期间遇到了一点突发的小情况。_

一八八四年六月，艺伎绑架案正式告破。当地警员将被绑架的艺伎交还给日本大使，福尔摩斯作为代表领取了日本大使赠送的国家级奖章，我则是收到了来自苏格兰场顶头主管数目可观的一笔奖金，足够一整年的生活费。这让我觉得自己近半个月在荒郊野外的灰头土脸还算得到了些回报。至于福尔摩斯怎么想，我自然没有心思考虑。

这是我和福尔摩斯相识的第三年，距离最初的亲吻已经过去整整一年半，我们的关系仍然尴尬的止步于拥抱与亲吻——是的，他偶尔会拥抱我，甚至在案件侦破的高潮时激动地亲吻我，像剧作里那样。他总是有种天生的戏剧感。但这显然让我感到非常难过。并不是因为亲吻，我对亲吻毫无意见，朋友之间的接吻是存在的。我想知道的是福尔摩斯究竟认为我们二人的关系是怎样的。如果只是朋友，他应当停下多次把氛围炒到我觉得“不得不上床”后又默不作声的收手这种行为；如果他想再进一步，我不介意在哪次氛围合适时与他上床，大家互相摊牌，再看境遇如何。就我个人而言，我的确是喜欢福尔摩斯的。

我清楚地意识到这件事是在半年前。历经长时间的高强度工作后，福尔摩斯突然大病一场。哈德森太太最初找到了我，但鉴于我对活人的能力实在有限，又请来了专业医生进行检查，确诊为肺炎。在抗生素还未发明的维多利亚时代，肺炎的严重性可想而知。由于华生医生不在伦敦，我陪他度过了一个月的疗养期，期间闭门谢客，不允许任何人访问。在此期间，除了每日的清洁他坚持自己来做（我确实和他说了“我是学解剖的，知道男人长什么样，你可以放心”，但他最终还是没有同意），其余事情大多交给我来处理，哈德森太太只做些平日里的闲杂事。福尔摩斯同意我对他用些我知道的“巫术”，但很不幸的，让我冒险给他喂下我全凭记忆制成的药片这种事是根本不可能的。

福尔摩斯病得最重的那几天，胸部疼痛一直没有饶过他。我曾经给他服用过一些鸦片酊镇痛，最终在看到他昏昏睡去时才在心头感到一丝宽慰。我从来没见过福尔摩斯如此脆弱，他在我面前始终有一副强大的形象。可现在，纵然是铁打的身子，也被疾病折磨得苦痛难耐。我为他的病情紧紧绞着心，那几日直接睡在了贝克街的沙发上，生怕哪日睁眼就收到来自哈德森太太的噩耗。

最终，他还是恢复了健康，速度惊人，让我难以想象。由于沉浸在药物带来的虚幻世界中，福尔摩斯对昏睡的几日记忆并不清晰，我也很高兴他不记得我曾经因为他的疾病而慌乱得在贝克街连续留宿。这让神经紧绷的我松了一口气，也确实地体会到，我在爱着这个男人。朋友之间纵然会有千百种纠缠，但爱情仍旧是完全不同的那一种。你会被他的喜怒哀乐牵动心弦，会在每一次苦痛来临时同他一起紧紧绞住心脏，无法呼吸。更重要的是，会对他产生有性的冲动。

在最后几天时，我确实说不出“我知道男人都长什么样”这种话了。

由此，我陷入一种单方面的暗恋中。这倒是一种新体验，我从来没试过暗恋谁或者去追求谁，前两任男友多半是自然而然的发生，或者他们之前确实在追求我，这不重要。重点是，福尔摩斯对我的态度在这种情况下简直就是一种折磨。

偶尔拥抱，允许亲吻，但不上床，也没有任何进一步示好的意思。这真是糟透了。

我原计划托关系在黑市上买点美国产的安全套，然后找个时间去贝克街干脆地找他摊牌。之后这些套子用得上用不上就两说了，用得上皆大欢喜，用不上就只能是邻居家小孩子的气球了。但计划永远赶不上变化，在回到伦敦的过程中，铁路修葺让我们不得不在周边的小乡村里下榻一整晚。而当我们准备离开时，命案发生了。

 

人生中少有的失误其一，我没带女装出行。

作为整列火车上声名斐然、刚刚帮助国家免于丑闻与外交灾难的奖章获得者，福尔摩斯利用少得可怜的这点儿权利尽可能地试图为我争取一个带独立盥洗室的单人间。他确实拿到了一个带独立盥洗室的房间，只是房间本身是一个单人间，为了安放突如其来的人潮，他们靠着原有的床又紧紧地摆放了一张行军床。三位未婚女士（当然，穿着女装的）占有了真正的单人间。绅士条例，女士优先。如此类比，福尔摩斯的确帮我争取到了最好的那一间——对男士们而言的。

“所以，我们俩得睡在一起。”连绵阴雨让屋门钥匙都生了锈，我费些力气才打开屋门。

“我相信，这个东西叫做长沙发。”福尔摩斯把门关好，脱掉的外套被他随手扔在一旁。相处这么长时间，他知道我不会充当管家的角色帮他拿的。“你睡床上，我在沙发，换衣服去盥洗室。”他平躺在沙发上，摸了根烟出来点燃，“没问题了？”

“我睡沙发，你去床上。”我夺过他的烟，在装饰性的瓷碟上按灭，“我记得上一次你睡在沙发上时的场景，一大早我生生被烟味熏醒。如果床能让你放弃抽烟，你去睡在床上。”

“前几天也没见你挑三拣四。”福尔摩斯瞥见灭了的火星，慵懒地瞅我一眼。

“那时候我们在前不着村后不着店的荒漠里。”我辩驳，“方圆十里没有人家，只有狼嚎。”即使胆大如我，在充斥着野兽嚎叫的深夜中，也不免需要些来自家乡的味道助我安眠。

“啊。”福尔摩斯应了一声，耸耸肩缩回沙发里。

屋中被沉默的尴尬填满，我早就习惯二人独处时的过度沉默，也不愿再和福尔摩斯争论这件事，关上卧室门准备换身衣服。装作流浪男人的那身肮脏衣物早就被我扔进行李箱的角落，我穿着唯一一身合礼的男士西装——福尔摩斯的旧衣服。勒紧胸部的绷带与在胸围上近乎算得上过度严苛的衬衫紧紧地压迫着我的胸腔，比幼时穿错尺码的文胸还要命，我恨不得赶快脱下这身衣服。

“莉莉！”福尔摩斯喊我，“别急着换睡衣。”

我打开卧室门，伸出头恶狠狠地盯着他。

他还躺在沙发上，完全没看我，从内兜里掏出一份邀请函扔在长桌上。“今晚有宴会。”福尔摩斯风淡云轻的语气仿佛在说今天的晚饭是咖喱鸡，我从不知道他对宴会能如此宽容，“村子里没来过这么多人，要办宴会接风洗尘。”

“你什么时候开始对宴会感兴趣了。”我格外好奇，上前打开邀请函。内容和福尔摩斯说得差不多，字迹非常潦草，可以看出是临时赶工做出的抄写，甚至都没有使用打字机的时间。

（原日记此处贴有邀请函原本。）

**我等为各位准备了接风洗尘宴，我们很高兴能邀请你们赴宴。**

**适逢丰收前夕，我们准备了各式食物与酒品。**

**愿我们今夜饮酒作乐，不醉不归。**

**时间定于今晚七点，位于村口广场。**

**村长：派丽蒙**

“从这张字条上至少有两人的笔迹开始，两个男人的。”福尔摩斯从沙发上跳起来，抽走我手中的邀请函，“你能看到邀请一词中的两个字母‘i’和村长签名‘派丽蒙’里的‘i’并不相同。”

“是的，不过这很正常。”我转到他身后盯着那张字条，毫不在意地耸耸肩，“比如找个人帮自己写，再签上名。”

“你看夜晚中的‘i’。”福尔摩斯用小指点下被指出的词汇，“并不是邀请一词中更加连续的‘i’，反而更贴近签名中的那个。”他举起字条，对光仔细地辨认纸张被笔尖压迫后形成的纹路，“你要谨慎耐心地横向对比这些词汇，比如邀请和夜晚、高兴与饮酒，你会发现这张字条前半张是由一个人写的，后半张在模仿前半张的写法，但后来开始忘记此事，写得越来越像自己的笔法。”福尔摩斯把字条塞进我手里，“第一个尚不明朗，但第二位写作人显然是村长派丽蒙先生，至于他为什么要模仿字迹——”他四下环顾，似乎在找些什么，而后压低声音，大步流星地走向门口，“现在还不得而知。”

“这就是有趣之处了，所以我们要去宴会。”我没好气地补上后半句。

福尔摩斯的耳朵贴在门上，竖起手指示意我噤声，小心地聆听着门外的动静，神情严肃起来。我轻巧地挪了几步，握紧双拳，站在门边屏息以待。在之前的旅途中，我见过他这样的表情，通常意味着有不可估量的大事要发生了。

过了几分钟，他离开门边，走到窗台旁掀开一角窗帘向下看去。

“走了。”福尔摩斯摆摆手，让我放下防备，“也许是字条上的第一位男人。”

“刚才外面有人偷听？”我问他。

“是的。”福尔摩斯打开行李，从中拿出平日里剃须用得小刀自己留下，又把整瓶古龙水抛给我，“让自己看起来得体些，这座村子的秘密值得我们盛装打扮登场。”

 

夜幕降临，福尔摩斯与我一同出现在宴会现场。比起宴会，用篝火晚会来形容这场盛宴更为合适。巨大的篝火被堆在村口，火光冲天而起，把周围百米照得亮如白昼。木质长桌上摆满了各式冷餐，新鲜收获的水果与泛着油光的烤鸡摆在一起，无添加的花式面包堆成巨大城堡，四五个橡木酒桶一个挨着一个把剩下的地方挤得满满当当。硕大的啤酒杯里倒满了上好的麦芽佳酿，馥郁的啤酒香气到处都是。拥有一身健美小麦色皮肤的豪迈村民递给我一大杯啤酒，我开开心心地接过来，祝他身体健康，双手捧着咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大半。

“喝之前要查里面有没有药。”福尔摩斯挂着虚情假意的微笑接过同一位村民递给他的啤酒，丝毫没有要喝的意思。

“乡村人民都是很朴实的。何况不是还有你嘛。”我耸耸肩，仰头看他，“声名斐然的大侦探总不会分辨不出药物与香甜的啤酒，要真有药，你早拦住我了。”

“越是偏远的乡村，才越会诞生罄竹难书的罪案。在城市中，正义与暗巷相邻，所有罪案都会被送上法庭。乡村不是，相隔遥远的农户间隐藏着罪恶，一切都会被丛林与农田的寂静粉饰太平。”福尔摩斯把啤酒放回桌上，倒了一杯葡萄酒，“有人会为了遗产接连谋杀他的女儿们，就会有人因为细小的琐事杀人。我不完全同意穷山恶水出刁民，但未经受过教育的愚钝确实令他们比经受过良好教育的更容易走上不可饶恕的邪路，无论所图为何。”

“哇哦。”我感叹一声，挑挑眉毛，又喝了几口啤酒。“所以……你相信教育改变人生？”村长还没顾到才来的我们，我大大咧咧地坐在长凳上，被福尔摩斯用手打了下腿，不情不愿地并好双腿缩回凳下，“或者说，教育能够改变人性本恶的事实？”

“没有谁生下来就是善或恶的，教育与学习这个过程是塑造人本性的重要因素，不去管理而放纵自由生长，就会像未曾修剪的树木，最终会在顶端枯萎。”他卷起袖子，在篝火的照耀下，我能看到他手臂上一些细小的伤疤，这些比旁边的肌肤更为苍白的斑块不去仔细观察是无法发现的，“你总惊讶于我的睡姿格外良好，事实上，只是我的父母从小把我捆在床上——不论他们是出于什么需求。最初我会挣扎，反复破皮出血的擦伤塑造了这些细小伤痕，后来我学会了如何不被磨伤，也学会了如何拥有良好的睡姿。”见我看懂了，福尔摩斯放下袖子，“学习就像是捆在床上，没有经过学习的人是不会拥有一副良好睡姿的，即使有少部分的幸运儿，也只是上帝的眷顾。”

“就像我要被其他人摔倒许多次，才能学会十字固一样。”我扬起一个笑容，向福尔摩斯一样类比了一个例子，空出来的手掌抚在他小臂上，像是隔着衣服爱抚那些伤疤。我不明白为什么福尔摩斯的父母要在他小时候把他捆在床上，只能猜测是维多利亚时期恶心人的、值得被淘汰的风俗之一。

“十字固。”福尔摩斯瞥我一眼。

“是的。我打过一场实战，虽然十字固施展前的空白期危险系数较高，但成功后，对手就拍地投降了。”我知道他在意外什么，这是个入门级的柔术技巧，但我从未告诉过他自己修行过巴西柔术，“和力量无关，整个技巧基于杠杆原理，即使我用三分的力道锁你，你也没办法挣脱。”我的巴西柔术大多是在MMA俱乐部预备役时学习的，也有点一瓶子不满半瓶子晃荡的意思，不过原理应当是没有错的。

他挑眉，喝口葡萄酒，脸上写满了不相信。

“晚上回去可以试试。”村长正往这边走，我压低声音说，“我会让你痛到投降的。”我举高了啤酒杯，和村长打招呼，“晚上好，派丽蒙先生！”

“晚上好，福尔摩斯先生，史密斯先生。”派丽蒙端着满满一杯葡萄酒，有点醉醺醺的，挤进福尔摩斯和我中间坐下，手掌拍在我们的大腿上，“宴会怎么样？我看你们一直在外围，等会儿就要跳舞了，也一起去啊。”

“围着篝火那种？”见福尔摩斯没搭茬，我连忙把话头转回来，“我可喜欢了，好久没体会过大家转圈圈跳舞的好事了。”福尔摩斯居然心甘情愿错过这么好的套话机会？我扬起眼来，看见福尔摩斯放下酒杯点上烟卷，对着夜色缓缓吐出层层烟圈。

“哦当然，农村人嘛，不会宴会厅里那种……叫什么来着，对，交际舞！交际舞太难啦！”派丽蒙一拍脑门，傻呵呵地乐起来，“对了，我听闻你二人刚帮国家做出了巨大贡献，不仅福尔摩斯先生是探案专家，你也很厉害啊。”

“主要都是他在做事，我是他的助手，代替忠实的华生医生而已。”我轻描淡写地回上一句，喝口啤酒，跨过派丽蒙拍下福尔摩斯肩膀，“我就是很普通的普通人，沾了点福尔摩斯的光。你该听听之前他和华生的冒险史，那才叫精彩。”

“都一样精彩，都一样精彩。”见福尔摩斯一脸漠然，派丽蒙连忙打个圆场，“希望你们能喜欢这宴会，这村庄很久没有外人到访了。”

“我们这算因祸得福，误入世外桃源？”我笑道。

派丽蒙爆发出一阵穿破夜空地大笑：“世外桃源比不上，但比城市里空气好多了。”

“敬乡村小道中清新的空气。”我举起酒杯，与派丽蒙举杯共饮。

在广袤的原野上，大半时间里能够交流的人只有福尔摩斯一位，半个月来可是把我憋坏了，平日泡在苏格兰场的时间里我话说得都比那些日子里一周加起来多。派丽蒙身上独属于农村人的爽朗让我打开了话匣子，借着酒劲就与这位年纪整整大我一倍的老村长聊开了。言语之中，我听问他早年出海做水手攒了不少钱，后来回到家乡定居，一来二去倒从农民翻身成了乡绅阶级，近些年才被选上村长。他家中的仆人数目令我惊讶，他有两个男仆和一个女仆，还有一位家庭教师辅导他小女儿的功课。不要说靠闲散金钱度日的我，即使是福尔摩斯，也雇佣不起这么多人同时为他服务。

派丽蒙相当具有男性主义与种族主义，伟论发表到一半我就控制不住想要给他脸上来一记左勾拳。求助似的，我把目光投向福尔摩斯，试图让他救救我。在一旁沉默着抽烟的福尔摩斯兴致缺缺，他一向这样，倒不如说哪日热衷社交才是见了鬼。一个畏惧社交，一个喜欢和每一位相遇的人谈天说地，这才是搭档的精髓。

派丽蒙察言观色的能力倒是一流。他接下我手里快空了的酒杯交给身旁一个文弱男人，让他给我接满一整杯啤酒（他捧着一杯满溢啤酒回来时手都在抖，天啊），又为福尔摩斯添上新的红酒。“那我不打扰你们了。”他拍拍我肩膀，用了些力气借此为支撑晃晃悠悠地站起身来，压得我肩膀生痛，“享受这宴会吧！”

我笑笑，挥手目送派丽蒙回归篝火旁欢乐的人群。远处一阵阵欢声笑语传来，我倾身放纵自己倒在福尔摩斯肩头。我知道他不会推开我。

越是欢快的宴会，越让我在结束后的寂静感受到失落与恐慌。我还不知道家人与朋友都怎么样了，我是不是失踪了好几年，他们现在过着怎样的日子——我什么都不知道。孑然一身来到这个世界，跟着福尔摩斯坠入一场又一场的冒险，冷静下来回头看看，我谁都没有了。

“你怎么了，这不是很好的机会吗，探索字条上的秘密。”望向篝火旁跳起舞的人们，我眨眨眼睛，问他。

福尔摩斯把烟头扔在地上踩灭，伸手轻轻地搂住我的肩膀，又在有人把目光转来时放手把我推开。趁四下无人，他抬手为我整理下略显凌乱的鬓发，轻声道：“要下雨了。”

像对情侣，又不是情侣。我讨厌这样。

 

旅馆的单人床混杂着霉味与干瘪的稻草，又硬又难闻。但时隔半月，睡在一张真正床上的感觉仍旧好得要命，昏昏沉沉地，一夜无梦，连屋外吵人的雷雨声都只让我翻了个身。毫不夸张的说，我睡得和一具尸体别无二致。

如果第二天早上福尔摩斯没有在早晨七点就把我喊起床的话。

村子里出了案件，警长还没上班就被急促地拍门声叫醒，而后由于家属的坚持，他们叫醒了福尔摩斯，也不知是出于报复还是他确实需要我（我觉得他其实很少需要我帮助），他又来叫醒了我。于是，在这个大多数中产阶级还没起床的时间，我穿戴整齐，抹上厚厚的发胶，和福尔摩斯一同前往农田旁的枯井解决案件。

死的人是村长派丽蒙先生。勘察过现场的警长认为是一起意外溺水，似乎也懒于让福尔摩斯查看，早把派丽蒙的尸体打捞起来放在枯井旁的草地上。昨日还充斥生机的人儿现在死气沉沉的僵直在地上，目前乍一看来，连尸僵都已经形成有段时间了。

我负责检查尸体，福尔摩斯负责问话，这是我们的固定分工。警员过来为福尔摩斯领路，我一面翻着东西，一面注意着那边的进展。

“这就是现场，福尔摩斯先生。”当地警局的警员为他指示了大致方位，“他的双手像是在抓什么东西，头仰着，水大概没到他的腰际。”警员拿自己比划了一下，福尔摩斯趴在井沿，接过煤油灯，把头伸进去观察里面的情况，“他是站在水里的？”

“是的，先生。”警员答道，“站在水里，直挺挺地。”

这很奇怪，不到呼吸道的水不会在理论上溺死人。我把各种解剖用具放在野餐布上一字排开，套上手套，先开始尸表检查。

未见明显腐败，尸斑较淡，呈淡红色，大多分布在头面部，尸长五点三英寸，发育正常，体型偏胖，营养中等。全身皮肤可见鹅皮样外观，双手呈洗衣妇手改变，双眼睑、球结膜均可见细小出血点，双侧瞳孔等大等圆，直径零点五厘米。口唇发绀，牙关紧闭，舌尖及舌边缘可见咬痕，口、鼻腔内未见明显异物；尸表除双侧手腕处皮肤见少许擦挫伤外与左膝关节皮肤见皮下出血外，未见任何损伤。（*文后注解：该段改编自《法医学杂志》2017年6月第33卷第三期，急性乙醇中毒基础上干性溺死 1 例，文章编号1004-5619（2017）03-0317-02）

显然不是溺死。如果要我判断，更多的可能是干性溺水。但是手腕皮肤的擦挫伤也很耐人寻味。昨夜的雨水浸透了死者的衣物，上面沾满了污泥与苔藓，我把两边袖子展开，细小的纤维被肮脏的泥水裹在布料上，看起来一团糟。将纤维与污迹分离，我拿起放大镜，仔细观察着纤维的断面。这很难。普通光学放大镜的倍数不高，无法从断面判定确切材质，必须加以猜测。

“麻绳。”福尔摩斯突然插了句嘴。看样子他已经检查完现场了，转到我身边来审视着草地上的尸体。“谋杀。”他接过放大镜，又从其他几个位置夹出麻绳的细小纤维，“捆绑方式很独特，没有选择从腋下入手，而是手腕。”

“屠夫？”我问他。

他摇摇头，指出几处尸体上的青紫色印记，让我留意绳索的走向。我费劲看了一阵，最终也没摸出什么门道。

福尔摩斯略显失望，转而投向尸体：“你的报告。”

“呃，我没做过具体尸检，还不能确定，但是他的呼吸道是干的。”我拿出手帕沾了一下派丽蒙的口腔内侧，把干燥的手帕展示给福尔摩斯，“不是溺水，体表也没有致命伤，我怀疑是干性溺水。寒冷刺激造成暂时的呼吸道痉挛，无法呼吸，最终窒息死，俗称干性溺水。”

福尔摩斯陷入一种虚无缥缈的思考中。他的眉峰舒展，锐利的目光失去焦点，空洞地望向远方。与他合作办案相当长一段时间，我很清楚，他已经得出了答案，正在寻求如何揭露这个真相。

他似乎想到了什么，突然站起身来对着人群，非常大声地吼：“意外溺亡！”

——什么？我目瞪口呆地看着福尔摩斯。是他脑子坏了还是我遇到了一个假的歇洛克·福尔摩斯？！

 

在我看来，这显然是一起谋杀。意外坠入井底最起码尸体上应当有成片的淤青，我在派丽蒙身上看不到相关伤痕，只有膝盖上的一点皮下出血疑似是磕伤，其余更像擦伤痕。而手腕上的青紫色捆绑印记则证明他确实被束缚过，还有那些细小的麻绳纤维。在我的推演里，他被捆住手腕钓下井底，井上的人又利用某种活扣收回了绳子带走。不可能是意外身亡，有太多地方说不通了。没人会做这种事，自我捆绑，坠入井内，又解开手腕上的麻绳，任凭死亡降临。即使醉醺醺的（我能闻到尸体浓重的酒精味），人类的本能也是存活下去。身体会不由自主地挣扎，从死亡线上夺回生命。不论如何，要想要判断事情的真相，井内情况都是最重要的。

我不愿意怀疑福尔摩斯的判断，随着接触的深入，我越来越没有怀疑福尔摩斯的勇气。他永远都是正确的，很少有判断错误的时候。在这种罪案调查尚不发达的时代中，福尔摩斯就像是超前于时代的天才，跟在他的身后、按照他的指示行进，没有什么会是错误的。华生从不猜疑福尔摩斯，我也是。可现在，尸表检查已经令我足够怀疑福尔摩斯的判断，我甚至不敢打开尸体确定具体情况。我只能猜测是否是福尔摩斯看到了比我更多的线索——做罪案调查的永远不能有先入为主的观念，这是我的教授教我的，也是他从福尔摩斯身上学到最重要的一句话。

我安排警员把尸体送回乡村医院的后院里，又另借了一台煤油灯，系上绳子放入井中，借亮光观察着两边砖壁上的痕迹。昨夜大雨突袭而来，把所有痕迹冲刷殆尽。砖壁上平日里干燥的土壤与植物现如今混成一团污泥，砖缝间长出的野草趴在泥里，似乎失去了全部的生命里。井底水位上涨情况略显夸张，总得来说虽然超不过五英尺，但高度也并非一般人能够承受的——淹没到胸口时，大多数人就会出现呼吸困难的症状。派丽蒙算不上高，与我不相上下，如此看来倒是正常。我又把煤油灯向下放了些，许多枯叶片与各色藻类苔藓飘落在水面上，把底面景象笼得影影绰绰，看不真切。如果想要进一步确定井下情况，得亲自下到水底察看。

收回煤油灯灭掉，我回身靠在井边，看着远处被村长的女儿和警官们层层围着的福尔摩斯。他们急切地想要知道福尔摩斯是如何判断出意外溺亡。尤其是村长的女儿，她失望的目光深深地扎在福尔摩斯身上，像是在说“你个没用的侦探”。

“今天土地湿滑，不适宜取证。”福尔摩斯高声道，连我都能听见，仿佛要昭告天下一般，“下井抽水就定于明天早晨，到时候要是你们在井底看到了什么物证，再拿来说是谋杀吧。”村长的女儿恶狠狠地刮他一眼，努力遏制住破口而出的咒骂离开这片伤心地。福尔摩斯倒显得相当轻松，待人群散开后悠闲地转着手杖四处浏览乡村风光。他看到站在井边拿着煤油灯的我，像见到什么有趣的东西一般挑起眉来。没等我明白这是怎么一回事，快步走来的福尔摩斯就从我手中抢走了调查用的材料，遮掩着把它们扔在远处的灌木丛里，一时半会儿怕是找不到了。

我看看灌木丛里的煤油灯，又看看福尔摩斯，没好气地喊了一声。

“看在上帝的份上，莉莉，别做这事。”福尔摩斯低声说，“这案子已经结了，你不要再做多余的事。”

我很不爽地警告了他：“什么叫多余的事！”

“观察井下情况，谢天谢地你还没准备下井。”福尔摩斯答道，“会有人帮我们做的。”

“这么说，你有个计划，还看穿了真相？”

“可以这么说。”

“所以，你刚才去揭露犯人了？我看着像对他们公布是意外身亡。”

“不，最终结论还需要我们继续等。”

“等什么？”

“等一辆远方航来的船。”

福尔摩斯的话彻底让我糊涂起来。

“远方航来的船？”我问，“这和案子有什么关系？”

“事关重大。”福尔摩斯掏出怀表看看时间，“只有那艘船能告诉我们案件的真相。”

“得和列车长说我们不跟车走了？”我说。列车发车时间定于上午十点半，若是今夜才能得知案件真相，绝无登上那辆列车的可能性。

“是的。”福尔摩斯把怀表塞回衣兜里，“那艘船夜晚就会降临，现在着急也没有用。不如让我们现在回到旅店，这样还赶得上他们提供的乡村早餐——朴实无华，又健康美味。”

 

乡村餐厅的早餐的确朴实无华，但物产丰富的农村让早餐也变得格外丰盛。粗粝的黑面包经由香甜奶油调味，入口时冲击性的口感与甜腻实在是一绝。水煮蛋是晨间新鲜拣来鸡蛋过水做的，蛋黄中心还刚刚好有着一点溏心。煎烤的培根没有加油，用原汁原味的丰沛汁水锁住咸鲜的美妙味道。厨娘对时间的精准控制与积攒的经验最终塑造出如此完美的一顿餐点。在维多利亚时代，我学会了不对餐点挑三拣四，但好吃的食物总能让人心神愉悦。福尔摩斯在旁边享受他的晨间烟草与乡村报纸。我和他同行时，只有饭桌上他才会毫不避嫌地抽上些烟，其余时间大半都会刻意避开我，在远处孤独一人享受烟草带来的慰藉。

我并非厌恶烟草，不过抽多了总不是什么好事。若是一周抽上一根，等到第二周，积累的物质便代谢的差不多了。但抽得又多又烈，那些魔鬼似的东西藏匿在身体里，总有一日是会报复回来的。

典型的现代人想法，也不知道和福尔摩斯说这事能不能管用，还是等哪日他心情大好时随口提上一两句试探下想法好了。

“打扰一下，先生们。”文弱的男人突然端着一壶咖啡走了过来，为我续上些咖啡，轻声说，“听说派丽蒙村长意外溺亡了，这是真的吗？”

“谢谢你。”我冲他露出一个绅士的笑容，我记得自己在哪里见过他，“是的，我们——”

“最终结果要等明早打捞。”福尔摩斯突然插话。

“打捞？”男人问，“对了，我是派丽蒙小姐的家庭教师亨利·哈利迪，代她来问的。”

“家庭教师？”我打量着他，终于记起来在哪里见过。他是昨夜捧着啤酒杯双手打颤的那男人，现在端咖啡壶也得两手捧着才行。要说是家庭教师倒也正常，十指不沾阳春水，没做过重体力运动也没锻炼过身体，厚玻璃杯加上啤酒的重量确实有些难为他。“这姓氏听起来似乎不太像是位乡村教师的，似乎有个显赫的家族曾经拥有这一姓氏？”我随口说道，又把话题扯回派丽蒙身上，“福尔摩斯先生已经把事实告诉派丽蒙小姐了，我们明天早上开始最后打捞，有异议可以那时候提出来。”

“是的，谢谢您。”哈利迪缩缩手，犹豫一阵，“我确实来自那个家族。”

这次换我拿不住杯子了，差些把漂亮的骨瓷杯子摔在地上，还好最后稳住了手。

“北方的哈利迪家族，我的出身。”他心不在焉地给福尔摩斯的杯子里添上些咖啡，像在掩盖自己控制不住的情绪，“但我这一支破产了，就流落到乡村间，靠教书育人为生。”

“噢……我很抱歉。”我发自内心地向他表示歉意，并且接过他手里的咖啡壶：他的咖啡已经倒进了瓷碟中，再继续下去就快倒在福尔摩斯腿上了，“这对你来说一定很艰难。”

“不算艰难，偶尔会有点意外情况。”哈利迪终于意识到自己做错了什么。他连忙拿来餐布，把满溢出的咖啡收拾干净。

福尔摩斯往旁边躲躲，忽然漫不经心地飘出一句：“比如喜欢上主顾家的女儿。”

哈利迪的手几不可见地颤动一下，门牙紧紧地咬合着，甚至脸上两块肌肉都被凸显出来。但他很快又恢复正常，连自我反应都失去了的正常，像是僵直在原地。“您说什么呢……”哈利迪尴尬地笑笑，“这怎么可能。”

“家庭教师和乡绅的女儿，再平常不过的爱情故事，报纸上的小说专栏都这么写。”福尔摩斯无辜地挂起一个笑容，脸上写满了：我只是说了一句非常寻常的话。

心有余辜，问心有愧。

“没想到您还看小说专栏。”哈利迪话说得越来越没逻辑了。

“我？不，我从不看小说专栏。”福尔摩斯把烟按灭在一旁的白瓷碟里，“算是经验论。”

一个大门不出二门不迈天天沉迷实验的死宅，没当过家庭教师也显然不是乡绅的女儿，你上哪儿来的经验。就算喜欢上家庭教师——他小时候家庭教师都是男人——那就坐实了后人对他是个基佬的推测。我在心底翻个白眼，端起咖啡靠在椅背上听福尔摩斯和哈利迪胡扯。

但不得不说，这话题让哈利迪打开了话匣子。他总是问些如何表达爱意或是让女孩与自己远走高飞一类的题目，但从不提到如何征得女孩父母的同意。等咖啡壶里的咖啡见底，我起身想要离开餐厅，哈利迪才把咖啡壶交还给柜台后离去。

“谋杀？”离开餐厅，我问福尔摩斯。

福尔摩斯没回答我。

“他是凶手吗？”我又问。

福尔摩斯还是没有回答我。

他很擅长隐藏答案，总把谜题放到最后一刻才揭晓，有种天生的戏剧感。可惜我从来没学会这些，总是不能理解福尔摩斯究竟在等些什么，或是他究竟排演了什么。每一次都要耐心地等着，直到最后一刻福尔摩斯出来揭晓真相。

福尔摩斯不回答，我也不再问，彼此沉默着散步在乡间小路上，像一对交往多年的老朋友。

六月繁花正盛，树木也远比开春时茂密。层层叠叠的翠绿树叶点缀在深棕色的树干上，在炽热阳光的照耀下投出一片清凉的阴影。蝉鸣交织鸟儿的啁啾荡漾在燥热的空气中，像忙里偷闲的音乐家们离开殿堂，来到乡村演奏动人的夏日乐章。湛蓝色的澄澈天空下，即将成熟的谷物由翠绿转成微微金黄的诱人颜色，快要被热浪吹弯了腰。我悄悄抬眼去看福尔摩斯，告别了都市里黑白色的刻板西装，米黄色的休闲装让他锐利的线条都在不经意间温柔上几分。我忽然记起现代贝克街来往人群中穿着花呢大衣、戴着猎鹿帽，四处招揽人群的“福尔摩斯们”，有些忍不住笑意，只好低下头压住声音偷笑。

“在笑什么。”福尔摩斯突然问我。

“嗯……”我思索一阵，找到最合适的说法，“你有没有考虑过戴顶猎鹿帽？”

“我对打猎没有兴趣。”福尔摩斯非常迅速地否决了我，这让我更想笑了。

“也许哪天你会喜欢上的！”我往前跑了几步，站在远处回身望向福尔摩斯，不顾一切地爆发出一阵大笑，直到要停下来好好地呼吸一阵才停下来，“那样的话，你一定会很好看的。”

福尔摩斯当然不会知道我在说什么，他非常不解风情地站在原地，一脸无奈地说：“我对此不能认同。”

“无所谓啦，我就是随口一说，你现在这样也很好看。”我摆摆手，“报纸上都说歇洛克·福尔摩斯是位出色的侦探，但他们哪次都没提过歇洛克·福尔摩斯是个超级大帅哥。也不知道有多少未婚的女性委托人在走进贝克街时要芳心暗许。”我冲他抛个媚眼，虽说我这身打扮做这动作多少不算合适，“男人也有啊，之前大学教授那案子里委托人不就看上你了吗。”

“我情愿他没有。”福尔摩斯走到我身旁，“委托人就是委托人，合格的侦探不该被委托人的美貌影响。他们再怎么芳心暗许，也只是我的客户。”他说，“别想太多。”

风吹过树叶，窸窣响声混杂着我的心跳声无限放大，敲击在鼓膜上，生疼。我好像听明白了他的意思，又好像没有。我永远都不懂福尔摩斯，永远都不会懂。

“走吧。”福尔摩斯说。

 

尸检在早餐后的些许时间里做完了，福尔摩斯难得做了一回我的助手，虽说大半时间都在带着手套帮我按住各种各样的部位，好让原本就放置在不平坦的土地上的短腿木桌保持平衡。永远别对乡村人家保有什么幻想，我的确明白福尔摩斯的想法缘何而来了。

尸体的舌尖及舌边缘咬痕清晰，应当是为了阻止冷水直接刺激咽喉部而牙关紧闭时造成的。如此一来，我大致能推断出死因。呼吸被抑制的同时，迷走神经兴奋，反射性引起心搏骤停和原发性休克，最终死亡。即使不需要经过毒理学检验，我也能基本确定这是一起典型的干性溺死，不必怀疑。但具体是谋杀还是自杀不属于法医检验需要报告的内容，接下来就要等福尔摩斯大显身手找到他说得“那艘船”了。

福尔摩斯总有种瞬间转换大脑的天赋。我们在旅店里窝了一个下午，最初时我窝在扶手椅里听福尔摩斯讲小提琴的指法，后来大抵因为我兴致缺缺或是他讲累了，他就自顾自去阳台晒太阳抽烟。我得了空闲，靠在沙发上默写人体结构，为了应景特地选择叼着一根棒棒糖。我们一言不发地共处一室，直到服务生敲门提醒我们餐厅的晚餐已经开了。

鸽子派搭配一点熏烤河鱼，这算是乡村间不错的野味餐饮。不过我比较难以忍受那些四处飞散的鸽子脚，还没等切分就统统拔掉扔在一边。福尔摩斯似乎不太喜欢我这么做，但他什么都没说。

我不知道他如何能接受这种前卫的造型。二十一世纪是不会有人把鸽子脚插在鸽子派上的，这玩意儿看起来就像仰望星空派一样吓人——究竟是哪个英国人会吃这玩意儿？就因为那个见鬼的派，英国美食彻底成为了全世界人民的笑柄。

“旅店晚上九点锁门。”福尔摩斯突然压低声音对我说，“你得在此之前离开旅店。”他的目光落在远处一个皮肤黝黑的村民身上，当我想要多看那村民两眼时，福尔摩斯在台下很凶地踢了我一脚。

“为什么？”我刮了福尔摩斯一眼。

“那艘船。”福尔摩斯把眼神从村民身上挪回来，眉头紧蹙，“我得去别的地方调查点事，等下就走，你要帮我等着那艘船。”

我这才发现他穿着一身外出服，还带着平日远途出行才会带着的长手杖。

“天杀的，你提出来的船，我去哪儿找？”我也一样压低声音，“这里方圆十里都没有一个港口能停船。只有一条小溪，里面……”我把餐刀狠狠地插在鱼身上，像是分离组织一般割开焦糊的鱼皮与洁白的鱼肉，“全是这种小鱼。”

“注意语言。船只是某种意象，你会发现的。”福尔摩斯对我这种格外明显的泄愤行为毫不介意，慢条斯理地分切开鱼肉，“去井边远处的树林里，有一棵正对枯井的大树，躲在那棵树后，你就能等到那条船航来。”

“……大树也是某种意象？”我问。

“不。”福尔摩斯说，“那里确实有棵树。”

 

我躲在面对枯井的树后，借皎洁月光观察形势。泥土把我的衣服搞得一团糟，被迫做出的树叶伪装也让我满头都是各色木屑树叶，烦人得很。夏季的原生树林里蚊虫众多，没有驱蚊液的我仿佛精选天然食材，各色蚊子都愿意来我这里贪饮一杯。虽说恼人，但这也是没办法的事。比起艺伎案期间的翻山越岭，现下这情况倒还算可以接受。毕竟仍有一片蛙声蝉鸣作伴，仰头能看到星空闪烁，若能有爱人作伴，也颇有种城市人欣羡的小浪漫。

可惜时至今日我仍旧单身，甚至单恋一个比自己大一百来岁的“老男人”，然后，我还得在此等着那艘不知道什么时候才会航来的船。

这一点都不浪漫。

我靠在树干上，瞪大双眼观察枯井旁的景象，试图找到案件的突破点。不论经过多少次模拟，我都认为是其他人捆绑住派丽蒙的双手，并把他放下枯井。也许最开始只是恶作剧，没有想到派丽蒙会因此丧命……村长的性格很好，在村里也受欢迎，从不树敌，他的女儿思前想后的确没有仇人。过失致死，在这个科技不发达的时代听起来格外寻常。

远处有脚步声传来，我警惕地收起自己四处飞奔的想法，躲在树后专心监视着。

根据衣着来看，是两个男人。其中一个人提着煤油灯大步向前，另一个人慌慌张张地跟在他身后，亦步亦趋追赶着。打头的我看着眼熟，昨日村宴上递我酒的就是他，但我并不知道他的名讳；后面那个倒是晨间才见过，是派丽蒙女儿的家庭教师哈利迪。月黑风高，他们二人结伴来此是做什么？

“快点，你怂什么。”前面那人回头抓着哈利迪，拉他赶紧往前走，“要让糊涂侦探把绳子捞上来，他再怎么说是自杀都不行了，你自己把绳子扔下去的，现在怂个屁。”

糊涂侦探？我想想福尔摩斯，忍不住在心底大笑起来。我现在可算明白福尔摩斯为什么要在现场装傻充愣说是意外了，这种拙劣的技巧不论历经多少岁月洗礼，一样能让犯罪分子们上钩。缺乏证据的现场与基本确信的嫌疑犯，最好用的办法当然是让犯罪嫌疑人自行招供。钩直饵咸，嫌犯们却从来都会直接上钩。

“是你说这样没人看得出来。”哈利迪颤抖着，一路被拎到井边，夹杂着哭腔的发言比被害人还想被害人。

“死掉的老混蛋这么和我说的，我就这么和你说，懂了没？”打头人拽着哈利迪的衣服，把他扔到井边，从麻制背包里拿出一卷绳子，说着就要往哈利迪腰上套，“你轻，下去把麻绳捞上来。”

“我怎么知道你不会一样杀了我！”哈利迪哭喊，“我就是为了活下来才同意和你一起杀死派丽蒙，上帝保佑！”

男人给了哈利迪脸上一拳，抓住他的衣领，努力放平说话的声调（但我听得一样很清楚）。“不想明天被他女儿知道是你杀的人现在就闭嘴。她如果知道是你杀死她父亲，你也别想和她结婚了。”男人用手指着哈利迪，“现在，下去，捞绳子，不要让我说第二遍。”

男人的劝说卓有成效，哈利迪哼唧几声，乖乖把绳子系在自己腰间。如果要回去喊人，这是最后时机，但游说警员与找来帮手都需要时间，一旦回来时误了最好的机会，不论我的证词如何可信，都会让二人找到理由逃脱罪责。

不知道福尔摩斯最初作何打算，也许只是让我侦查，但我现下是准备自己解决这俩人了。男人非常壮硕，小麦色皮肤搭配如此体格，即使哈利迪脸上写满了菜鸡二字，我也实在很难相信自己能一口气收拾两个。但……抓准时机即可。

哈利迪准备下井，我矮身系好鞋带，把外套脱下来叠好放在一边。衬衫虽然碍事，但我还没到想要对一个嫌疑犯进行身材大放送的时候。长绳摩擦井口细缝发出的轻微声响在我心弦上敲响，我卷起袖口，深吸一口气。

“我到底了。”哈利迪说。

所以，就是现在。

我从树后冲出，一把抱住男人的腰际把他推倒在地。面对力量型选手，我很难在空中取得优势，地面缠斗是唯一能够找到些许突破口的。空手道的师傅曾经与我说过，以中国功夫为代表的东方武术圈里流传着一句话：天下武功，唯快不破。假设身处劣势，以快入手绝无错误。当我来到维多利亚时代，重新修习格斗术时，经过福尔摩斯一年多的训练，以他为蓝本，除去出招迅速，我另外掌握了诸多能够以弱胜强的实战方式。今日虽不是第一次使用，却是最典型的。

男人迅速爬起来想对我进行抱摔，他的力量完全做得到这一点，所以我抬起双腿反锁下压，试图把他控制在地面上。这很难，他的力量虽然不及福尔摩斯，但也需要我倾尽全身力气才能勉强拖着他不完全直起来。双腿交叠，我卡住他的脖子，借力攀在他身上，试图压到他自己投降。我的柔术功夫学得实在不到家，虽然锁得很死，但让他的双手落下了空荡。我猝不及防地被他整个人举起来往下摔，下意识用胳膊挡住落地时滚了一下作为缓冲，这让我们之间的距离拉大了。我的头被摔的这下搞得昏昏沉沉的，他不知道从哪儿找了一块大石头正一步步走过来。见鬼的。我晃晃悠悠地起身，尽可能的向前跑去，用双手捉住他握着石头那只手的小臂，试图先一步占领主动权。以肩膀与前脚掌为基础，我转身挺胯把他逐渐拽回地面，大腿尽可能地夹紧他的大臂，脚跟与膝盖后方制住颈部，拼命地把他的手臂向后掰去。我原以为这样能让他投降，那粗俗的男人居然上口咬我小腿，我恶狠狠地向后掰断他的手臂（他罪有应得），抬腿照着他脸上踹了两脚。

也不知道是我踹得太凶还是被控制时间太长缺氧了，男人哼哼唧唧地居然没了声。我松手翻身看他，已经是双眼迷离不知人事的状态。我看看他，又看看自己破破烂烂的长裤，一拳打在他额头上，彻底打晕——不好意思，我不是医生来着。

经过这一顿折腾，我发觉，还是纯粹暴力的拳击适合我，柔术太费事了。

我用多余的绳子把男人捆在一边，慢慢悠悠地走到井边。刚刚那一下摔得太狠了，我脑袋还嗡嗡得疼，没敢冒险往井下探头，靠在井沿用石头敲敲井壁。

“你朋友昏过去了，绳子在我手里。”我尽可能平复自己的呼吸，用一种威胁的语气对哈利迪说，“你现在告诉我派丽蒙的死是怎么回事，不然我割断绳子，你也别想上来。”

“你……你是谁？”哈利迪性格怯懦，想必说出这些话就费了不少力气。

“我是和福尔摩斯先生一起的史密斯。”我说，“你把事实原原本本的告诉我，福尔摩斯先生会作出正确的判断。”

“他今早还说是意外！”哈利迪喊。

“为了钓你们出来，是的。”我回答他，“但这不代表他是个糊涂侦探，就我看来，他是最有可能让真相大白的人。”哈利迪是个恇怯的人，只要给他些退路，自然而然就会从实招来。我想想，又补上一句：“我相信他现在已经知道案件经过了，如果你说出来，我们更有可能帮助你。”

“天啊。”哈利迪哭着说，“他什么都知道了。”

我实在没有耐心哄他：“是的是的，他什么都知道了。”

“我，我只是自我防卫！我喜欢派丽蒙小姐，小姐也喜欢我，原是两厢情愿的事，但派丽蒙先生嫌弃我的出身，不愿意让小姐嫁给我。平日里他对我也不好，总嫌弃我性格懦弱，教坏了水手的女儿。最、最近几天，派丽蒙找了一趟弗瑞，就是你打得那个。他也是水手出身，是派丽蒙的心腹。所以派丽蒙想要他惩罚我，让他把我放在枯井里饿上几天，等他想起来再放出来。”哈利迪哭哭啼啼地说，听起来怪可怜的，“但派丽蒙平日对弗瑞也不好，每次总是找理由扣掉薪水，弗瑞不想给他做这事，就把这告诉我了。他和我说，我们不如用派丽蒙的方法惩罚他，所以，那天派丽蒙喝多了——我也喝多了——弗瑞也是，我、我们就把他架到这里，放到下面……”哈利迪抽抽鼻子，“我们淋着大雨拷问他，问着问着发现底下没声了，就想拉起来看看。谁知道弗瑞喝多了，系个活结，一抽绳子全上来了！我往下看，发现派丽蒙站在那儿，一句话也不说，被吓坏了。我提议把绳子扔到井下，然后，两个人飞奔回家，谁知道第二天就发现了尸体……”他哭眼抹泪的，我都被他讲得难过了。可杀了人毕竟是杀了人，没有别的理由。

“行了。”我实在被哭烦了，回身往井里探头，盯着井下举起煤油灯的他，“我一个人拉不上来你，等明天早上人来了，你录个口供，自首得了。”

“成，成。”哈利迪抽噎着。

我喘了口气，回身靠在井边，快累瘫了。我不敢离开这里，哈利迪一时半会儿上不来，不代表那个弗瑞醒不过来。要是他醒了，我还得给他一拳。也不知道他们打算明天早上几点过来捞麻绳。

“你最后控制住弗瑞的那招就是十字固？”福尔摩斯的声音突然从树林里传来，我猛地打挺坐直四处看看，发现哪里都没有福尔摩斯的踪迹。这下我彻头彻尾地被吓到了，这年头闹鬼都针对个人的？

“我在这儿。”福尔摩斯从弗瑞身后的树林里走出来，他身上披着一堆树叶碎枝之类的玩意儿，完美的隐藏在黑暗的森林里。

我没好气地瞥他一眼：“你吓坏我了。”

“那是场精彩的对战。”福尔摩斯探探弗瑞的鼻息，脱掉伪装走过来，“我很高兴你学会了所有我教给你的东西。”

所以他一开始就在对面看着。见鬼的，我该说这一点都不意外吗？

“而你不来帮忙。”我扁扁嘴。

福尔摩斯耸肩，望眼井下的哈利迪，格外轻松地把他了拽上来：“我知道你对付得了。”

“是的，当然。”这话我只能咬牙回复，“但我的头还在痛，福尔摩斯，如果你能来帮我就不会这样的。”

福尔摩斯若有所思地拍拍我的肩膀，伸手让我借力起身。

“走吧。”他说，“我们得去吵醒还在睡觉的警长。 ”

……我不该对他有任何期待。

 

趁热打铁，我们叫醒了弗瑞（以非常不人道的方式），带着他们去到乡间的警局接受审讯。来龙去脉和哈利迪说得差不多。派丽蒙在人前还像点样子，回到家里就是淘金暴发户的德行，成日不把仆人当人看，仆人们都哀声哉道的，连他的亲信弗瑞也逃不过偶尔的痛骂与羞辱。谁都想逃离，但离开就意味着没有工作，只能忍着怨气继续。哈利迪这事彻底戳破了弗瑞的忍耐底线，他也是控制不住火气的人，就叫哈利迪一起把派丽蒙推了下去。

积怨已久的暴力犯罪，非常典型。

我对审讯没什么兴趣，嗡嗡嗡地吵得我头痛，索性钻出来夺片刻空闲休息一下。我给自己沏了杯茶，端到隔壁屋里准备度过短暂的休闲时光，却没想到福尔摩斯也在外面。他半坐在窗台上，对着月光沉默地抽他油腻的陶土烟斗。

我在窗台旁的沙发上落座，往茶里加点蜂蜜尝尝味道。他没理我，只是把烟灭了。

“你从什么时候知道的？”我问他。

“宴会。哈利迪的手上有残留的墨水印记，如果你仔细观察邀请函。”福尔摩斯从衣兜里拿出前日我们收到的邀请函，“那些模糊的字迹与他手上的痕迹相匹配，他就是第一个人。原因显然是争吵，好面子的主人和被欺凌的仆人——哈利迪衣服上缝补的痕迹位置证明他时常挨到毒打；他的脸上还有淤青；眼角红通通的，像是刚哭过；面对派丽蒙时，即使拿不动也一样毕恭毕敬的履行职责，典型出于恐惧。”他看我一眼，把邀请函扔在茶几上，又把脸转回去，“派丽蒙狂妄、自大、仗势欺人，在看见同是中产阶级的我们时又阿谀奉承，他知道自己不属于这个阶级，却拼命要作出这番架势。东施效颦，很容易看穿。”

忽然，福尔摩斯沉默了。他凝望着空中的满月，眉头紧锁，目光里带些忧郁的色彩。在我开始怀疑他是否陷入了突如其来的情绪低落时，他忽然开口。

“我本该更早发现的，所有东西都摆在眼前了。”福尔摩斯说，“就在宴会上，在犯罪还没有开始前，那些细节——我早该警惕的。但我却蠢到哈利迪来找我，才把一切线索串上。”

我默不作声地抿了口茶水。原本能够阻止的犯罪，原本能够停止的牺牲。我知道这种无能为力有多折磨人。尴尬的静默将空气编织出紧张的气氛，我捧着温热的茶水，最终还是被焦虑打垮了。

“但事情发生了，不是你的错。”我说，“你不是神，知道所有曾经发生、正在发生、即将发生的事。”

“我没有把自己比作神。”福尔摩斯从窗台旁走过来，直愣愣地瞪着我，“我只是——”他似乎在寻找一个合适的词汇，“心烦意乱。”这词汇正中红心，他瞥我一眼，不安定地在屋里走来走去，“我讨厌在案件进行时这样。”

福尔摩斯的指甲上布满了啃咬的痕迹，看得出来，他确实没说假话。我耸耸肩，靠回沙发里：“我去叫仆人为你冲杯洋甘菊茶？”

“那没用。”福尔摩斯迅速回答。

“你先试试。”我知道他的脾性，总不愿接受别人给他的建议。

“我试过。”他喊，“它没用。”

“好吧。”我往沙发里缩缩，“也许你只需要找到原因，知道原因后就会好多了，放过自己，把责任都推出去。”其实，这不算个招惹福尔摩斯的好时间，通常来说，福尔摩斯的情绪难以控制时，放他在一旁自己待上一阵就好了，常有的事。在现代人看来，这或许是精神疾病的一种表现方式。我对此倒没什么好方法。大部分精神疾病用得药物还没被发明，副作用大到致死也是有可能的。而上课时我们只讲如何鉴定，不讲具体如何治疗。说到底，我不是做临床或心理医的，只是个站在前人肩膀上努力攀爬的法医。

福尔摩斯嘲弄地看我一眼：“我当然知道原因。”

“那把过错推给那原因就好了，别太自责。”我轻松地说。

“很好。”他突然向我走来，双手搭在扶手椅两侧，浅灰色的眼瞳紧紧地盯着我，想要把我看穿，“这是你的错。”

这让我大吃一惊：“我？”

“当然是你，不会有别人——你为什么不记得带女装出门。”福尔摩斯这话说得很认真，好像我不认真回复他不行似的，“但凡你就带上一件连衣裙。就一件。”

“开始前是你说只带必要物品的。”我理直气壮地说。这是实话，在我们离开村落前，福尔摩斯特地要只我留下必要的物品，其余打包邮寄回伦敦，这样可以避免行李过多导致路上被荒郊野岭的小警察们过度怀疑。而一件女士长裙——一件——就能占满一整个手提皮箱，那些碍事的裙撑、衬裙、吊袜带，简直就是麻烦的代名词。在荒郊野岭待上大半个月，哪个傻子还要特地拎一个箱子，之后整日把腰束得和伦敦的过时蠢女人一样？现在反倒怨上我不带女装了，何况这和他心烦意乱的原因究竟有什么关系？“看在上帝的份上，福尔摩斯，你究竟为什么心烦意乱，这和我带没带女装有什么关系？”我哭笑不得地看着一脸严肃的福尔摩斯，“总不能说我穿了女装，派丽蒙就不会计划谋杀哈利迪了。”

福尔摩斯的目光挪到一旁，颇有些心虚的意思。他苍白的脸上泛着红，声音骤然就降了下来：“……但他不会拍你的腿，也不会搂着你喝酒。”

什么？我一愣。“那不算什么，只是些很正常的事？”我茫然地说，“他把我看成了男人，自然和我称兄道弟。他没对我进行性骚扰，这也只是朋友之间的，这些事怎么了？”我皱起眉来，福尔摩斯脸红的很不是时候，这让我俩之间有点尴尬，有种我是被男朋友逼问出轨的女人一样，但事实不是这样，“你看，我们之间不也会做这种事，只是朋友之间的。”福尔摩斯有些时候也不把我当个女人看，不然今晚也不会放我一个人和弗瑞打架。派丽蒙和我之间的事不及我会和他做的百分之一，既然他会拥抱我，为什么派丽蒙只是拍下大腿就要被加入福尔摩斯记仇小本本里？

“我和你之间的关系与他和你不一样，你举例很不恰当。”福尔摩斯转过头来，说。他上下审视着我，半晌，无奈地开口：“半年前家庭纠纷的案子，解剖时你没认真听过我说话，不是吗。”哭笑不得的人换成了福尔摩斯，他抬手揉了把我的头发，轻轻在我额头上落下一吻。

“呃……也许。”我在解剖时确实不爱听别人讲话，这是实话。他的表现令我开始焦虑了。我错过了什么重要的话？涉及到我们两个人之间这见鬼的暧昧关系的？他……是要向我表白？不，我在做什么美梦。

“莉莉，在我的时代，也就是说，在现在这个时代，我们一般把会拥抱和亲吻的关系称作恋爱。”福尔摩斯直起身来，牵着我的手，“也许你没听到我说的话，但默许了我的行为，这让我没看出来真实情况。恋爱是个容易让大脑变得迟钝的东西。”他的手指摩挲着我的手背，流于皮肤表面的酥麻触感让我忍不住咽咽口水，“如果你需要考虑的时间，我愿意再给你一些。所以，现在，请允许我再问一次，莉莉，我有获得你的爱的荣幸吗？”

我从他手里挣脱，发出一声惊呼，连茶杯都差些要掉下去。“所、所以你是说，你之前都在和我谈恋爱？”我睁大了双眼，不可置信地盯着福尔摩斯。这是我来到这时代后最有冲击力的事实了，福尔摩斯和我谈了好几个月的恋爱，而我对此一无所知。不，停下来想想或许很有道理，街上从来没有成对男女出行还彼此窃窃私语，别说拥抱接吻了，连牵手都没有……而这些日子里，福尔摩斯与我不论在伦敦还是在郊野，大多数时间成双入对，我穿女装的时候也不例外。那些在我看来再寻常不过的朋友间玩闹，在他看来都应当是已经过度亲昵的举动了。

“上帝啊。”我抓着自己的头发，“你是认真的。”

福尔摩斯点点头，看我在一旁扑腾：“我当然是。”

“你喜欢我。”我问他。

“准确的来说，我爱你。如果你愿意理解成喜欢的话，也无关紧要。我喜欢的人不多。”福尔摩斯轻笑一声，“我很难碰到你这样的女性，勇敢、无畏、崇尚知识与理性，即使我必须得承认，最开始接近你纯粹是我探索一切的好奇心作祟，但你的表现却让我深陷其中。”

我已经不知道说什么了，双手颤抖着把茶杯放在一边，防止自己把好看的茶具摔成一堆碎瓷片。

“这可是……有大误会了。”想起来之前无谓的纠结，我直起身来，伸手缠上他的手掌，“我一直以为我们没在恋爱。你知道，在我来的时代，朋友之间也会拥抱和亲吻，很纯粹的表示爱的方式。”

“和法国人一样。”福尔摩斯嘟囔一句。

“哦，对，是的，和法国人一样。”我大笑出声，借力起身扑进福尔摩斯怀里，勾住他的脖子亲吻他的唇，贪婪地享受着福尔摩斯身上的味道，“我曾为此犹豫，我接受一厢情愿的爱情，但我不接受欲擒故纵。我原想回伦敦后再与你摊牌的，但现在……我才是为此感到荣幸的那个。为我能与你心意相通而感到无比荣幸。”

福尔摩斯的手环在我的腰上，我舔舔嘴唇，颇有种希望他能把手再向下滑滑的想法。对我来说，恋爱与破案一样，趁热打铁，我盼这一刻可是盼太久了。而且福尔摩斯还说，我们两个之前已经谈了那么长时间的恋爱了。

“你原打算怎么和我摊牌？”福尔摩斯困惑不解的眼神实在令我感到新奇，一向全知的刑侦专家被难住了，“回伦敦后？”

“在我的时代，恋人之间有件事是好朋友之间绝对不会做的。”我眨眨眼，转身把他往后推，直至倒在扶手椅里，解开他的领结绕在手指上，滑过他扣紧的衬衫纽扣。

如果有相机，我一定要记录下来福尔摩斯现在的表情。我甚至无法形容这种因未知而感到恐慌与紧张形成的满脸红晕看起来有多可爱。一时间，我以为自己是美国青春电影里勾引大学小处男的情场老手一般，专门送处男童贞毕业的那种。

“向童贞说再见吧，保守的维多利亚人。”我伏在扶手椅上，冲福尔摩斯的耳边吹了口气，“欢迎来到两百年后的世界。”

“……如果你们把功劳给我并且明天就走，我不会为此计较的，就当没看见。”警长的声音突然从门口传来，见鬼的。我挂起一个完全虚假的笑容，转头恶狠狠地盯着警长。他被我看得往后缩缩，但显然，维多利亚时代对男同性恋（我和福尔摩斯现在看上去正是这样）的禁令让他有了相当的底气。

我当然想打他一拳，即使会背上袭警罪名。福尔摩斯反而先一步制止了我。他从我手里拿回领结，忙不迭地系在脖子上，整理好以后抓着我的手目不斜视地往门口走去。

“留着你的功劳，没人要。”路过警长身边时，福尔摩斯压低声音冲他吼。他很生气，但还在用理智控制着情感，大步向外走去。

“我换主意了，你们这对城市里的娘娘腔得给我点钱。” 警长突然转过身来说，“我想想，多少英镑能让我闭嘴呢……”

福尔摩斯说得对，很多时候乡村的确不是什么好地方。福尔摩斯停下脚步，没有回头，但抓住我的力道越发得大了。我猜，他或许快要要控制不住的边缘了。我抬起另一只手拍拍福尔摩斯的手臂，让他松开手。

“等我一下。”我亲亲他的脸颊。

警长还在不知天高地厚地折腾，我把扎成欧洲男性流行的马尾辫的金发拆开，任微卷的发丝披散在肩头，之后一点点撕掉垫起的颧骨、额头与下巴，用水擦掉画好的眉峰与眼角。几分钟内，我就从一位中性长相的男人变回了原先的自己。柔和的面部线条与保养得当的金色长发，无不证明我是位货真价实的女人。

警长站在原地。他看呆了。

“警长先生，你知道吗，娘娘腔从来都不是个贬义词，同性恋也不是什么错误——虽然我是个喜欢男人的女人。”我抬腿向他的头踢过去。他吓坏了，连躲都不记得。在我的腿停在他耳侧时，一股难闻的气味从他身下飘出。“但像你这样，自作聪明乘虚而入趁火打劫的市侩作风，才是最恶劣的人类。”我嫌恶地收回腿来，离他远了些。我不想为这市井小人处理善后，索性快走几步到福尔摩斯身边，开开心心地挽上他的手臂。

我不是什么善人，我可是有仇必报的。

 

我们乘当天上午的火车离开了这片是非之地。重新化妆是件很麻烦的事。在福尔摩斯的帮助下，我比平日里节省了近一半的时间。他虽然没说什么，但看起来似乎也觉得我在警长面前的表现相当不错。

我们在下午到了伦敦，以一个车厢里的吻作为分别赠礼，准备各自回家。

或许他是这么想的，但我没有。

我绕路去了一趟熟识的黑市商人那儿，他开了个小药铺作为掩盖，只有熟客才知道位置。既然回到伦敦，当然还是要按原计划进行。买了该买的东西，我回家享受了一个舒舒服服的热水澡，换上柜子里新做好的礼裙，往身上擦了些离开伦敦前买来的时兴香水，又往脸上涂了些没什么毒性的化妆品，吩咐房东太太不必考虑我的晚饭（我估计她也没打算给我做）后，叫了辆马车直奔贝克街。

哈德森太太给我开了门。“福尔摩斯先生在楼上等你。”她犹豫了一阵，之后拥抱了我，“欢迎回来。”

“是的，谢谢您。”我露出一个笑容。作为一个维多利亚时代的保守女人，长期以来，哈德森太太向我展现出了她最大的宽容。即使我依旧被视作异端，但这已经足够了。我拎着长裙向楼上走去，小提琴乐声悠扬，萦绕在整个221B里。在我走到楼梯顶时，小提琴声忽然停止了，福尔摩斯为我开了门。他穿着一身剪裁良好的男士晚礼服，向下延伸而去的燕尾勾勒出他修长的身形，收口的位置恰到好处地展现出他漂亮的身材。他还理了发，重新刮了一遍胡子，光洁的下颌线条清晰，带着诱惑人的古龙水味道。袖口上闪闪发光的袖扣是不知从哪儿找来的，嵌上的浅灰色宝石如他双眼一般，实在是妙不可言的点缀。

我知道这话很老套，但福尔摩斯真的很帅。仅仅是看着他这副模样，我的腿就快要软了。

屋里意外的很洁净，桌上摆着二人份的冷餐与一瓶没有开封的香槟，银质烛台已经被点燃了，一切都像梦里一般。他甚至知道我会用什么香水：屋中的香氛格外轻柔，与我略显浓烈的香水交织在一起，又散发出一种新的好闻味道。

我突然记起华生在书里写的，只要福尔摩斯想，他几乎就是全天下最完美的情人。

我此生再没经历过那样美好的夜晚，在恰到好处的氛围里，一切就自然而然的发生了。我们从客厅一路推攘到卧室（天知道我当时怎么还能保持“我们至少得回到卧室不能膈应华生”这种想法的），最后倒在他狭小的单人床上。整整一夜，我们享受着爱情带来的欢愉。

最终，通宵了两日的我们在席卷而来的疲惫下不得已认输，相依着睡去。直至午后的阳光透过厚重的窗帘照射进屋里，我才悠悠转醒。而福尔摩斯早就点上了他的烟斗，正穿着晨衣靠在壁炉旁边整理清晨收到的信件。

“早安。”他对我说。

我多想时间就停在此刻。

我至今仍不知晓是你的什么，教我收合自如。I do not know what it is about you that closes

仿佛只有我的身体才能理解。and opens;only something in me understands

你双目传达的声音，深邃超过世间所有玫瑰。the voice of your eyes is deeper than all rose.

 

_你们可以看到，案件是很简单的，但出于主要剧情的问题，我依旧把前后也一并书写。_

_如果你们问我的意见，我只能说，谢谢史密斯小姐记得221B当年也有我一份，不全是福尔摩斯的房子。_

_……我就这么觉得吧，别提醒我。_

_PS.我没做过同类对不起福尔摩斯的事，没有，完全没有！_


	11. 第五案·天葬（1）

_在我离开伦敦的大空白时间里，福尔摩斯与史密斯小姐所办的案件涉及到各个领域，即使数目不多，挑选能够发出并且足够作为材料的案件也是一项繁重的工作。或许你们还能记得《单身贵族案》中委托人提到的“巴克沃特勋爵”。由于他在《银额马》中也曾被提及，因此在不少读者心中，他与福尔摩斯的交集缘此而起。事实并非如此。早在福尔摩斯的年轻时代，巴克沃特勋爵就曾为他带来一桩惊天大案。当我回到贝克街后，我被福尔摩斯讲述的事实所震惊。然而，该案涉及众多国家机密，加之福尔摩斯多番阻拦我在书中描写史密斯小姐，我便一直搁置在旁。即使在这种情况下，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯依旧警告我可能因此被指控犯有叛国罪。现如今，战争已经结束，英国也在战后恢复的过程中，政府文件开始逐步解密。我想，是时候告诉大家这桩外交丑闻了。正如我亲爱的老友所说，一切大案都拥有一个极其微不足道的开头。_

_~~福尔摩斯的案件记录中，该部分已被某些政府官员强行销毁。他们给予我的权利是：按照回忆描写福尔摩斯为我讲述的故事。但经由迈克罗夫特的处理，史密斯小姐的存在被完全掩盖，除了相处过的朋友外，在政府档案中不会存在一个叫做“莉莉·史密斯”的女人。由此，我做出了一个大胆的决定。本篇依旧改编自史密斯小姐的日记，比起我快出问题的记忆，可信性极高。杂志带走的版本不含这一段落，一样经过官员审查，无法保证完整性。所以，我把这份完整版手稿将封存在我的银行箱中，留待一百年后人们打开，真相即能浮出水面。~~ _

 

一八八四年秋天，福尔摩斯和我确认关系后的第二个月，我收到了洛尔卡的信件。

她用得是我不会选择的上等纸张，火漆印压了莫里亚蒂的，一个鲜明的M印在米白色的信封上，想不看到都难。这不是她第一次给我寄信，我们维持着半个月一封的信件通讯，借由与茶厅相遇的当代女权主义者们一起开辟的地下通道进行交换，多半数时间是以购买女性用品的名义接受送货上门的服务，如此取用到自己的信件。这种通讯只会在我们都位于伦敦时发生，在需要外出前即刻停止，绝不会在对方离开时投信。我们从不见面，也不在信件中过多的描写个人信息。所有的小心谨慎都是以防福尔摩斯与莫里亚蒂察觉到我们之间的联络，进而摸索到我们真正想要向他们隐藏的人。

洛尔卡虽然站在莫里亚蒂一侧，但她的初衷并不是为了犯罪。感恩之心会塑造很多疯狂的事情，洛尔卡来联络我就是其一。通过长期的通讯，我得知她这样做仅仅是为了保证莱辛巴赫瀑布能够推迟一点时间发生。即使她比我还要清楚历史是不能被改变的。

她在信里这么写过：至少你的福尔摩斯会爬出莱辛巴赫，但那里确是教授的埋骨之地。

信件内容很简单，她首先恭喜了我和福尔摩斯的恋情进展顺利（我在离开伦敦前的上一封信里告诉她我打算回伦敦后找福尔摩斯摊牌），进而交给我一些莫里亚蒂最近的动态（我相对应的也要写明福尔摩斯的动向），最后附了一张剪报给我。这很不寻常，她很少直接为我提供信息。

** 某贵族伦敦宅邸有五处仆人职位空缺：园丁一名、帮厨两名、扫除仆侍一名及贴身男仆一名，有意男性请前往如下地址接受面试，薪资及工作地点面谈。 **

一则简单的招聘启事，就像所有报纸上会刊登的那样，我看不出有什么异样。也许这家的主人是个同性恋——因为他需要一名“贴身男仆”——在这个时代对男妓的隐喻，但除此以外，这张剪报并没有任何价值：确实是用剪刀剪下的一份报纸，洛尔卡手侧的铅笔印甚至还蹭到了上面，这在我们的通讯中是很常见的。由此一来，洛尔卡寄给我的原因就不得而知了。或许我该带去找福尔摩斯问问，但直接拿着去找他显然不行，要经过进一步的加工。

福尔摩斯教过我辨认报纸的方式，纸张与字体都是重点。我尽可能地对剪报进行观察。这不是一份《泰晤士报》，上面完全没有福尔摩斯所说的“资产阶级味道的字体”——随便什么吧。报纸所用的铅字比起纸张更要容易观察的多，我无法确信这一份是《里兹信使报》或是《西方晨报》，最终只好作罢。加之我又不知道报纸的具体日期，只好把钱乖乖交给房东太太，让她帮我买上这两家报刊近半个月内的旧报纸，还多附赠一些作为跑腿费。

很快，成堆的废旧报纸都放在我面前。我大致翻阅一遍，在报纸上留下阅读与售卖的痕迹，再找到广告栏，试图找到这份洛尔卡寄给我的剪报究竟身处何处。历经快速浏览与查找，我最终在十二天前的《里兹信使报》上找到了这份广告。我把拆信刀放在一边，拿起剪刀小心翼翼地剪开报纸，和洛尔卡剪出一模一样的一份剪报。我仿佛一个出轨的妻子，要掩盖好所有出轨的痕迹才能出门见丈夫。

和太聪明的人谈恋爱就这点不好。

 

华生在美国的时日里，哈德森太太已经习惯了我来往221B，甚至夜晚留宿。因此，多出来的一份钥匙就到了我手里。我与福尔摩斯商讨过这件事，他没有我房子的钥匙，甚至还要从后街来拜访我，但我却有他的，这不算是一种公平。他执意允许我保留着这份钥匙，即使我每一次都会敲门拜访也是一样。

哈德森太太给我开了门。“福尔摩斯先生有客户，是位不太好缠的男人。”221A里飘出茶香，我想是她在煮茶，“你或许希望等会儿再走上楼去。”

“不太好缠的男人”意味着是一位保守的男人，不愿意由女人经手探案，也不希望女人出现在他“谈公事”时的视野里。哈德森太太本身就是一位保守的女人，且善于看人。假设她都说出这样的话，可想而知这位男人有多么保守。

我颇有些不忿，非常想让这男人知道一下女人的厉害，就问她：“他的身份尊贵吗？”

“是的。”哈德森太太回答，“是位贵族。”

“……他有可能因此把我关进监狱或者驱逐出境吗？”我试探性地问。

“哦，那不可能的。”哈德森太太冲我扬起一个笑容，“这栋房子即使很小，也是私人领地。所有人是我，使用人是福尔摩斯先生，和客户无关。”

“谢谢你。”我冲她点点头，拎起长裙走上楼梯，留哈德森太太一人在那里目瞪口呆。我想她从没发现我的胆子有这么大。

我站在木门前整理一下衣物，塑造出端庄典雅的神态，进而叩门。

“哈德森太太，这位先生和我不需要茶水——”我站在门外都能听到福尔摩斯的声音。他拉开门，在看到是我时明显惊讶了一下。

我冲他挥挥手：“嗨。”福尔摩斯把门开得很小，我故作无意地往里探探头，“有客户？”

“是的。”福尔摩斯紧紧地按住门，压低声音同我说，“有点麻烦，你可以先到哈德森太太那里等我一阵。”

“可是你会让华生留下。保守的贵族男人，不爱看见女性出现在公事场合，甚至哈德森太太都会骂他保守——如此歧视我实在是无法忽略。”我无辜地眨眨眼，“你觉得我是会碍你事的那种女人吗？”

福尔摩斯显得有些为难。同样情况下，他确实会让华生留下；在之后的时间里，他甚至会让华生特地跑过来陪他。华生和我本质上都是作为他的助手。我知道他这么做是在保护我，但因为性别让我错过一手陈述可不算是个明智的选择，尤其是打算让我加入案件调查时。

他最终还是打开了门。

“史密斯小姐，这是委托人，巴克沃特勋爵。”福尔摩斯走进屋里，把我介绍给巴克沃特勋爵，“巴克沃特勋爵，这位是我……在探案方面的助手，史密斯小姐。”在挑选称呼时，他犹豫片刻才说出助手，但我很高兴他没因为图方便说我是他的未婚妻或者妻子或者姐妹，这些称呼都有可能让我下一秒就被轰出门去，还被扣上打扰男人间谈话的莫须有罪名。

“助手？”巴克沃特勋爵轻蔑地哼了一声，怒目而视， “福尔摩斯先生，如果你和一位女人共事，那我一定要怀疑你的能力是否是喝醉酒后吹牛说得大话了。”见我没有反应，他又气愤地从沙发上站起来用手指指着我的鼻子，“叫她滚出去，福尔摩斯先生，不然我不会再对委托说任何一个字，还要大肆宣扬你是全英国最没用的侦探。”

“先生，冷静点儿。福尔摩斯先生的能力绝对真实，而我也不是那么没用。”我扯下手套扔到一旁的餐柜上，从膝盖开始观察勋爵。勋爵身材矮胖，长着一头蓬松的红色短发与布满整个面部的胡须，下颌线条都隐藏其中，让人无法察觉。勋爵的衣服还是去年社交季时兴的款式，倒是如此对比之下他的皮肤颜色甚至可以算得上苍白。背心的颜色和领结并不搭配，袖口上还保有一些磨损的痕迹，领子浆洗的程度也很差，裤腿上的污渍真是难以让人忽略。虽然外表看来格外粗犷，但他的手掌很细嫩，手掌有沾过颜料的痕迹，还没洗干净，是肉色的。他不是我喜欢的类型，看起来也绝不好看。我顿了一下，在巴克沃特勋爵还没有向我投来第二轮质疑时赶紧抓住时间说： “比如，我可以说，您热衷于绘画，主要是人体艺术方面。不喜欢社交，憎恨室外劳动，同时家里的仆人前些日子刚换过，新的扫除仆侍笨手笨脚的，而其中应该有一位被换掉的是您的贴身女仆，我猜。”

福尔摩斯向我投来赞许的目光，看样子我说对了，长时间跟在他身边学习还是有长进的。“你错过了他的指甲，史密斯。”福尔摩斯喊了我的姓，即使这是我们二人约定俗成的人前规矩，我也晃了神，“是贴身男仆，不是女仆。”福尔摩斯又补充上一句，“考虑到女性与男性的不同偏好。”

我把目光挪到他的指甲上。整个十指的指甲都被修剪得光秃秃的，没有任何锐利的棱角，完全是圆形的。顿时，我就明白了福尔摩斯“女性与男性的不同偏好”讲得是什么。我猜他之前没想说这些。用当代的眼光审查，这是些侮辱人的暗示。但不论是对他能力的不信任还是对我的粗鲁行径，总之巴克沃特勋爵成功把二者合一，让福尔摩斯现在也窝着火。

“你这是毫无根据的指控！”巴克沃特勋爵涨红了脸。

找福尔摩斯办事，首先就是要信任他的能力。假设再用文学性的或是新奇的语句夸上他一阵，那就没有福尔摩斯办不成的事了。“这只是基本观察，非常简单，我在学习中，但福尔摩斯先生是一流的。”我试图劝诫巴克沃特勋爵，如果他的事情重要到需要来找福尔摩斯，那整个英国也一定只有福尔摩斯能够解决他的案子，“这些都是您身上的细节告诉我们的，我们只是观察，然后做出推论，没有侮辱您的意思。”我沉沉声，用平日里男装的声音说话，也许能让他觉得更舒服一点，“我们不在乎您的私生活。”见鬼的，我在乎极了。一位刚换了贴身男仆的贵族，洛尔卡给我的剪报上难道说得就是他家招聘？我必须想办法叫他留下。

“当着史密斯小姐的面重头再说一遍，或者拿上你的钱现在就走。”福尔摩斯坐回他的扶手椅里，叠起双腿，“我有权选择我的客户。”

巴克沃特勋爵有点慌了。他凶狠地瞪我一眼：“你确定？”

“是的，你喜欢什么样的人不在我们需要知道的消息之内。”福尔摩斯示意我在他对面的扶手椅上坐下，“说，还是出去？”

巴克沃特勋爵咬咬牙，最终坐回了对面的椅子上。

“这是个扑朔迷离的案件，我甚至不知道应不应该称之为案件，也许更像是哥特小说的开始。”他正正神色，格外严肃地说，“这么说吧，福尔摩斯先生，我家闹鬼。”

“哈。”福尔摩斯笑了一声，“我从不相信鬼魂。”

“这是真的，我家有一个‘调皮鬼’，福尔摩斯先生！这不是什么比喻或者调情，相信我，我家确确实实有一个鬼魂。”说起此事，巴克沃特勋爵的面色不对了，“事情发生于半个月前，我开除了一批仆人，因此新招了一批回来。也就是在这个时间点，鬼魂开始出现了。最开始只是挪挪花瓶、开开衣柜，我以为是哪个粗心的仆人做的。中国花瓶上的三个老头没多少人能分清其中那俩戴帽子的——福禄寿，福禄是人们通常很难区分的两位，都有着黑色的长胡须，戴着帽子……你知道，我最开始也花了不少时间分辨他们。”巴克沃特勋爵神色慌张地说，“但如果这事只有这么多，我也不必慌乱至此！”

“请讲。”福尔摩斯架起双手，靠回扶手椅舒适的椅背上。看来，巴克沃特勋爵讲述的故事引起了他的好奇心。

“前天，我的代理人为我带来一批新的东方古董，多数是些纸张一类的东西。他一向很准时，下午三时准点来拜访我。我们聊到差不多下午五点，最终我收下了这批古董。负责文物清点与入库的先生刚好向我请假，所以这批古董就被放在我卧室的保险柜里。之后我去和代理人寒暄，吃了晚餐，我们一直聊到深夜。等他离开后，我十点回了卧室，和男仆一起度过了一整个晚上，在此期间没有人出现过。我有检查保险箱的习惯，因此昨天早上，当我打开保险箱时发现这批新古董不翼而飞时，你能想象到我有多震惊。整整一个晚上，我没有看到谁进入我的卧室，只有我和我的男仆——他当然没时间去开保险箱。

“或许你会说是不是别人偷走了。我告诉你，这不可能。卧室的钥匙只有我的管家与我自己持有，我打开时是上锁的，我的管家忠心耿耿，绝不会作出这种下等事。我让管家秘密调查这件事。虽然价格不贵，但这是仆人的品德问题。然而，一整日下来，管家没有给我任何结果。我原以为再等几日，小偷总能浮出水面，谁知道今天早上我打开保险箱，发现古董原封不动的放在那里！我真不知道该怎么形容了。

“我对着代理人给我的列表彻查，他是按顺序摆放的，但这打古董却不是按原有顺序摆放的。前半部分顺序非常混乱，大概到三分之二处，顺序又恢复了正常。除此以外，不论是古董的数目还是保存品相都没有任何差别。我问管家是不是找到了谁或走漏风声后被还回来了，但他坚持自己没有将这件事告诉任何人。这就奇怪了，明明没有人进过我的卧室，怎么会有人能从保险箱里拿走东西？我的保险箱是今年的最新款，防备等级已经是最高的了，我实在想象不出谁能打开它。还有之前那些零碎的事件……这只有一个解释了，福尔摩斯先生，我的家里闹鬼！”

福尔摩斯进入一种缥缈地沉思中，他的眼睛逐渐失去焦点，陷入空洞的虚无。他在思考，在试图为这一切找到一个鬼怪以外的解释。不仅他不信鬼神，我也是个无神论者。要说失窃是“鬼怪作祟”，我是无论如何都不能接受的。

“您看过窗户吗，巴克沃特勋爵。”我问，“或许他是从窗户进来的。”

“不可能。”巴克沃特勋爵迅速地否定了我，“窗户是上锁的，只能从内往外打开，从外往内是没办法打开的。虽然前些日子笨手笨脚的园丁曾经打碎过一次窗户，这也是我开除他的原因，但我们很快就换上了玻璃，这都是半个多月前的事了。”

“说说之前的琐事。”福尔摩斯突然说，“挪花瓶开衣柜之类的。”

“哦，是这样的，我的卧室打扫一直由扫除仆侍负责，当然，在管家的监督下进行。”巴克沃特勋爵说这话时看着福尔摩斯，比回答我问题时要认真多了， “衣柜里平整悬挂的礼服出现了成堆的褶皱，搭配休闲装和正装的领带位置也被互换了；花瓶的摆放方向不对，我刚刚已经说过；窗台上的盆景有一盆被摔坏了；波斯地毯的方向似乎不太对劲。”

福尔摩斯的指尖碰碰嘴唇：“非常有趣。我想你的保险箱一定不是光明正大放在外面的。”

这是福尔摩斯演绎法的开始，他首先作出假设，在此案例，是把这一连串事件看成同一个案件进行推理，再进一步建立另一个假设，最后寻找线索对假设进行验证。我一向无法同意如此大胆的行为，但我相信他的直觉。他总能比我看到更多的内容。

“是的，你怎么知道？”巴克沃特勋爵完全不理解这些，露出和寻常人一样的赞叹表情。

“假设，巴克沃特勋爵，大胆假设。”福尔摩斯从扶手椅上站起来，“你的马车就停在楼下，我们现在能去案发现场勘察了吗。”

“哦当然！”巴克沃特勋爵连忙站起来，却向我投来嫌恶的眼神，“但我的马车不载女人，福尔摩斯先生。如果您要她一起，我得再叫一辆车。”

福尔摩斯随便扯了张便条，拿出钢笔递给巴克沃特勋爵。“写清地址，我会和史密斯小姐自行前往，根据距离最晚下午三点前我会赶到。”他说，“还有，请给我签一张支票作为聘请我们作为私家侦探的预付款，尾款在案件解决后结清。”

巴克沃特勋爵倒是很爽快地答应了，签了一张数目非常喜人的支票，与写有地址的便条一起递给福尔摩斯。他一边走下楼去，一边骂骂咧咧的，主要是冲我。或许他自以为我们听不到他的话。

等巴克沃特勋爵的马车离开贝克街转角，福尔摩斯把支票塞进我手里，冲我调皮地眨眨眼睛：“别让他坏了你一天的心情，亲爱的。”

哦天，我爱死这个男人了。

 

不论坐过多少次马车，长途跋涉时我依旧困得要命。我原打算趁此机会把剪报交给他看看，但剪报上的内容与巴克沃特勋爵的重合度太高了，假设在此时此刻交给他，我自己会引火焚身也不一定，索性暂时放弃。即使福尔摩斯已经知道我不属于这个时代、知道我来自未来，但最重要的事依旧是不要让他知道我来自怎样一个时代。

楚门的世界。我是看过电影的。纵然我能接受自己在和书中人恋爱，可谁能接受自己的人生仅仅是别人消遣时的一本小说呢？坦诚相见后的许多个孤身一人的夜里，我对着快要掉皮的天花板，在思考这个问题的过程中逐渐睡去。我甚至认为自己也在欺骗他，也是那些无聊看客的其中之一。

恼人的问题一个接一个，我靠着马车车厢睡得昏昏沉沉。梦里光怪陆离，或许是因为巴克沃特勋爵的话，我久违地梦见了童年。我的父亲对我很好，除了在拳台上。被迫推上拳台和他人对打那年我六岁，对面是一位九岁的小男孩，连裁判都说我不该站在这里，我只会单方面地被打到满身淤青。

结果与裁判说得一模一样，我拖着一身的淤青从拳台上下来，父亲把我拽到一边，沉默地为我上药。我记得自己哭了。那是我最后一次哭得歇斯底里。我觉得非常委屈，父亲明明知道我打不过那男孩，却还让我站上拳台，就像是某种惩罚。

“亲爱的，这个世界并不公平。你是女孩子，在许多行当里，很多男孩子就会毫无理由地看不起你。”牵我回家时，父亲终于说了缘由，“我们要抗争，要让世界平等，但我们也要用更强大的实力告诉他们，这些都是无稽之谈。”

因为这世界原本不平等，因此我永远要比他们更强。在这个极端不平等的世界里，我要让苏格兰场信服我身为“巫婆”的能力，要让巴克沃特勋爵信服我身为“侦探”的能力，我要远远走在他们前面，才能换来一点点的尊重。大部分的男性只需要坐在那里，什么都不用做，他们就是被信任的。而我，连出现在公事场合，都会成为男性的“累赘”，到最后还要其他男性帮我维持场面。

马车逐渐慢了下来，停靠在路边。我缓缓睁开眼，福尔摩斯正看着我。我扯出一个笑容，从包里拿出小镜子整理仪容，好让自己看起来不是那么丧气。我原以为经历这么长时间，自己早就能做到充耳不闻，然而浑浑噩噩的睡眠中隐藏的潜意识里，我仍旧为此感到苦痛。为自己，为其他的女性，为洛尔卡。我是幸运的，有机会多次展现能力，每一次都得到实力强大的男性认可，进而借助他们的力量一往无前。可更多人是不幸的，和洛尔卡一样。

“其实你不必要的。”福尔摩斯突然说，“如果是为了钱，你可以拿我的去用，或者搬来贝克街。”

“与钱无关，一些胡思乱想而已。”我笑笑，倾身在他脸颊上落下一吻，“我没事的。”

“但愿如此。”福尔摩斯瞥我一眼，打开车门走了下去。

巴克沃特勋爵在伦敦的府邸位于近郊。与其说这是一栋豪宅，不如说是一个货真价实的古堡。茂密葱茏的乔木与灌木将整栋房子包围其中，与来自伦敦的所有污浊划清界限。大宅前的石质喷泉里流淌着引来的清澈山泉水，周围点缀的花坛里艳红色的蔷薇花娇艳欲滴，在早秋的微风里肆意展现着自己的美丽。灰黑色的墙砖沾染上历史的沉淀，在多年风雨洗礼下洗净铅华，宛若印度女人的纱丽，笼在富丽堂皇的城堡之外，更添一番神秘。管家出来领我们步入大厅。他是位很老的管家了，看起来从上一代就开始服侍巴克沃特勋爵家。与屋外的灿烂日光不同，大厅是另一番景象。即使当下是阳光最足的午后时分，繁复的灯饰依旧发出一种不可言说的冷冽光亮，把柔软地毯上映满了墙壁的暗沉影子，一种莫名的阴冷感逐渐在空气中弥漫。巴克沃特勋爵纵然我母亲的房子位于名流政要聚集的威斯敏斯特，我也未曾见过这般无所不用至极的奢华。

我们刚走进门厅，还未再向里深入，管家就停下了脚步，突然递给我一条黑布。

“勋爵收藏的艺术品对女性来说是格外不敬的。为了礼节，请您蒙上双眼，我会引领您前往被清理好的会客室。”管家露出歉意的表情，向我伸出手，“我们这里不常有女人来，没有区分男女通道，只能出此下策。”

一个厌女症的基佬在封闭保守人体艺术却又格外发达的维多利亚时代，我用膝盖骨想都能明白他收藏的是什么。别说我前两天刚和福尔摩斯做过一次，就算没有，我在医学院学过一门特别严肃的课叫做人体解剖学。

我刚想义正言辞地拒绝，说明这一路上我都需要观察屋子的细节，这也是调查的一部分。福尔摩斯突然转过来问我：“我可以吗？”

一时间，我有些摸不到头脑。福尔摩斯向我使了个眼色，经过这么长时间的合作，我知道他的心思，连忙点点头：“是的，我允许。”

管家还没来得及插上句话，我身体一轻，下意识就要上绞技，楞了一下才意识到是福尔摩斯把我抱了起来，连忙停下，乖乖往他怀里钻钻。他揉把我的头发，调整了一下姿势，这样从外面看起来就像是我什么都看不到了一样。实际上，我却能从他手臂的缝隙里看到所有景色。虽然他们是从前看的，我是从后看的，但能看见我就已经很满足了。不要忽视任何细节，福尔摩斯很严肃地教导过我。

不过，我倒觉得他不是为了这事才把我抱起来的。要是真为了这些，直接拒绝就好了，要挟过巴克沃特勋爵一次，当然就有第二次。

真是个大醋缸子。

到会客室的路途不远，走上主楼梯后经过四次转角就抵达了被清理出的会客室。冷清的长廊两侧挂满了青年男性的人体艺术作品，每个转角处都摆放着男性的雕塑，有些是部分肢体的特写，有些是小型的人形，总得来说，巴克沃特勋爵对男性的崇拜达到一种无可附加的地步。我留意到转角的地面上有一些奇特的图形，看起来像是亚欧语系的文字。我拽拽福尔摩斯的衣服，他拍拍我的后背作为回复，看样子是注意到了那些标记。

听声音，巴克沃特勋爵坐在会客室的正中央。管家合上门离开，福尔摩斯才把我放了下来。巴克沃特勋爵正在抽雪茄，丝毫没有灭掉的意思。我闻多了福尔摩斯身上的烟味，倒是觉得无所谓。毕竟巴克沃特勋爵对女性这般厌恶，连点绅士礼节都顾不上也是很正常的。但寒暄过后，他还是很快灭了烟，从办公桌后起身，邀请福尔摩斯跟他同去。

“我的卧室在这边。”巴克沃特勋爵打开一扇侧门，看样子是通往卧室的捷径，“我的卧室非常不适宜女性进入，请史密斯小姐留在这里。”

“带我去，或者我们打道回府。”我先一步站出来说，“我得看到现场才能知道发生了什么。”和巴克沃特勋爵打交道真是困难极了，我似乎体会到了洛尔卡所说“见鬼的男人”是怎么一回事。当然，她或许还有几句“见鬼的白人”，鉴于我的肤色，我还是先忽视这些说法为好。

“在部分检验上她可以有效地帮助我。”福尔摩斯补上一句，“她曾经攻读医学，因此一些艺术作品的存在是可以接受的。”

“医学。”巴克沃特勋爵哼了一声，“好吧，你们执意的话。但这绝不是我对女性不敬，提前说明。”

我连忙点点头：“我知道。”

没什么比得上案发现场的侦查，这事我知道，福尔摩斯也清楚。虽说我的做法略有些不讲道理，算不上什么正人君子，但正如第一节格斗课上他说的，我是个女人。纵然我为此感到羞愧，但在实用主义下，独属于女性的小性子总能帮我一把。

巴克沃特勋爵的卧室位于二层正中央，是整栋宅邸内最隐秘的位置。U形结构使得他的卧室背面可以紧靠屋后花园，即使交错的窗栏与古旧的金属锁扣把这片美妙景色分割成几个小块，也完全不会遮掩入秋前最后一批盛放的花朵。我抚过柔和的石材表面，却触到些许新落下的木屑，有几根细小木刺差些扎进我的手里。不得不说，扫除仆侍确实有点笨手笨脚，连木屑都打扫不干净。

“我的保险箱在这里。”巴克沃特勋爵趴在地上，自高架床下拖出一个巨大的铁质保险箱，用软布擦拭一下表面的灰尘，把它展示给福尔摩斯和我，“除我以外，没人知道我的保险箱在哪里。我的床下一月打扫一次，每次管家提前一日通知我，而每次打开保险箱时，屋中都只有我一人。”

“我可以查看吗？”福尔摩斯问。几秒前，他的心思还放在勋爵床头那副巨大男同色情画上（我很难把这称之为艺术，艺术不是这样的），似乎在考虑着该如何形容巴克沃特勋爵的特殊爱好，现在却很快挪了回来。巴克沃特勋爵点了头，他就半蹲在地上观察保险箱的情况。我也凑了过去，但层层衬裙与裙撑让我难以矮身，只好躬身弯腰努力地伸长脖子试图看到保险箱的情况。

负责金融抢劫案件的调查组办公室就在罪案调查组旁边，每次提交报告时，我都能听到他们的不少八卦。对于大部分熟练的保险箱大盗来说，这种机械原理保管的保险箱是非常容易打开的，尤其是这种古旧的（对我的年代来说）、数目小于三位的机械保险箱，对于熟手来说甚至用不到听诊器确认机械轮盘的位置，声音大到吵人耳朵。我对书里福尔摩斯展现过他非凡的开锁技艺这事颇有印象，和华生的某次冒险，也许是米尔沃顿那一篇？我实在记不清了。不过，现在的福尔摩斯还没学成这手漂亮功夫，面对如此保险箱就已经算是难题了。在他对外围检查完毕后，巴克沃特勋爵打开保险箱，递给他一张写有内容的清单。

“我没有再动过他们的顺序了，清单也是经理人给我的。”巴克沃特勋爵信誓旦旦地说。

福尔摩斯模糊地应一声，抽出来一堆古董纸张连同清单一起放在台案上，冲我指指。我赶忙过去察看，大部分古董保存得当，顺序也与巴克沃特勋爵说得一样，前面被打乱，后面是对的，至少上面的编号是这样的。但有另一件奇怪事。巴克沃特勋爵说这些古董来自于中国，那自然，所有的交流应当是用中文的。我对中国不甚了解，最多仅限于我几位香港同事的描述，可我确实能确认这上面写得并非中文，更像是日语或是韩语。中文架构是方块形的，而日语和韩语有更多柔和的拐弯。

“被打破的窗户是这块？”在我检查古董的同时，福尔摩斯对窗户起了好奇心。

巴克沃特勋爵很诧异：“你怎么知道的？”

“这扇窗户比边上的要厚一些。”福尔摩斯拿放大镜观察窗沿的细节，随口解答了巴克沃特勋爵的问题。新换的窗户位于锁具左侧，在我沾一手木屑的正上方，看样子木屑是装窗户时落下的，扫除仆侍一直没清扫干净。福尔摩斯起身时沾了一袖子的木屑。我忍不住笑出声来，在福尔摩斯把目光向我投来时赶紧挪回古董上。

“有什么发现？”他问。

“事实上……我怀疑这些古董的来源。它们看起来不是汉字，像是其他亚洲国家的。”我掸掸他的袖子，把粘在黑西装上的恼人木屑抖掉，“我还不确定，我没学过中文。”

“我也没有，但你说得有可能。”福尔摩斯瞥眼巴克沃特勋爵，轻声说，“巴克沃特勋爵喜欢东方，但他对东方文化一窍不通，床边的英文马可波罗游记快被翻烂了，书架上还放着崭新的中文教程。”

“附庸风雅。”我无奈地翻个白眼。

“印度是更好的选择。”福尔摩斯细长的手指划过纸张，圈出几个直接用铅笔写上的印记，“这是中转商写的，海运损耗叠在了字迹上，是一手内容。”

“你指上个月停靠的太阳号？”我记得那艘船，满载着侵略后的战利品回归英国本土，黑奴们一箱又一箱地向船下搬运着东方宝藏，贵族站在另一侧称呼这为一次伟大的冒险。这话印在了报纸上，我看到时感到一阵作呕。我当然学过历史，知道我的国家是如何变得强大，但真让我亲眼见到这一切，我依旧会感到恶心。习惯了现代的开放与自由，我几乎难以忍受古代的封闭。福尔摩斯对政治不甚关心，也不特别站在某种立场上，很大程度上让我松了口气。我不希望现在的自己牵扯上这种事，我狠不下心，但也必须要维持历史的统一性。

“回伦敦以后你查文字，我查航运；他的案子今晚就能结束了，我们明天就可以启程。”福尔摩斯最后翻阅一次文件，把所有整合在一起交回巴克沃特勋爵，“卧室没什么需要调查的了。能告诉我新雇佣的仆人都是谁吗？”虽然福尔摩斯这么说，但我总觉得今晚留下来的只有他，巴克沃特勋爵不能再忍受下去有我这个女人在这里了。

“园丁、扫除仆侍和两个帮厨，还有我的贴身男仆。”巴克沃特勋爵把保险箱推回床底，急切地问福尔摩斯，“福尔摩斯先生，你是否看透了什么，结果呢？”

福尔摩斯的嘴角弯起一个漂亮的弧度，用高深莫测的眼神审视着巴克沃特小勋爵：“很简单的，巴克沃特勋爵。请等到今天晚上。”

哇哦。我还是第一次听他说这句话。碍于巴克沃特勋爵在场，我实在没法欢呼，但这句话可是货真价实的。至于案件，这的确是一个非常简单的偷窃案，除了有一些奇怪的细节令人在意以外。也许是因为文件没有失窃，福尔摩斯假设小偷没有得手，打算埋伏下来等小偷再次作案时一把抓获。但我不这么认为，我总认为小偷一定拿到了他想要的东西，但这东西肯定还在某处——肯定是个他，没有女人能进到巴克沃特勋爵的宅邸里。虽说如此，我也不能把这话和福尔摩斯说。这番想法里没有他最崇尚的理性逻辑，单纯是出于我长期混迹刑侦现场的直觉推测。

“我说，詹姆斯，听管家说你怎么还让女人进来了——”有些甜得发腻的声音在打开门的瞬间冲破我的耳膜，在美国口音的基调上还带了不少印度声调，一时间，作为英国人我真想骂他对英语的亵渎。

“呀！”未见其人先闻其声的分明是我，他倒在看见我时惊呼一声连忙缩回去窝在巴克沃特勋爵身后，“你个女人怎么在这儿啊！”

我努力地挂起一个笑容：“我是福尔摩斯先生的助手莉莉·史密斯，受雇于巴克沃特勋爵。”我对他的第一印象很差，但表面上的友好还是要做的，就摘下手套伸出手去，“我想你就是勋爵的贴身男仆，对吗？”

我猜我这种自降身份的做法也许正讨他的欢心（或者他把我认作福尔摩斯的“贴身女仆”也完全有可能）。在一阵快速地审视后，他犹豫一阵与我握握手，又很快缩了回去：“亨利·嘉兰。”

“很高兴认识你。”我随口回一句，“你是最近才来大宅的？”

嘉兰抬眼征询巴克沃特勋爵的意向，在勋爵同意后冲我点点头：“是的，上一批新被招进来的。”

“他是这批人里最乖的一个。”巴克沃特勋爵勾了把他的下巴，“比那笨手笨脚的扫除仆侍不知道好了多少。”

“说起扫除仆侍。”嘉兰蹭蹭巴克沃特勋爵的肩膀，“屋子该扫了，满地的灰。”

“我让管家去找他。”巴克沃特勋爵伸手拉铃，旁若无人地搂住嘉兰的腰。

我觉得这场面还可以接受（我对他人亲密行为的容忍度还算高），但我不太确定身为维多利亚时代人的福尔摩斯怎么想。

管家很快就来了，听完吩咐就去喊扫除仆侍，过了半刻也没找到人，只好如实汇报，把巴克沃特勋爵气得够呛。福尔摩斯和我在此期间基本等同于两个透明人，要不是管家多问一句是否需要准备二位的晚餐，巴克沃特勋爵怕是都不记得我们还在了。福尔摩斯肯定是要留下的，他决定今晚揭露真相，想必就不能离开这栋大宅。勋爵也执意招待福尔摩斯一顿晚宴，而且很乐意为福尔摩斯准备一间屋子。鉴于勋爵的邀请里百分百没有我，我原以为当晚就能按计划离开，回到城里歇息，明日再精神十足地去查查几个盲点，没想到嘉兰突然发话了，邀请我留下来一起享用晚餐。

“留下她吧，詹姆斯。”嘉兰一副宅邸女主人的样子，“至少留她一顿晚饭。”

“我从没有留女人吃饭的先例，我以为你也不喜欢女人。”巴克沃特毫不顾忌我还在他面前，光明正大地说。

“她很可爱，好的那种。”嘉兰抓着巴克沃特的袖子，把他带到一旁，凑在他耳边小声说些什么。

福尔摩斯晃过来，目光黏在嘉兰嘴上，他是会读唇语的。“嘉兰先生观察力很出色。”福尔摩斯说，“他看穿咱们两个人的关系了。”

“认真的？”我不可置信地望向福尔摩斯。

“嘉兰先生和巴克沃特勋爵说你可能是我的未婚妻或妻子，建议把你一起留下。”福尔摩斯把嘉兰的唇语转述给我，“身为一个男妓，他的观察力有点过分超人了。”

“倒不如说，男妓们才有这种观察力。”我紧抿着唇。

福尔摩斯没回我，巴克沃特和嘉兰就走出来了。“史密斯小姐，恕我冒昧，请你也一起留下享用晚餐。”巴克沃特勋爵说，这是他今天对我最客气的一句话了，“不必考虑时间，我会为你令安排房间，紧邻福尔摩斯先生的。”

“这是我的荣幸，非常感谢您。”我稍稍欠身行礼，架势十足，双眼却在嘉兰身上搜寻着不寻常之处。他的裤子膝盖处有很新的磨损，手掌上有细微的擦伤，措辞间能听得出是个美国人，前些日子应当去印度待过一段时间。除此以外，嘉兰身上没有任何特点。他就是一个普通的贴身男仆，没有被隐瞒的事实，更没有独特的秘密，普通的不能再普通了。

嘉兰没有见到福尔摩斯抱着我的场景，仅仅进门几分钟，就识破了我和福尔摩斯的关系。似乎在情理之中，可莫名的违和感一直萦绕在我心口，挥散不去。一切都是从走进这间大宅开始的，巴克沃特勋爵对女性的厌恶、屋中突然出现的小偷、对人观察力极佳的男仆嘉兰……最重要的是洛尔卡寄给我的剪报，和巴克沃特勋爵的情况高度一致。这里一定发生了什么，或是正在发生什么。福尔摩斯比早先严肃许多，像是一只警惕的猎犬高高竖起了耳朵。这桩案件不止是他推测的那般简单。

但我没想到一切发生的这样快。当我们聚在餐厅里享用豪宅的乡野晚宴时，管家走进来，附耳同巴克沃特勋爵低语。之后，巴克沃特勋爵证明了这件事。

“负责我屋子的扫除仆侍死了。”勋爵颤抖着，“其他仆人在塔楼的楼梯上发现了他。”

餐厅顿时陷入一种诡异的沉默。巴克沃特勋爵紧紧抓着嘉兰的手，嘉兰挺直了身板尽可能地安慰着巴克沃特勋爵。侍者没拿稳酒瓶，昂贵的波尔多红酒化成地毯上一道难以祛除的污渍。福尔摩斯是第一个反应过来的，他从椅子上跳起来，大步向前走到管家旁。“带我去现场。”他回头喊我，“莉莉，快过来，游戏开始了！”我分明和福尔摩斯差不多时间起身，这会儿倒是落在了福尔摩斯后面。这见鬼的长裙真是碍事极了，我花了不少时间把它从餐桌下拽出来，并且确保自己不会当场脸朝下摔在地上。

“是的。”管家回答，领福尔摩斯和我往城堡的一角急切走去。事实上，更贴近于跑。他们穿着裤子，行动方便，我只能拎起长裙拼命跟上，还好早先我学会了“如何穿着维多利亚式长裙快速移动”。

塔楼的木门已经被锁上很久了，上面落满了灰尘，推动时还会落下不少，呛得要命。地毯上的暗红血迹还没干透，整体呈拖拽型，从仆侍们走得旁门一直延伸至此。应该没人会认为塔楼是案发现场，肯定是某种抛尸现场。我们避开血迹一路循楼梯向上爬到尸体所在的位置，见到一具男尸趴在地上，显然已经死了。福尔摩斯与我四目相对，我挪开些位置，先让他检查尸体。刑侦学不是我擅长的领域，我只是个法医，他比我优秀得多。

“死前受过短时间的折磨，伤口很新，具体时间需要你来推断，但死因是失血过多这事绝没有错。”福尔摩斯双手捧着扫除仆侍的手指，细心检查指甲中的泥土，“不是被人抛尸于此，他是自己爬过来的。”

“从旁门？”我惊呼出声。尽管还没检查，我看得到他身上的伤口。这距离不算近，他拼命要爬来的原因我也不得而知，但他一定拥有一种惊人的毅力，才能忍受疼痛一直来到这里。

“是的。我要去那边检查。”福尔摩斯直起身来，顺着血迹往回寻找源头，“尸体交给你？”

我点点头，招手让管家过来：“我需要两盏油灯和一个平桌，找个人把他带到屋子里，我需要解剖他。”我打开手包翻了几下，才发现自己没带解剖工具出门，我通常会在221B备上一套的，但今日想着不用验尸就未曾带来，只好尴尬地盯着要走的管家，很难为情地开口，“另外，你家有手术刀吗？”

管家困惑地摇摇头，倒是福尔摩斯停下了脚步。他把手放进西装内侧的兜中，摸索一阵取出一套软皮包裹的解剖刀具回身交给我。我打开一看，正好是我放在221B的那套。

这算个意外惊喜，我问他：“你猜到了？”

“永远有备无患。”福尔摩斯指指我格外小巧的手包，“记得下次拎着你的棕色医药袋。”

“当然。”我耸耸肩，目送他走远。


	12. 第五案·天葬（2）

管家帮我安排的解剖室位于屋外的仓库，紧邻福尔摩斯发现的案发现场，是背靠背的两间屋子，已经荒废多年，现在用于堆放园艺杂物。如果不是特地绕到这一侧，从大宅的各个方位都很难看到这两间屋子。其中一间——作为案发现场的那一间——看起来像一个刑房，但不论是作为支撑的木棍还是束缚人的铁链都是新立的，泥土的痕迹非常明显。茶杯里的茶水还是温热的，即使考虑到六月的天气，不论施虐者是谁，想必都一样没离开多久。更多的细节我不能一眼看出，就交给福尔摩斯来现场勘验，转而到旁边的屋子里对尸体进行解剖。这一侧的屋子还保持着原样，被堆放的东西填得满满当当，枯萎的枝丫散落满地，都不知从何而来的。扫除仆侍的尸体放在中央的平桌上，周围绕了一整圈油灯，外围还拿镜子扩大了光面，真是富贵人家。如果忽视影子的话，已经与现代手术台上无影灯的亮度近乎相同了。我带上手套，把解剖工具展开放在一边，从尸表查验开始。

按管家的说法，尸体自称“林明”，来自中国南方，与做生意的父母一起来得英国，在伦敦经营一家中餐厅，主要客户是鸦片馆与贸易公司的国人。但他的手艺太差，无法成为厨师，只好四处找些差事来做，如此才来到巴克沃特勋爵的大宅。

故事虽然是这么说，但林明并不像一位中国南方的人。类比来看，香港一样位于中国南方，来自那边的同事们不论男女都有一副被湿润空气滋润的好皮肤，林明却不是。他的脸上有长年累月紫外线晒伤的痕迹，在小麦色的皮肤下，毛细血管中血液的鲜红色清晰可见。我知道一些案例，乡村劳苦人民缺乏呵护时就会塑造出这样的肌肤。但林明并不是这些人之一，扫除仆侍的工资比起工人们要高不少了，何况还是巴克沃特勋爵这种对内急需保密的家庭，他一定有优渥的薪资。另一点可以论证于此的是林明手上的晒痕，他的许多手指上都有一圈较白的痕迹，像是带过戒指。我数了一下，大概有四到五个。能买得起这么多首饰的人，应当不算穷苦人家了。

我扁扁嘴，继续下一步的检查。他穿着勋爵家仆人统配的衣服，棉布质地，非常好清洗，当然也不太合身。生前遭受的鞭打让剥离衣服成为困难事，我费了些力气，才把与血肉粘连的衬衫脱下。他的后背说是皮开肉绽都不为过，鞭痕非常清晰，施虐者一定用了很大力道，我很少看到这么极端的伤害。我低叹一声，把血衣展开，在一旁的角桌上放好，开始脱掉林明的裤子。不似上半身的血腥，下半身的伤害很少，脱衣服的过程也还算顺利。可这之后我却遇到了意想不到的事。

在此之前，我们都认为林明是个男人。他当然是个男人：巴克沃特勋爵只招男仆侍；他的胸部没有多少起伏；他自我介绍里说自己是个男人。

但现实是，他没有——男人的那玩意儿。我掰开他的双腿检查，没有任何其他特征，在简单的体表观察里，连双性都不是。他是个“她”，林明是个女人，至少从生理上，林明确确实实是一个女人，不存在任何双性或无性特征，单纯的女人。

“福尔摩斯！”我扯着嗓子喊了声，知道他肯定听得见，“尸体不对劲！”

没过半分钟，福尔摩斯就出现在屋门口，身后还跟着忠诚的老管家。巴克沃特勋爵我把裤子拎到一边，冲他指指尸体。“他……不，她，被杀掉的是个女人。”我咬咬下唇，略显紧张地把福尔摩斯引到解剖台旁边，“我接过来尸体准备解剖，结果遇到的第一件事就是……这个。”

“有趣。”福尔摩斯挑起一侧的眉，从我身前走过，用一种近乎残酷的冰冷目光打量林明的尸体。与平日和我谈情说爱时相比，此刻深陷于案件中的福尔摩斯几乎判若两人，极致理性的冷漠像是一位策划连环杀人案的罪犯一般，唯一的区别只是他站在正义这方。

在我的时代，有文学院的同学做研究时专门书写过一篇论文呵斥柯南道尔的观点，认为他把福尔摩斯称呼为“巴贝奇的计算机”是不可理喻的：事实上，极端的理性并非冷漠，因为感性是极端的理性。作为医生（即使是法医），我无法同意但也无法反驳这种说法。如果冷漠是他的保护层，那么他最终的情感一定是强烈的。我之前一直以华生医生的视角来思考他，但若从我看来，福尔摩斯的体内似乎有两种极端的情绪一直在博弈。大半时间，理性与疏离占了上风；但倘若有人能够进入他的内心将此一层层剥开，就能够找到他真正用此保护的脆弱。华生和我都在做这件事，但谁也没能成功。华生是误打误撞走了进来，我最初也是，但现如今却是刻意地想要更加深入一些。经历过表白后的短暂磨合期，我们虽然没有闹出任何不如意，但我也充分意识到福尔摩斯仍旧有所保留。即使我和他已经“灵肉合一”——他还会在我面前保持那番风度，不愿与我分享他的另一面。

这很难受。我不奢求能走入他的内心，但我只求他能与我真正坦诚相对。我想要他意识到，就像他是我在这个时代紧紧抓住的一根丝线一样，我也可以成为他的避风港。

“你还没开始解剖？”福尔摩斯的声音把我的神志唤回。我轻咳一声，点点头。“我想不通她为什么是女人。”我说，“巴克沃特勋爵不可能雇佣女人。”

“会不会是哪个妓女。”管家话说得非常结巴，“新来的园丁经常离开庄园，我看到他和女人有沟通，那种肤色的下等人只可能是妓女。或许是她穿上衣服整成这样，脸上化了妆也说不定，根本不是扫除仆侍。”

“她当然是。”福尔摩斯捧起她的手，展示给管家看，“她的指甲缝里有巴克沃特卧室的纤维残留，波斯地毯是独一无二的。”继而，他又转到林明脸旁，非常用力地捏起她的脸颊，再把手抬起来，向管家展现干干净净的手指，“而她当然也没有化妆。”

“你是说，我录用了个女人？”管家紧张地看着福尔摩斯。如此焦虑不是没有缘由的，以巴克沃特勋爵对女性的想法，我猜他或许会因此丢掉这份工作也说不定。

“不，或者说，这女人处心积虑地想要进到这栋房子里，还特地来做了扫除仆侍——最能接近巴克沃特卧室的仆人。”福尔摩斯环视屋子，向我简短示意后娴熟地点起了烟，“非常有趣。勋爵的保险箱里一定藏着足够重要的东西，但勋爵本人对此倒是不自知。文物贩卖商也一样。看样子只是一个意外，不过意外永远是蓄意计划的开始。”他用夹在指尖的卷烟冲我比划了一下尸体上的几个伤口和少许需要特殊查验的地方，“莉莉，你要几个小时？”

“只验明致命伤的话，三个小时应该够了。”我说。福尔摩斯的表情变得严肃起来，看来案件形势严峻，今晚是不会早睡了，我也当然没办法回去吃完我的晚饭。

“很好，三个小时后我来取结果。管家，你去通知所有人，这三个小时内必须结伴而行，至少三人以上，是包括仆人在内的所有人，快去！”他快速地吩咐完这些事，在管家听令离开后转身要走，末了却又回过头来，思考一阵后问我，“你自己在这里没问题吧？”

这话问得我有些莫名其妙。他放我去一人对俩匪徒时也没听过这种问句。

“如果大家都结伴出行，应该没问题，除此以外没什么可担心的。”见我不回答，福尔摩斯自言自语似的补上一句，“作祟的鬼怪至少不会出现了。”

“什么？”我困惑不解地问他。

卷烟的烟蒂落在稻草堆里，福尔摩斯抬脚踩灭，沉声说：“因为她就是巴克沃特卧室里的鬼怪，是她偷走了不知名的财宝。”

 

孤身一人在深夜里的小仓库里解剖尸体应当是许多人都会害怕的场景，不论男女。我见过第一次出现场的刑警吐在垃圾袋里，也见过冷漠审视尸体的家属。做这一行前，我也是害怕尸体的。但之后我却发现，尸体没有想象中可怕：他们若是真能说话，不就可以自己向刑警解释被杀经历了吗？不用加班耶。哪个上班族会对会反感准点打卡下班啊。

当然，金钱也是其中一部分原因。收了勋爵的预付款，我自然要好好干活。林明的尸体非常简单，解剖流程虽然一致，但病理分析省下我不少时间。等福尔摩斯不知去哪里调查一圈准时回来时，我已经坐在一旁的椅子上把整个尸体概况都画出来了。

“失血性休克致死，爬过去是主观行为，不存在强迫。两种施虐器具，一个是马鞭，应该就是庄园里常备的那种；另一个是木棍，但带一些枝杈，表皮有轻微伤，皮下出血比较严重。”我把记事本摊开递给福尔摩斯，同时盯紧了他，不让他再往旁翻阅其他内容，“后来或许是觉得麻烦，开始有些刀伤，以后背的最为突出，起码是这么长——”我比划了一下，“的一把大砍刀。普通人用不到。”

“园丁修剪树枝时常用。”福尔摩斯把笔记本扔给我，自己检查起了尸体，“到现在为止所有线索都指向园丁，但我总觉得这事件没有这么简单。”

“直觉？”我问。

“直觉。”他半蹲在地上，扒着木桌边沿观察尸体两侧肩膀，“她的左右手臂颜色不一样。”

我一愣，顺着他的目光看去，没看出什么区别。

“就像是她常年穿着两只不同的袖子，一边是浅色的，一边是深色的。如果你仔细观察就会发现，虽然色阶离得很近，但颜色的变化是明显的。如果灯光更足，你可以看得更清楚。”福尔摩斯让我一起蹲下来看，按他的教导来看，确实能够看到细微的颜色差别。这样靠拢的颜色任谁来看都会忽略，即使作为线索也有很大的局限性。福尔摩斯说是穿着两只颜色不同的袖子，但反例很好举出，长期以同一坐姿坐在同一侧的窗户前也会拥有这样的肤色差异。

“好吧，我就不问你怎么想的了。”我耸耸肩，“你查得怎么样？其他地方有什么重要线索吗。”

“马厩里的鞭子是这一个，你能看到上面的血迹。”福尔摩斯起身，把别在腰后的鞭子递给我，纹路非常清晰。我接过来扫了一眼，缝隙中有不少残留的人体组织。与尸体上的鞭痕对比，伤口确实是这根马鞭造成的。现在，凶器、案发现场、嫌疑人都齐了，案子似乎到此就能结束——

“但是，为什么？”我扶着桌子站起来，腿有点麻了，“园丁是新换的，她也是刚来宅邸，两人结怨也不会结得这么快。如果是为了林明拿到的东西，这份东西一定很珍贵。林明的随身物品里有搜到这种东西吗？”

“没有。她的随身物品少得可怜。”福尔摩斯伸手拍拍我的裙摆，我这才发现衣服上都是稻草与灰土，狼狈得要命，“现在呆在这里也无济于事，快到睡觉的时间了。我给你列张单子，明天早晨吃完早饭去趟伦敦，我得麻烦你查些事情。”

“那你呢？”我一个个熄灭油灯，高温会促进尸体腐败，“你在这里的调查还没结束？”

“还有一些事要问。而且如果我的推理没错，巴克沃特勋爵的现状也很危险。”

“可是他们已经拿到了？”

“不，他们没有，东西在林明手里。林明把它藏起来了。既然这东西能让林明为此而死，那不论是谁，都做好了为此杀掉第二个第三个人性命的准备。杀人是停不下来的，大部分罪犯会杀了一个又一个，直到达到目的为止。”

“也就是说，我离开以后，你会陷入一个大麻烦里。”我简洁地概括了福尔摩斯的话，“如果你要借此缘由把我推开，我不同意。你可以写封信，让哈德森太太去办事。”

“你在这里会有危险。”福尔摩斯瞥我一眼。

煤油灯熄灭到最后一盏，我拎起温热的金属把手，走到福尔摩斯身边，挽上他的手臂。“好吧，可你在也会有危险啊。”我说，“我也不愿意你有风险。”

“这件事上，请你听我的，莉莉，这是很重要的事情，由不得任性。你回到伦敦，会比在这里对我来说更有用。”福尔摩斯诚恳地看向我，他确实没说谎话，“我信任哈德森太太，但这栋房子中，我能信任的人只有你。”

我眼珠一转，忽得明白了福尔摩斯的顾虑。凶手还未抓住，且极度危险，立场也非常不明确。如此看来，巴克沃特勋爵宅邸表面静如止水，底层可真是暗流汹涌。我张张嘴，想要说上一句，却被福尔摩斯的手指抵住了唇。他在我耳边轻声与我说：“勋爵会为我们安排连通房，现在，我们去回房休息。等走廊灯被仆人灭掉，你通过连通房的门来我房间睡。明天一早，用完早餐即刻出发。”

顺从地点点头，我和福尔摩斯向外走去，离开仓库不到半米，我突然一拍脑门。“但我们还得找一趟管家。”我说，“尸体不用冰镇上的话，很快就会腐烂的。”

“你的验尸报告准确吗？”

我想，应该没有法医会在这时候回答不准确。

“准确，但有尸体的话……”

“那就找管家放些冰吧。等案件解决，尸体就可以不用保管了。”

“交给教堂以无名人士下葬吗？她的身份显然是假的。”

“也许放到塔楼顶上。”福尔摩斯抬头望向塔楼的尖顶，“或者哪片开阔地。”

皓月当空，繁星万千，数十只秃鹫沿深色瓦片覆盖的屋顶盘旋，在一番夜空美景下发出穿透人心的凄厉叫声，顿时整个环境阴森又恐怖。我缩缩脖子，往福尔摩斯身边贴近了些，悄悄加快了脚下的步伐。

 

回到屋内，我就松开了挽着福尔摩斯的手。

麻烦的维多利亚时期，男女交往拥有严格的限制，未婚男女有任何的肢体接触都是极度逾越的事情。私生活的奢靡与表面上的恭敬在维多利亚人看来并不冲突，何况他们的荡妇羞辱实在是太上纲上线了。说真的，两个成年人在两情相悦你情我愿的条件下上床究竟有什么不对？治疗“儿童歇斯底里”才叫真正混蛋到家了。

管家带我们回到各自的屋子，福尔摩斯说得对，果不其然是一间连通房。仆人为我准备了一间崭新的男士睡袍，与我的身材合适。与管家道别，锁好门窗，我一件件脱掉长裙，上面沾满了仓库里的各色脏东西，要好好挂起拍打一阵才能保持崭新的状态。最底层的贴身裙和束腰我是解不开的。为了方便我一人操作，我的束腰线最后是被打好圆环的，这样我就能用家里的一排挂钩束紧它了。但现在，巴克沃特勋爵的宅邸里可没有这种东西，看来只有找福尔摩斯帮我了。我抱起睡衣，攀在门口，听到熄灯人的脚步声后迫不及待地快步走到连同门前，轻轻敲响。

在受到秃鹫们的诡异惊悚片氛围渲染后，我格外眷恋福尔摩斯的体温。他虽然纤瘦，但有着结实的肌肉与宽阔的脊背。在他怀里时，仿佛世间所有的危险都与我无关。我看起来是个天不怕地不怕的女人（我的前任也这么评价过我），当然，大部分时间这个评价没有问题；但有些时候，我依旧希望能够躲进谁的怀里，有谁能够让我依靠。前任之所以是前任，在于他从不关心我也会害怕，总认为我是摔不坏的钢铁士兵；而福尔摩斯，他却像每一个传统的男人那样，希望我能够乖乖呆在他的庇护之下，扮演漂亮的洋娃娃。他会同意我办案，会同意我验尸，但也会在他认为的紧要关头让我离开。我的一切，都在围绕着他的意愿进行。

我不是钢铁士兵，我也不是洋娃娃，我自然也成不了它们。我不是什么物件，我只是一个人。

福尔摩斯打开木门，我仰头，快速地在他脸上吻了一下。他已经换好了睡衣，睡前的洗漱也做完了。相比之下，我可糟糕的要命，连束腰与衬裙都还没脱下来。

夏夜还是有些冷的。屋里的窗户还没关，不经意间钻进来的微风拂过我赤裸的肩膀，带着阵阵凉意袭来。我赶忙关上连通门，步入福尔摩斯舒适温暖的卧房里，把睡衣丢在高大的四柱床上，背朝福尔摩斯撩开散乱的长发。

“帮我解一下束腰和衬裙好吗。”我轻声说，“你知道的，我不习惯穿着这些睡觉。”

福尔摩斯一向不愿意拒绝我这个请求，尤其是在某次扮作女性时要求我为他勒上束腰之后，他终于明白我是有多希望能离开这见鬼的、必须要穿的活体刑具。即使他还是不能接受我不穿束腰，可这已经算相当大的进步了——对于维多利亚人来说。他的手指滑过我的颈背，小心地从最上层的系带开始一层一层抽离棉白色的束带。我能感到失去束缚的肌肉一点点松开，往外扩去，恢复原本的优美形状。直到最后，整块束腰像是没了活力的蚌壳一般从中间裂开，靠两根肩带松松垮垮地吊在我的肩膀上。我自身前拽下束腰，上半身便毫无遮掩了，只剩衬裙依赖紧系的抽带与我的胯骨勉强挂住，其他。

“我背过去。”福尔摩斯说。最开始我以为他在说笑，没想到之后确实传来他转身的声音。我这才发现，福尔摩斯说得是实话。我已经在他身前穿穿脱脱许多次了，还以为他早熟悉了，没想到临到当前还是会害羞。扯掉衬裙，我以尽量快的速度换上睡衣，把束腰和衬裙都放在床头柜上。

“可以了。”我说，转身攀在他身上，“其实没必要的，我们不是都见过彼此了吗。”我踮起脚尖，在他耳后轻啄一口，这就是身高出挑的好处之一，能够随时亲吻自己身材高大的爱人，不需要等他特地弯腰。

“莉莉，我也是个男人。”福尔摩斯无奈地说，“你知道自己有多诱人吗。”

“那我们就做嘛，我也想你了。”我向来不是个热衷于禁欲的人，“没带套，或许我们能给彼此做个手活或者口活。”

“在题材是以巴克沃特为原型的肥胖男人沉迷于娈童的巨大装饰画下？”福尔摩斯指指床头上非常富有勋爵风格的油画，抬手揉把我的头发，“莉莉，我不想在之后回忆起这种东西。”

福尔摩斯这一脸委屈的模样令人忍俊不禁，我费了好大力气才制止住自己想要笑成个疯子的想法，不然会把所有人都招来的。“哦天哪，歇洛克。”我往前探探头，在他唇上落下一吻，“你实在是太可爱了。”

“我觉得这词不适合我。”福尔摩斯一本正经地说。

“只是夸奖。”我冲他眨眨眼，乖乖松手站好，伸个长长的懒腰，“没关系，那样我们就早些上床睡觉吧。明天还有得忙呢。有些事情回到伦敦再做也不迟……对了！”我拍拍福尔摩斯的肩膀，“下次让我在上面，让我来做主动的那个，这样你不就看不到床头的画了？”

不知是困惑还是发自内心的轻蔑，福尔摩斯转过来之后用不信任的目光看着我。

“哦，我对天保证，福尔摩斯。”这眼神看得我难受，我伸手去扯他的睡袍，颇有几分今夜就要证明的架势，“我会让你爽的，我们两个都会爽的，好吧？”

福尔摩斯退了几步，把睡袍裹在身上。

我终于忍不住笑出声来了。

 

阳光顺着拉开的窗帘投入屋内，明亮的光线尽职尽责地开始扰人清梦。我揉揉眼睛，翻身起来，看见福尔摩斯已经穿戴整齐，反反复复地在屋中折返走着。“嗨。”我和他打招呼，“你拉开的窗帘？”

当然是他拉开的窗帘，我心知肚明。昨夜，我“安稳地睡了一整夜”。实际上，福尔摩斯离开床榻时，我迷迷糊糊地醒过来了，自那以后再没睡熟过。他披上衣服，端着烛台离开卧室，不知道去调查些什么。大概一个半小时后，他又回来，坐在地毯上闭目冥想。开始时，福尔摩斯点了烟，伴随着浓重的烟草味道，他发出一声餍足的呻吟，非常轻，如果不认真听是很难捕捉到的。继而，依赖烟草的慰藉，福尔摩斯沉默地在黑暗中思索着。直到几十分钟前——仆人们逐渐清醒过来的时间，他突然起身拉开窗帘，一直在那里走来走去。他似乎想来叫醒我，但又为此犹豫，我迫不得已，缓缓睁开眼睛，装作自己刚醒的样子。我猜现在的福尔摩斯不太会考虑我怎么样，而且他不会用那种方法对我——至少到现在没有过。

“是的，莉莉，到起床时间了。”福尔摩斯听起来略显焦躁，一副不大愿意理我的样子，“我给你写了单子，记得带上。”他大步向书桌走去，把盖在上层的一张墨迹遍布的纸张交给我，上面还沾有墨水的气味，是刚写的，“我太蠢了，莉莉，不论设下这个圈套的人是谁，他都比我高明得多。天啊，那些支离破碎的线索——你明白吗！”

“什么？”发圈还被咬在嘴里，我话说得有些模糊不清，“你还没和我说过线索。”

“哦，线索，现在你知道了。看看单子。”福尔摩斯敲敲薄薄的纸张。

**ॐ、** **प** **、** **द्मे 、** **णि** **、** **हूँ** **、** **म** **转角的图形如上，是某种文字？图书馆查阅印尼语系图书。**

**查找拥有多年英国留学背景的印度贵族，有一个妹妹或姐姐陪读的。**

**定制玻璃厂？命贝克街小分队寻找，一人一先令即可。**

**太阳号的全部货物清单。（如遇阻碍，请向该地址发电求助：蓓尔美尔街第欧根尼俱乐部，发报时署名歇洛克·福尔摩斯，回电地址巴克沃特勋爵宅邸，转角歇洛克·福尔摩斯。）**

**园丁的身份和与他联系的女人。**

说是线索，上面净是需要我回到伦敦后查询的消息。我看不出这些事情中间究竟有什么联系，而印度人是怎么出现的我更是不明白。林明自称来自中国，但她实际上是个印度人？我反反复复地看了好几回，始终摸不到头脑。

“我和你一样不知道他们中间有什么联系。”福尔摩斯把我的束腰与衬裙交给我，抽走纸张，背身继续抽他早晨的第一斗烟，“所以我会在这里寻找，而你今晚之前尽可能收集到所有消息，回到宅邸来。”

如此工作量？我一边套上衬裙，一边不免皱起了眉：“今晚就回来？”

“是的，今晚。你可以先回家取几件衣服换洗，然后记得去贝克街取我的行李。”福尔摩斯说得理所应当。

我脱掉睡衣，乖乖穿上束腰，拍拍他的肩膀，又转身过去。“我不知道你的行李在哪里。”我顿顿，“我可不是你的贴身女仆。”

福尔摩斯轻笑一声，在我耳后啄了一口，继而用力——非常大的力气——我忍不住大声呻吟——紧紧地拉上了我的束腰。如果我没有和他上过床，我一定现在就要用F开头的那个单词对他进行轮番轰炸。我觉得自己的内脏都快移位了。“在我的卧室，床头旁有一个棕色的手提箱，非常轻，那就是我的行李。”也许我的腰围终于符合他的期待了，他停下了对我的折磨，为我系好束腰后的抽带。

“我还以为你打算让我死在这儿。”我转过身，努力地调匀呼吸。我的半个胸部都被挤在外面，像是两个瘫在桌上的、盛满了水的大气球，腰围更是前所未见的达到一个纤细的新高度。我愿意为此打赌一个基尼，我的腰围比平常束腰后整整小了一英寸。在现代，这已经算他妈过度营养不良了。

“考虑到你的裙子，束紧些会让背带系得更漂亮。”福尔摩斯说得倒是理直气壮。

“那背带是装饰品！”我难免遏制不住情绪，向他咆哮，“从我买来以后就没用过它们！”

福尔摩斯看来根本没怎么考虑过我穿得裙子结构如何。他微妙地别开目光：“往好了想。”

“什么？”我哭笑不得地问他。

“下次……我指，我再扮成女人时，你也可以把我的腰束成这样。”福尔摩斯说。

有什么用啊？！

 

还好福尔摩斯在早餐前把我的束腰松开了，不然我可能真会昏在阴暗的走廊里，仆人的步速完全不是配合一位呼吸困难女性的速度。早餐被安排在饭厅而不是各自卧室，我虽然做好心理准备，但在走入饭厅时，我依旧被这难以想象的丰盛餐点震惊了。若说这是我来到维多利亚时代后看到的最夸张一顿餐点，绝不为过。可以想象，鱼肚白时，后厨的仆人们就开始为勋爵这一餐忙碌，直至现在上午九时有余，桌上的各色美食才算准备完毕。从新鲜的熏烤鲑鱼到乡间自产的蜂蜜，我在现代都未曾见过如此精致的晨间餐食。

“请坐，不要在意，只是一些家常便饭。”勋爵坐在正位，起身邀请我们加入。嘉兰照例挨着勋爵坐在侧位，也就是通常人家女主人的位置。我跟着福尔摩斯入座，在他左侧落座，已经算是整桌的末席。但我既没有贵族血统，又不是被请来的重要人士，原本就是作为福尔摩斯助手来到此处的，安排在这里我是没什么意见。何况最重要的是，我快饿死了，而这些“家常便饭”看起来该死的好吃。

巴克沃特切开他的鲑鱼，略显粗鲁地把厚厚的一打鱼肉叉起塞进嘴里，咀嚼完毕后饮了些红酒，转而对福尔摩斯说：“一个晚上了，福尔摩斯先生，您应该已经抓到鬼魂了，不是吗？”

福尔摩斯没什么食欲，简洁地拒绝了侍者的服务，只要了一杯清咖啡。但他的烟草没停，餐盘就不幸的成为了他的烟灰缸。“没有，鬼魂已经离开了。”福尔摩斯抿口咖啡，“您不必担心鬼魂，对林明的谋杀案才是现在的头等大事。”

“鬼魂才是。”巴克沃特纠正了他，“你说得那什么林明，他只是一个仆人，我比较重要。我希望你抓到鬼魂了，福尔摩斯先生。不论是谁在我家里捣鬼，我都要他付出代价。”

“啊。”福尔摩斯感叹一声，“鬼魂不可能被抓到了，巴克沃特勋爵。”

“什么？”巴克沃特勋爵惊愕地看着他，“我雇你来就是解决这事！”

福尔摩斯的目光似有似无的飘向嘉兰，在吞吐云雾的间隙道：“因为扫除仆人林明就是你卧室里的鬼魂。还有，不是他，是她。林明是个女人。”

“这不可能！”巴克沃特勋爵双手颤抖着，他的刀叉从手中滑落，敲在瓷碟上，发出清脆的声响。

福尔摩斯耸耸肩：“这是真的。”

“您说得完全不可能，福尔摩斯先生。”嘉兰突然开口，他没有征询巴克沃特勋爵的同意，反而自己掌握了主动权，“林明是否是女人不论，他昨晚就死了。可勋爵和我在深夜遇到了鬼魂！”他放下餐具，起身抚着巴克沃特勋爵的肩膀，试图给勋爵一些安慰。

“非常有趣。二位可以为我讲讲吗？”福尔摩斯在餐碟上按灭了烟，借桌布的遮掩，毫不留情地踢了还在剥鸡蛋的我一脚。我放下鸡蛋，摆出平日里那副认真听讲的表情，把目光甩向巴克沃特勋爵，并狠狠地刮了福尔摩斯一眼。

“是昨天晚上，或许凌晨三、四点钟的样子。”巴克沃特勋爵把手搭在嘉兰的手上，摩挲着嘉兰的手背，缓缓道来，“宅邸内走廊的熄灯时间是十一点，是从我曾祖父那辈一直传下来的习俗。我通常会在熄灯前半小时上床，这样就能准时入眠。昨天也一样，十点半钟换好睡衣回到床上。但，你知道，亨利他是个尤物。他刚来我家没几天。所以昨晚我没忍住，一直和亨利折腾了三四次，大概一两个小时吧，我们一直……呃，在翻云覆雨。但我毕竟年纪大了，累得要命，老腰禁不起折腾，干完最后一回就睡过去了。”巴克沃特勋爵咽咽口水，“我原以为能一觉到天亮，我的睡眠质量一直很好，但我却被一声巨大的声响吵醒了，像是我身边某处。我睁开眼睛，发现卧室的窗户大开着，夜风呼呼地吹进屋里，大衣柜的门敞开着，所有衣服被吹得到处都是。我猜，刚刚听到的巨大声响就是其中一件衣服上的金属装饰狠狠撞在柜子上的声音。”

福尔摩斯沉思一阵，问他：“嘉兰先生此刻在你身边，和你一起目睹了这现状？”

“不，亨利在盥洗室。我翻身找他时没见到人，喊了一声，他打开盥洗室门冲了出来抱紧我。”巴克沃特勋爵抓着嘉兰的手，亲吻他的手背，“看到我时他就哭了，被这声响吓坏了。”

“除了你们，屋里没有第三个人？”我问，“没有任何管家或是仆人听到这声音？”

“没有。”勋爵摇摇头，“他们平常都住在一层偏远的仆人房，根本不会听到这么远地方的声音。”

“睡前是管家关的窗户？”福尔摩斯的兴致显然被吊起来了。

“不，是我关的。”嘉兰说，“詹姆斯说屋里太冷了，让我把窗户关上，我就去了。”他举起右手，“我对上帝发誓，福尔摩斯先生，我绝无半句假话。这样一来，能打开窗户的，只有鬼魂！而林明昨晚就死了，史密斯小姐，你做得验尸对吗？”

我的名字突然被提到。我有些愣神，点点头：“对，我验的尸，是林明，而且她是个女人。”

“哦天啊。”巴克沃特勋爵双手捂住脸颊，绝望地把头深深埋进去，“她是专门来报复我不喜欢女人的鬼魂吗。女人，见鬼的女人，怎么我总是逃不过女人！”

“冷静些，巴克沃特勋爵。”福尔摩斯的声音有种抚慰人心的力量，“林明不是来报复你的鬼魂，她是个人，所以才会被谋杀。你应该找的是杀死林明的人，他才是真正的鬼魂。很幸运的，我在这里。”他侧头看我一眼，“我的助手史密斯小姐今天会回到伦敦帮我查阅资料，我则留下来调查真相。你的案子是我有史以来接过最复杂的一个，我很感兴趣。”

“真的？”巴克沃特勋爵声音里带着迟疑，他还惊魂未定。

“真的。史密斯小姐和我会解决这个案子。”福尔摩斯诚恳地说，“请给史密斯小姐安排一辆双轮马车，早饭后出发，傍晚载她回来，案子就会有新的进展。对了，一定要是可靠的老仆人驾车。”

“你听到了。”巴克沃特勋爵冲管家摆摆手，“快去为史密斯小姐安排马车，一定要上好的，再找个靠谱的老仆人驾驶！”

在一场午夜闹鬼之后，我如此阴差阳错地赢得了巴克沃特勋爵建立在恐惧上的尊重。马车在我们餐后很快就被准备好了，福尔摩斯、巴克沃特勋爵和嘉兰都出来为我送行，如此盛大的阵容太令我震撼了。巴克沃特勋爵没打算和我告别，他还是跨不过心里的坎，故而嘉兰成了代理人。

寒暄与送行语大致相同，鉴于我傍晚前就会回来，没什么值得伤春悲秋的。“……总之，祝您一路顺风。”嘉兰终于把客套话说到最后了，我足足和他耽误了四五分钟，“请代我向福尔摩斯先生问好。”说完，他就回到巴克沃特勋爵身边去了。

奇怪？

福尔摩斯走过来，与我最后确认纸条上的内容。他话说得不多，只是看我，看纸。我小心地抬眼观察嘉兰，在福尔摩斯要离开时抓住他的手腕，悄声说：“我觉得嘉兰有点怪，先生。”

“说。”福尔摩斯回我。

“嘉兰刚刚和我说。”我一字一句将嘉兰的话重复一遍，“代我向福尔摩斯先生问好。”

 

伦敦的天空难得放晴，浅蓝色的天空映照着乌黑的浓烟，与这场盛世之下隐藏的阴翳相得益彰。贝克街转角的水管裂了，正在修理中，任谁走过都要沾上几个泥点。走下马车时，我差些被跑来围住我的孩子们溅了一身泥。打头的是个我不认识的新人，末尾的那男孩儿倒是熟识：瘦弱的童工维金斯，算是贝克街小分队的队长。他们没怎么见过我，但知道我总与福尔摩斯来往，于是不少时候看到我就来乞讨，要些小零钱用来买点糖果或是玩具。毕竟只要他们不用这些钱去抽烟喝酒，我总是乐意给他们一些的。

“好了，一二三四五六七八，八个人。这是你们的零花，还有预支的工作报酬，福尔摩斯先生要你们帮忙办些事。”我清点一边人头，从手包里拿出一些便士，还有福尔摩斯说的八先令，一人两样成对放进他们手里。

他们接过硬币，哄笑着感谢我：“谢谢您，福尔摩斯夫人，任您差遣。”

“嘿！”我笑着警告了他们，清清嗓子摆正语气，“你们去分头调查下城里的玻璃厂，问问哪家最近接过定制玻璃的订单，加厚的。”

“加厚的？”新来的男孩儿尖声说，他还没过变声期，“多少算加厚玻璃？”

“比一般玻璃厚的都算。尺寸不会太大，一个方格的大小。如果找到了，来221B报告给我。当然，今晚之前，最好在三点半左右过来，我下午四点就会离开伦敦，留出半个小时听你们回报，我猜应该够了。”我看眼时间，上午十时有余，看来四点返程是一个合适的时间，“对了，需要上楼等待的话，只能上来一个人，记得在门口擦干净你们的鞋子。要是再弄脏221B的地毯，哈德森太太可就要生气了。”我挥挥手，“走吧，快去，先调查到的还有一先令的奖励。”

男孩们一哄而散，老仆人则早把马车驾到转角等我出来。我低头翻着包，试图掏出钥匙，发现哈德森太太已经把门打开了。

“我听到孩子们的吵闹声了。”她侧身，迎我进门，“只有你一人？”

“是的，他们随时可能回来，如果我不在，还要劳烦你准备些茶点给他们。”我颔首笑笑，三步并作两步跑上楼梯，“福尔摩斯还有些事，我是回来取他行李的，看样子他要在外长住一阵。”

“那男人的案子？”哈德森太太随我一起上楼来，为我打开客厅门。

我无奈地点点头：“是那男人，非说自己家闹了鬼，结果是偷窃案。”

“真是个典型的男人。”她打开窗户通风，回身同我讲，“整日自以为是，到头来遇到些实在事就怕的不得了。”

“是啊。”我咯咯地笑出声来，钻进福尔摩斯的卧室，“男人嘛。”正如他所说，床头旁有一个棕色的手提箱，重量很轻，不像是装满了衣服的样子。不过我不是那种善妒的、热衷于窥探男友隐私的女人。既然福尔摩斯说这箱子有用，那这箱子就算有用，至于其内容，我就不甚关心了。

“我劝你也趁早给自己做打算，史密斯小姐。”哈德森太太不知什么时候已经站在了卧室门口，“如此下去不是个长久之计。”

“什么？”我问。

“你和福尔摩斯先生的事。他是我的房客，我理所应当偏袒他些。但同为女性，我得对你实话实说，即使除去我们的租赁关系，我依然不认为你现在的所作所为是很恰当的。”哈德森太太说，“在这个时代，未婚女性怀孕是一件很羞耻的事情。而福尔摩斯先生，你看他的样子，像是会因此同你结婚的人吗？我非常确切的知道你们做过什么，这栋房子隔音不算太好，尤其是在晚上。他是个男人，史密斯小姐，他经受得起这些……放荡，最多只会有人说他是个花花公子。但你不是，你要自尊自爱。”

我有些失落，但不得不说，哈德森太太所述确实是可能的事实。这是十九世纪，不是二十一世纪，不是那个人们可以自由自在享受爱情与性的社会，而是一个封闭的、保守的、对女性的贞洁要求极高的社会。我进入苏格兰场时就放弃了自己的名声——我的房东太太为钱低头却又因此格外厌恶我。作为来自未来社会的女人，我可以假装这些事情都没有发生过，但我知道这对其他那些人来说是怎样的一种折磨，我不想连累他们。或许我的声音有些颤抖，但我还是尽可能坚定地说：“我们有做保护措施。这只是你情我愿的事情……您不要再提这些事了。”

哈德森太太显然是一位虔诚的基督徒，听到保护措施时，她双颊窘迫地红了起来。维多利亚时代的人们总认为避孕是一件错误的事，从现代人角度来看实在是蠢透了，蠢得无可附加。“只是……做长远之计考虑，史密斯小姐，你的年纪也大了。如果你不想成为一个老处女……孤苦伶仃的老女人，还是在男人身上花些心思比较好，我也希望你能成为221B的女主人。”她叹了口气，像是想到了很早之前的某些事情，“这世道，女人终归是要结婚的。找个可靠的男人，才能好好的活下去。我希望福尔摩斯先生会是你可靠的那个男人。如果只是个感情游戏，你付出得太多了。”

“或者比男人们更强，也能不依靠男人就活下去。”我从福尔摩斯的柜子上拿走留在这里的一些备份工具，清点过一遍后拎起皮箱走下楼梯，“哈德森太太，记得给那些孩子们准备茶点。”

我着实无法忍受这些话了。我与福尔摩斯的恋爱从来都不是单向付出，福尔摩斯也不会把我和他上床看作是他占了便宜。事实上，他比我还要有性冷淡的资质。若不是我想要，或许他碰都不会碰我。十九世纪过度绅士的疏离，我不喜欢这样。所以我缠着他，以一种两个人都能接受的频率和他做，表达爱情或是传递欢愉，或者两者皆有。可繁衍后代这一项是绝对没有的，我不想要怀孕，甚至我未曾想过结婚。

我该怎么和福尔摩斯说呢。真正的世界，我的世界，他仅仅是一个小说角色的世界。

我还能把这件事瞒他多久？

 

作为工业革命时代唯一的信息储存地，图书馆在开放世界内终日人潮汹涌，挤满了各色想要学习或是无所事事的人们。当然，男人照例占了大半，只有零星几个女人穿梭在人群中，抱着一些像是《比顿夫人的家庭料理书》、《晚餐吃什么》之类的家政管理书籍，用丈夫的借书证办理借阅后匆匆离去。我把福尔摩斯的箱子放在马车上，独身一人进入图书馆，按索引找寻印尼语系的专业图书所在地。很快，我就发现，越是走入专业教科书密布的区域，浏览书籍的女性数目就越少，大部分女性都聚集在文学或是小说的领域。而路过高等数学相关的书架时，我特地伸脖子看了几眼，甚至连男人都没有见到、除却整齐的书籍，走廊里就仅剩整齐的书籍。我能想象莫里亚蒂对洛尔卡的重要性，在这个时代学习数学，而且是身为女人学习数学，一定是非常痛苦的一件事情。

“我没想到你会对数学感兴趣。”说曹操曹操到，我顺着声音往书架里看去，洛尔卡正站在梯子上，想要取下最顶层的那本论著。她不太够高，比亚洲女人平均身高还要低些，要踮起脚尖才刚刚能勉强伸胳膊够到书。梯子带滚轮，控制不住。我上前帮她扶住梯子，等她从梯子上下来才松了手。

“谢谢你。”洛尔卡笑笑，冲我展示书籍的页面，“黎曼的《椭圆函数论》，而且是他生前出版的，我可是做梦都想不到自己能摸到这本书。”

“哇哦。”我发出一声惊叹，“而我甚至不知道黎曼是谁。”

洛尔卡兴奋地翻阅着书籍：“是一位优秀的数学家，你没听过黎曼猜想？”

“没有。”我摇摇头，“我的数学仅限于高中，连微积分都没学过。”

“你不是学法医的吗。没学微积分，传染病学怎么过的？”洛尔卡皱起眉。

“呃……”我停了一阵，“我们……不学数据计算这部分。活人才会有传染病的数据问题，死人没有。”

“我没法反驳这句话。”洛尔卡举手投降，“不过，这也不是我今天来此的目的。让我们找个僻静的地方——啊，这里就不错。”洛尔卡拉着我走进公用盥洗室，而后转身把木门锁上，“你没和我说过福尔摩斯会接巴克沃特勋爵的案子。他现在还住在勋爵宅邸里，对吗？”

“他在，可我也不知道他要接这案子，我去221B时才知道。”感觉不妙，我连忙问她，“巴克沃特勋爵出什么事了吗？”

我话还没说完，洛尔卡脸色就变了。她把书放在一边，靠在木门上紧抿着唇，不停摆弄着自己的手指。半晌，她格外严肃地说：“你得阻止福尔摩斯。”

“和莫里亚蒂教授有关？”

“不，不算有关，但这确实是我们运行的某个项目……不对，我们更像是中间的桥梁，你明白吗，就像是……一个工具。我们负责连接两边。”

“和之前一样？那我注意些就是了，不必阻止福尔摩斯。”

“不对！”洛尔卡突然大喊一声，然后又沉默下来，轻声问我，“你的历史学得怎么样？”

“不算太好。”我摇摇头。

“我也是。”洛尔卡说，“但我怀疑我们正在介入某个历史事件的事件节点里。”

“世界大战？”

“世界大战还要有些年头，而且福尔摩斯也会替英国做出些事的，柯南道尔写过，那时候莫里亚蒂早在瀑布下尸骨无存了。根本不是世界大战，你们英国人的历史教育怎么这么差劲。我说的是对亚洲的侵略——哈，你们是不是根本不讲这些。”

“……印度殖民地？”

“或许是。但现在殖民地已经形成了，我无法想象究竟是哪个国家。教授在和德国人交易，我们的对手是一个本土人，应该是你解剖的那个，但还有一个第三方。”

“福尔摩斯说是印度，但我怀疑是中国。可是这些文字……我无法承认是汉字，我的香港同事们不写这种字，福尔摩斯说是印尼语系。”我把福尔摩斯写给我的纸条拿出来，向她指出上面的六个小图案，“如果能解开这个，我们或许就能知道究竟是哪个历史节点，这样就能让一切安稳进行了。我猜，我们不能改变历史。”

“对，我们绝不能改变历史，会引发蝴蝶效应。”洛尔卡瞥了两眼纸条，忽得伸手抓住，紧紧盯着那六个图案，“福尔摩斯说是印尼语系？看来他也不是面面精通。”

“他一直都不是。”我说，“没见过比他还难泡的男人了。”

“哈。你的倒追之路还真是坎坷——你们之前不就互相表白了吗，怎么还难泡。”洛尔卡拿起书，打开盥洗室的门，牵着我快步走过诸多书架，一直到印欧语系的书架前才停下，“但他的直觉还是很对。这是印欧语系的文字，我不太熟悉，但我猜应该是……这个。”洛尔卡把黎曼的著作粗暴地塞进我怀里，自书架底层抽出一本《梵语基础》，书页都是新的，看起来没多少人翻阅过。洛尔卡随便翻了几页，勾起唇角，一副得意洋洋的神情。“你看。”她把目录上面的六个字指给我，好像和字体很像，“ॐ、म、णि、प、द्मे、हूँ，顺序不一样，但是不是这六个？”

我拿过书和纸条，连忙对照几次，确信地说：“是，没错，你说这是梵语？这是什么意思？”

“似乎是佛教的某种真言，全名六字大明陀罗尼，这是梵文写法。我的父亲信佛，小时候常能在家里看到有这六个字的装饰品。但打乱顺序我是真认不出来了。”洛尔卡说，“唵嘛呢叭𠺗吽，说是有关观世音菩萨的本心……什么的。我不信佛，不熟。”

“这么说，她是个印度人？”

“不一定。”洛尔卡靠在书架上，手指一本又一本的滑过印度语的著作，“东南亚很多地方都信佛，泰国也信，当然，中国也是。中国算是佛教大国了。”

“又回到了原点。”我叹口气，把《椭圆函数论》交给她，《梵语基础》则放回书架，“没有任何进展。”

洛尔卡滑过书脊的手一滞，倏然拿出一本印度语的书籍，转身往借阅台走去。发生什么了？我茫然地望向前方，听到耳后清晰的呼吸声。

“史密斯小姐。”没等我反应过来，我的双肩与双臂全部都被钳住了，动弹不得，“还请您与我走一趟。”

“去哪儿！”我试图发出些声音，引起别人注意，却被捂住了嘴。我闻到很清楚的氯仿味道，不过几秒，我就失去了意识。

“向您保证，女士，我们绝无恶意。”

 

最先恢复的是触觉。我能感受到自己陷在柔软的天鹅绒扶手椅里，双手双脚都没有被束缚住，和绑架截然不同，更像是在暖炉前打了个盹，此刻正悠悠转醒。继而，听觉与嗅觉都逐渐恢复。这是一个安静的地方，几位成年男性牛津鞋敲响大理石地砖的独特声音在空旷的室内回响，除此以外再无他物。明亮的光线唤醒我的双眼。我睁开眼，发现一位略显肥硕的男人坐在我对面，津津有味地享用一份精致的下午茶点。

见我醒来，男人掏出怀表瞥眼时间。“时间正好，史密斯小姐。”他为我倒上一杯红茶，把牛奶与方糖放在我手边，“上月刚运回英国的大吉岭红茶，很好喝的。”

男人身形庞大，压在扶手椅上，颇有一种拼命把大象塞进冰箱的诡异感。但我笑不出来，因为他有一双让人一见就忘不了的浅灰色眼睛，狭长的眼型与锐利的目光非常独特，极易与其他人区别开来。如果歇洛克·福尔摩斯没有在一天内增重几十磅，那我所见之人想必就是他出场极少、却一样声名斐然的兄长，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。华生的描写确实非常到位，迈克罗夫特完全像是被吹胀起来的歇洛克。

“请试试看。”或许是因为身材的问题，迈克罗夫特看起来比歇洛克温和很多，“里面没有添加任何东西，只是纯大吉岭茶。”

“我相信你，但我现在不太渴。”我弯弯唇角，露出一个标准的、见男友家长时该有的微笑，“其实不是相信你。我只是相信歇洛克的兄长不会试图害死我，即使之前他用氯仿把我迷昏了。”

“观察力很敏锐。”迈克罗夫特赞许地点点头，“和我讲讲你怎么看出来的？”

我顿顿，把脱口而出的真正原因藏住，继而编出一套差不多的说辞：“任何一个和他交往过的人，看到这双仿佛一个模子里刻出的灰色双眼，哪里会认不出这位是福尔摩斯家的另一位子嗣呢。而兄长的推断更容易了，你比他年老些，皱纹都爬上眼角了，但不足够年老到成为他的父亲或是叔叔。另外就是考虑到隔代遗传，兄弟之间的相像度比父子之间会略高一些。”

“很精彩。作为一个普通人，一年时间能把演绎法学成这种水平已经很出色了。尤其考虑到你的医学背景。”迈克罗夫特一直没停下来品尝茶点的行为，我有些怀疑他是否能吃下整个下午茶塔，“我很好奇，你是从哪里掌握的医学知识呢。”

“只是自学的。”我耸耸肩。

迈克罗夫特放下茶杯，和善地笑了：“我调查过所有和歇洛克交往密集的人，史密斯小姐。在加入苏格兰场之前，你的档案一片空白。”

世界上的哥哥们都这样吗。作为独生女，我忍不住打个寒战。监视弟弟的一言一行，甚至连其交友网络都要控制，这也太可怕了。

“不要误会，史密斯小姐，我是出于国土安全的考量。歇洛克总是接到很多案子，尤其近些日子，国外的案子也逐渐变多了。我们无法确定他是否会被欧洲其他国家利用，或者围绕在他身边的人是不是间谍。歇洛克需要警惕一点，我们也需要。”

我有些生气：“你是在指控我是间谍吗。”

“放轻松，史密斯小姐，我没有指控你任何事。我只是提醒你，歇洛克或许会被欧洲其他国家利用。比如你们昨天处理的案子，巴克沃特勋爵宅邸的迷案。”迈克罗夫特挥挥手，在一旁服侍的几位仆人离开房间，仅剩我和他两个人面对面地坐在正中央。

福尔摩斯和我对客户身份是绝对保密的，这很不寻常。“你是怎么知道的。”我问他。

“我知道所有事。”迈克罗夫特说，“我也知道，继续下去，你与歇洛克都会以叛国罪被处置。”

叛国罪。

我从未想过自己有朝一日会在别人嘴里听到如此好莱坞大片的话语。“你们将以叛国罪被论处”之类的，像是在谍战片里才会出现的结束语，接在“本磁带还有五秒钟将会销毁”之前，像是什么例行规范。当然，我知道迈克罗夫特的身份特殊，他也不像是会拿这种话来吓人的家伙。

见我不语，迈克罗夫特靠回扶手椅里：“你知道现在自己在哪里吗？”

环顾四周，我连一扇窗户都没有见到，更不要提有什么可以指示位置的声音了。整栋房子安静得可怕，像是一栋独立堡垒。我记得福尔摩斯给我写的纸条上有一个地址，谨慎小心地，我试探着开口：“第欧根尼俱乐部？”

迈克罗夫特把最后一块司康饼塞进嘴里，悠闲地说：“唐宁街十号。”

如果能把人的惊吓值具现化，我的计量表现在应该能够到月球，和阿姆斯特朗的脚印打个招呼了。妈妈，我进唐宁街十号了，还是十九世纪的唐宁街十号。

“你应当明白我在替谁办这一件事。他还在开会，但如果有必要的话，他会中断会议出来与你谈话的。这个案件很复杂，我们不希望歇洛克把这件事闹得更复杂。他们善于利用第一个福尔摩斯，就自然会畏惧第二个福尔摩斯的力量。”迈克罗夫特说话时很平静，即使提到利用二字都没有任何其他反应，“史密斯小姐，你要劝说歇洛克，中断对案件的调查，现在就回伦敦来。这案子不是他能插手的，涉及到诸多国家机密，等级非常高。现在离开的话还有抽身的可能性，再深入下去，我也没有办法救他了。另外，切记不能提起我的名字。”

“我……”我不知该摆出何等表情，“你为什么不自己和他说呢。”叛国罪在现代也是一样通用死刑（或按阴谋论者的说法，“谋杀”与“意外身亡”）的罪行，假设巴克沃特勋爵的案件不论如何涉及到国家机密，我确实应当劝说歇洛克抽身。可我知道这案件对他的吸引力，一个能让他彻夜清醒的案子绝非随便就能放下，而且我的敬业心与好奇心也不足够让我接受现在中断案件调查的请求。最重要的是，如果这件案子的确如此特殊，为什么迈克罗夫特不亲自与歇洛克讲呢？非要把我用氯仿蒙住以后带到这里，还要我去同歇洛克讲。

“歇洛克不爱听我说话。我们相处时间不多。歇洛克小我七岁。他七岁时，我十四岁，离家去了寄宿学校，之后除了节假日再也没回过家。”迈克罗夫特抿口红茶，“我们不是一个强调亲情的家庭，事实上，我相信他和我一样在逃离早年的原生家庭。经过这么多年，能够保持这种良好的疏离式亲情关系已属不易。但你不一样，我还没见过谁能在如此短的时间里走进他的世界。你的话总比我的听得进他耳朵。”

福尔摩斯们都有一种魔力，他们真诚起来时，你完全感受不到任何拒绝的余地。我端起渐冷的红茶，小口饮了些，清亮的茶汤没加过奶与糖，微微发苦。我滚滚喉咙，问他：“你这些话是作为首相的喉舌来试图打动我，还是仅仅作为迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯对我所说。”

“实不相瞒，两者都有。”

“好吧，我试试看。”我放下瓷杯，“没人能拒绝福尔摩斯，哪个都是。”

迈克罗夫特点点头，按铃叫来侍者：“很明智的选择。你的马车在唐宁街尽头等你。”

两位女仆敲门走入房内，药效还没过，我腿有些软，要扶着其中一位的手臂才能站直。但这不碍我离开这里的想法。另一位女仆赶去收拾茶桌，询问迈克罗夫特有什么需要。迈克罗夫特依旧坐在他的扶手椅上，最顶上一些小蛋糕还没吃完，想来应该是他的努力目标。听到女仆对迈克罗夫特的称呼，我忽得想起离开宅邸前嘉兰说的那句话。拍拍女仆的手，我转过身去，勉强站直在厅外。

“对了，福尔摩斯先生。”我说，“嘉兰先生让我替他向您问好。”

迈克罗夫特爆发出一阵大笑。他灵活地转过身来，嘴角挂起一个满意的笑容：“史密斯小姐，我越来越期待你真正嫁进福尔摩斯家的那天了。”

 

迈克罗夫特的突发情况让我比预计时间整整迟到了一个半小时。看他的态度，我应该没有机会再要到太阳号的全部货物清单了。贝克街小分队已经派出、文字的含义也已经明晰，剩余的仅剩印度陪读姐妹与园丁的事情。起因究竟是亚洲哪一国家还不得而知，园丁之事我倒是略有头绪。洛尔卡与我说，他们接入了这个案件，帮助德国人，又存在一个第三方；在与迈克罗夫特确认后，嘉兰的身份已经暴露，他是英国的特工。

如此一来，参与这场角逐的三方已经全部浮出水面。作为被侵略地的原住民“林明”，来此是为了阻止其他国家的特工；英国特工嘉兰，应该就是他弄丢了某些重要东西，也就是这一切案件的导火索，事件因他而起；园丁，德国人，立场尚不明确。在寻找中，林明最终拿到了他们所抢夺的东西，并且非常妥帖的藏了起来。这也成为造就她最终死亡的原因。以巴克沃特勋爵之后的供述看来，林明藏得非常高明，暂且还没有人找到所在地。

因一无所知的巴克沃特勋爵的委托，福尔摩斯与我也加入这场角力当中。我们不向任何一方效力，也不偏袒任何一方，故而成为哪一方都预测不了的变数。更重要的是，洛尔卡说过，我与她正被卷入某个确切的历史节点里，绝不能轻举妄动。即使我们并非专业的物理学者，这种基础的知识还是有的。一旦发生连锁反应，不论是整个时间线还是我与洛尔卡本身的存在，都有可能成为无法修复的悖论。科幻片里总是这么演，所以，永远谨慎为上。既然迈克罗夫特试图让我们远离这一案件，不如就此顺水推舟，结束对案件的调查。

我决定放弃调查其他纸条上写明的消息，让马车夫先送我回家，取上几件衣服作为充面子的行李后直奔贝克街。和贝克街小分队约的时间是下午四点半，我已经迟到了，回到巴克沃特勋爵宅邸时肯定会晚，希望福尔摩斯不要发现我中间去做了什么。

当我走进客厅时，维金斯正坐在长沙发上吃饼干。看见我来了，他立刻放下饼干，起身拿出一张皱皱巴巴的纸条，放进我手里。我认得上面的字，是洛尔卡写的，她总把S写得像Z一样。

**原定与你要说的另一件事：耶拿大学的物理学教授恩斯特·卡尔·阿贝本周来英国进行学术访问。著作签名会定于后天举行，向他咨询二次成像理论。记住，世间万物都是数学。**

“这是谁给你的？”我问。

“新来的那家伙，他说有个玻璃厂工人让他把这张纸条交给您，务必在今天之内，并且给了他两个先令作为报酬，要求不能向福尔摩斯先生提及，所以又多给了一个先令作为封口费，我也有一份。”维金斯如实招来，“我已经狠狠地训斥他了。但我看不懂上面写得什么，觉得还是应该先交给您。”

我把纸条揣进包里，取出四个先令交给维金斯：“一人两个，一个是报酬，一个是封口费，绝不能向福尔摩斯先生提及此事。如果你们谁胆敢说出口，以后不要想再从我这里拿到一分钱，我也会让福尔摩斯先生启用别的孩子们，明白吗。”见维金斯点头，我继续问下一句，“他是在哪儿遇到这位有钱的玻璃厂工人的？”

“紧邻港口的一个小作坊，史密斯小姐。”维金斯走到福尔摩斯随手扔在桌上的伦敦地图前，用手给我指出所在地，“他们不接大订单，只为各个大学实验室制造独特的透镜，国外也有不少实验室在用他们的器件。”

专供大学实验室的透镜工厂与大学的物理学教授，以及世间万物都是数学。看来，这块玻璃背后的故事着实不简单。我又给了维金斯几个便士，让他与那新孩子分了，自己则蜷进福尔摩斯的扶手椅里，盯着空空的卧室出神。

所有谜题纠缠在一起，我甚至连继续调查与否都无法决定。如果我能坦然地将这一切与福尔摩斯说出就好了，他永远会作出正确的判断，永远会为我指点哪个方向才是正确的。仿佛只要把罪案交给他，就没有解决不了的情况发现。可我不能，我还是那个二十一世纪的法医，靠发展了几百年的现代法医学，拙劣地跟在他身后模仿着每一个细节。一位追随者怎能与真正的巨人比肩呢。

在我内心挣扎时，时间一分一秒的过去。差一刻六点整，我终于下定决心，走下221B的楼梯，登上马车，赶回巴克沃特勋爵的府邸。


	13. 第五案·天葬（3）

繁星满天，夜色渐浓。悠长钟声飘散在无垠夜空当中，回响不绝。在第九声钟声敲响时，我终于赶回了勋爵的宅邸。福尔摩斯似乎在等我。他站在花坛旁，指尖卷烟忽明忽暗的火光点亮他的侧脸，描出凌厉的下颌轮廓。我的心跳好像漏了一拍。仆人把箱子搬下马车各自散开，留我和福尔摩斯与弥散在空气中的烟草味道一起站在门口。蔷薇花依旧开得很美，纵然烟雾沾在它们身上，也不曾低头凋谢。我想说些什么，可又不忍打破这片寂静。四下无人，我垂下眼来，悄悄牵起他空荡的另一只手。  
福尔摩斯瞥我一眼，又不知怎的，自上而下地将我审视一遍。最终，他挪开眼，在花坛旁掐了烟。他没问我调查结果，只是牵着我的手，带我走回昨日屋中。我看见管家在进行熄灯前的巡视，也许没必要问巴克沃特勋爵怎么样了。  
仆人们已经把箱子放到各个房间中，我换了一身轻便的常服，敲开连通福尔摩斯卧室的门。进入夏日，壁炉是不会再点的，但蜡烛看起来也整日未曾燃过，对于褪去暑热后的深夜而言，温度有些低了。福尔摩斯没有点灯，靠在窗边凝望深夜中阴森而茂密的森林。他用牙齿咬住樱桃木质地的烟斗，沉默地吸烟。行李箱被放在角落里，规规整整的，和仆人们的做事风格不搭，显然是被挪动过。搭扣也有打开过的痕迹，大概是取了些烟草和他惯用的烟斗出来，老烟枪们的烟瘾总是很重。不论我怎样劝阻，福尔摩斯也是离不开烟草的。事实上，对我来说，离开烟草的福尔摩斯还是福尔摩斯吗——这个问题就够我思考上一阵了。  
“调查的怎么样？”福尔摩斯突然问我。  
“呃。还好。至少我们知道了转角的图形意味着什么。”我说得有些磕巴，边说边想下一句该接上什么、如何让福尔摩斯放弃查案，“他们是一种语言，一种文字，被称作‘梵文’。你给我的顺序是不对的，正确的是这样。”我燃起煤油灯，拿笔在纸张上大致描摹出六个字的正确顺序，继而展示给福尔摩斯，“这是佛教的一种祈福语，被称作‘六字大明咒’，念读顺序是唵嘛呢叭𠺗吽。”  
福尔摩斯凑过来，用烟斗的长把点点我在纸上描摹的图形：“你是说，这六个字有规定的顺序。”  
“也不能这么说，但约定俗成的是这样，就比如祈祷时句末的‘阿门’？”我用钢笔敲敲嘴唇，侧身靠在椅背上望向福尔摩斯，“你指，林明有可能利用这种文字指示方向。”  
“是我的话就会这么做，陌生且拥有一定重复性的语言很容易被忽略，即使被发现了也很难破译，需要解除整个语言体系，或者遇到某个对这种语言熟识的人。”福尔摩斯似有似无地瞟我一眼。  
我缩缩肩膀，蜷进椅子里：“我们明早去找东西？”  
“不，今晚就去，等所有人都睡熟了。等我们结束谈话，你应该有三个小时用来睡觉，我们在管家熟睡后启程。”福尔摩斯用余光瞥过挂在墙上的时钟，“其他的事情呢，玻璃和名单。”  
“名单没找到，玻璃是河边一个小厂房造的，太晚了，我没赶过去看。如果你需要的话，我猜后天我能回伦敦调查一下。”顾不上歇洛克发现与否，我把涉及到迈克罗夫特的地方一句带过。  
“后天？”  
“是，当然是后天。你总不能让我明天再离开这里，我不能放你一个人。”  
“随你吧。找到东西之后，谜团就算解开一大半了。”  
“歇洛克，我不觉得这是个明智的选择。”我抚上他搭在我肩膀上的手，“你取出东西之后要把它放在哪里呢？总不能藏在自己身上，这很危险。”  
福尔摩斯低声道：“不知道他们在藏着什么，我们就永远无法破译这个案件的核心。”  
“你是顾问侦探，我是苏格兰场的‘女巫’，巴克沃特勋爵的委托是找出他房间的鬼魂。所以，我们只要找出鬼魂，不需要接触那害死林明的东西，不是吗。”顺着担心安全这条线往上爬，我试图打消福尔摩斯继续探案的想法，尤其是去寻找那东西的想法，一点点来，不能心急。  
“你怎么了，莉莉。”福尔摩斯灭了烟斗，解开我盘好的头发，拿起梳子为我细致地梳理。他很温柔，声音像是滚落天鹅绒布的珍珠，优雅且富有魅力。虽然常有临时起意的事，但我却知道福尔摩斯这次是察觉了些什么，才会用这种方法安慰我。  
一时间，我被莫名的难过席卷了，努力很久才忍住把一切坦白的想法。最终，我垂下眼来，决心用最简单的借口掩盖真实原因：“我只是……担心你。我总有种不好的感觉。”  
“女人的直觉？”他问。  
“女人的直觉。”我头一回承认了这件事，不顾这词汇是否是一种性别成见塑造的错觉——福尔摩斯给了我一个台阶，我自然顺着下来。再正常不过。掩盖真相时，人们总是不择手段的。  
“非常有趣。”福尔摩斯把我微卷的打理得整整齐齐，耳鬓长短不一、总爱滑下的碎发被轻柔地别在脑后。我之前应当也这么说过，但再重复一遍也并非什么难事：福尔摩斯在化妆与造型上实在是过于有天赋，他选择成为一名侦探的同时，这世界上也失去了一位极其优秀的演员。“我愿意相信你，我总是很相信女人的直觉。可线索更为重要，这是我们唯一的线索。”福尔摩斯像是在哄骗我放弃持有的观点，直接接受他的说法，“莉莉，你是相信我的，对吗？”  
伟大的演员、伟大的演员，总让人无法拒绝。即使我自诩恋爱经历比福尔摩斯丰富，可这般甜蜜又温柔的攻势之下，我完全招架不住，似乎随时都会举手投降。沉思片刻，我道：“那你后天同我一起回伦敦，不，如果可能的话，明天就走。”  
“如果案件结束的话。”福尔摩斯回我。  
“案件不结束也一样。”我摆出强硬的态度，“问题的核心是所藏的‘宝藏’，我们找到‘宝藏’，把它带回伦敦，问题解决，皆大欢喜，巴克沃特勋爵的案子就算结束。”  
福尔摩斯嗤笑一声：“这不可能，你明知道的。只找出东西没有用，谜题才解开一半，我不能就此罢手不作。”  
“那就不做了。”我紧紧地握着他的手，“我们没必要解决额外的这么多事。”也没必要为了巴克沃特勋爵的要求而背上叛国罪如此大的罪名。迈克罗夫特是否真心实意我不清楚，但我不觉得他打算在这件事上骗我。歇洛克是他的亲弟弟，无论如何，血缘间总会存留着爱。假设真如陌生人般冷漠，迈克罗夫特又何必大费周章把我叫去呢。  
“莉莉，晚上一起，或是我一个人去，我不会强迫你。”福尔摩斯把发圈塞进我手里，恳切地望进我眼里，“我很希望能和你一起，你知道我很看重你的专业建议，尤其是我不知道的那些。”  
自我回到巴克沃特勋爵的宅邸过后，福尔摩斯的表现就格外奇怪。也许是我的表演太差已经被他看穿，也许是他仅仅又到了莫名其妙的情绪低落期（但案件进行过程中他很少如此表现），我分不清是哪一种，但最好不要是第一种，我还没做好与他讲清整件事缘由的准备，也没做好哪里该讲、哪里不该讲的删减。  
“好吧。”我把头发绑起来盘好，“你打算三小时后出发？”  
“等管家屋子的灯熄灭后过半小时。”福尔摩斯把煤油灯收到桌下，在黑暗中走到窗边，拉开半扇窗帘，一楼边角的小屋里还亮着灯，“你可以先睡一阵，我们或许会通宵到早上。”  
“你去吧，我来盯。”不等福尔摩斯反驳，我起身把他领到床边，略显固执地让他躺在床上，“你昨晚就没睡，熬夜对心脏不好，滥用体力是会有报应的。”  
福尔摩斯挑眉：“你果然醒了。”  
“知道就好，赶紧睡觉。”我掀起被子，盖在他身上，轻轻在他额头上落下一吻，“晚安。到时间我会喊你。”  
“晚安。”  
没过几分钟，床上就传来均匀的呼吸声。熬了一整夜，谁都抵抗不住柔软床榻的魅力。我把椅子搬到窗边，就着月光眺望，远处森林中群鸦飞过，夜行动物们又登上了原属于它们的舞台。白日里明媚阳光照耀的花园此刻被月色赋予一种诡谲的神秘，高大的园艺乔木由上方望去，恍若困住弥诺陶洛斯的巨大迷宫。静谧的夜晚带来些许困意，我靠在扶手椅上，感觉自己也快睡着了。轻微的火光在我视野边缘一闪而过，引起了我的注意。我连忙起身伏在窗台上寻找火光的来源。当我把身体压得尽可能低、侧身角度奇怪到无可附加时，我见有一位披着长斗篷的人拎着手提油灯，往保存尸体的空屋走去。我把脸颊尽可能地贴近玻璃，试图看清那人究竟想做些什么。视力没达到裸眼五点零真是要命，可也没法医需要做这种警探们才做的事。分明就差那一点——福尔摩斯的放大镜还放在桌子上，从大到小一整排，适应各种犯罪现场。他还真爱用这东西。腹诽一句，我仍旧挑了两个看起来合适的，推开窗户，反复调整两个放大镜的距离，终于看到了清晰的像。  
穿着斗篷的某人没有去保存尸体的空屋，他去了隔壁，犯罪现场。福尔摩斯应当要求现场是隔离的，我也确实看到了临时的封条，但那人看起来非常熟练，把封条揭开一半，另一半翘在外面，这样关门时就会自动粘上，和没有被打开过一样。他打开门锁，在拎起油灯前掀下盖在头上的兜帽。  
我一眼就认出了他，亨利·嘉兰，伪装成贴身男仆进入巴克沃特勋爵宅邸的英国间谍，他去犯罪现场做什么，难道是遗漏了什么东西？设身处地地想，我若是嘉兰，绝不会在知道迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯有多厉害时挑战歇洛克·福尔摩斯对罪案的观察力。尤其，林明很有可能是他或德国间谍杀死时。  
嘉兰突然向我所在的位置投来目光，吓得我连忙收回放大镜躲在窗台下。等我再起身时，嘉兰已经走进屋中了，灯光把整个小屋照得像古时连绵不绝的烽火台一般。是为了通知谁吗？还是有什么事件要发生了？  
那两栋连在一起的小屋角度实在是太过刁钻，我扯下裙撑，把裙子前侧整块别在腰际，露出被高筒袜紧致包裹的腿，确认不会碍事后才拿起一直放在包中的匕首。去之前至少要做好防身的准备，我还不想成为其他法医解剖的尸体。  
“你最好带上枪，肉搏也许很难。”福尔摩斯不知什么时候醒了，从手提箱里取出一把左轮手枪，上好子弹递给我，“有什么要对我说的吗？”  
他总是能看穿的。  
“我没用过枪，还是你留着比较好……其实我也没用过匕首，只有你教过我那些。”避开真正掩盖他的内容不谈，我把手枪还给福尔摩斯，匕首则插进靴子里，“嘉兰进到犯罪现场了，我想过去看看。你打算一起？”  
“匕首方面，我教的就足够了。至于枪支，等案件结束后我教你，很简单。”福尔摩斯把手枪放在衣兜里，伸长脖子瞧了眼管家那边，看来是打算同我一起去了。管家屋里的灯刚刚熄灭，想必是刚睡下。他又拿了几枚子弹，抽出一柄极锋利的小刀递给我，像是军用品。“别在腰际，这样不妨碍肉搏的动作。”福尔摩斯叮嘱我，“只用来防身，不要试图挑衅他们当中的任何一人。”  
“他们？”我整好衣服，跟在福尔摩斯身后离开卧室。难道德国间谍与英国间谍联手了？  
“是的，他们。”福尔摩斯说，“嘉兰那时候和我们在一起，他不可能是罪犯，有人在替他卖命，应当就是园丁。”  
这不可能。我差些冲口而出。洛尔卡和我说过，有德国人介入了这场游戏，我非常确定就是所有线索指向的犯人，新换来的园丁。如果嘉兰让德国人替他卖命，那德国人就成了叛国罪的犯人。以莫里亚蒂的个性，不出几日，德国人就会曝尸街头，洛尔卡也会断掉和这边的联络。然而，她要求我让福尔摩斯扯出，显然德国人没叛国。如果是二人联手干掉林明，这种合作关系也不会长久。  
我格外确信，嘉兰有别的打算。最有可能的是，他打算借此机会除掉知道这一切的德国园丁。

深夜的大宅里非常安静，安静到令人怀疑是否有人住在里面。福尔摩斯走在我身前，他一向不认为我能够观察得好身后的情况，所以一直用这种方式来训练我。但也许其中夹杂了一些绅士礼节，我对此嗤之以鼻，这种情况下，他或许也不好开口讲出来。比起华生，很多时候，福尔摩斯有些过度内敛，需要别人几次忖度他的心思，找寻他隐藏在冰冷外表下真正炽热的情感。  
我们从后门离开宅邸本体，只见小屋里灯光很快熄灭，几声痛苦的呜咽随夜风吹入耳朵。福尔摩斯与我对视一眼，放缓脚步声，但尽可能快速地走向案发现场。他握着左轮手枪，枪口向前，警惕着每一个可能出现在我们身边的人。我转过身来，靠在福尔摩斯背后，确认他视野的死角处不会有任何意图对我们不利的人。这是一段很长的路，是四周没有遮挡的开阔地。站在战略的角度上，几乎是一阵极危险的路途。然而过程中，我们却没有经历任何阻挠，就像是有人希望我们能走过去一般。  
继而，一声凄厉的尖叫声划破长夜，如谋杀案发生前那般。  
顾不上那么多，我转身拎起裙摆向小屋跑去。门的封条是完好的，福尔摩斯推开屋门，封条随即裂开。屋子里的温度不低，看样子灯刚熄灭不久。但鞋子踩在地上的感觉很差，像是地下满满的都是水。福尔摩斯摸出火柴点上灯，屋里一下就亮了起来，所有情况都展现在我们眼前。  
现场的惨状几乎难以形容，我终于知道脚下的错觉是什么了。鲜血淌满地面，把杂草与躺在地上的器具都染上殷红，而我们正站在这片血泊的最中央。屋中尽头，有位双手双脚被紧缚住的男人倒在血泊里，腹部被一柄极长的尖头铁锹插入，部分胃肠都从腹腔里流了出来。他的锁骨上有一道很深的切口，粗略观察，切口位于主静脉，血液应当就是由静脉中汩汩流出。如此深的切口很难在没有外力止血的情况下结痂。但切口不止这一处，还有他两个手臂上的静脉，全部都被完美割开。没有必要再去确认生死，如此大量失血，纵然在现代，也一样是必死无疑。  
职业生涯中，我还没有那次如当下一样想要冲出门去彻头彻尾地吐上一场。  
我还没踏出屋门，就见视野边缘的男人勉强地抬起眼来，努力地张大了嘴，似乎想说些什么——他还能动，他还活着！我心下一惊，顾不上会不会沾上血，撕下裙摆冲到他身边跪下，努力调用所有我记得的急救内容试图做紧急处理。无菌纱布这种东西现下根本找不到，我把裙摆撕开，把顶上比较干净的部分处理成几条作为止血纱布：两个缠在手臂上，剩下一个团成球型按住男人锁骨上的伤口。我尽可能快的在包扎手臂上的伤口，但比起血液流失的速度，一个人远远不够。  
“福尔摩斯！”我喊，“过来帮帮我！按住他的伤口止血！”  
福尔摩斯凑过来，我指指男人锁骨上的布条，他自然而然地按住。他对急救知识的储备也不多，偶然间瞥我一眼，似乎想说些什么。但我没理他，这时候不是该聊天的时机，转而快速思索起如何处理他腹腔的开放性创口。见鬼的，我不是医生啊！我暂且扯下一大块布料，缠在他的腰腹部，尽可能避免铁锹的二次伤害。  
“呃……呃……我们得，叫医生来。还有，输血，对，输血治疗，还有腹部手术，需要内科医生来。”我用刀割开捆住男人手脚的绳子，确认没有其他伤口之后尽可能地抬起他的腿，让头部低于腿部，血液回流到大脑，“备血至少一千毫升，有可能的话一千五，应该一千五够用。血型……血型……用紧急配型试一下，应该能配上。”  
“莉莉、莉莉。”福尔摩斯叫我，他的手已经离开了布料，“放弃吧，救不下来了。”  
“不试试怎么能有结果！”我心里一阵邪火升起，莫名其妙地吼了起来，声音里还带着哭腔。  
“谢谢你……”男人用很轻的声音说，“不用救我，请听我讲。”  
我不顾他的想法，继续试图抢救，却被福尔摩斯一把抱住。  
“莉莉。”福尔摩斯紧紧地抱着我，把我的头按在他的胸口，任由我怎样挣扎，都不放手让我离开。他亲吻我的发，遮住我的双眼，用他的体温给予我心灵上的慰藉。我依然能听见男人濒死前的气声，他用英语艰难地说出最后一声谢谢。继而是一个陌生的单词，发音听起来像是德语。  
Verräter.  
男人的声音逐渐微弱，最终消失。福尔摩斯沉默着，没有松开手。我靠在福尔摩斯身上，心中的苦楚一下子返了上来。嘴巴里都是苦的，泪水在眼眶里打转，我努力地保持坚强，让泪水不掉下来。  
我知道自己是检验尸体的法医，也正因如此，我从来没有感受过无法拯救活人的脱力感。在现代时，临床与检验分工明确，我们很难与医生们产生任何交集。来到维多利亚时代，法医与医生在一起工作，甚至大部分时间，临床医生兼职了法医的工作：我身边的华生医生就是这样一例。双方混杂的工作状况令我时常有这般想法：如果我是医生就好了。  
如果我是医生，我就不会眼睁睁地看着别人离世。但世上没有如果。推到我面前的尸体不会复活，谋杀案也不会时间倒流，将罪犯绳之以法，就是事情发生后，作为刑侦工作者的我所能做到的唯一一件事。伸张正义、洗刷冤屈，对于没有改变余地的事情，空想或埋怨不会有任何进展。我听到远处传来的脚步声，吸吸鼻子，从福尔摩斯怀里钻出来。  
福尔摩斯脱下外衣盖在我身上，为我裹住因为裙摆残缺而大片大片暴露出的大腿，道：“我要开始现场勘探了，你可以协助我吗。”  
福尔摩斯冷静得有些不可思议。然而假设细想一阵，这也是很有道理的。经历过太多古怪的罪案，他的秉性已经逐渐变得冷漠了。我虽不是，但这是我职责所在——不论在过去还是未来，我都依旧是一名为自己职业而骄傲的法医。我颤抖着点头，站起身来，强迫自己直视还温热的尸体：“法医解剖等下再做吧，距离完全失去生活反应还有些时间。”  
福尔摩斯同意了这件事。他去门口和因为尖叫声赶来的管家与仆人们解释情况，暂且封上了门，如此可怕的犯罪现场中，一时间只剩下我和福尔摩斯二人。  
由于我们的闯入，整个罪案现场被糟蹋得一塌糊涂。戴上手套时，我已经对能否从这类现场中提取任何有用信息产生怀疑了。我的情绪还不稳定，思维转得非常慢。福尔摩斯一如既往地很快进入探案模式，我决定暂且先退到一边，不影响他的调查。原本，福尔摩斯就是负责现场调查的那个。  
屋外人群越聚越多，巴克沃特勋爵也赶了过来，连带嘉兰一起。经历过之前的案件，不需演绎法都能知道勋爵生性胆小。此时，勋爵心惊胆战的声音已经传到门后了。在将整个犯罪现场观察一遍后，福尔摩斯把我拽过去，先对我说了一遍他的结论。  
“死亡讯息Verräter是德语词，‘叛徒’，之前的我还真是蠢得不行，以为是单方面的驱使，现在看来则是联手合作。有趣。对了，尖头铁锹是被设计好的，用活扣架在房梁上，时间一久绳子自然而然禁不住摩擦散开，铁锹就掉了下来。”他的声音很低，不愿意让别人知道，“很绝妙的延时死亡设计。我们很有可能因此被指认为杀人凶手。”  
“那真正的凶手呢。是嘉兰吗？”我问，“我们要承认这件事吗。”  
“不承认。”福尔摩斯没有回答我关于嘉兰的问题，“莉莉，关于之前你说的事情，我觉得很有道理。后天，不，对于现在来说是明天了，我们离开这栋大宅，回伦敦。”  
“回伦敦？现在？”我诧异地望向他。  
福尔摩斯点头：“是，回伦敦。但在此之前，我们要给试图为我下套的先生演一次戏。”  
“演什么？”我格外困惑不解。  
“你读过针对家庭妇女发行的小说刊物上那些言情小说吗？”福尔摩斯冲我顽皮地眨眨眼。

当我们推开屋门，把详情告知给巴克沃特勋爵与管家时，果不其然遭到了嘉兰的指控。  
“你们不就是在我们之前来这里的两个人吗，还浑身是血的，要说是你们杀了他也不会有什么怀疑吧……”嘉兰挽着勋爵的手，嘟囔几声。但他很快被勋爵打了下脑袋。  
“你晓得什么。”勋爵呵斥他，“这位福尔摩斯先生是鼎鼎有名的侦探。”  
“是是是。”嘉兰随口应了几句，就别过眼不再看我们。  
这一招实在轻巧，四两拨千斤，在所有人心里都种下了怀疑的种子。但福尔摩斯完全不吃这套。他点了根烟，站在人群中肆无忌惮地吞云吐雾起来。“整个杀人方式是利用延时装置进行的。”福尔摩斯伸手用火光比划一下绳索的走向，“也就是说，我们在场的每一个人都有可能杀人。”  
“是、是这样啊……”勋爵听起来也很没底气。  
“你可以看到地面的血液，那并非一时半刻能流出的数目。”福尔摩斯叼着烟，拍拍我的肩膀。  
“哦，对，血液的数量。粗略计算的话，地下血液大概占被害人血液总量的百分之十左右。伤口都在静脉上，如果想要静脉伤口流出如此多的血液，大致需要三个小时左右。”我简单地做了一个估算，“那时候福尔摩斯和我刚从大宅门口回来，衣服还没换。管家熄灯前巡视时应当看到了我们。”嘉兰意味深长地凝视着我。他知道我与迈克罗夫特有接触了，他也知道我现在非常清楚他的身份——而他也执意要陷害歇洛克与我。真是执着过度。  
“是的。”管家确认完尸体是园丁后，回头应声，“当时他们衣服洁净，完全不是现在……狼狈的样子。”看到我时，管家迅速别开了眼睛，一副见到什么脏东西的样子。我低头看看自己破破烂烂、沾满血液的长裙，还有被勾破的丝袜——好吧，暂且原谅他。  
福尔摩斯的烟吸得很快，他把烟头扔在地上，用脚踩灭了，不耐烦地瞥眼一脸无辜的嘉兰：“我们的怀疑可以洗清了？”  
嘉兰撇撇嘴，往勋爵怀里钻钻，一副受气小媳妇的样子。他可真是为好演员，这种撒娇我都做不来，而他违背本性——面不改色就能杀人的人绝无可能是这般甜腻的人类，作出这番动作，却自然的要命，实在是太精彩了。  
“那您说这……又是谁呢。”勋爵拍拍嘉兰的手，让嘉兰抱着自己，不管他那一脸不情不愿的样子，“鬼魂什么时候又开始……我这庄园怕不是出了诅咒。”  
“巴克沃特先生，你是信任我，还是想去信牛鬼蛇神。”福尔摩斯打断了巴克沃特勋爵的话，“所有谋杀犯罪都是有原因的，这世上没有鬼怪，即使有，也不会凭空造出一个鬼宅。你不当惧怕鬼神，先生。”福尔摩斯讥讽地笑了一声，我猜他最近算是听够了各色鬼神之论，“这世上一切都是人做的。最可怕的分明是人。”  
自我看来，这句话能被放进福尔摩斯名言里，与“除去不可能剩下的就是可能”并排，都可以列作福尔摩斯金句。人心是最难以忖度的事。被迈克罗夫特送来的嘉兰挖空心思想要陷害歇洛克与我，纵然知晓我现在并不站在与他不利的一方也是相同的。若非迈克罗夫特还有一层政府官员的身份，我着实要怀疑他们福尔摩斯家的亲情教育是否从本质上出了差错，养出了一对彼此关系差劲的兄弟。歇洛克甚至于到现在都没有向我提起他的兄长，即使他让我往第欧根尼俱乐部打电报，也不告诉我迈克罗夫特是他的长兄。认真的？  
夜色渐浓，现场调查基本进行完毕，前期的信息收集差不多可以结束了，唯一剩下的病理解剖被安排在明天清晨，还是隔壁的屋子，方便避开巴克沃特勋爵。他确实不喜欢尸体或解剖或任何与之相关的内容。我不让仆人们搬动园丁的“尸体”，在缺乏心电监护的十九世纪，我无法确认他是否确实死亡，也不知道再次搬运是否会为他引来更剧烈的痛苦。也许我该为他打一针吗啡，让他在完全无感的休克与平静中拥抱死亡。可我不能。我没有吗啡，而且为了之后的毒理分析，我也不能再向他体内注入任何药物。  
人群各自散去，福尔摩斯和我最后确认案发现场被封死后，成为最后离开的两个人。管家原打算和我们一起的。作为仆人，提前离开是不符礼节的。但我这副惨样实在让人看不下去，他就提出为我准备一些热水，这样，我就能在明天清晨时好好泡上一个澡，把沾在身上的血液都清洗干净。厨房的火炉还是冷的，烧上几大桶热水需要不少时间，至少要两三个小时。也就意味着，这段时间里，我和福尔摩斯能有一段独处的时光，适合说些不能被外人听到的悄悄话。  
我回到屋中脱下被撕毁的长裙，姑且套上福尔摩斯的长风衣作为外套。我比他矮四英寸左右，加上女性丰盈的乳房，这让他的风衣相对长度缩水了一些。即使作为现代人的我认为这个长度完全比不了夏天的短裙，可福尔摩斯还是不能接受的——不过现在只有我们二人，他还是很能接受在单独相处时我穿得比较少这件事的，祈祷不要出现第三人比较好。  
他靠在大开的窗户旁吸烟，一根接一根的，作为思考的辅助，完全停不下来。我已经没有心力告诉他吸烟太多对肺部不好了，整个人瘫坐在扶手椅里，一页页地翻看着案件笔记。案件进行的时间过于紧凑，很多细节我都没有完全记录下来，需要依赖记忆。  
这一案件也让我重新审视林明的。作为所有疑问的发端，林明突如其来的死亡是否也是嘉兰对身为德国间谍的园丁的陷害？我们所勘探出的每一条线索都是针对园丁的，发现遗体前后的时间里，嘉兰都与我们在一起，笑意盈盈地扮演巴克沃特勋爵的“贴身男仆”。但拷打所使用的武器是两种，是两个人同时拷问的可能性也极高。或许嘉兰从一开始就打算把责任推在德国间谍身上，再借由歇洛克之口说出，如此一来，不论英国政府还是他，都与整个案件撇的清清楚楚、再无瓜葛。除去碍事的德国间谍后，他只要能找到林明藏匿的情报，再随口编个借口辞职，就能顺利从僵持的局面里脱身，没人能知道他怎么做的这一切。  
我自诩无法比拟不论身体素质还是头脑素质极高的特工，早年网络流传的军机六处测试题我做得也很差（是的，可以说我丢人，但我确实做过那套题，身为法医，就业时没太多选择，我又恰巧——擅长搏斗），但如此推理站在我的角度上看来，确实是合理的。当然，前提条件是，歇洛克·福尔摩斯是会被现有线索牵着走、跳入故步自封怪圈的傻侦探。  
他显然不是。  
所以嘉兰有了第二个想法，陷害歇洛克与我。  
“犯人是嘉兰。”我没头没尾地冒出一句，打断了福尔摩斯的思绪。  
“是的，当然是他，我的其他猜想都被否定了。但最重要的问题是证据。我们无法掌握最重要的证据，就无法把他送入法庭。”福尔摩斯说着，从衣兜里掏出一张薄薄的暗黄色纸张，尺寸与巴克沃特勋爵的古董书信相同，但上面空空如也。福尔摩斯用牙咬着烟，用铅笔在纸张上大致画上几笔，这样，在阳光下就能看到隐约的字痕，像是钢笔在纸张背面留下的那种：“我们需要让嘉兰离开这里，找到证据，这样就能逮捕嘉兰。”  
逮捕嘉兰，我心下一惊。迈克罗夫特的话不是玩笑，假设我们当真逮捕嘉兰，最后嘉兰被证明无辜的同时，或许我们身上就要沾到叛国罪的死刑边缘了。我还是需要以某种方式让福尔摩斯离开这案子，也许借此机会，让嘉兰不要再来接触福尔摩斯，自然而然就能让福尔摩斯脱离案件本身，最后，找寻也可以无疾而终。  
“你是不是……打算让他误以为东西在你手里。”  
“是的，所以我现在要去‘取东西’了。”福尔摩斯按灭了烟，隔壁我的房间屋门被敲响了。他抓起被单，把我裹了个严严实实，活脱脱像是古埃及的木乃伊，只有一张脸露在外面。“你先去休息一阵，在早餐结束后开始正式演出。”我还没伸手碰到连通门的门把，福尔摩斯就为我打开门，让我过去，“一次成功，不能失败，我们必须要让嘉兰和我们一起回到伦敦。”他低头亲吻我的唇。我下意识地张开嘴，想要吻得更深一些。但福尔摩斯拒绝了我。短暂地碰触后，他迅速关门离开了，让我或多或少有些失落——一部分是因为，我似乎无法阻止福尔摩斯继续深入这个案子，非常堂而皇之的理由；另一部分却更私人，我期待他吻我吻得更深，和之前一样，而不是这种连吻都算不上的轻擦。

贵族们的生活真是充满了奢侈的享乐主义。由于我是女性，使用巴克沃特勋爵安在盥洗室里的浴缸多有不便。因此，管家为我搬来一大个木质浴缸，里面被满满的填上热水，躺进去时都觉得自己快要化了，一整日的疲惫与尘埃都被彻彻底底的清洗干净。我靠着浴缸边缘，不自觉地陷入梦境，舒服地睡了一觉，醒来时水已经快要冷了，皮肤都被泡出褶皱。束腰是没办法一个人穿上的，所以我擦干身体，又裹上了福尔摩斯的大衣，坐在床边等他回来。东边的天快亮了，泛着鱼肚白，是日出前的征兆。在我开始担心福尔摩斯是不是遇到了什么事前，他风风火火地闯进屋里，躲在门侧边，向我竖起一根手指，把耳朵紧密地贴在墙上，听着外面的动静。过了一会儿，他走到窗边，把窗帘拉开一个小缝，左右看了几眼，又合上厚重的窗帘。  
“嘉兰准备下死手。他们抢的东西若不是价值连城，就是有特殊的意义。”福尔摩斯把刚刚那张空纸放在一边，瞥我一眼，打开箱子拿出我带来的裙子。  
我背对他解开扣子脱掉外套，在他帮我系紧束腰的档口问：“你没事吧。”  
“现在没事。”福尔摩斯把束腰打好结，把剩下的裙子递给我，取走他的风衣，“但是这任务极危险。你今天回伦敦以后直接回家，不要来贝克街，直到我和你说可以过来为止。”  
“让我放你一个人面对？”我套上裙子，声音都被堵在厚重的长裙里，“不行，我不同意。我不做这件事，留你一个人去面对危险什么的，我不会做的。”  
福尔摩斯若有所思地凝视我，道：“嘉兰不会杀我的。”  
“你怎么能这么确信，万一他下手了呢，万一他根本不在乎你是谁呢。”我散开还有些潮湿的头发，义正言辞地同福尔摩斯辩驳，当然，在不透露嘉兰是迈克罗夫特的特工前提下，“你的方法我同意，我也打算配合你，但你也要同意我的要求，你不能把我和你这么划清界限。我是你的女朋友，所以我会和你一起面对所有风险。”  
“因为你是我的女朋友。”福尔摩斯很诚恳地同我说，除了表白那次，我从没见过他把一句话说得如此诚挚认真，“所以我不希望你受伤。保护淑女是绅士的职责所在。”  
“我不需要你这份绅士主义，歇洛克，我想和你一起，甜蜜也好，痛苦也罢，我都想与你一起。”我亲吻他，“我会先回家，自己查查案子，然后再去贝克街帮你。”我眨眨眼，试图征求他的同意，“这样可以吗？”  
福尔摩斯显得有些艰难。但他最终还是点头允许了我这么做。“带好东西，巴克沃特勋爵起得很早，我们要在早餐时段时刚好撞上他和嘉兰。留给我布置的时间不多了。”他回到屋里不知拿了些什么，出门时两边衣兜鼓鼓囊囊的，“你先去做解剖，等会儿去一楼会客厅找我。”  
我点头，隔了些时间，换上身齐整的衣服走出屋门。福尔摩斯的剧本简单到我甚至怀疑嘉兰会不会上钩：福尔摩斯会因为怀疑我出轨而同我大吵一架，进而他强奸了我，我哭着跑出门去，他为了追我也带好所有东西都回到伦敦，其中就包括最重要的那张纸。  
在案发现场第一次听到剧本时我就十分好奇。他究竟是从什么书上看来的这种三流剧本，简直……难以理解（站在婚姻不幸的家庭妇女角度上我能够对这类故事产生一点共情，可是拜托，歇洛克·福尔摩斯又不是什么嫁给可怜人的怨妇）。但生活永远比艺术更精彩，从这点上出发，我愿意接受这个剧本的演绎——生活肯定比艺术精彩，看看我，一个二十一世纪的法医，现在站在十九世纪的伦敦乡村土地上，恋爱对象是歇洛克·福尔摩斯。  
上帝啊。  
话虽如此，我还是兢兢业业地做了病理解剖，按现代的形制与流程进行，力图在没有仪器的现在做到最好。但解剖并没有让我有任何新发现，园丁确实死于失血过多，腹部伤口的贯穿伤是“锦上添花”的一笔，虽然加快了他的死亡进程，但并非致命伤等级的伤口。福尔摩斯的推断没错，针对我们两个的延时杀人装置，也就是在静脉上开得几个大洞，这才是园丁的死因。  
我不敢想象园丁盯着伤口处汩汩流出的血液时，心里该有多恐惧。这是一场处决，身为英国特工的嘉兰处决了这位潜入大宅的德国间谍，让他在对死亡降临的畏惧中孤身一人迎接死亡。然而他没做错，他是间谍，代表大英政府的利益，不必考虑其他的事，挡路者格杀勿论，与迈克罗夫特和我讲得一样。歇洛克和我必须从案件中抽身，不然我们也会成为糟糕透顶的政治牺牲品。  
赶回会客厅的时间正好，我镇定心神扭开门锁，看见福尔摩斯站在屋里，捏着很厚的一打纸张。听到我进来的声音，他侧过脸来看我，素日冷漠的表情早已褪去，只剩下暴怒前的平静。  
“你终于来了。”他说。  
“是的。”我故作轻松地耸耸肩，上天保佑，这是高中舞台剧后我第一次演戏，“你有什么事找我吗？”  
“请坐。”福尔摩斯为我撤出一把椅子，“让我们谈谈你的婚外情，亲爱的。”  
“婚外情？”我陡然升高了嗓音，语气极尽讥讽，一副不让他人誓不罢休的模样。  
福尔摩斯狠狠地拍了一下桌子，我的双耳捕捉到一声巨响，身体下意识地往椅子里缩缩。“你知道什么事都瞒不过我，所以最好早点和我说。”他的手指紧紧地抵在我的眼前，前所未有的凶狠，“一个字都不要差，和我说！”  
福尔摩斯是背对窗户的，我则是正对窗户，一眼就能望见角落里刚要往前走的勋爵和嘉兰。我抬眼示意福尔摩斯，他用温柔有力的目光鼓励我继续下去。  
“好，我知道什么都瞒不过你，大侦探。”我毫不留情地嘲笑他，“对，我出轨了，怎么样？他比你帅得多，也不抽烟，漂亮的金发在太阳底下和金子一样，还有一双如海般的蓝眼睛。你看看自己的模样，和他怎么能比？”我好像一顺口就把这位出轨对象说成了年轻时的李奥纳多·迪卡普里奥……对天发誓，要真是这样，我还是挺愿意出轨的，睡一晚上就行，那可是年轻时的李奥纳多啊！当然，前提条件是福尔摩斯不会把我扔下莱辛巴赫瀑布和莫里亚蒂教授并排躺着。“大侦探，你看看自己这个样子。”我嫌弃地掀起他的衣领，又随性地扔到一旁，“你和他怎么比啊。”  
“不守妇道的贱人！”福尔摩斯吼我，抓着我的衣领把我从椅子上拎起来，推到窗边。  
勋爵和嘉兰一副不知该不该走的样子，还在视野角落里探头往这边看，我相信转身过来的福尔摩斯也看到了这一幕，所以他向前推了我一把，让我摔在飘窗边沿上。但我并没有受伤，福尔摩斯的手在我的腰下紧紧地搂着我，我全部的重量在那一瞬间都压在他的手臂上。我有些愧疚，连忙真的摔在飘窗上，尖叫道：“你怎么敢！你怎么敢！”  
“我当然敢，是你先做的，我应该用枪杀了你！”福尔摩斯靠在我身后，一层层掀起我的裙摆。我能感受到他的手伸进我大腿内侧，不知道往我两腿中间塞了什么东西，触感有点像浸湿的海绵。  
“用腿夹紧，然后随便你怎么叫。”福尔摩斯借掐住我乱动手腕的机会，凑到耳边对我低声说，“越惨越好，最后哭出来。”  
越惨越好，我完全记住了这点。在他开始摆腰时，我拼尽全力的哀嚎应该能响遍整栋大宅，但他很快把我的头按下，显然是不希望我叫得太大声。“停下……对不起……停下……”我把头深深地低下，努力模仿出哭腔，求他停下。但我还是哭不出来，甚至很想笑。福尔摩斯尽心尽力地发出痛苦又沙哑的低吼，在我身上耸动着，之后——一把掐在我大腿内侧的嫩肉上，修剪整齐的指甲直接陷进肉里，我疼得瞬间就流出生理性的泪水。  
对不起，我错了，我真的错了。我这次是真哭了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下落，声音里也混着哭腔，一副货真价实祈求放过我的模样。在练习搏击的过程中，我受过不少伤，但我从不知道在大腿内侧掐上一把能这么疼。等案件结束了，我一定要把这事从福尔摩斯身上讨回来。太疼了，我纯粹是生理性的被疼哭了，和我本意没有任何关系。  
很快，福尔摩斯停下了动作，悄悄拽我一把。我装作下肢无力的样子，自飘窗上缓缓滑了下来，双膝跪地靠在墙上。我这才知道福尔摩斯往我腿中间塞得是一块吸有暗红色液体的海绵，在刚刚假装被强奸的过程中，受到挤压的海绵不停往下流出预备好的液体，把地面都染湿了。  
“他们绕路回来了。”福尔摩斯低声说。  
我扶着餐桌，几次三番试图站起来，又几次三番地摔倒在地下，发出响亮的声音。我能听到门外的脚步声，这也意味着他们能听到我摔倒的声音。最终，我站起来，用大腿夹紧海绵，扶着餐桌边沿小步小步地往外挪去。福尔摩斯想要过来扶我的样子，快走几步，又站在原地等我。“离我——远点儿！”我轻拍福尔摩斯的手背，发出甩开手掌时响亮的声音，“你不要想了，我们两个就这样吧，你最好趁早把离婚书给我写明白！”我打开屋门，发现巴克沃特勋爵和嘉兰，连带管家与几个仆人都站在外面。“看什么看，有什么好看的！”这应当是我演技最好的一次，我不顾礼节地冲仆人们吼着，又转而向勋爵求助，“勋爵先生，我不想再插手这案子了，您让我走吧，帮我叫辆马车，我不想和他在一起了。”我回头指向一脸懊悔的福尔摩斯，弯曲膝盖，像是要跪在地上一般乞求他。  
巴克沃特勋爵没做什么思想斗争。他一直都不希望我在这里，但还要维持福尔摩斯的面子，毕竟福尔摩斯看起来非常伤心。最终，勋爵没有对我做什么，只是叫了一辆外面的马车送我离开。  
在离开前，我看到巴克沃特勋爵的手抚在福尔摩斯肩膀上，非常具有暧昧意味地向他说：“这就是女人，女人都是不值得信任的。”当我坐上马车悄悄往后望时，我发现巴克沃特勋爵的动作更加大胆了，他试图让福尔摩斯靠在他的肩膀上。  
嘿！这可不是我们之前约定好的节目效果之一！你个老色鬼给我把手从他身上放下来！


	14. 第五案·天葬（4）

回到伦敦后，我打了一封电报给哈德森太太，请求她在福尔摩斯回来时给我打封电报，告知我这件事。另外，我又以购买女性用品的名义让上门的打工女学生为我给洛尔卡传一封信，告诉她她的联系人可能已经被谋杀了，有可能的话在查令十字街的茶厅见面。做完这一切，我擦干净被沾满红色液体的双腿，换上白色的棉质睡衣，舒舒服服地躺在床上睡了一觉，等不怎么开心的房东太太为我端上来做好的午餐时，才从尺寸不大的单人床上爬起来，迷迷糊糊地赶去洗漱。

餐桌上除了一份意式红酒炖牛尾和配餐的面包外，还有一包被封好的早期卫生巾。我熟练地拆开外袋，取出洛尔卡给我的回信，把剩下的半包卫生巾那些放进橱柜里——这么长时间的联络，我购买的卫生巾整整放满了一个大橱柜，怕是能用到我绝经为止。

**午后三点，计划有变。**

短短一行文字看得我胆战心惊，我连忙打开煤油灯，把纸条扔进里面，盯着它燃尽。洛尔卡很少说计划有变，她是一位完美的数学系学生，开始某个计划前，绝对会多次推演可能的结局，这样进行时就不会有任何变动。在这点上，她和莫里亚蒂仿佛是一个模子里刻出来的。莫里亚蒂插手的几个案子里，一切都是被安排好的，如果没有福尔摩斯或我的介入，断然不会出现任何差池。他谨慎、小心，从不染指任何交易，也从不留下任何痕迹，简直是个犯罪天才。

假设某天莫里亚蒂突然讲出计划有变，结果肯定是严重的；洛尔卡自然也会是。一顿午餐食之无味，我换好衣服，比预计时间还早赶到了茶厅，但洛尔卡已经坐在角落里的小桌旁喝茶了。我向服务员追加了一份当天限量供应的苹果派和一杯红茶，坐在洛尔卡对面，紧张地盯着她。

“昨天下午我没去见他，就出了这么大的事。莫里亚蒂知道以后肯定先训我一顿，接洽不会再要我负责了。”洛尔卡苦笑一声，从包里拿出一厚本德语著作递给我，“你看过这本书吗，阿贝教授的。”

“阿贝？你纸条上写得是不是他。”我翻了几页，密密麻麻全是德语，而且有非常多物理上的专业名词，我完全应付不来。

“是他。他就是你明天要拜访的人，能够解答你的问题。”

我困惑地看着她：“我们现在已经知道凶手了。”也知道这是我们沾染不起的案件了。但涉及机密的事情我不愿意多说，该闭嘴的时候还是要闭嘴的。

“是的，当然，当然，你们知道凶手了，这世上没有福尔摩斯不知道的凶手。我只是说细节性的。”在服务员上饮品的档口，洛尔卡笑道，“比如你不好奇为什么卧室的窗户会打开吗？明明是锁死的。”

“不……只是一个手法。”

“但是很有趣的手法。莫里亚蒂教授相当程度的威胁了阿贝教授，才还回来具体的计算方式。”洛尔卡像是想起来什么有趣的事一样，咯咯地笑了，“我其实没想到你今天能回来，才让你明天去见面会的。有空的话去一去也无妨，学习新知识嘛。”

“那我去见面会吧。”我不想和洛尔卡多说这件事，把书推回到她面前。

“上午十点整开，在伦敦大学物理系，进去问就知道了。另一件事是，我想起来介入的时间节点了。”

这句话让我拿杯子的手一顿：“什么？”

“因为这件事发生在明年，所以我根本没有想到。明年，英军要从尼泊尔接壤的领土过去，侵略西藏。”洛尔卡淡淡地说，“我接触了一下看起来像我们那边的人，发现了几位在英国留学的藏人，有不少人都对英国和西藏的关系并不乐观。而且他们也告诉我，他们那边‘头人’——首领的女儿，与他们一起来英国的，已经失踪近半个月了，但‘头人’的儿子却完全不担心，就是最近一直在借酒浇愁。结果很明显了。她是被送来拿东西的。如此重要的东西是什么呢？侵略需要敌方的军事部署或者地形图。我倾向于地形图，现在西藏的军事部署很弱，地形才是重点，至少是军事机密等级的，不然德国人不会来抢。”她叉起一小块柠檬挞送进嘴里，似乎一眼就看穿了我的想法，“你不要想着去问其他的情报，他们告诉我的原因是，我是印度人。至于白人，估计是免开尊口。”

“但我不打算……”

“不必争辩，对于现在的他们来说，白人都是殖民者。”沉默半晌，洛尔卡又说，“其实二十一世纪也一样。”

我无奈地举手投降：“好吧。我不反对你们对白人这么警惕，但如果我不知道细节，你知道我……福尔摩斯要面临的是什么。”

洛尔卡耸耸肩。

“我不想伤害任何人，也不想侵略进行，但事实上这一切就是发生了——如果误打误撞我们介入了历史，不，说得简单一点，如果我在这件事上作出错误的选择，一方面，可能整个世界都被改变；另一方面，福尔摩斯和我可能会以叛国罪被判处死刑。”

“死刑在这个时代并不是件坏事。”洛尔卡突然冒了一句，我一时间有些摸不到头脑。

“好吧，但你的福尔摩斯探案集难道在斑点带子案就结束了？”

“当然没有。”

“是的，事实就是这样，我们读得探案集很厚，虽然比不上阿加莎波洛系列的厚度——总之，如果福尔摩斯现在死了，我们的时间线还会变动。我最开始以为这是故事里，但福尔摩斯……他太真实了，令我不得不怀疑其实这是我们生活的世界。”

“福尔摩斯探案集里没有莉莉·史密斯。”洛尔卡放下茶杯，瓷器碰触发出清脆的响声，“我们已经某种意义上，改变了整个故事的走向。也许这个福尔摩斯就该这时候被送上绞刑架。”

我的手在颤抖：“你知道自己在说什么吗。”

“知道。是你担心的太多了。”洛尔卡冷静到甚至有些冷酷，“时间会替我们选择每一条正确的路，它会选择对自己有利的，你不必为了这一两个消息纠结不已。”

“不不不，你没明白我的意思。我根本不是在以时空旅行者的身份与你聊天，我……我……”我控制不住手的颤抖，把叉子扔到一旁，“见鬼的，我深爱着福尔摩斯，我不希望他就这么……离开。”

“那你更要相信时间。时间会给出答案。”洛尔卡吃掉最后一块，用餐巾擦擦嘴，“德国人不打算再派新人，所以莫里亚蒂也打算放弃这边。藏人离开了，就剩你们和你们自己的人。”她顿顿，“把选择权交给福尔摩斯吧。”

“你的意思是……”

“是。”

“可我不能。”

洛尔卡轻笑一声：“在见到莫里亚蒂的三十分钟后，我就把自己是谁、怎么来的、经历了什么，全部向他和盘托出。难道你对福尔摩斯的信任还不如我对莫里亚蒂的信任吗？”

 

洛尔卡的话对我触动很深。福尔摩斯知道我的来历，但更多却是因为他的推理太要命的准，而不是我的坦诚。从他向我表明“不在乎我的过往”后，我似乎正在借这句话肆意妄为，隐瞒他更多的东西。

福尔摩斯说，我可以等准备好了再告诉他。时至今日，我也没有找到哪一个时间是我准备好的。

客厅酒柜里有一些摆设用的酒。我踌躇一阵，久违地开了一瓶，一个人喝完了它，直到最后整个人变得晕乎乎的，躺在客厅的沙发上过了一整夜。直到宿醉和摔到地上的疼痛一并叫醒了我，我想到的第一件事依旧是今天还有阿贝教授的见面会。十九世纪没什么可靠的止痛药，鸦片酊是我绝对不会碰的药物，因而我只能忍着疼痛梳洗打扮，在多次擦洗身体后再擦上厚厚一层香膏，掩盖住这身厚重的酒精味，这样我才能勉强出门见人。上苍啊，之前的我闻起来简直像是在酒精里淹死的一只咸鱼。

胃部疼痛是难以忍受的宿醉疼痛中的一环，很高兴房东还记得每天为我送点热水上来。我略显粗鲁地把温水吞咽入腹当做早餐，继而收拾好所有东西下楼叫辆马车去往伦敦大学，在马车夫怪异的目光下指明物理系。阿贝教授的见面会要开场了，我拿着洛尔卡给我的书坐在最后一排，假装是个对这理论感兴趣的普通女人。我原打算装成学生的，但已经没时间留给我化妆了。

希望阿贝教授不会介意。

“二次成像是非常简单的概念，就算是小孩子也会清楚。让我们做个不甚准确的比喻，当你看远处物体时，会拿出两个放大镜叠放在一起，这样视野中的像就会变得清楚。这就是基础的二次成像，建立在几何光学基础上的。”阿贝教授站在讲台上，这是他签名会前的公开课时间，整间屋子里只有我一个女人。好吧，我算是体会到洛尔卡的感受了。“而我的论文，研究方向非常简单，我把物体看做不同空间频率的集合，使之进行两次相干成像。首先，让通过物的衍射光在透镜后焦面上形成空间频谱，你们知道，这个目前被称之为衍射引起的‘分频’；第二部，让不同空间频率的光束在像平面上进行相干叠加，我们就能看到物体的像，我们称之为干涉的‘合成’。也就是说，我把普通意义上的二次成像放到干涉状态下，这样一来，我们需要的透镜就变得严格起来。”阿贝把透镜放下，像我们展示讲台上粗糙的光路，“我现在所努力的方向就是这一实验。如果实验成功，我就能够验证我的想法。当然，我们都知道，这还需要很多时间，因为现在的透镜都难以达到这一要求，我们需要开发一种新型透镜来满足我的设想。也正是因此，很多人都说我的想法是天方夜谭，但你们是相信我的，对吧，不然也不会坐在这里，听一个疯教授讲课。”

台下一片大笑，我反而皱起了眉。不论光路还是阿贝教授的发言，对我来说都困难得要命。我上一节物理课还是在高一时学的，自从打算往医学方向发展，我就没怎么读过纯粹的物理学了，更别提什么光束啊衍射之类的，我完全不知道他在讲什么。也许眼科医生们能听懂，但不是我。

可是阿贝的说法让我大致明白了一件事：巴克沃特勋爵的窗户。也许那天晚上，勋爵的窗户就没有上锁。勋爵仅仅是看到了锁的像，而非锁的真实存在。我骤然想起第一次去巴克沃特勋爵卧室时窗台上的木屑，也许并不是没有打扫干净，而是那里本就不该出现木屑。没有人会随随便便拆卸窗户上的锁具——之前的闹鬼事件，绝对与之前的闹鬼事件有关，林明能够找寻的地方只有一部分，另一部分是嘉兰和德国间谍一起找的。这样的话，他们的计划与知识也是共享的，其中当然包括洛尔卡提供给我的线索，二次成像。

还好，很快，大家的重点就到了向阿贝教授提问与在书上签名。这也是我打算切入问题的时间点。见人散的差不多，我起身走下台阶，目不斜视地向阿贝教授走去。他也许是察觉到了什么，在结束最后一个人的签名后借口离开，示意我跟上他。

还没出系门，他就翻身过来抓住我的衣领，把我抵在墙上：“告诉莫里亚蒂教授，我不会和他合作的。另外，如果不想我这么快就发现他的走狗，记得找个男人来。”

“嘿！”我推开他，“莫里亚蒂教授研究方向是小行星动力学，这和我有什么关系？我是来找你谈二次衍射成像理论的，光学！”谢天谢地，我还记得什么二次衍射成像理论的讲法……绕口死了。

“你？”阿贝教授打量我。

“是的，当然是我，有什么问题吗？”我整整衣领，站在人前方，“你的理论非常有趣，我很好奇它对透镜的具体限制。毕竟，女人们上不了大学。”

“哈。”阿贝笑了一声，请我到外面一边散步一边聊聊。我硬着头皮，装做自己很懂物理学的样子，跟在他身后时断时续地应上一句。

“我的理论对普通透镜最严苛的一点就是，需要消除球差和慧差，同时，却需要适当地保持一定畸变，用来抵消频谱产生的畸变。但普通透镜的适用性太差了，我们多次试验，大范围内普通透镜无法达到这种要求。重点是在透镜的设计上，小姐。”

“不，但是我们现有的还是普通特镜对吧。按你的说法，我们目前的技术达不到你理论的要求。我听完了整节课，发现你还是在讲天方夜谭。”我毅然否定了他。让一个轻视女人的男人对女人吐出所有话语，最简单的方法就是激怒他。这世代的男人们总是自大的。

“你这是鼠目寸光。”阿贝上钩了，“我来伦敦的目的就是检查一批普通透镜，我托厂家把它磨得很薄，控制焦距，就能让物距变得尽可能小。在一定条件下，现在普通透镜就能实现我的构想。我恳切地希望您，小姐，认认真真地读读我的论著再来和我谈论。不然我得说，不让女性上大学是一件正确的决定。”

“我不知道哪里能作出要求这么严格的透镜。现在的技术难以达到让焦距和物距都变小。”

“紧邻港口有个玻璃厂，他们就接受这样透镜的定制。那里不是一位得体淑女该去的地方，所以我原谅你的无知。但如果你想要在这方面深入研究，玻璃厂是需要长期造访的地方。”

“好吧。”我耸耸肩，假装被说准了，“谢谢你的指点，教授。如果可以的话……？”我把书页翻开递给他，颇为走形式地问上一句。

“没关系。”阿贝在洛尔卡的书上龙飞凤舞地签好名递给我，“我很期待女性在光学领域的进展。”

不必担心，男人，当然会有女性成功的，不过不是我。和阿贝教授道谢后，我打算去玻璃厂实地勘测。按阿贝教授在课上讲的“基础”，降低焦距的其中一个方式就是将透镜打薄。具体的数字不是我擅长的领域，可莫里亚蒂与洛尔卡一定有办法解决数学上的难题。

如果那块新换的玻璃是两个透镜，所有问题都能解决了。

我迫不及待想回到巴克沃特勋爵的庄园去看看，犯罪现场的复验在探案中是非常重要的一环。双耳听到身后的脚步声，兴奋使我几乎毫无防备，就被人扼住脖颈拖到暗巷中。这一次，我又闻到了氯仿的味道。

认真的吗？又一次？迈克罗夫特？

 

毫不意外地，我又在迈克罗夫特眼前醒来了。这次不是唐宁街，巨大的落地窗外城市街景里有一个惹眼的街道名牌：蓓美尔街。看来我是在第欧根尼俱乐部。相较于唐宁街十号，这里的烟味更重，也更具有迈克罗夫特的个性，整整三面墙上都摆满了各行各业的书籍。我很好奇，以出色记忆力著称的迈克罗夫特是不是把这些书的内容都记了下来。

“我想你现在不该担心我的记忆力，史密斯小姐。”迈克罗夫特灭掉烟斗，交叠双腿十指相扣，以与歇洛克极为相像的姿势审视我，“这才过去两天，你的记忆或许出了什么问题？”

“没有没有。”我摇摇头，略显局促地坐在扶手椅里。茶几上放着两人份的红茶与点心，迈克罗夫特还特地灭了烟，看起来对我和之前一样，可屋里的气氛却不算安宁。我确实认为迈克罗夫特及他的手下不会对歇洛克动手。至于我，则另一回事。我清清嗓子，挺直背脊：“明后天他就会回伦敦，我会借此劝他撤出案子。”

“在他知道凶手是谁后？”

“让他知道凶手是谁，他才会放弃对问题剩下部分的侦查。我在按部就班地走，你不需要担心。”

“嘉兰是我们安在中国很重要的一颗钉子。”

“是，对，我知道。我会让歇洛克放弃追查失踪物品的下落——不论那是什么——可以了吗。即使被苏格兰场抓走，你们也会有千万种办法带走嘉兰，我们根本不需要操心他。”我越说越生气，迈克罗夫特现在还能坐在我对面和我聊天，就代表嘉兰根本没有他说得那么重要，不然时至今日，嘉兰怎么还在孤军奋斗，“你在乎的是那东西，而你根据嘉兰给出的情报已经知道那东西在哪里了。让歇洛克送走嘉兰，你去取东西，代表英国政府，两全其美。我不明白，你为什么要我劝歇洛克放弃探案。他不会在乎这一点小事的。而且，作为他的哥哥，你原本应该比我更亲近他！”

迈克罗夫特慢悠悠地飘出话来：“史密斯小姐，你不了解福尔摩斯家，更不了解歇洛克。”

“什么？”

“他从小就是个喜欢刨根问底的人，这也是我的父亲为什么后来开始把他绑在床上，对一个一天有多半天都泡在酒精里的人来说，问东问西地小孩子太吵了。”迈克罗夫特面上笑意不改，“你真认为他会放弃探究那些东西？”

“一个小细节并不影响探案艺术。”

“探案艺术就是由细节组成的，小姑娘。比如我现在就能知道。”

“知道什么？”

“知道你很清楚这案件的来龙去脉，还有我们要的究竟是什么。”

我的心忽得坠了下去。迈克罗夫特知道的比我之前想象的要多。其实之前我很清楚这件事了，但我不愿意相信。他能够准确的在图书馆、在阿贝教授的签名会上拦住我，证明他能够掌握我的动向。或许迈克罗夫特是军机六处的。不过，在政府里，任意监视一个人非常容易，不需要自己一定是特工头头。然而我始终想不通迈克罗夫特为什么要关注我。我只是一个普通人，最多算是和歇洛克谈个恋爱。我没有进一步结婚的意愿，也不打算加入福尔摩斯家，迈克罗夫特对我的监视就仿佛是在观察什么十恶不赦的罪犯一般。

“我把你说蒙了。哦，这很正常，习惯就好。”迈克罗夫特靠在椅背上，怡然自得地用相对的大拇指打转，“史密斯小姐，我对人没有太多的挑剔，毕竟世界上……可以说百分之九十九的人，头脑都差不多在一个水平线上，差不了太多。我唯独不喜欢的只有掩盖。虚伪。”

“政治的本质就是虚伪。”

“看来你选择站在政治这边。”

“这并不冲突。”

“不冲突吗？”迈克罗夫特端起茶杯饮上半口红茶，悠哉地望向我，意味深长，“叛国者。”

“好的，没事，随便你怎么叫我，我会在结束后告诉你的，我能够让歇洛克停下调查。”我不想在这里待下去了，生硬地中断了谈话，“如果你不信，我们可以打赌，如果我赢了，你就不要再对我进行任何监视，任何。”我起身，拎着裙摆风风火火地走到门口，回身望向迈克罗夫特。

“我没有在监视你，史密斯小姐。”迈克罗夫特笑道，“我只是关心一下歇洛克，又恰好发现你的行踪很好推测。”

“福尔摩斯们。”我嘟囔。

迈克罗夫特发出爽朗的笑声：“是的，史密斯小姐，福尔摩斯们。”

出门时，我又一次被迈克罗夫特的手下控制了。他们终于记起来氯仿对身体是有害的，因此这次变成了套头的黑色麻袋与一辆完全密封的两轮马车。说真的，有必要吗。我知道这里是蓓美尔街的第欧根尼俱乐部，也知道那是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，而我之后唯一准备做的事是回家醒酒，再去巴克沃特勋爵的宅邸复验现场。

但迈克罗夫特显然不希望我这么做——不论是何原因。我被他送到了贝克街转角，下车时刚好撞上哈德森太太。她刚从电报所回来，左侧颧骨上还留有淤青，看到时我整个人都软了，一脸畏惧地拉着我往221B走。我们走的很快，但意外没什么呼吸困难感，或许是我已经适应了束腰。

“你可快去救救福尔摩斯先生吧，他这次肯定要出事了！”哈德森太太为我打开门，不知道从哪里拿了一把左轮手枪塞进我手里，“我以为那男人是客户，可他上来就对福尔摩斯先生掏出了枪，还打我一巴掌，把我关在外面，不让我进去。这都快一小时了。”

“男人？”按福尔摩斯的计划，现在追过来的应该是嘉兰。我把221A的门打开，让哈德森太太好好呆在里面，独自一人爬上楼梯。我原以为门是锁上的，没想到仅仅是虚掩着。我推开门，不知该说意外与否的——看到被捆在椅子上的嘉兰和站在他身前、随时准备拷问嘉兰的福尔摩斯。

“呃……嗨？”我握着手枪，有些尴尬地和屋里两双齐刷刷投来的目光相遇，“我是不是……打扰你们了。”

嘉兰咬牙切齿地瞥我一眼：“哦不，你没有，史密斯小姐。请你务必向这位福尔摩斯先生解释清楚我的事情。我不该在这里。”

“你先闭嘴。”福尔摩斯非常潇洒地用枪托敲昏了嘉兰，把他连椅子一起推到狭小的盥洗室里，取出所有可能割断绳子的刀具之后锁紧了门。“坐下，我知道你会来，让我们先认真谈谈。”福尔摩斯坐进扶手椅里，指指他对面的那把，诚恳地看着我，“你最近的行踪有什么非常重要的、需要让我知晓的吗。”

“什么？”这说得我云里雾里，福尔摩斯从来不关心我一个人时又去了哪里，而刚巧我最近的几次到访都不太能像之前一样，坦诚地告知福尔摩斯。

“或者你更想要承认自己和迈克罗夫特有私情。”福尔摩斯又点上一根烟，任由卷烟很安静地在空气中燃烧。

“什么？”我更吃惊了，但不忘掩盖住和迈克罗夫特见过面的事实，“迈克罗夫特是谁？”

福尔摩斯倒是不紧不慢地，一步步揭穿我的谎言：“我哥哥，在政府就职，相当于是他们的情报中枢。迈克罗夫特没和你说过这些吗？”

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”我强硬地否认了他。

“迈克罗夫特的夫人出自一个制香世家。她会调一种独特的香水，并且把全家都用那种香水整日熏一回，迈克罗夫特的衣服也不例外。他甚至会在大衣内兜放上香包，里面是同样香型的油膏。你身上全是她香水的味道。”福尔摩斯自嘲地笑笑，“我的鼻子很灵，就算是残留的一点味道也能让我意识到来自于什么地方。之前在巴克沃特勋爵的宅邸，你下马车时浑身上下都是他的味道。”

我突然哽住了。我不敢告诉他我在他之外经历的一切，也不愿告诉他迈克罗夫特要求我掩盖的事情。我不愿意他被卷进国家问题里。

“还有更明显的事，史密斯小姐。你的靴子上沾到的白垩土只有翻修的蓓尔梅尔街才有，另外，你在家住了一晚上，却依旧没有圈起束腰的线绳末尾，甚至还比我系的时候向下走了一格。”福尔摩斯看起来很平静，除了他的手在颤抖，“你自己没办法够到那里。”

我就说为什么觉得今天从第欧根尼俱乐部出来时束腰久违的舒服了一次。肯定是用氯仿让我失去意识后对我做的，除此以外，没有任何人能在我清醒时不得到我的允许解开束腰。我接受迈克罗夫特的托付，是因为他向我表现出足够多的诚恳。而现在，他利用我、算计我，最后还想要让我远离歇洛克，远离福尔摩斯家的所有人。如果歇洛克能知道他的夫人有祖传的秘制香膏，自然迈克罗夫特自己也知道。但他——就是想摧毁我的一切。

“我没有告诉那位福尔摩斯夫人，我不想去破坏他们的家庭。所以，史密斯小姐，告诉我，你还做了什么。”福尔摩斯的声音逐渐高亢，指甲紧紧地陷进扶手椅表面，关节发白，“我们先解决自己的事情。”

他整个人都在颤抖，难以遏制地情绪席卷了他素日里冷静的头脑。我于心不忍，从扶手椅上下来，半跪在他身前，抚上他的手，却被狠狠甩开。

“不要——碰我。”福尔摩斯大声地呵斥我，“从你那天晚上回去我就知道！我试探你，而你无动于衷！”

原来那该死的剧本是这么来的。真好。

“听我说，事情不是这样。我……迈克罗夫特托我保守这个秘密，绝对不能告诉你。”他还是不愿相信我，我解开裙子，取了一些棉签塞进他手里，“你不相信我，就自己来调查。那边有棉签，你知道我做测试的方法，你也可以……”

“你该相信她的。确实是我的事。这么多年你也没变过，总是我说什么你就上钩。”迈克罗夫特的声音在门口响起，我连忙裹紧了裙子，警惕地盯着人。

歇洛克把我从地上扶起来，拽进怀里，光明正大地搂住我的腰。这让我看起来像是他的情妇一样。但我惊讶于他情绪的变化，一时间也没有专注于推开他，而是咂舌地望向迈克罗夫特和他，试图找出一个解释能让我搞明白这里发生了什么。歇洛克一副骗到我的鬼表情，格外张扬地和迈克罗夫特炫耀：“也不是完全没变过。如果我不这么说，你会选择这时候出面吗。”

“不会。”迈克罗夫特直白地否定了，“你从什么时候意识到的？”

“很早。八月份不开蔷薇，就算要栽，也不要放在门口最显眼的位置。”

“不是我们做的。”

“记得让你的特工找个好搭档，德国间谍总是偏科。”

“搭档。你很深入这个案件。”

“第一眼就能看出，不是很难，检验过现场就会发现那里有两个人。血液喷溅的方向，同时向两侧。一个人可没有这能力。”

“你怎么确定是嘉兰的。”

“印度口音，迈克罗夫特，他不是劳工，也不可能出生在印度，但他的英语并不纯粹。长期待在印尼地区，过人的察言观色技术，你太低估我了。而且嘉兰太自以为是，还要把他知道另一位福尔摩斯先生的事向莉莉说出来。”

“算我送你的低级解密游戏。有关史密斯？”

“我相信莉莉。” 歇洛克目光灼灼，像是要在迈克罗夫特身上盯出一个洞，“就这么简单。我和你不一样，我不是特工头子，更不是无聊的政客，莉莉是我能全心全意信任的人。”

迈克罗夫特耸耸肩，坐在我刚刚的位子上：“好吧，那我们来谈正事，我的东西呢。”

“我不知道，不过今天下午报纸就该报道了。”歇洛克悠哉地点上了烟，“那栋宅邸的防火装置做得并不好。”

“你知道你在做什么吗，歇洛克。”

“我非常清楚，迈克罗夫特。”

“为什么你不告诉他会发生什么呢，史密斯小姐。”迈克罗夫特突然把话题抛到我这边。

“什么？”我下意识地向前屈头，莫名其妙地看着这两兄弟，“从刚才开始，我不知道你们在说什么。谁来给我解释一下？”

“简单来说，迈克罗夫特用国家机密设了个非常私人的局，把你和我都套进去了。浪费国家资源。”歇洛克的眼神里似乎带了些……嫌弃，“如果你听他劝我，我和你大吵一架，我们分开；如果你想瞒着我，就像现在这样，我会发现你出轨，我们还会分开。迈克罗夫特，我很好奇，你为什么一定要学得像是什么童话里的反派角色一样，明明之前也是你劝我要去和女人们交际的。”他低吼一声，“我今年三十岁了，不是十三岁——十三岁的时候你也没管过我！”

“首相很期待你能为他服务一次或两次，前提是，身边没有任何可疑的人士。”迈克罗夫特淡淡地说，“女人是很聪明的，你总不相信这点。史密斯小姐只有近五年的档案，我不知道你是不是被她耍得团团转。”

“提到此事……”我觉得或许和迈克罗夫特摊牌比较好，但歇洛克阻止了我。

“我很清楚我在做什么。”他说，“而且我不会为首相服务。我不是间谍，我是侦探。”

“顾问侦探。”我小声地补上一句，“世界上唯一的。”

“侦探也可以变成间谍。”

“至少不是现在。我只会站在正义一边。”

屋中陷入一种尴尬的沉默，在我决心打破它之前，迈克罗夫特长叹一口气，从衣兜里拿出一个扁平的信封递给我。我困惑不解地转头征求歇洛克的意见，他点点头，示意我收下。

“我相信你的选择，歇洛克，可我们终归不是小孩子了。父亲不喜欢我们败坏福尔摩斯家的名声，他一直都不喜欢。我希望你在这件事上想好了。到后悔的时候就晚了。尤其是当你们已有夫妻之实时，容易闹出其他的小麻烦。”迈克罗夫特语重心长，“之前是作为政府工作人员的劝说。现在，这是作为你兄长的建议。当然，也是身为年长者给史密斯小姐的建议。女性不应当随意败坏自己的声誉，尤其是当你有谜一样的背景和出色的个人能力时。”

我又一次在心底大声咒骂这个见鬼的时代。虽然我不知道他们都是怎么知道我和歇洛克上床了（哈德森太太还能听见，迈克罗夫特是怎么知道的，福尔摩斯们的能力包括？），但这上床就是结婚、结婚就是上床的风气——我真是难以忍受。

“我的个人生活就不劳你操心了。”歇洛克起身，跃过长沙发打开屋门，请迈克罗夫特离开，“另外，我希望你不介意带走盥洗室里的间谍先生。”

“哦，那我很感谢你。”迈克罗夫特到窗户旁招招手，楼下几位衣着干练的男士就走上楼来。不一会儿，又抬着还昏迷的嘉兰走出屋门。

我窝在扶手椅里，看两位福尔摩斯在门口相互寒暄。如果我想的话，很容易就能知道他们在说什么。但我不想。这几天，我经历了太多不可思议的事情，太多需要我思考的事情，我不希望其中还包括福尔摩斯家两兄弟的亲戚关系。对天发誓，我很爱歇洛克，但我目前的想法只是和他谈恋爱，而不是正式的接触他的家庭，与他结婚……再搞出一两个小麻烦之类的。我不是这种人。虽然歇洛克单方面的与我谈了很久的恋爱，但对我来说，恋爱才开始一个月有余，这时候谈婚论嫁实在是太早了些。

目送两位福尔摩斯下楼，我拆开信封，发现里面是一份特殊的邀请函。展开折页，我发现上面写着我的名字，而邀请我前往的地方是——第欧根尼俱乐部？

“歇洛克——”我看他走回屋来，起身把邀请函交给他，“这是什么意思。”

“意味着，你成为能够获准进入第欧根尼俱乐部的少数女性之一。”他笑笑，又把邀请函递还给我，“恭喜。”

我蹙起眉来，目光在邀请函与他的脸上流转，惊叫一声：“不止这样，是不是。”

“是的。”歇洛克理开我鬓角的发，吻吻我的额头，“意味着迈克罗夫特愿意接纳你。即使你还没告诉他所有的故事、不论你是不是打算嫁入福尔摩斯家。”

“我刚刚就该告诉他的！也该一起告诉你！”

“下次吧，等你准备好了。”

“我现在就……”

歇洛克用手指按住了我的唇：“莉莉，我不希望你的坦白是出于我们的信任给予你的压力。我说过，我不关心这些事。你在这里，对我来说就很好。就像之前我从未与你讲过我的哥哥迈克罗夫特，你也可以抱有自己的秘密，在必要或是认为适合的时候，慢慢讲给我听，我有很多愿意花在你身上的时间，不必急于一时。”他露出一个迷人的微笑，突然把我抱了起来，我下意识地抱紧他的脖颈，一直没能扣紧的裙子因为我松开的手而落下，“比如现在，我就很愿意花些时间在你的身体上。”

“你还没告诉我你是怎么知道整个案件的来龙去脉的呢。”我嘟囔一声，有些懊恼地把头放在他肩膀上。歇洛克的话让我感动不已，一时间甚至不知道该怎么面对他。他似乎看出了我这点，冲我顽皮地眨眨眼：“不想谈谈前后顺序？我可快被巴克沃特那家伙烦死了，得认真地疗疗伤。”

那天晚些时候，我终于从福尔摩斯嘴里听到了他是如何推理出整个案件的。从看到文字开始，他就意识到这件事与亚洲有关。确认西藏则是因为那些古董都是来源于西藏，上面书写的字体是藏语，而林明的脸上存在长期日光晒伤，这是藏人们的典型脸色。之后的事情很简单，他独立调查的几天里集齐了所有线索。但他还是想看看迈克罗夫特究竟打算如何利用我。但他也向我表明，整个案件中，唯一思索不出的就是第三次闹鬼。他不知道窗户是怎么在深夜被打开的。

离开贝克街前，我纠结了很久。最终，我还是没有告诉他双层透镜的诡计。总有一天我会告诉他的。我又一次如此劝说自己。但洛尔卡的话与歇洛克的宽恕依旧刻在我的脑海里，这种愧疚令我在每个深夜都感受到针扎似的疼痛。

那天晚报发行时，巴克沃特勋爵伦敦大宅阁楼着火的消息传遍了整个社交界。他们说，在熄灭后的阁楼顶层，发现了一具被秃鹫啄食过的尸体，只有一些人形骨灰留在地板上。我一眼就看出这是福尔摩斯之前提到的事。但我问他时，他装聋作哑，应付我说，可能是他随手扔的烟头没有熄灭。

 

_隔年，西藏战争打响，英军向西藏发起侵略战。福尔摩斯的选择没有影响英军的决定，更没有影响最后的结果，仅仅让这段奇闻变成政府的丑闻，让他们把间谍的失败藏进历史的最深处。_

_身为曾经皇家军队的一员，我无法对福尔摩斯的行为做出任何个人上的评价。但这确实是福尔摩斯——坚持自己的正义，并不为权贵屈服。我对他的敬佩依旧。_

 


	15. 第六案·新寡

_一八八六年九月，我终于漂洋过海回到令我日思夜想的伦敦。当然，这次我还带上了我美丽的未婚妻，康斯坦斯·亚当斯。那年十月，福尔摩斯与我一起经历了《住院病人》、《贵族单身汉》、《第二块血迹》等案件。十一月一日，我在教堂举行了婚礼，康斯坦斯·亚当斯变成了康斯坦斯·华生。不久后，我就买下了肯辛顿的一处小诊所开业行医，彻底从贝克街搬了出去。_

_距离我上一次见到史密斯小姐已经过了足足三年。在多次通讯中，福尔摩斯都向我提起史密斯小姐为他带来的欢欣与他们相处时拥有的新体验，甚至有些时候，福尔摩斯会向我咨询有关节日礼物或准备一类的事情。这是很少见的。我很高兴能看到我不善交际的老友遇到了能与他心意相通的女子。但我原以为，他二人相处二年有余，婚约已成定数，待我回到贝克街才发现，福尔摩斯甚至没有向史密斯小姐许下任何的誓言！他们二人虽已有夫妻之实，但仍无任何夫妻之约。这让我在十一月举行四人婚礼的希望瞬间破灭，也让我加入了哈德森太太的催婚行列。正如她所说的，贝克街现在太缺一位优秀的女主人了。_

_在我一面阅读那些依旧送到贝克街的信件、一面第三次向福尔摩斯提起这问题时，他厌弃地冲进卧室，打开床头柜一阵乱翻，最后扔给我一个珠宝盒。打开时，其中耀眼的钻石震撼了我。我从没见过这样漂亮的钻石戒指，精美的花纹与优秀的切割无不展现出这是皇家之作，价值连城。_

_同时，这是一枚女戒，非常显然地——和福尔摩斯手上的那个成对。_

_“福尔摩斯，这……”我举着珠宝盒的手都在颤抖。_

_“之前一个案子里荷兰王室给我的。”他冷哼一声，整个人蜷进扶手椅里，像是被戳了痛脚。_

_“你打算用这个和史密斯小姐求婚？你已经决定了？”_

_“不是我的决定。婚姻对女性来说意味着枷锁，我有理由认为她情愿维持现状。华生，这是我们理解不了的事情。”_

_“你为什么如此笃定呢。女人们都是愿意嫁给喜欢的男性的。”_

_“让我这么同你讲，你的华生太太现在在做什么？”_

_“我不知道，也许打扫屋子或者做些手工活？”_

_“你在做什么？”_

_“显而易见的，和你聊天！”_

_“试着想想，我的好医生。当我拜访你时——或许说的严重一点，当我和你出去探案时，莉莉正忙着在家做家务，一丁点的个人自由都没有，整个房子就成了她的囚笼。想想这场景，华生，如果你足够了解莉莉，就知道这行不通。”_

_“这是行不通。”我没有福尔摩斯了解史密斯小姐，但我确实知道她过分先锋的秉性，因而福尔摩斯这一番话确实让我意识到他们之间的婚姻有多么困难，“但你不能否认她不愿意……也许婚后你们也能保持这样呢。”_

_“现在雷斯垂德就成天往我这里跑了，莉莉上周才来和我抱怨过，常常一周多连一具尸体解剖都没有，虽说有了空闲，但金钱上就紧缩了些。我说给她部分现金用来周转，她又拒绝了我，说是日子还过得下去，用不到借贷度日，就算我给她也要带利息还我。借贷！我和她在一起两年多快三年了！她还把用我的钱看成是借贷！老天，你当年一夜输掉第二天要交给哈德森太太的租金时找我借都没这么诚恳过！”_

_“……咱们能不提那天晚上了吗。”我尴尬地笑笑。那天晚上我做得确实有些过火，最后是被福尔摩斯拖出俱乐部的，不然半个月的租金我都要交不上了。_

_“随便。”福尔摩斯从我手里夺过珠宝盒，丢进书桌抽屉里，裹紧晨衣蜷在他的扶手椅中，陷入不知何方地思索中。气氛略显尴尬，我试图从这些不太重要的信件中挑出一份能转移开话题的，却发现一封来自小斯坦弗的信件。_

_如果读者们还记得我的回忆录，就会发现，我与本世纪最伟大的侦探的相遇全部源于他的牵线搭桥。因此，在之后的岁月里，斯坦弗这位同我不怎么要好的朋友很快成为了我的挚友之一。_

_信上同时注明了我与福尔摩斯的名字，似乎是个转移话题的好机会。我拆开信封，发现里面是一份邀请函，小斯坦福要结婚了，就在下周三。_

_“福尔摩斯，下周三你有时间吗？”_

_“没什么事。”_

_“那再好不过了。”我把邀请函递给福尔摩斯，看他阅读完以后兴致缺缺地扔到一旁，格外不忿地喊了一声，“上面写了邀请我们二人。”_

_福尔摩斯不以为然：“你可以带着华生太太去。”_

_“她每周三要参与同乡会。”_

_“真糟糕。你自己去吧。”_

_“我和他其实不是很熟——而且，在婚礼现场有位朋友总是很好的。”_

_福尔摩斯对社交的轻蔑是我曾多次描写过的，事实上，大部分时间我已经对他不出席任何社交活动习以为常了。我一生中的多次婚礼他只参与了其中一、两次，更不要提邀请他作为伴郎出席。年老后，我曾经期盼他能出现在我的葬礼上，可他依旧提前逃脱了这场社交。多么奇妙。_

_但那天，或许是因为之前福尔摩斯提起的赌场旧事，我莫名其妙地和他较劲起来，希望能够劝说他和我一起参加小斯坦弗的婚礼。非常出人意料的，我成功了。于是在第二周的周三，我们穿戴整齐，携带邀请函前去教堂祝福小斯坦弗的婚姻。不过，正如牛顿所说：万有引力。_

前夜刚下过雪，平日灰黑色的伦敦登时换上时髦的银装，在古铜色的机械衬托下像童话里的白雪公主，正躺在水晶棺里等待王子的亲吻。这是一个举办婚礼的好时间，一切都像是童话一般梦幻，连路过的小孩子们都不免为之停留，惊叹于这美丽的场景——要是能顺便再讨上一二便士的小零花就更好了。史密斯和洛尔卡聚在婚礼场地的一角，一边谈天说地一边享受着无限量的香槟供给。她们是在现场偶然遇到的，都收到了来自女方玛丽·哈里斯的邀请函，但前来的目的却截然不同。史密斯怀揣着祝福之心，而洛尔卡——

“我是来哀悼一位在药剂学上有明亮前途的女性离世的。”洛尔卡面无表情地饮下剩余的半杯香槟，把杯子交给侍者，又换上一杯盛满的，“教授收我研究数学时，她为了学习如何做一位药剂师在巴茨医院学习，那时她是我最喜欢的药剂师。半年前她辞职了，说要回家开药房，我没想到其实只有回家这个部分，没有开药房。”

“大家都有自己的选择，别太严苛。等你到了我这个年纪会明白的。这样也不错。”史密斯靠在椅背上，轻拍几下她的肩膀作为安慰。

“你应该没什么资格在这事上发言，莉莉，你今年……三十？”

“按之前的年纪叠上过来以后的时间算，三十一二吧。也不知道这具身体多大，测不了骨龄。”

“你还没结婚。”

“但我和福尔摩斯保持了近三年稳定的恋爱关系，该做的都做了，小、姑、娘。”史密斯很不爽地刮她一眼，“你也奔三了，怎么没想找个人。”

“遇不上合适的。”洛尔卡嘟囔一句，“研究室的男学生是一群矩阵算不明白的蠢货，看着都觉得傻里傻气的，还不如空些时间把论文写完。不然怎么证明教授早年让我进实验室的选择是对的。”

“你嫁给数学好了。”

“你打算什么时候嫁给福尔摩斯，我就去和数学举行婚礼。”

“我……嘿。”

一九九二年的墨菲定律提出，什么事情有可能发生，那就注定会发生。看样子，这一九九二年的理论在一八八六年也通用。举着酒杯试图在婚礼现场找点乐子的华生先一步注意到这位躲在角落的友人，他生拉硬拽地把福尔摩斯从另一个角落带到这边，在他反应过来之前抬抬帽檐，和史密斯打个招呼。

“莉莉。”身着一袭蓝裙的史密斯成功地拽回了福尔摩斯的注意力，“你怎么在这里。”

“斯坦弗给我的邀请函。虽然合作次数不多，但他算是我的同事。”史密斯毫不介意地握住福尔摩斯的手，轻柔地摩挲着被化学品灼伤的手背。她有一周多没见到福尔摩斯了，一直在忙一个伦敦周边乡村里的案子，回来以后也没前去贝克街拜访，完全没想到会在这里因为一场婚礼偶遇。如果除去洛尔卡现在正坐在她身边，这当真算是一次不错的重逢。

“很久没见，史密斯小姐……这位是？”与回神后第一时间注意到史密斯的福尔摩斯不同，华生的目光落在洛尔卡身上。她不同寻常的肤色一直让她在人群中格外显眼。

洛尔卡则大方地伸出手去，同华生握手：“洛尔卡，皇家理工学院的学生，主修数学。”

“约翰·华生，前军医，现在于肯辛顿行医。然后这位是……”

“想必这位就是大名鼎鼎的歇洛克·福尔摩斯先生，苏格兰场的顾问侦探。我常从莉莉嘴里听到你的名字，但百闻不如一见。”洛尔卡转而向福尔摩斯伸手，但福尔摩斯只是浅握一下，很快收回了手。

“什么时候皇家理工学院允许女性入学了？”他坐到史密斯身边，略显警惕地看着洛尔卡。

“我是被教授直接招进去的，一位非常尊重并理解女性在理工方面天赋的教授。”洛尔卡回答得落落大方。

“洛尔卡的数学研究做得很好，上次去，她还在忙着做……那个，叫什么来着。”史密斯发现她确实记不住那些古怪的词汇，尤其是在这种紧张的情况下——她们约好了彼此不见面，不让莫里亚蒂和福尔摩斯发现彼此，但现在，福尔摩斯知道了洛尔卡的存在。

“用黎曼几何对具体的近地天体问题进行解构分析。”洛尔卡补充上，“简单来说，就是计算有可能撞击地球的小行星的轨道。人各有所长，是很绕口，那些拉丁语的医学词汇我也记不住。”洛尔卡安抚性地望向史密斯眼里，一方面是因为她记不起的词汇，另一方面颇有让史密斯放心的意思。就像这一切都在她的掌控中。

福尔摩斯对天体没什么兴趣，简短地回了一声就陷入沉默。但洛尔卡着实热爱数学，一旦提起就容易滔滔不绝地讲起相关论点：“入门的话，我推荐莫里亚蒂教授的《小行星动力学》。他发现了与地球轨道相交的小行星Eros，我所做的研究都是针对Eros的现有轨道进行撞击测试。隔壁实验室的物理学家正在做研究，试图阻止这颗几百年后会撞击地球的行星。我们定损的程度……”

婚礼开始前的钟声响起，打断了洛尔卡的话。“我想我会买一本的。”出于礼节，福尔摩斯应了一句，起身跟着宾客们逐渐回到座位上，等待教堂中的肃穆一刻。未婚的男宾与女宾是分开的，即使都是男方邀请的宾客，史密斯也是与洛尔卡一起坐在左侧，等待新娘挽着父亲的手出现在教堂门口。

婚礼过程古板而无聊，史密斯靠在洛尔卡旁边，思绪百无聊赖地飘向各方，目光却黏在福尔摩斯的后颈上。西装衣领上方、发尾下方，露出的短短一截洁白后颈像是让她着了魔。如果婚礼之后华生不会回到贝克街休息一阵，她或许可以顺路拜访一下。但来自女性们的欢呼声惊醒了她，不少坐在她身边的女性起身走到教堂中间。史密斯起身探头想去看看情况，却被洛尔卡借着巧劲推进人群最末。

她这才发现，到了抛捧花的时间。

年轻漂亮的女孩们在最前面挤成一团，眼神里带着希冀，欢笑着希望自己是接住那捧花的人。史密斯懊恼地转过头去，却瞥见洛尔卡正一脸坏笑地向她指指福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯难得把精力放在婚礼上，但并没有像其他人一样注视着新娘，而是将目光投在她的身上。她原打算坐回去的，看样子现在也只能硬着头皮来了。

最后一排人稀稀拉拉的，史密斯找了个没人的地方站好，在各式娇笑里试图寻得偏僻一隅。她不打算看捧花的方向，也不打算挪地方，她只想赶紧浑水摸鱼解决掉这事，回到位子上好好和洛尔卡谈谈这事。

事与愿违，那捧花避开所有期盼它的女孩，不偏不倚地砸进史密斯的手里。

欢呼声与惊叫声混作一谈，推攘间，带着或欣羡或失落表情的女孩们把史密斯拱到人群前排。玛丽用力地冲她挥挥手，继而紧紧抱住了她：“蓝色的裙子？”

“是啊，传统，要有蓝。”史密斯耸耸肩，站到玛丽身前接受她的祝福。仪式而已。她不会在之后结婚的。别开玩笑了，那可是福尔摩斯，谁能想过大侦探福尔摩斯会和哪位女性喜结连理？身为二十一世纪的一名小法医，史密斯相当清楚自己所在的位置。能够与他相恋、心意相通，已是一种不可多得的幸运，想要祈求更多就实数过分了。可说到此处——台下的福尔摩斯引起了史密斯的注意。一向对社交活动兴致缺缺的福尔摩斯竟然会聚精会神地看着台上，但凡有熟悉他的人在现场就知道这有多么奇怪。

“我希望这份幸福能延伸到你身上，史密斯小姐。”玛丽又一次拥抱了她，“我衷心地祝愿你能够获得幸福。”在鼓掌声中，这份冗长的尴尬总算是结束了。“谢谢。”史密斯应上一句，待聚在台前拭泪的女孩们散开后下台。婚礼到此就算暂时落下帷幕，后半程会冷餐会后进行，包括伴郎发言在内，看起来就像是更无聊的社交仪式。

沉重的雕花木门发出古旧的吱呀声，全场所有人的目光登时被逐渐推开的教堂大门吸引。一身黑西装，带着长条形眼罩的男人走进教堂。他手里紧握着枪，枪口冲下——但很快就被举起。

“我不同意这门婚事！”他叫喊着，举枪向新郎的方向射出子弹。

“所有人趴下！”出于本能，史密斯扔掉捧花扑向小斯坦弗。霎时，她感到侧腹一热，火辣辣的疼痛登时席卷了神经。她经历过很多疼痛，但不包括这一种。她第一时间就意识到发生了什么。然而枪声还在继续。顾不得伤势如何，史密斯往旁一翻，把小斯坦弗推到台下，让他老老实实地趴在地上，自己则借着高处的优势压低身体瞟着远处福尔摩斯与枪手的缠斗。没人会带枪来婚礼现场，发了疯的枪手却开始对整个现场扫射。空手夺枪是根本不可能的事，成功的几率太低了。史密斯用手捂住腹部，勉强往旁挪了一些，紧紧地揪着心。见福尔摩斯把枪手制服方才松了口气。

但并不仅仅是制服，福尔摩斯是下了杀手的。史密斯从没见过他在实战中用到绞技：以福尔摩斯的力气，用绞技是极度危险的，非常容易造成对方脑缺血甚至死亡。枪手还在挣扎，但已经握不住枪了。史密斯勉强地爬起来，踉跄着跳下楼梯，快跑几步踢开手枪，捂着腹部冲福尔摩斯大喊：“福尔摩斯！放手！他要昏过去了！”

“你还好吗？”福尔摩斯松了松勒住枪手脖颈的手臂。

“应该是皮外伤。”史密斯松开手快速地查看伤口，鲜血染黑了她的蓝裙，看起来着实可怕，但没有任何缺口，没什么问题。有问题的是枪手，他逐渐开始目光呆滞了。史密斯上前去扯福尔摩斯的胳膊：“——你快松开他，要出事了！”

福尔摩斯瞥枪手一眼，双手一松看着枪手失去重心扑通一声摔倒在地上。顾不得枪手怎么样，福尔摩斯先一步搂住史密斯的肩膀，扶她走到长椅上坐好。他半跪着检查史密斯的伤口，直到确认那确实是子弹擦过肌肉造成的小皮外伤才作罢。不论史密斯说了什么，他总要亲自检验一番才能放心。

教堂中的人们逐渐回过神来，司仪安抚着大家的情绪，试图让所有人都坐在座位上。华生走过来处理史密斯的伤口，福尔摩斯拿出手铐，把逐渐清醒的枪手和教堂的联排长椅铐在一起。“你最好为此感到庆幸。如果你伤了她，我保证你不会再看到太阳升起了。”福尔摩斯不知什么时候捡起了手枪。他打开转盘，发现还有一枚子弹放在里面。“正好够用。”他用手枪指着枪手的头，“在苏格兰场过来接管你之前，先和我们说说你是来做什么的吧。”

枪手啐口唾沫，高傲地抬头仰视着福尔摩斯：“我是来反对婚礼的。”

“婚礼已成定型，你该早些来的。”

“我不知道。”

“哈。想抢亲的人不知道婚礼时间？”

“如果我知道，我就该站在那儿和她结婚！”枪手咆哮着，死咬着不放。

福尔摩斯似乎早就看穿了他，轻而易举地就挑开他遮挡面容的丝绸眼罩。 “百闻不如一见，伦敦黑世界赌场里臭名昭著的杰克·雷诺。你要是现在在牌局上出千，就不会沦落到被扭送苏格兰场指控谋杀未遂的命运。”福尔摩斯的手枪抵在雷诺的额头上，“原原本本告诉我，你到底是来这里做什么的。你还欠着。”

“好吧，看来我在劫难逃。”雷诺长叹一口气，“是那婆娘雇我来的，她要我在结婚仪式结束后杀掉她的丈夫。”

福尔摩斯挑眉：“有趣。”

“为了钱。想都不用想。她许诺拿到财产后会分我百分之三十。我欠了一屁股赌债，而她的新婚丈夫是一位医生！老天，用屁股想想我都赚翻了。而且，稳赚不赔。”

“看来你没考虑到任何风险。”福尔摩斯耸肩，真是个典型的蠢货罪犯，但新娘？他短暂地打量过新娘：一位高知识的普通女性，出身中产，近期才决定回归家庭，对小斯坦弗确实怀有恋慕之心，恋情至少持续了两年，不，三年半，而且小斯坦弗是她的初恋。很难想象这样一个人会花钱请地下世界的一位赌徒来暗杀她的丈夫，其最终目的甚至于是金钱。

雷诺抬抬下巴：“怎么着，侦探，你现在还不去逮捕那婆娘。”

“我最好先把你移交苏格兰场。”福尔摩斯走出教堂，拿枪冲天开了一枪，回来之后用枪托狠狠地敲了下雷诺的头，回身刚要开口，就看见半个会场还陷在慌张中的宾客齐刷刷地向他投来茫然的目光。“对不起。”福尔摩斯收起手枪，“也许婚礼可以直接跳到后厅预备的冷餐会环节？”

 

“久经沙场”的司仪最后替所有人圆了整个场面。亲朋好友都到后厅享用美食了，只剩下惊魂未定的斯坦弗夫妇和他们的家人被留了下来。玛丽·哈里斯——现在应当称她为玛丽·哈里斯·斯坦弗，紧紧地挽着斯坦福的手，面上净是恐惧之色。苏格兰场已经赶到了，雷斯垂德看到福尔摩斯时一如既往地露出“怎么又是你”的目光。不过，被打晕的犯人总比和福尔摩斯拌嘴吸引警探们的注意。福尔摩斯本想让苏格兰场的警车先一步送史密斯回去做详尽处理，却被回敬一句“轻伤不下火线”，只能缩缩脖子一声不吭地默许史密斯留下。

他衣兜里的小盒子是早晨神使鬼差揣进去的，可此时此刻他却真切地动了心思。现在先把这不是太麻烦的案件解决。时间很容易安排，也许是案件解决完之后，也许是回到贝克街，他总会找到机会的。

“所以，犯人的供述是斯坦弗夫人——你雇佣了他来杀掉斯坦弗先生？”雷斯垂德合上笔记本非常自信满满地征询福尔摩斯的意见，“很简单，我们抓走她就好了。”

“不是这么一回事，雷斯垂德。”福尔摩斯诧异地看着轻易就先入为主得出结论的雷斯垂德。苏格兰场的警探们为什么总是理所应当地相信每一段供词？“动机呢。如果斯坦弗夫人要杀掉她的丈夫，动机在哪儿？”

“为了财产？”

“不可能是为了财产。”史密斯插进话来，“法律规定了女性不能保有自我财产。除非像我一样，无牵无挂。”

“什么？”雷斯垂德很是吃惊。

“是的，女性很难保有自我财产。出嫁前，女性的财产由父亲支配；出嫁后，由丈夫支配，如果父母过世，她也未再嫁——”

“就属于自己？”

史密斯摇摇头：“不，属于她的兄弟，或者表兄弟。当一个都没有时，这份财产才能有女性支配。但有点小钱的中产阶级不舍得他们的姐妹流落街头，所以通常有一栋房产分给她们居住。大部分女人是靠出租房屋来赚取生活费的。”

“所以，假设是为了财产，你不妨去查查斯坦弗夫人娘家的男性，他们才是更有可能为了财产谋杀斯坦弗先生的人。”福尔摩斯抚过史密斯的肩膀。他没有体会过这些，也无法做到设身处地的理解。

“可是我娘家没人了。”斯坦弗夫人哽咽一声，趴斯坦弗先生肩头在小声地啜泣。

“半年前，她的父亲突发急病，半个月前刚走，说毕生心愿就是看到她结婚。我们这才急匆匆地结婚。”斯坦弗先生轻拍着斯坦弗夫人的后背，小声地哄着她，“如果你们只有这些问题，我可以先带她离开吗。这真的不是个问她的好时间。”

“呃，你走之前最后一个问题，斯坦弗。”福尔摩斯喊住了要往外走的斯坦弗，“你岳父是因为什么病而离世的，尸体埋在哪儿？”

“一种热病，传染性的，我们把尸体烧掉了。”斯坦弗回头说。

“谢谢。”福尔摩斯回他一句，转过身来对着围在一起的人群压低声音，“奇怪。”

雷斯垂德适时地开口：“怎么了？”

“以去年的医学报告来说，传染性热病没有活过一个月的案例，大多在三四天内就死了。这是急症，突发，而且死亡率极高。”华生接上话茬。

在这个没有抗生素的年代，来自热带的传染病当然是毫无方法只能等死，死亡率高到阅读史料时会认为不可相信。史密斯腹诽。尤其是加上极度糟糕的隔离措施，传染病是仅次于战争的杀人犯，也许有时候比战争还要严重。史密斯补上后面的话：“而且如果是传染热病，你不觉得很奇怪吗，雷斯垂德。他们和哈里斯先生一定相处了很久。虽然玛丽——对不起，斯坦弗夫人是药剂学家，但如果相处长达半年，即使用最简单的消毒措施，也很难保证完全不传染。热病是很厉害的。”

“你指她的父亲装死？”雷斯垂德皱起眉来，“这不可能，他们都把尸体烧掉了。”

“有很多种办法解决这件事，比如假尸体。”史密斯说。

“还能化妆伪造热病。”雷斯垂德略带嘲讽地讲，“我之前会事无巨细地相信你，是因为那些理论是有依据的。现在这也太夸张了。他图什么？”

“撇清关系？”史密斯耸耸肩，“我只是提出其中一种可能性，不代表它就是成立的。”

一直没有说话的福尔摩斯突然掏出怀表，在看过时间后又无声地念了些什么，陷入了很沉的思考。在雷斯垂德试图打断他之前，福尔摩斯突然把头转向一旁坐着的史密斯。“你更喜欢在这里还是先回去。”福尔摩斯诚恳地征询她的意见，“案件没有太多难点，但我有几个猜想需要验证，差不多要傍晚舞会前才会回到现场。”

“我更喜欢和你一起去。”史密斯毫不犹豫地回答。

“你受伤了。”

“我不会拖累你的。”

“不是拖累我，是你的伤，你应该好好养伤，而不是到处乱跑。”福尔摩斯坐到她身边，明亮而坚强的双眼中充斥着真诚的担忧。

“我会照顾好我自己的，你看，华生医生的包扎很出色。”史密斯张扬地挑眼冲华生笑笑，举手挥动时幅度似乎有些夸张，牵动了伤口。疼痛席卷而来，她紧抿着嘴唇，努力不想表现出任何一丝痛苦。但她苍白的嘴唇把一切都透露给福尔摩斯了。

“在这件事上你必须听我的，莉莉，留在这里养伤。”福尔摩斯用不容拒绝的语气说，“我不能带你去冒险。”

史密斯停了一阵，问福尔摩斯：“华生会去，对吗。”

“如果你希望他留下来的话……”

“我是个经过丰富训练的拳击手，这意味着我受过大大小小很多伤，另外，我也是一位法医——虽然不是医生，但这些足够我知道自己的情况。我或许无法拥有充足的战力，可跑腿是做得到的。”史密斯的眼睛亮晶晶的，盯着福尔摩斯，“只是皮外伤。而且，玛丽是我的朋友。我无论如何也想知道这个案件的真相，不能让她这么背了黑锅。我们约定过的对不对，如果一起遇到的案件……”

“就一起侦查。”福尔摩斯颇为无奈，“如果你执意的话。”

 

冬天的唯一好处就是穿多少都不会嫌多。侧腹部的血迹或多或少过于渗人，史密斯向洛尔卡借了她穿来的披风，刚刚好能盖住一片暗红的伤口。福尔摩斯在后厅不知和小斯坦弗谈论着什么，华生被分来盯着她。不论她说过几次“无关紧要”，福尔摩斯依旧把她当做病人看待。这让史密斯觉得有点反感：没有内伤，也没有贯穿伤，只是一些疼痛和失血，看起来很夸张，实际上并不是。她经历过疼痛，从大部分女性都要体验的痛经到在拳台上练习柔术时被人整个摔到地上，可以说，疼痛是她的朋友，一周不见才觉得奇怪。几年前，福尔摩斯还会放任她一个人对付两个罪犯。现如今，一个枪伤倒让他大惊小怪起来了。史密斯瞟眼无辜的华生，思索从他身上套出绅士们的密语的可能性。华生不解地回给她一个笑容，史密斯霎时觉得是趁虚而入的好时机——

“莉莉，华生，接下来我们将有一个忙得一团糟的下午。”福尔摩斯拿着宾客名册，一边一个递过去两份三明治，“希望你们不会介意在马车上解决午饭，我们没时间浪费了。”没等他们回话，福尔摩斯快步走出教堂，到街上拦了一辆马车，和车夫嘀咕几句，继而打开车门，让两个人上车。

大好机会就被这样打断，史密斯在心里暗叫一声，还是乖乖坐到车厢最里侧。两男一女的搭配在当代可算不上什么好事，她看见福尔摩斯往马车夫手里塞了一块金币，才钻进车里与她并排而坐。他用手杖敲敲车顶，示意车夫可以走了。

“华生，我需要你去玛丽·斯坦弗老家的医院调取传染病资料，他们应该都有备份。如果可能的话，和当地的负责人打打交道，开棺验尸。”福尔摩斯抽出一张字条递给华生，上面写明了一家地方医院和一个家庭住址。

“但他已经被火化了。”华生放下吃了一半的三明治，“我不认为能……”

“莉莉？”福尔摩斯把话题扔给沉默的史密斯。

“我也不能，歇洛克。如果是骨灰的话，就算是耶稣下凡也无法检测其中含有的内容。”史密斯摇摇头，“我能对骨头做些文章……如果还有没烧到碳化的骨头的话。但你最好祈祷他是重金属中毒而死的，因为无机物只能检测出重金属。过程很繁琐，需要一定时间。”

“他当然是中毒死亡的。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“一个月的漫长折磨，这可不是急性发病的表现。”

“重金属中毒？”华生咽下最后一口三明治，困惑地看着对面的两位，“我是这儿唯一一个不知道重金属中毒是什么东西的人吗？”

“字面意思，华生，比重大于五以上的金属至人中毒，我之后会和你说的。”福尔摩斯蹙紧了眉。他原以为史密斯能对骨灰“施法”，做些检验，在未来应当有方法检验骨灰才对。如此看来，史密斯没有来自那么遥远的未来……或者是此处的技术过于受限了。不论如何，尸体检测这条路显然行不通。“先争取。”福尔摩斯下了决断，“如果不行，再找另一条路。我已经确定案件的大体轮廓了，只需要一些证据……一些能说服所有人的证据。”

“你知道犯人了？”史密斯冒出一句。

“是的。男宾席第三排左起第二位，你那边看过去的视角绝佳。”

史密斯想想自己刚刚飘到九霄云外的思绪，无奈地回上一句：“你指哪个？我没关心。”

“要观察，不是去看。”福尔摩斯差些翻个白眼给她，大抵是绅士情结控制住了他如此去做的欲求，“根据名单，他叫伊万·帕德里克，是小斯坦弗邀请来的宾客，和斯坦弗夫人没有任何关系。但是他的耳朵，如果你仔细观察的话，能看到和斯坦弗夫人相似的轮廓。那是亲戚的证明。我相信他们某种程度上具有血缘关系。而斯坦弗夫人父亲的死亡也与他有关。”

“推理还是假设？”

“推理。所有人都为我制服枪手惊讶时，只有他面上的表情凝固了。简单的心理学。啊，华生，你到了。”

马车逐渐慢了下来，福尔摩斯打开车门，让华生先下车。

“你们呢？”华生扒在车门旁，“我以为你们会一起。”

“很抱歉需要你独立调查，但我着实分身乏术，我说过，今晚要解决的。”福尔摩斯诚恳地向华生致歉。

“不，只是……我还没试过呢。”华生笑笑，合上车门，冲他们挥挥手，“我猜这次轮到我做侦探了。”

“是啊。”福尔摩斯说，“祝你好运。”

马车越行越远，史密斯把三明治的包装纸团成一团拿在手里玩。她太清楚福尔摩斯的伎俩了，如此不加掩饰地讨好只能说明他想要向华生隐瞒些什么。其中最有可能的就是他的哥哥。

“我们要去见迈克罗夫特？”虽然史密斯根本不明白为什么福尔摩斯要向华生隐瞒迈克罗夫特的存在。

“我对华生还不够了解，莉莉。在谈到国家大事时，必须谨慎一些。我原不打算去找他的。但你的伤让我不得不选择最快捷的方式。如果有谁能短时间内查询到这个国家的所有消息，除了迈克罗夫特以外，我相信别无他人。这是他赖以生存的方式，也是首相信赖他的原因——首相不得不信赖他，迈克罗夫特的大脑值得他人畏惧，那是全英国第一的头脑。我想你还记得勋爵的案子。即使是我，也只能从他手下特工的些许漏洞和他故意放给我的破绽里看出端详。”

“那我们就不去找他。我们可以换个方式。不需要瞒着华生。”反正你之后也会告诉华生这一点的，史密斯暗道，“何况我记得你们的关系并不……好？”

“不算太好，但也不糟。从他承认你之后，我们的关系就缓和了些。”福尔摩斯的目光落在史密斯的伤口上，“我不希望耽误更久了。你需要停下来静养，而不是在这里跟着我乱跑。”

“这只是——”

“看在上帝的份上，莉莉，我想关心我喜欢的女人有什么错吗？”福尔摩斯有些懊恼，“我是一位冷漠的人，但这不代表我对一切漠不关心。”

“没错。”史密斯缩缩脖子，她对福尔摩斯这幅样子没什么办法，“只是……我总觉得这不太像你。我以为你总是……呃，很难表达出对他人的关切。”

“之前的我确实是。比起关心，我更愿意审时度势、权衡利弊，在分析后作出最好的决定。对我来说，这具身体，除了大脑，其余全部都是附属品。我花了很长时间审视自己，并试图感受和理解周围人的种种感知。之后，我意识到我做不到，所以放弃了这件事。我不是一个爱社交的人，因此，它对我的影响并不大。事实上，除了一条突然在我腿上咬了一口的狗让我结识了大学期间唯一的朋友以外，我很难想象到某种社交是我在非必须状态下建立的——除了你，莉莉。”福尔摩斯真诚地握住史密斯的手，让史密斯靠在他胸膛上，“我不知道你最初为什么执着于我，而我最初也仅仅是对你的身份有超乎他人的好奇。在我发现一切后，我原以为我会对你失去兴趣，你也会离开我。但你依旧在那里，这令我……很惊讶。包括劫后余生的吻。那是我第一次被别人亲吻，即使我的家人也不曾以任何方式吻过我。你的一切都超出了我的演绎法，这让我再一次试图去理解周围人的感受。这一次，在你的指引，或者说，在你的陪伴下，我做到了这一点。所以，不要对此感到奇怪。”福尔摩斯轻柔地用手拨开史密斯鬓角的碎发，低头亲吻史密斯的脸颊，“是你教会我这些的，莉莉。而我只是将学成的东西交给你，像是交作业一样。”

史密斯能听到福尔摩斯变快的心跳，她咯咯地笑了起来，直起腰来侧身吻住福尔摩斯的唇。比起福尔摩斯蜻蜓点水似的轻擦，史密斯的吻更加缠绵、更加炽热，仿佛把所有的爱意都裹进同一个吻里，偏要一口气交给对方。她一向如此。气氛正浓，马车还要再行进一阵。史密斯冲福尔摩斯眨眨眼——这一次，她收到了一个货真价实的白眼。

“我可知道你的表现。”福尔摩斯在她额头上大方地弹了一下，“在你伤好之前，想都别想。”

“你能说你不享受吗？这又不是我一个人的事。”史密斯捂着头，委屈得要命。是谁半分钟前还担心她伤口的？怎么现在头上比伤口还疼？这浪漫到不可相信的告白都是胡扯的吧。

在这个问题上，福尔摩斯突然沉默了。史密斯看准机会，把白眼翻了回去。

 

因为舍弃了午餐，他们抵达蓓尔梅尔街时为时尚早。按照迈克罗夫特一成不变的时间表，他现在刚从白厅下班，正在赶来俱乐部的路上。负责门厅的招待是俱乐部的老员工了，在看到歇洛克时就在桌上放好暂时离开的标牌，绕出咨询台为他引路。史密斯差些被拒绝在外：第欧根尼俱乐部是拒绝女性进入的。这是从建立那天就产生的规定。根据俱乐部员工的说法，连迈克罗夫特的妻子都不例外。但还好，经过查阅邀请函发布记录和歇洛克的担保（史密斯相信后者居多），这位恪守规矩的招待最终将她放了进来。

史密斯虽然不是第一次来到第欧根尼俱乐部，由于氯仿的缘故，她确实是第一次看到第欧根尼俱乐部的内部装潢。迈克罗夫特的房间在顶层最里侧，被巨大的藏书室环绕着，是整个俱乐部里除了交谈室外唯一允许说话的地方。招待在他们进屋后就离开了，并为他们关上了隔音效果极好的门，用以保持屋中安静。

“这里的每一本书迈克罗夫特都读过，也都记得里面的内容。”歇洛克随便抽出一本书，翻了两页又迅速地依原样放回去，史密斯还来不及看，她只看到那是一本法语书，至少她在法语课本上看过那个书名，“拉马丁的《沉思集》……迈克罗夫特真是年纪大了，也开始伤春悲秋起来了。”

“等你到了我这个年纪，你也会做这种事的。”迈克罗夫特的声音从他们身后响起。比起上次见他，史密斯总觉得迈克罗夫特的体型变得更夸张了些，尤其是当歇洛克站在他身边时。他们就像是一根筷子的两端，一面粗，一面细，但都一样精巧到她难以使用。

“我还没到要为自己没消逝的爱人哀悼的地步。”歇洛克哼了一声，在迈克罗夫特面前，他似乎永远都有点孩子气，“我是来找你谈正事的。”

“小斯坦弗婚礼上的枪击案，我听说了。在伦敦冲天开了一枪，我想不知道都难。”迈克罗夫特把侍者端来的茶水放在茶几上，自顾自地坐在最中间的扶手椅上，“希望你的伤口还好，史密斯小姐。”

“你是怎么……”史密斯在问出后半句前就后悔了，“算了，当我没问。你是不是因为他来找你知道的。”

“差不多。很难见到他来找我咨询案件上的事。”迈克罗夫特轻笑一声，“而你在屋里也没有脱掉披风。”

“好了，迈克罗夫特，既然你知道事情的严重性——对我来说的严重性，就让我们跳到正经事上来。”歇洛克坐在迈克罗夫特对面，这场景像极了史密斯上一次见到二人对峙时的样子，不过这次迈克罗夫特反客为主了，“我要玛丽·哈里斯的父亲亚当·哈里斯的全部资料，还有伊万·帕德里克的，一切能论证他们两个人关系的东西都可以。”

“两个普通人。”迈克罗夫特指指他的大脑，“我不记普通人。”

“玛丽·哈里斯算不上普通人。她和莉莉有交集，是在巴茨医院学习的女性专业药剂师——另外的事情还有更多，需要我列举吗？我知道政府在盯着她，告诉我调查结果。”歇洛克说，“妈妈从小就教我们要相互帮助，迈克罗夫特。你总有一天会需要我帮你的。”

“是吗？”迈克罗夫特饶有兴趣地看着他，“我并不这么认为。”

“总有一天你会来贝克街找我的。”歇洛克的态度非常强硬，“你知道他们的事情，告诉我，我会在恰当的时候回报给你同样的消息。”

“比如烧了我的特工拿回来的地图？你以为自己做得很干净。”迈克罗夫特眯起眼来，他身上散发的威压感与歇洛克如出一辙，“我花了很大力气才把你保下来。你现在没有威胁我的权利。但看在史密斯小姐的份上，我会给你情报。前提是，你要答应我一件事。”

“什么？”歇洛克难得流露出一丝不解的神情。

“半个月后就是圣诞节了，今年你得回家。乡下那个家。”迈克罗夫特的眼神盯紧了歇洛克的西装外兜，那是他放戒指的地方。“你的侄女还没见过你。”

“我给她送过圣诞礼物，连带侄子的那份一起，每年定时由快递员送到你家门口。父母那份我也寄回去了。我只是……人没有到。”

“但你还没见过她。而圣诞礼物上的名字全是圣诞老人——她今年要五岁了，歇洛克，你三岁半的时候就知道圣诞老人是假的了，你今年的圣诞节还要和她讲圣诞老人的故事？”

“等等，有谁告诉我这是怎么一回事吗。”史密斯打断了两位福尔摩斯的吵架，她是真的不知道发生了什么。

“哦，亲爱的史密斯小姐。”迈克罗夫特回答了这个问题，“歇洛克五年没回过家了。”

史密斯怀疑的目光飘到歇洛克身上。他的十指绕在一起不安地打转，薄唇紧抿着，史密斯霎时就意识到，迈克罗夫特说的是对的。结为伴侣的两年间，歇洛克不曾对她提起家庭；即使在原作小说中，歇洛克的长辈也未曾被提及。她原以为是父母都已故去，但迈克罗夫特之前否认了这点，只说他们是一个亲情淡薄的家庭，而两兄弟都争先恐后地逃离。然而，当下看来，他们与家庭之间的关系似乎也有些许缓和。

“你不要想这件事，迈克罗夫特。”歇洛克瞥眼有些动摇的史密斯，坚定地拒绝了他的提议。

“即使这是最快捷的方式？”迈克罗夫特扬起眼角，像极了平日里陷入思考的歇洛克，“为了史密斯小姐，好好想想，歇洛克。有些事你总不能藏一辈子。”

“我没有藏。”

“那你的衣兜——”

“好吧！”歇洛克打断了迈克罗夫特的话，“我会去的，我会准时出现在那里。”

“那我很乐意告诉你们需要的情报。”迈克罗夫特端起一杯红茶靠回扶手椅里，轻抿一口后阖上双眼，在他庞大的记忆库里搜索着那两个人的消息，“玛丽·哈里斯，三级戒备，巴茨医院药剂师，父亲亚当·哈里斯……啊！早年沉迷酗酒，赌桌消遣，私生活混乱，可能隐患：伊万·帕德里克，他的初生子，与一位俄国妓女的，在婚后抛弃了她。”他顿了顿，又一次重新开口，“伊万·帕德里克，没接受过任何形式的教育，俱乐部打手，有赌场出千的记录，偷窃惯犯。”

“联系，迈克罗夫特，我需要他们的联系。”

“我不是万能的，歇洛克。”迈克罗夫特睁开眼睛，把红茶放回原处，“他们没有任何足够称得上证据的联系。”

“字条或者法律文件？”

“不在我的了解范围内。”

“那妓女呢？”

“死了。”

“你很清楚那妓女的死亡，却不了解他们是否有过书面上的沟通。迈克罗夫特，你藏得还不够深。”

“苏格兰场提交的谋杀报告，一八八二年，涉及到一位上流社会人士的独特癖好。经手人格雷森与雷斯垂德。”迈克罗夫特说，“还需要我继续说下去吗。”

歇洛克发出一声烦躁的低吼。他记得这个案子，贝诺公爵，是和史密斯一起办的第一案。他们从一具新鲜的无头女尸打开了突破口，现如今，又绕回原点。但那是四年前的事情了，如果伊万当时就知道生身父亲是谁，为什么直到现在才要找上门去报仇？另一方面，缓慢而痛苦的毒死一个人需要对药物剂量的精准判断。没有接受过任何教育的伊万是如何做到这一点的？比起行动，大脑优先占据上风。他知道有个人，他一直怀疑有个人，可这很难查，更难在史密斯面前向迈克罗夫特提起这事。

借给史密斯披风的女人。

“没有联系。”歇洛克望向迈克罗夫特眼里，向他征询的却是另一件事。他不相信亲人血缘之间的心有灵犀，他只相信迈克罗夫特也会和他得出一样的结论。半年前，他就托迈克罗夫特去盯紧那个女人，调查那个女人，直到现在——除了她确实是一位比多数男学生都要优秀的数学学生外，没有任何结论。

“也许有，也许没有，出门调查不是我的风格。”迈克罗夫特安稳地坐在椅子上，把头靠在扶手椅的夹角里，“如果没有别的事的话，两位，我要好好地享受一下下午的阳光了。”

有联系。歇洛克从他的话中瞬间明白了这个残忍的事实。史密斯在一旁，她一贯是很难想通“福尔摩斯们的哑谜”的。歇洛克让她挽上自己的手，在离开第欧根尼俱乐部的过程中找到一个最好的方式。

“……是偷窃惯犯。”他嘟囔一声，霎时如过电一般想到答案。

史密斯好奇地歪头看他：“怎么了？”

“我们要回婚礼现场去，亲爱的。”歇洛克理开她的鬓角碎发，“在解决这个案件上，我们要依靠人工误差。”

 

临近傍晚，伦敦又下起了雪。湿滑的道路让马车行走时都放慢了速度。谁都不想在圣诞节前的十几天里出上一场大车祸。这让他们比原定时间更晚抵达了婚礼会场，而华生已经在和雷斯垂德闲聊了。他也是刚刚回来，肩膀上还没怎么被濡湿。福尔摩斯先行下了马车，再把史密斯接下来。

“嘿，福尔摩斯！”华生冲他招手，从衣服中拿出一张誊抄的便条递了过去，“哈里斯先生死前接受过医院的诊断，症状表现很像热病。尤其是水肿和脱水，后期热带疾病常常出现这些症状。”

史密斯下意识地接过来扫了一眼，冲福尔摩斯摇摇头。“如果能检查尸体就好了……我只能初步怀疑是锂盐中毒。”她说，又转而示意华生，“你有他更详细的诊疗记录吗，死前半年的。”

“没有。”华生翻翻他的小本，“他平常很少生病。”

福尔摩斯瞥她一眼：“你有多少把握。”

“呃……八九十吧。早期的恶心呕吐及肌体无力，到后面逐渐开始嗜睡耳鸣，再因癫痫发作而死。如果我是医生，我会初步判断是锂盐中毒——碳酸锂，这比较好获得。但作为法医，我只能说这是其中一种猜测，要进一步检验才能得出结论。最好是死者的肾脏……”

“已经被火化了。”福尔摩斯回她一句，“碳酸锂是治疗精神病方向的药物？”

“是的，没错，最近的新研究，就在巴茨医院。”这是华生的专业领域，作为全科医生，他需要随时关注每一方面的消息。

“我需要一些时间和莉莉独处，雷斯垂德，你可以先去抓捕伊万·帕德里克，他就是凶手，雇佣了杰克·雷诺来杀死玛丽·斯坦弗。”福尔摩斯抓住史密斯的手腕往里走去，“过程中不要让雷诺发现他被抓走了。”街上有不少人侧目看他，但华生和雷斯垂德已经习惯了他们二人如此不符礼节的做法。

“可是以什么名义！”雷斯垂德扯着嗓子喊他。

“随便什么名义。”福尔摩斯说，“你是警探，他是偷窃惯犯，我相信你一定能从他身上随便找个什么理由关上他一天。”

不顾华生拦着他，雷斯垂德摇摇头，又吼回去：“苏格兰场也是有底线的。”

“好吧。你看到他的表链了吗，纯金的，上面刻着英文缩写。”福尔摩斯松开手，走到雷斯垂德身前，压低声音同他说，“以他的身份买不起那个。去查查。”

“之后呢？”雷斯垂德皱起眉。

“去询问雷诺，雷斯垂德。告诉他我们已经抓到了帕德里克，知道了来龙去脉，谁先招供谁可以减轻罪行。他会开口的。一个为了钱的人不会把一辈子都赔进去的。有口供，有罪犯，你只需要起诉就行了。”福尔摩斯的语速很快，颇为不耐烦，“雷斯垂德，你们苏格兰场别傻到让我事事都得一个一个的教，我还有自己的事情要做。不行就去问问华生，他第一时间就明白我想做什么了，比你都像个合格的侦探！”

面对雷斯垂德惊讶的目光，华生只得尴尬地笑笑。

 

相较于后厅的热闹，此刻的教堂里寂静无声。修女们点燃了周围的蜡烛，悄声离开，不影响人们的低声祈祷——其实只有两人，福尔摩斯与史密斯。福尔摩斯坐在长椅上看着她，而史密斯则茫然地回望。这一路的忙忙碌碌都甚是奇怪，尤其是离开第欧根尼俱乐部之后，她不明白福尔摩斯到底要做什么。另一边，福尔摩斯的手停在戒指盒上。他不算个话术极差的人，即使缺乏社交，必要时也能选择正确的发言。可现在的情景，假设他选择正确的、不伤人的顺序，也许他将一无所知。真相是伤人的，但不该以这种方式——可他没有别的方式了。

“莉莉。”福尔摩斯取出首饰盒，在史密斯眼前打开它。耀眼的钻石光芒一下子就吸引了史密斯的目光。那是一枚做工极其精致的钻戒，就像是每一个求婚者会选择的那种。虽然福尔摩斯还没有开口，但她的心已经跃出了身体，扑通扑通地跳着。而福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，在她耳边用天鹅绒般的嗓音问她：“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

这是个很难拒绝的求婚，对谁都是。史密斯舔舔嘴唇，那一句好就快从她的喉咙里滚出来了。但理智最终叫醒了她的情感。史密斯摇摇头，把戒指推回给福尔摩斯。“对不起。”她听见自己说，“我……我不能嫁给你。”

“是因为你的那些秘密吗。”福尔摩斯的手抚上她的膝盖，温柔而有力，“如果是，你就把他们都告诉我。你不需要一个人承担这些，我永远都会在你身边。”

“我不能。我只是不能，歇洛克，对不起。”史密斯推开他的手，内疚地低下头，“我不知道你怎么看出来我在瞒你什么，但这是我的错，和你没关系。对不起。”

“我永远会知道所有的事。所以，告诉我。”福尔摩斯没理会史密斯的拒绝，伸出手臂把她圈进怀里，缓慢地抚摸着她的发，“我知道你在隐瞒我一些事，都是关于你身边那个女人洛尔卡的。但这不是你的错。你可以告诉我，然后接受这个戒指。之后的时间里，我都会陪你一起面对她。”

史密斯的唇紧抿着，愧疚地享受着福尔摩斯少有的温柔。福尔摩斯总会知道莫里亚蒂的，洛尔卡曾经与她这么说过。但不应当，也不应该是通过她的话。

“知道对方在犯罪却无法绳之于法，我知道这种感受，很难过。”见她不回，福尔摩斯又一次说道，“我可以帮你。我一直都能帮你。”

听闻此言，史密斯松了口气。福尔摩斯还没发现莫里亚蒂的存在，这令她感到欣慰。但把洛尔卡送进监狱？她赶忙摇摇头：“我不想让她进监狱。”

“那你为什么要瞒着我呢。”福尔摩斯又说。他很清楚言语的力量，尤其当下，一点点轻柔地撩拨都会让对方选择投降。

“我……”史密斯知道她再也瞒不住了。福尔摩斯说得对，他永远都知道所有的事。“洛尔卡和我一样，都来自未来。”史密斯沉心静气，逐渐从洛尔卡和她的事中取出一些真实的部分拼凑出一个虚假的故事，“她是学生，学数学的，印度人，来了之后过得很糟。后来投稿论文被看中，才进入了实验室。”洛尔卡的技巧让莫里亚蒂迄今为止只把目光投在她身上，那她自然也可以让福尔摩斯的目光紧盯着洛尔卡，“我发现她的时候已经晚了。她很……她不喜欢这个世界，更不喜欢折磨她的那些人。所以她选择当一个罪犯——咨询罪犯，就和你一样，但你在天使的一方，她却是恶魔。”史密斯握紧福尔摩斯的手，“她的本性不坏，可是在这个年代，女性没有太多选择。一切都是从巧克力案开始的。玛丽，玛丽也是她的朋友，是她的药剂师，负责配比……操。”史密斯低骂一声，中断了她的陈述。提到配比，她忽得就想明白了整个案子的来龙去脉，也清楚了为什么洛尔卡今天会在这儿。她低头瞥眼戒指盒里的戒指，突然爆发出一阵大笑。“你明明不爱社交，却真是善于用话语套出自己需要的话，不是吗。你根本没想和我求婚。”她抢过戒指盒，拿出其中明显比她的手指大了一圈的戒指，透过圆环看着福尔摩斯，“如果你真想求婚，你不可能会弄错我的戒码。你只是想让我告诉你我究竟是怎么一回事，对不对，你只想满足你的好奇心，你那刨根问底决不罢休的好奇心。你可真是一位好侦探，福尔摩斯先生，好到我无言以对。”她把戒指塞进盒里，丢回给福尔摩斯，稍显失落地从椅子上站起来，“我不相信你之前的话是假的，而我也是真的爱你。但现在，我们，我不知道，也许之后就当这件事没发生过，我们还可以保持这样。你不需要对我负责，自愿的开放关系。”

“戒码和你的不同，是因为那是我的戒指。”福尔摩斯拿出盒中的戒指，套在他的无名指上，尺寸正好。他又从衣兜中取出一枚更小巧的、显然与他的戒指成对的女戒放回盒子里。他屈膝半跪在地上，托着戒指盒，诚恳地看着她：“现在，我们对彼此都没有任何隐瞒了——你愿意嫁给我吗？”

史密斯倒吸一口冷气，差些没能站稳，堪堪扶着教堂的长椅。事实上，之前福尔摩斯并非向她求婚这件事反而让她松了口气。即使是利用这一切尝试套出她的话，也总比真的想要同她结婚来得容易。她没想过结婚，站在解剖台前看着男男女女的尸体，坐在鉴定室里看男男女女的伤口，史密斯不知道婚姻对她来说还有什么意义。在柴米油盐的生活中，不论多少爱意都会消磨殆尽，成为厨灶前简单的油烟，随风飘走。她的父母已经算是一对相爱的伴侣，但等她长大，三十年的婚姻也把爱情变成习惯，变成红茶里的牛奶与糖——可至少他们是坦诚的。她还有许多话没有与福尔摩斯讲，还有许多事没有说给他听。

福尔摩斯还半跪在地上，等待着她的回答。

“我……”史密斯如鲠在喉，最终矮身牵起福尔摩斯的手，让他坐在自己身边，“我有些事要和你说。在你打算向我求婚前。”

“严格来说，我已经向你求婚了。”福尔摩斯抚开她额前的发，亲吻她的侧脸，“你已经告诉我所有事了。”

“不，不是全部。我还有最重要的事没有告诉你。”史密斯推开了福尔摩斯。她从不拒绝所有福尔摩斯愿意主动时的亲昵举动，这是第一次。她咬紧下唇，血腥味道在她口腔里蔓延开来。“我希望你在听完我说这些事情之后，再向我求婚。”史密斯的双眼里带些晶莹，“可以答应我吗。”

福尔摩斯点点头。史密斯很少会如此暴露出自己的脆弱，即使放弃演绎法，他也能知道这是一件非常严重的事情——也许有关于他们的约定。史密斯终于准备好了，准备好告诉他一切。

“我来自两百年后的世界，二十一世纪。在我的时代，经历多轮平权运动，男性与女性、白人与黑人与黄种人、以及你可以想到的一切歧视都在变好，所有人都享有相同的权利。我出生在一个白人中产阶级家庭，父亲是拳击手，母亲是下议院议员，工党——现在还没出现这个名字，要等几年。我在苏格兰场工作，是一位法医病理学家，离开……时不过入职两年不到，还是新人。很烂俗的剧情，我给雨棚上的尸体拍照时摔下来了。”史密斯把所有这个年代不可相信的事情向福尔摩斯轻声道来。

“我知道。我一直都知道。”福尔摩斯拍拍她的背，手掌传来的温度带着安抚人心的力量。

但史密斯依旧哽咽、颤抖着，她知道最严重的事情还没有说出口，“这是……我的故事。可你，你的故事不是这样。”史密斯只感到自己的心脏扑通扑通地跳着，为接下来要说出的话紧张着。她不敢直视福尔摩斯的眼睛，她害怕之后可能面对的所有反应。“你的名字全英国……不，几乎全世界所有人都知道。你是最好的侦探，我需要在课上写有关你的论文，而苏格兰场犯罪数据库的缩写甚至就是你的姓氏。向每一个英国人提起你，他们都会回答，你是最好的那个人。没人会不为你倾倒，你的魅力俘获了所有人。可，你，你。”指甲紧紧地嵌进肉里，史密斯只感觉到一阵前所未有的恐慌与晕眩，她快被这种焦虑的情绪压垮了，“你仅仅是一个书中的虚构角色。写书的作者叫做柯南道尔，他在比顿圣诞年刊或者什么玩意儿上发布了血字的研究，之后就一发不可收拾。你成为全世界最出名的虚拟角色，是所有人的挚爱，有无数种演绎方式，就我来的前几年，英国广播公司……应该还没成立吧，他们改编了你的故事，把你搬到了二十一世纪。那演员，叫什么……什么很长的一个名字，我记不住，一头卷毛，把你演得像个歇斯底里的神经病。我们还在贝克街生造了一个221B出来，供所有喜欢你的人去参观，还有一个巨大的铜像放在那里——地标性建筑了。”史密斯干笑两声。她听到福尔摩斯逐渐沉默，恍惚间有种释然感。她终于说出这一切了，即使之后会搞砸这一切，史密斯也非常感谢自己终于把这些话说出口，终于把一切都向福尔摩斯坦诚地说出来了。

“你为什么认为我是虚拟的角色呢。”福尔摩斯突然问。他的嗓音很平静，平静得史密斯无法想象。

“为什么……因为柯南道尔他创造了你。”史密斯吃惊地看着他。

“对于大洋彼岸的美国人来说，你认为他们是会把我看做是一个角色，或是真实存在的人。”福尔摩斯从衣兜里拿出一张支票，署名是约翰·华生，“华生每半年发布一篇文章，最开始刊登在国内的杂志上，现如今被美国的某个杂志收了。他每次还会给我分账。”

“这不一样。”史密斯摇摇头，“我非常确信柯南道尔不是华生。他说过，原型是他的老师。”

“华生从没向我提过他以什么名义发表的小说。但意不在此，莉莉。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，很难为情地缓缓开口，“看在上帝的份上，这话真难启齿……莉莉，你爱我什么。你可以告诉我吗。”

史密斯沉思一阵，最终诚恳地吐出几个词汇：“你的天才，你的强大，你的美丽。”

“美丽？”福尔摩斯忍俊不禁，“这词是形容你的。”

“也是你。你一丝不苟的发，你浅灰色的瞳，你形状好看的唇，你的一切。我第一次见你，就被你的好看迷了心。时至今日，我在他人的婚礼上，也盯着你洁白的后颈，想要你。”史密斯面上泛红。她的手紧紧抓着福尔摩斯的，生怕福尔摩斯从她手里逃走。在坦然过后，席卷而来的恐慌与害怕让她畏惧。她舍不得离开福尔摩斯。

“你并不因他人而爱我。”福尔摩斯说。

“是的。我不因他人而爱你。不因电视剧，也不因某一本小说。只因你是你，是与我共度这几年时光的你。”史密斯亲吻福尔摩斯的指尖，捧着他的手抵在唇边，等待福尔摩斯的回答。

“那就很好。”福尔摩斯挣开她的手，又一次拿出了戒指，“让我为你戴上它。”

史密斯没有拒绝。

 

_案件最后被雷斯垂德完美解决。在被福尔摩斯吼了一顿之后，他的表现格外惊人。我大概明白福尔摩斯为什么会选择雷斯垂德合作了。他确实是一位优秀的警探，但经验或是对行业的爱好还没有达到福尔摩斯的地步。假以时日，他会成为一位出色的官方侦探。不过，时日究竟是多久，我就无法推定了。_

_再说福尔摩斯一边，他对案件的忽视让我格外奇怪。在福尔摩斯的心里，没有什么比一个案件更为重要的了（除非有另一个更加有趣的案件）。他没有出现在当晚的舞会上，史密斯也没有。我兴致缺缺地提前回家，直到第二天才去往贝克街拜访老友。史密斯也在那里，换了一身没有破损的衣服，正坐在餐桌上整理着报纸。我敏锐地察觉到，有什么东西不一样了。_

_“福尔摩斯，我学了很久演绎法，所以现在，我要做一个简单的推理。”_

_“随便你。”_

_“恭喜你们订婚。”_

_哈德森太太的欢呼声从门外传来。福尔摩斯蹭地竖起报纸，把整张脸都埋在报纸后，颇为好笑。史密斯冲我晃晃手背，向我展示她手上漂亮的钻戒，就是上周福尔摩斯丢进我怀里的那只。_

_“哈德森太太，烤你的鸽子派去，不然烘焙店要熄炉了！”福尔摩斯的声音透过报纸传来，我百分百确定他害羞了。因为史密斯起身坐在扶手椅边沿，借着报纸的遮挡亲吻了他。这显然让他更害羞了，苍白的手都瞬间窜起了红。哈德森太太笑着走下楼梯，隔着整整一层楼板，我都能听到她颇有穿透力的笑声。_

_“婚礼准备在什么时候进行？”等他们亲完，我才缓缓开口问他。_

_“夏天吧。”福尔摩斯嘟囔一句，他终于放下了报纸，而脸上的殷红还没完全退掉，“大家总爱在夏天举行婚礼。虽然我根本不明白婚礼的意义。”_

_“亲朋好友，送送祝福。”_

_“我和莉莉都没什么要请的人。”史密斯跟着福尔摩斯的话点点头，“而且我相信，想在婚礼上谋杀我的人比想祝福我的人更多。”_

_“福尔摩斯……你总要试试的。”_

_“等我改变主意再说吧。”福尔摩斯仰头亲吻了一下史密斯，很浅，但对他来说已经足够出格，继而拔起匕首拿出一封信丢给我，“我不用看就知道这是特雷波夫暗杀案，乌克兰人把鬼把戏都玩到英国来了。”他冷哼一声，“我希望你有时间，华生。”_

_“这段时间的业务不甚繁忙，我可以让隔壁的医师帮我。”我一边拆开信件，一边困惑地看着旁边无所事事的史密斯，“那……史密斯小姐？”_

_她连忙摇摇手：“不了，我受伤了，应该好好养伤。有些事不能勉强。”正当我惊讶于她如此干净地撇清自己与案件的关系时，福尔摩斯突然把史密斯搂进怀里，凑到她耳边悄声说了些什么。我见从来大胆的史密斯骤然红了脸，整个人仿佛被蒸熟的西红柿。_

_我终于取出信件里内容，在还没展开前，福尔摩斯就已经起身打扮好了，走在我身前，示意我出门。我没来得及看上一眼，就匆匆与留守的史密斯告别，离开贝克街。直到坐进马车，我才有机会打开那封信看看。_

_那是一张空白的信纸。_

_“我已经解决完特雷波夫暗杀案了，乌克兰人的手法要命得简单，哪天找个时间给苏格兰场打个电报就算结案了。”福尔摩斯夺过我手里的信纸，收回自己的衣兜里。_

_我一头雾水：“那我们现在是去哪里？”_

_“皇家理工学院数学俱乐部。那里有一位天赋异禀的女士引起了我的注意，我想你也知道她的名字。”_

_“你这是……”_

_“我相信莉莉说的一切，除了有关洛尔卡的内容。我动用了很多线人，包括一些几乎等同于无所不知的，也没有找到她的任何踪迹。按莉莉的说法，马戏团案就是她在背后一手操控，小斯坦弗的案件也是。但这些案件都非常……清晰。马戏团案是孤儿的复仇，婚礼枪击案是财产争夺，整个案件的架构是完美的，我甚至没办法产生一丝怀疑。你应当知道我的方法，所有推理都产生自怀疑。可在洛尔卡介入的案件上，我连怀疑都做不到。如果伦敦真的藏匿着一位这般危险的角色，我必须要在第一时间、不惜一切代价地除掉她。”_

_“监狱？”我问。_

_福尔摩斯摇摇头：“绞刑架。”_


	16. 第七案·圣诞夜惊魂

_福尔摩斯的调查没有持续很久，不出一周，他就宣告案件暂停，要赶去处理另一个案件。这次，他带上了史密斯小姐，而非我。因此，我又一次回到平凡的诊疗生活中。那是漫长的几个月，等我再次看到福尔摩斯时，他已是精疲力竭，因为连续的重脑力劳动而病倒在法国的旅馆里。之后的多年，我都试图从福尔摩斯的口中套出这几月中他的经历。但他绝口不提。直至他从莱辛巴赫瀑布底部的深渊再次回到伦敦城的贝克街，福尔摩斯才逐渐开口，愿意同我讲述这几月中的故事。_

_故事的开头比我预想中的更平凡无奇，福尔摩斯首先向我叙述的事是，他着实有一个算得上中上流社会的家系。_

 

“西格、维奥莱特、法斯莉娅、梅瑞狄斯、文森特，还有迈克罗夫特。我背的对吗，应该没有遗漏的内容？”莉莉·史密斯坐在奔赴黑斯廷斯的火车上，对着歇洛克·福尔摩斯的纸条一个个地背下这些拗口的人名，“上帝啊，你们家人起名一定要这么困难吗？不能叫什么玛丽、莉莉、约翰……之类的玩意儿吗？我真该谢谢你们不习惯于在圣诞节邀请其他亲戚，不然我肯定背不下来这个单子——比起这些人名，文森特可真是个小可爱。”

“他？恶魔还差不多。”福尔摩斯翻了一页报纸，地方小报上的内容没多吸引人，尤其是在圣诞节前这种万物皆休的时候，连宗罪案都没有，“我上一次去看他的时候，按迈克罗夫特的要求给他念拉丁文的诗，他回报我什么？他想用玩具火车砸我。”

“那是……”

“五年前，我知道，你想说他不过是个小孩子。可你得知道，福尔摩斯们的五岁不是这样的。”

“通常来说？”

“我五岁的时候在制作蝴蝶标本。那时候迈克罗夫特还没离开家，我时常效仿他的习惯，后来我才知道，那叫暑期作业。可惜我没机会体验。”

“你没去过公学吗？我以为现代的男孩们都要在公学里上学。”

“没有。在迈克罗夫特去往寄宿学校后，与家庭的联络就愈发减少，每逢长假才会回去，平常连信件都没有。如此一来，我的教育问题就仿佛让他们如临大敌。直到家庭教师辅导不了我的功课，不得不去大学念书，我才第一次以学习的名义走出家门，虽然下一站就是更封闭的牛津，但离开了就是好事。他们很善于雇佣适合一位青少年的家庭教师，不仅教育学习，也要看管我的日常生活。在如军队般记录严明的时间表里，我十分庆幸我的妈妈是一位出色的化学家。”

“你的妈妈？”莉莉第一次听到歇洛克说他的家庭，不免有些好奇，赶忙放下字条，认真听他讲。

歇洛克放下报纸，清清嗓子，用颇为怀念的语气说：“是的，我的妈妈。她有着出色的头脑，据我所知，年轻时发布了许多论文，是化学界看重的一颗新星。迈克罗夫特和我的天赋有很大概率是继承于她的，而非我们的父亲。在家庭教师的教授内容之外，她常常教我一些化学知识。这也让我在大学选择了化学，而非其他专业。”

“看来她是你的引路人了。”

“大概。”歇洛克耸耸肩，“后来就没有太多联系了。”

“说到此处……”莉莉不解地望向他，“你为什么五年都没和他们联系。不是迈克罗夫特的夸张，是真的？”

“在我选择做顾问侦探这件事传到他耳朵里之后，他就和我断绝了父子关系。”歇洛克轻描淡写地讲出这番过往，仿佛如此重要的事情对他来说无关紧要一般。他端起热咖啡喝了一口，目光投向窗外的农舍，思绪回到很多年前：“他对我说的最后一句话是，滚出福尔摩斯家，福尔摩斯家丢不起这人。”

“为什么他……”

“荣誉，莉莉，家族荣誉。你或许体会不到。迈克罗夫特选择了政府工作，小财务，至少他这么向父亲陈述的。父亲虽有不满意，但依旧认为还算体面。尤其是在他和法斯莉娅结婚后，她的母亲是公爵的女儿，父亲是商贾世家，香水就是其中一门生意。在我的父亲看来，这是相当体面的了。我呢？给剧团打过杂，当过伦敦的马车夫，连住所都要妈妈拿钱救济我，或者迈克罗夫特。近些年我都还回去了……真是一笔可观的金额。

等到我终于能做些侦探活动，已经二十五六了，还要为房屋费发愁，和人合租，挤在小小的房屋里，接一些不知道什么样的案子，忙得团团转，养不活自己。没有妻子，身边连个上流社会的朋友都没有，时常还和流浪汉打成一片。我的父亲——我那期望儿子继承他衣钵成为军人的父亲——在我搬到贝克街前的那年，以书信形式通知我，被逐出家门。第二年我在圣诞节回来，他叫我滚出去，福尔摩斯家丢不起这人，自那以后我再没回来过。”

莉莉抚着歇洛克的膝盖，温柔地抱住了他，在耳边轻声低语：“我很抱歉。”

“不是你的错。我也没觉得哪里需要感到抱歉。”歇洛克拍拍她的肩膀，示意她松开自己。

莉莉懊恼地发出一个单音，坐回另一侧的椅子上。“你该感到的。”她说，“我不是说劝你父母对你很重要必须珍惜之类的……但你因为父亲而无法和母亲团聚，这真的让我很难过。我能听出来你很喜欢母亲。”

“我的父亲是个野蛮的海盗混蛋，但她可是文明的聪明人。若不是她，我不会拥有这等大脑。现在来说或许有些武断，但以我的判断，你会和她相处的很好。很多时候，你和她具有一定的相似之处。”

莉莉饶有兴趣地眨眨眼：“哪里？”

“至少不在做饭上。”歇洛克望向一言难尽的午餐篮，又饮上一口咖啡。

莉莉无奈地拨开上层几块烤糊的甜饼，从下面拿出两份哈德森太太做的煎蛋培根三明治，分了一份给他。

无聊的火车旅行漫长而令人嗜睡，在饱餐一顿后，莉莉靠在歇洛克身上，陷入了浅浅地睡眠中。直到进站的汽笛声叫醒了她，他们到黑斯廷斯了。已是午后过半，冬日里难得的暖阳打在身上，晒得暖乎乎的。马车夫在门口等着下火车的人们转乘，像极了现代在机场等待的出租车司机们，只不过马车夫有拒绝目的地的权利——在第四位马车夫拒绝了歇洛克的请求后，他稍显急躁地翻起衣兜来，最终找出一个金镑放在手里，再次和第五位马车夫攀谈。经历一段不知为何的争吵，马车夫最终同意了他们上车。

“我只送你们到乡镇口。”上车前，马车夫再三叮嘱他们，“多往里一步我都不走！”

“这是你的两个克朗，快些赶车。”歇洛克不满地丢给他两个硬币。

“不用你说我也知道，我一定要在夜晚降临前从那里离开，见鬼的！”

马车夫的表现正如他所说，莉莉不确定自己是否坐过这样快的马车，一路颠簸，摇晃不停。但他们确实在夜幕前赶到了入口。马车夫把行李搬下车，收下另外两个克朗后头也不回地驾车往外飞奔而去，一时间只剩他们二人与小镇尽头的美丽落日，像橙色的月亮，挂在尽头的地平线上，把所有云朵烧灼到仅剩红色的火焰。

“奇怪。”莉莉站在空无一人的村口，左顾右盼，却不见有人，“我们在对的地方？”

“远处山坡上的那栋别墅，我们还要再走上一阵。”歇洛克拎起一个行李箱。

在他要拎第二个的时候，莉莉反倒抢了先，用两只手抓着行李箱的把手，难得苦恼起来：“我们是不是该多装几个行李箱？”

“从一开始就不是按你提的重量分配的。”

莉莉扁扁嘴，松开一只手，也像歇洛克一样单手拎着箱子，挑衅似的挽起他的手。歇洛克低笑一声，在她脸颊上轻啄。

 

到达别墅没有捷径，他们需要穿过整个乡村，直到最后再爬上沿山的马车道。夜色还未降临，村庄里却是一片寂静，户户门窗紧闭，有几家还用木条钉死了窗户，仅剩教堂还大敞着门，即使其中灯火已熄，仅剩冷风吹过，掀起一阵哭泣式的呼啸声。这可不是哪日都能看到的景象，即使在五年前他也不曾见过。马车夫的表现也很奇怪，一个英镑已经足够来回三四趟的价格，却仅仅送到村口。歇洛克收收手臂，让莉莉的手挽得更紧。直觉告诉他，这里一定发生了什么。

盘山的马车道很长，等他们走到别墅门口时，太阳逐渐落下，黑夜占据了天空。那是一栋非常古典派的临山别墅，比起巴克沃特勋爵家的稍显不足，但也足够气派，拥有一个早已封冻的池塘和仅剩枯枝败叶的大院子，看起来有些渗人。但在夏天，等池塘化冻，等植物开花，这里的景色一定格外美丽。大宅的外围被铁艺栅栏围起，大门紧锁着，即使他们已经站在门口，也没有仆人来为他们开门。歇洛克放下行李箱，伸手晃晃栅栏，发觉依旧没人理他们。

“我们真没来错地方？”莉莉又一次问。一路过来，古怪事够多了，她可不希望今晚再经历一次鬼屋留宿。

“没有。”歇洛克翻翻衣兜，找出一根铁丝。

莉莉不可置信地瞪他一眼：“你在准备撬自家门时和我说没有错？”

“琼斯该在这里的，我小时候他就在了，美国人，负责看门，听力极佳，有一点声响就能反应过来。”歇洛克一边说，一边拿铁丝撬开了门上挂着的沉重锁头，“不过算上他的年纪，不在了也算正常。”

“好吧。”莉莉拎起箱子，“你也打算撬那个吗？”

歇洛克瞥她一眼，忍俊不禁：“那是从屋里锁上的。”

他们推开大门，走到别墅前，歇洛克用力地敲了敲门，依旧没人应声。他沉默一阵，又一次敲响了雕花的木门，以一种可能摧毁上面漂亮纹路的力道。看在上天的份上，他或许就不该回来过这个见鬼的圣诞节。

屋里传来一阵窸窣的响声，继而，一个女人的声音从里面传了出来：“谁啊！”

“妈，是我，歇洛克。”他愣了一阵，沉声说道。

“哦天，你回来了。我这就把门打开，西格、迈克罗夫特，过来帮我——”女人的声音越来越远，歇洛克抿起薄唇，稍显紧张地等待着这扇门被打开。莉莉握住他的手，温柔而有力，向他露出一个安慰的笑容。

几分钟后，大门终于打开了。站在正当中的女人已是白发苍苍，显然就是歇洛克的母亲，维奥莱特·福尔摩斯。左侧身形庞大的自然是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，而站在维奥莱特身边，虽显老态但仍身体强健的，想来就是西格·福尔摩斯，把歇洛克逐出家门的、他的父亲。他的面色通红，像是刚饮过酒。

在西格想说什么前，维奥莱特先一步夺过了话语权。“哦，天，歇洛克，真的是你。”她冲过去拥抱她的儿子，“你比以前还要瘦了，是不是又不按时吃饭。”即使是性情冷淡如歇洛克，也难得为此湿了眼眶。他张开双臂拥抱维奥莱特，像是要把这五年未曾谋面的愧疚都一次性还给她。莉莉站在一旁，发自内心的为这场重逢感到欣慰。

“好了妈妈，你快勒死他了。”迈克罗夫特打断了这段母子情深的场面，他们的父亲西格已经快要遏制不住怒火了。为了找个借口挑开话题，他把目光挪到莉莉的手上，无声地询问着她。她点点头，迈克罗夫特接上后一段：“你就不问问和她一起来的姑娘是谁吗？”

“哦……哦！”维奥莱特恍然大悟般松开歇洛克，转头看看莉莉，又看看歇洛克，分明心里已经清楚了，却还要问上一句，“这位小可爱又是谁？”

“我是歇洛克的未婚妻，莉莉，莉莉·史密斯。”莉莉行了个不大标准的屈膝礼。

维奥莱特连忙搀起她来：“不必如此，我们家的礼节没那么严格。”

“你是公爵的女儿，她应当做这个。”西格冷哼一声，“你的出身是什么，史密斯小姐？”

“出身？”平民家庭的莉莉心里咯噔一下。她求助似的望向歇洛克，但歇洛克显然也处在严重的紧张与焦虑中，无暇顾及她。“呃，中产阶级，先生。我的母亲是……一位教师，而父亲是一位议员，下议院的。”她说得也没什么错，不过是按维多利亚时期的故事改编了一些。

西格的眉毛很快就蹙紧了，唇角向下弯去：“没有爵位？一个都没有？”

“……没有。”

“真不知道你怎么敢选她做未婚妻，歇洛克。你真是位糟糕透顶的福尔摩斯——你根本配不上这个姓氏，也不该回来。”西格大声地呵斥他，“你就该在村里被女巫附身，到时候就知道该做什么了，而不是这些——杂七杂八的工作——还有平民女子！”

“快到圣诞节了，西格，算我求你，现在，闭嘴！”维奥莱特冲西格吼了回去，“他五年没回来了！省省你无谓的什么家族荣誉，让你的儿子和准儿媳进门！”

西格发出一声不满的抱怨，但很快就转身上了楼。维奥莱特抱歉地笑笑，抚着莉莉的手臂：“抱歉，吓到你了吧。西格晚上总是这样……我也拿他没办法。但我很高兴能看到你，也很高兴歇洛克找到了他的一生挚爱。”莉莉想要说些什么，维奥莱特的手指滑到她的戒指上，“我很清楚自己的儿子，莉莉，如果不是真爱，他不会给你这个的。”

“谢谢你。”莉莉点点头，她知道，维奥莱特同意了他们的关系。

“好了，你可以先去书房休息一阵，穿过客厅，右手边的第三间，法斯莉娅在那里，她是迈克罗夫特的妻子。”维奥莱特松开莉莉，“歇洛克，很抱歉你现在就得帮我了。西格不愿来帮忙，看来得要你和迈克罗夫特把门堵起来了。”

“把门堵起来？”歇洛克环顾四周，果然都是一堆桌椅衣柜，显然是刚从门口搬开的。

“是啊。”迈克罗夫特认命地搬起一把椅子，他的肚子被夹在中间，好笑得紧，“按我们父亲的说法，镇上有巫师出没，我们得把门堵上才行。”

“巫师？这就是我们这一路都没遇到人的原因？”莉莉回身望向这三位福尔摩斯。巫师——真可笑。要是这世上真有巫师，也就不必需要医生或是科学家了。然而，在神秘学与科技相互冲击的十九世纪，在人心里，一切皆有可能。她尽可能控制着好奇心，认真倾听维奥莱特的说法。

“镇上都这么说，有巫师来到了镇上。近些日子里已经有六七个人重病了，浑身都是红疹子，医生说治不了，要找神父去驱魔。有几位驱魔成功的活下来了，没找神父驱魔或是没成功的，死相极为凄惨，村里人心惶惶的。”维奥莱特说，“家里的仆人们也闹不安宁，又正值圣诞节，索性就让他们都回去歇着了，等新年后再过来。现在只有住在村里的女仆克莉隔天过来一次，送些新鲜的食材，再帮忙一起打扫屋子。其余的都要自己做了。”

“怪不得我没看到琼斯。”歇洛克把最后一个大衣柜推到门口，向维奥莱特投去稍显无奈的目光。

“不，他只是去年过世了。”迈克罗夫特说，“死前还念叨着小少爷怎么不在。”

“哦。”歇洛克应了一声，继而陷入沉默。

迈克罗夫特摸出烟盒，分了一根给歇洛克：“父亲应该在卧室喝酒，吸烟室归我们了。”

“把行李带上去再抽烟，放在歇洛克原先那间。莉莉，我不能让你住在仆人房，但我们没有多余的房间了，你和歇洛克睡在一起可以吗？”莉莉点点头，维奥莱特接着说，“别做任何不该做的事，歇洛克，不要我提醒你，否则你就去睡在客厅的地板上。还有，记得少抽点。你的孩子们还在，迈克罗夫特。”维奥莱特看着他们拎着行李上楼，赶忙补上一句，继而转向心不在焉的莉莉，“好了，男人们都离开了，现在让我们去书房度过女孩们的时光吧。”

 

莉莉不算个害羞的人，但当一次性面对歇洛克的母亲维奥莱特与迈克罗夫特的妻子法斯莉娅时，她还是觉得自己相当焦虑之后的表现，尤其她是她们中唯一一个平民出身的女孩。在维奥莱特打开书房门前，莉莉已经在脑海中模拟了四种相见场面的可能性，但显然不包括这一种。靠在扶手椅上读着哥特小说的法斯莉娅是位有着暗金色卷发的美丽女人，苍白的肌肤与过度纤细的腰肢证明她青春期前遭受的严苛教育，身体与心理上双重的。身为法医学者，莉莉无法想象，那样狭小的腹腔里内脏都被挤成什么模样，而畸形的子宫又是如何孕育出一双可爱的儿女。

“法斯莉娅，这位是莉莉·史密斯，歇洛克的未婚妻。”维奥莱特把她介绍给法斯莉娅，端起茶壶又倒了两杯茶，一杯留给自己，一杯给莉莉。

法斯莉娅把她的目光从小说里挪开，落在她的腰际，最终随意的点点头：“很高兴见到你。”

“我也是。”莉莉忽然觉得这副锻炼后的结实腰线在法斯莉娅面前着实有点无地自容，只好接过维奥莱特递过来的茶，沉默地坐在她身边的扶手椅里。

维奥莱特拿过一本还没看完的书，完全不顾这份尴尬的氛围，自顾自地读起书来。这点倒是和福尔摩斯兄弟很像，或许他们对知识的热爱就遗传于此。莉莉盯着她手里的俄语书，发现唯一读得懂的就是作者的名字：门捷列夫，她在初中化学课本上就接触过他了。但经过数年的研究发现，化学早已不仅仅是这些简单的理论，还有更多前沿的东西。即使她作为病理学家只接触实用化学，但另外的这些她也或多或少了解过。

“啊，你自己随便挑一本就好。我不是很习惯于在阅读中说话。”维奥莱特留意到她，突然想起什么似的同她说，“俄语的《化学原理》让我看得头昏脑涨的，总是忘记关心别人。”

“《化学原理》？我似乎读过这一本……不过是英文的，我看不懂俄语。”莉莉还记得这本书，大一时化学老师给他们的书单之一，门捷列夫的经典著作，讲得更多倾向于元素性质。

提到此事，维奥莱特有些好奇：“是的，你对化学感兴趣吗，还是歇洛克教过你。”

“有点，之前自学的，不是很精通。”莉莉抱歉地笑笑，她对这个时代的前沿化学发展成什么样可完全没有概念，还是谨慎一些比较好。法斯莉娅向她抛来一个难以置信的眼神，莉莉不免又往后缩缩。她和法斯莉娅或许不是很处得来。

维奥莱特合上书，微微挑眉：“氯在元素周期表中的位置？”

“十七列……”莉莉无声地背着元素周期表，“由上至下第二个。总数第十七。”

“很不错。”维奥莱特合上书起身，在书架上搜索着，她喜欢聪明的女人，“你现在是做什么的？”

“帮苏格兰场工作，偶尔当当歇洛克的助手。”莉莉如实回答。

“让我看看……你对生物学有兴趣吗？”维奥莱特取下几本基础的生物学著作递给莉莉。

莉莉粗略地翻了几页，大多是些高中内容。“都看过了。”她摇摇头，回身把书准确放回原先的位置，“我来自己找吧。”她一览书架，包括了大量的小说和学科著作，以化学与生物为主，还有少数的其他内容，“这里的所有都可以？”

“都可以。”维奥莱特冲她眨眨眼，丝毫没有老夫人的架子，她确实喜欢这姑娘，颇有她年轻时的风范，“但记得放回原位。”

“当然。”莉莉点点头，盯着满书架的学术著作试图找到一本有趣的书。旁边书架上是文学或小说，许多她都没有看过，也很有兴趣。可维奥莱特的几句话让莉莉实在不敢把手伸到那边，似乎这样做会辜负维奥莱特的期待。

但担心似乎是没有必要的。很快，她就找到了一本令她感兴趣的书。一套八卷的法语作品，《人体解剖学完全图谱》，来自法国医生的手绘。在没有照片的年代，手绘解剖图谱是很常见的。但整整八卷的对开装帧？这可算不上常见。

这套图谱放置的位置不算高，正好是伸手能拿到的高度。莉莉取下第一册，很快就被里面精美的插图吸引了。其科学性自不用提，艺术性也是极高的。顾不上坐回到扶手椅，她靠着书架读了起来。第一章是骨学、关节与韧带，是人体的基础。图片旁有许多用铅笔标注的拉丁文注释，字体稍显稚嫩，风格却已逐渐凸显，熟悉感让莉莉一眼就认出是歇洛克的作品。也许是十六七岁时的他，莉莉心想，这样，他才会把这套书放在最容易够到的位置，那时候他还没长到现在这么高。

在她翻到盆骨的解剖图谱时，维奥莱特验证了她的想法。“你们真像。十六岁时的歇洛克最喜欢的这套书了，写完作业就钻来书房读，还写了不少注解。”维奥莱特捧着茶杯，乐呵呵地盯着莉莉，和每一位想起子女幼时模样的母亲一样，“当时我们都以为他会当个医生，但大学时他还是学了化学。”

“他向我提起过，我是说，选择化学系这件事。他说是受你的影响。”莉莉笑笑。

“是吗。”维奥莱特惊讶地望向她，“他从没跟我说过。”

“也许是不好意思。”莉莉眨眨眼，“让他承认感情实在是太难了。”

“哦我懂这个感受，亲爱的。”维奥莱特向她招呼着，“来吧，坐到这儿来，让我给你讲讲他童年时的那些趣事。你都不知道我这几年怎么过的，西格简直就像个独裁者，连提都不让我提到歇洛克，写封信都要躲着他。每年圣诞节歇洛克寄得礼物也常被他丢掉，要不是管家每次都偷偷递给我，我可真不知道怎么办呢。”莉莉坐到她身旁的扶手椅里，捧起茶杯认真地听起这位老妇人的絮絮叨叨，“法斯莉娅，我和你讲过迈克罗夫特的那些事吗？他们两个小时候真是闹出不少好玩的事呢。”

“不了，夫人，我对丈夫的童年时光并无兴趣，他是一位值得我敬重的男性。时辰已晚，我先回房就寝了。”法斯莉娅合上杂志，喝完最后一口温热的茶，在简短地招呼后离开了书房。

法斯莉娅走后，维奥莱特赶忙唤回被法斯莉娅态度惊讶到的莉莉的神志：“她总是这样。习惯就好。不是哪位公爵女儿都像我这样的。迈克罗夫特在政府内的地位一定很高，不然法斯莉娅不会嫁给他的，一眼就能看出来是政治联姻。他总擅长把一切做成交易，不是吗。但要说没动心，怕也是这二人相互之间非得作出联姻的样子。”

“为什么你……”

“很简单的。和我看出你是歇洛克的挚爱一样。他们骗骗西格还可以，可骗不过我的眼睛。”维奥莱特的手指在她鼻尖上一点，露出万事皆知的笑容。

 

她们聊得很愉快，直至十点整的钟声敲响，才放回书籍，在门口分手。维奥莱特是位爱孩子的母亲，与西格的严厉与冷漠截然不同。很多时候，她看到的都是一个孩子最本初的期望和渴求，是父母中较为亲和的那一位。但她并没有很多时间顾及他们的感受，反抗西格是一件很困难的事，她还要留些时间给化学研究。 直到年迈放弃学术，她才真正尝试去理解两位儿子的心思，而不是仅靠第一眼的推断去得出结论。比起两百年后的平民家庭，公爵三女与海军上校的结合所导致的家庭压抑感非比寻常。莉莉几不可闻地叹了口气，顺走廊走到尽头，那是歇洛克的房间所在。她敲敲门，得到回答后才走进去。

古旧的房间里铺着深红色的壁纸，暗色的瓷砖难以映出任何光亮，使得屋中压抑异常。正中摆了一架顶天的四柱床，书架与几个古旧的抽屉柜并排和床头柜放在一起，不论如何擦拭都无法消去的锈斑证明它们的年纪不小，也许比她还要大。和大部分家庭一样，屋里的书桌是正对窗户摆的，这样一整日，阳光都能洒在桌上，映出每一行字迹。上面放满了各色信件、明信片和书籍，连墨水瓶和羽毛笔都放在一边，就像是有人刚刚离开那般。但报纸上的时间并不近，是五年前的，只是到现在也没人动过。正对床铺的壁炉里生着火，上面挂满了各式标本，还有些许化学试剂飞溅后留下的浅白灼烧印记，每一块斑驳似乎都在生动地诠释着这里曾经的生活气息。歇洛克坐在床边，行李被摊开放平搁置在地上，完全没有整理过的痕迹。他应当刚从吸烟室里出来，衣服上沾满呛人的烟草气息，而且是他思绪繁杂时才会抽的波斯烟草，很浓烈，也很呛人。莉莉推开窗户，让冷气灌进屋里，散开这满屋的沉闷。

“啊。”歇洛克仿佛从梦中惊醒，“你回来了。”

“不然你以为刚刚应什么门。”莉莉耸耸肩，套上在外行走时的披风。不得不说，乡村的冬夜着实冷得要命，即使升起火炉也毫无用途，还不如换换新鲜空气。

“我在想事。”

“看门的琼斯先生？”

歇洛克坚决地否定了她：“不是。”

毫不犹豫的否定让莉莉几乎是一瞬间就明白了他的心思。莉莉在他身旁落座，轻声地安慰着他：“我很抱歉。”

“没什么值得抱歉的。你不需要一直这样。”歇洛克起身，从行李里翻出睡衣递过来，他一向不是个愿意在人前示弱的人，即使另一人是他的挚爱也一样，“盥洗室在那边，和迈克罗夫特的房间连通，你需要先敲门，确认没人后再锁两侧的门。”

莉莉意味深长地冲他眨眨眼：“这么介意？”

“亲爱的，这是圣诞节。发发慈悲，别让你的未婚夫睡在客厅地板上。”

 

清晨总是带着撩拨人心的缱绻，前提当然是不被他人提早叫醒，而是自然转醒。但在失去了仆人的大宅里，女主人们显然不能享受这种美好时光。天还没亮，莉莉揉揉眼睛，只见法斯莉娅举着蜡烛站在床头，火光映在她藏进如丝绸般漂亮的暗金色卷发中的苍白面庞上，吓得莉莉差点从床上窜起来。

“早晨五点半了，莉莉。”她面无表情地向莉莉陈述这个事实，“我们要起来烧水了。”

莉莉还没清醒，虽是点点头扯开被子下床，但仍是一副摇摆不定的样子，看起来还在睡梦边缘打颤，差些要摔在地上。常年的侦探工作让歇洛克的睡眠很浅，轻微的声响就能把他惊醒。莉莉听到床上传来一声咕哝，歇洛克伸手在床头柜上摸索着烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴里，又翻起了火柴。对老烟枪们来说，清晨的烟瘾相当难熬。经历一整夜的睡眠，心里最想的就是来上一根烟镇定心神。顾不上法斯莉娅还在，莉莉夺过他的卷烟，在唇角落下一吻。

好吧，这下算醒了。莉莉舔舔嘴唇，拿起一整套衣服走进盥洗室换洗。她忘了被解开的束腰还丢在行李箱里，洗漱更衣时也就没再套上，还好她总是不爱束得紧，腰腹还能塞进长裙的纤细腰线里。走出来时，莉莉意识到，法斯莉娅发现了。她稍显嫌恶地瞥来一眼，连忙举着烛灯引她离开卧室。

“夫人还在睡眠中，请别吵醒她。”法斯莉娅低声同她说，“我们要先去生火烧水，六点半左右村里的克莉会来帮忙，她会带来新鲜的食材，我们可以制作一顿美味的早餐。虽然你现在还是个单身姑娘，但我希望你已经知晓如何做一名出色的家庭妇女。”

“说到此处……”莉莉稍显迟疑地举起手来，“我可以不参与早饭的制作吗？”

“当然不行。”法斯莉娅突然提升了一个音调，继而赶忙快步离开走廊，往厨房奔去，“你已经订婚了，怎么能不去为自己的未婚夫准备一顿早餐。”

“因为……他根本不愿意吃？我没在行李里见到我们的午餐篮，如果你见过里面那些甜饼就……”

法斯莉娅突然停下了脚步，转而用一种惊讶的目光看着她：“那是你的作品？”

“是的。哈德森太太是一位好房东，但我就是学不会。”莉莉稍显羞愧地同意了这件事。她试着学过，然而结局都不是很理想。

“亲爱的，你这可怎么成为一名出色的妻子，希望你们的婚期不会太近，还能让你学些什么。”法斯莉娅的眼上带了些同情，“我早年也曾如此，嫁给迈克罗夫特后花了整整一年赶上我家女仆的进度。天啊，我是个公爵的女儿，居然还不如一位女仆！我还记得他那年看到食物时怜悯的目光，简直是糟透了，我恨不得瞬间从这世上蒸发。”

莉莉点点头：“迈克罗夫特对茶点的味道确实很挑剔。但我总认为，成为妻子并不代表我需要负责他们的一切，那是保姆该做的事，我只是他的妻子。”

“这就是妻子的意思。擅长一切，打理家事……就像我们的母亲那样，五点半起来生火烧水。”

我的母亲从不照看家事，她都把一切丢给我的父亲，然后去议会和男议员就堕胎法案辩论，认为把女性等同于生育机器的男性都该长个子宫后再说话。莉莉明智地咽下了这番话，干笑两声，决定用尴尬的沉默度过这一话题。

“不，等等，我听说过你，上周我去第欧根尼俱乐部等迈克罗夫特时听侍者说过，你被迈克罗夫特邀请进入了第欧根尼俱乐部？”时间不早了，法斯莉娅放弃停滞的闲谈，边走边说。

莉莉点头，跟上她的步伐：“我想是的。”

法斯莉娅定定神，换上一副稍显尊敬的模样：“原来如此。那把水烧完后，你就在旁等我，看克莉和我做早餐。尽可能地学些，若真不会，也不必强求。”厨房还很昏暗，法斯莉娅点起了灯，“我还没见过哪个女人能进到第欧根尼俱乐部里。”

“为什么不？”莉莉卷起袖子，看到角落里的煤块，拣了些来丢进清扫干净的炉里。

法斯莉娅燃些稻草丢进炉里：“女人与第欧根尼的原意不符。他们单纯地崇拜着聪慧又理性的大脑，这也是为何迈克罗夫特能作为管理者。”

莉莉对此嗤之以鼻：“女性又不代表感性。”

“那你将不是一位合格的贵族女性。”法斯莉娅说完才愣住了，“而你确实不是。”

“平民女性，却更有对知识的渴求。”说到此事时，莉莉不免挑起眉来。她很高兴看到炉火燃得很旺，这证明她确实是有能力的，“贵族女性的要求里包括了这些吗，生火之类的？”

“不包括，但我嫁进福尔摩斯家前他们特地培训过我。迈克罗夫特不是一个有钱的高管，至少明面上如此，我不会过太奢华的生活。因此，我需要学习一个中产阶级家庭妇女所要做的所有事情。”

“我还以为公爵的女儿们不会做这些糙事，也不会学。”

“不弄脏自己就可以了，时刻保持优雅从容，这是贵族的原则。所以——我很希望你会如何催生炉火，我做不了这个，这几天炉灰都溅到脸上，洗脸花了我好些时间。”

莉莉歪头往炉里望了一眼：“你去吹它了？”

“当然，还有用扇子，我看我家的厨娘们总是这么做。”

“这好像是一体的炉灶，不需要吹鼓风进去，它应当有一个通风口……”莉莉拎起碍事的长裙，在灶台边转了一阵，果真发现一个被堵住的小孔，“就是这个，堵上了就变成烤箱，松开它就是炉灶的通风口了。”她拿块毛巾裹在手上，挪开上面的金属块，一股热气蒸腾而出。她干咳几声，连忙把身体挪开。水壶在旁侧，莉莉从井里汲了满满两壶放在灶上，等待热气随着金属外壳逐渐传导至内部，让水分子们活动起来。

没有自来水的乡村，一切要靠自己。莉莉叹了口气，不去打扰削着土豆的法斯莉娅，坐在炉边的椅子上，温暖的气温令人昏昏欲睡。在她打出要命的哈欠之前，马蹄声在她耳边凝成最烦人的闹钟。这不是那种清晨时慢悠悠在街上闲逛的两轮马车，它风驰电掣，马蹄声敲在山路上嗒嗒作响。继而是铁栅栏被打开的声音，一位褐发的姑娘慌慌张张地冲进屋里。即便现在是冬日，她的手臂上却挽起了袖子，大半个胳膊都露了出来，被冻得红彤彤的。可更引人注目的是遍布她小臂的细密红疹，像挤在一起的蚂蚁。

“天啊，救救我，救救我，女士们。”她哭号着，“我被女巫诅咒了。”

法斯莉娅没握住手里的土豆，它光溜溜地滑了出来，沾满地面上的脏污，落在褐发姑娘的脚边。褐发姑娘甚至看都没看它，仅仅是绝望地哭泣着。

“出去。”法斯莉娅的声音颤抖着，“离开这里。”

“可是女士……”

“出去，不要让我再说第二遍！”这一次，法斯莉娅的声音里更多了几分颤抖，她竖起刀，对着褐发姑娘，“你不要妄想把诅咒带进这个家门。”

褐发姑娘还没动，但哭得更凶了：“求您了，救救我吧！”

莉莉的目光在二人当中流转，最终拿走了法斯莉娅的刀。“你叫什么名字？”莉莉挡在法斯莉娅与褐发姑娘中间，试图问清到底出了什么事。

“克莉，女士，我叫克莉。”是法斯莉娅说会送菜来的姑娘。

“你说，你被诅咒了？”

“是的，这里，这些红疹，又疼又痒的。”克莉抽噎着，向她展示皮肤上的红疹，“是女巫诅咒的标记。”

“你叫她出去，这是女巫的诅咒，她会把女巫的诅咒带进这栋大宅的！”法斯莉娅尖叫着。

哪有什么诅咒，大概皮肤病而已吧。顾不上法斯莉娅说什么，莉莉上前扯开克莉的袖子，简单地检查了一下体表情况，做出基本的方向性判断。“这是什么时候出现的？”

“就今天早上，我刚刚发现。”

好吧，排除皮肤病，没有皮肤病能一夜之间变得如此糟糕。或许是过敏反应？莉莉又问：“你最近有吃喝或是接触什么不常接触的东西吗？”

克莉摇摇头。“就是那些穷苦人家吃的东西，女士。”她低垂着头，显然非常沮丧，“每日到教堂做礼拜，继而回家工作，隔天给这里送一次食材，没其他特殊的。”

“男人呢？”莉莉下意识地追问。

“这、这、我还是个处女，女士！”克莉霎时红了脸。

这就奇了。她不免沉思起来，究竟是何原因导致了克莉身上的红疹？身为二十一世纪的法医，她可算不上信教，那套中世纪女巫诅咒魔法论对她来说也就是哈利波特里的伏地魔——可怕，但着实是虚构的。

“好了，你把食材留下，快些回去，早餐也不用你帮忙了，下一次找个没被诅咒的来。”法斯莉娅扯开莉莉，冲克莉挥挥手，“赶紧走，我就当今日没见过你。”

“可……”

“我们救不了你。”法斯莉娅带莉莉离她更远些，“我很抱歉。”

克莉沮丧着离开厨房，回马车上一面哭泣着一面搬运食材，双手通红。法斯莉娅锁上厨房与后院间的门，转身呵斥莉莉：“你在做什么！”

“为一个可怜人检查身体？”她茫然地回答。

“她被巫师诅咒了，上天啊，你不该去碰她，你也会被诅咒的。”法斯莉娅懊恼地抓住她的袖子，刚刚的端庄沉稳一扫无遗，“然后你会让歇洛克被诅咒，继而是迈克罗夫特，福尔摩斯家要因为你——你这个未过门的妻子——遭受灭顶之灾了！还有我的可怜的两个孩子，你，你怎么敢碰她。”

“我……有点不知道怎么回事。慢慢和我说，法斯莉娅。什么巫师诅咒？”

“就是近些日子，村里来了一帮巫师。他们会选择有罪之人进行惩罚，被惩罚的浑身都会长满这种小红点，又疼又痒，过些日子之后还会变成冻疮，起水泡。迈克罗夫特和我回来时见过一个下葬的尸体，太可怕了，我不想再看到那样的景象。”

“巫师？你听谁说的？”

“自然是老爷。他之前每周去村里两次，帮村长管理村子，听他描述，这就和发了瘟疫似的。到你们回来前，已经有一打多的村民被惩罚了，里面少一半都因此而死。”

“他们没去看医生吗？”

“去了，那医生是爱丁堡大学毕业的，专业人士，见了也直摇头，说是没办法救，这是巫师的手笔。”

“那他们去求助神父了？”

“听说如此，活着的都是从神父手里拿了驱魔贴，贴在身上才好。但不是全部，也有些拿到驱魔贴的人也死了。也不知道村子里有没有考虑过女巫狩猎，家里仆人都走了，我还要躬身弯腰在这里做饭。”法斯莉娅抱怨几句，弯腰捡起了土豆，用布擦拭干净表面的浮土，丢进一边等待清洗的那堆里。

“奇怪。”莉莉低语，“我从没见过这样的事。”

“这里是远离伦敦的乡村，一切都有可能发生。伦敦最卑贱、最恶劣的小巷里所发生的犯罪行为也不会比这令人愉悦的乡村里更加可怕。凶恶残暴的行为与暗藏的罪恶可能年复一年的在这些地方连续发生而不为人所知。”歇洛克的声音自门口传来，“就历史的经验看来，女巫狩猎也是由这种漂亮的村庄而逐渐蔓延的愚昧风俗。”

莉莉惊讶地回身看他：“你怎么在？”

“你不该来这里的，歇洛克。”经历过一番惊吓，法斯莉娅的声音非常虚弱。

“仆人们都不在，我想我来不来后厨都不是什么重要事。何况我得到了回报，很有趣的案件。这是我性格中很糟糕的一点，法斯莉娅，我时常把每一件事都与自己探讨的特殊问题联系起来。巫师诅咒属于中世纪的胡说八道，非要为此搞得神经兮兮才算精神失常。但鉴于他每天晚上喝掉一整瓶白兰地，本就不灵光的脑子怕是早就被酒精泡坏了。”

“你最好还是对老爷尊重些。”法斯莉娅劝他。

歇洛克靠在门框上，不满地哼了一声：“他还在床上呼呼大睡，不睡到日上三竿是不会吞上些鸦片酊再下来的。看看他那逐渐增长的腹部脂肪，还试图藏在衣服下面，太明显了，我说得量还少。”

“这是连环杀人？”莉莉显然是熟稔歇洛克脾性的，撇开无用的话语，直取他话题核心。

“不一定。”歇洛克打开厨房与后院之间的门，克莉已经走了，只剩两三天的食材堆在院里的角落，“在线索足够前，不要轻易假设案情如何。一件非同寻常的杀人案——打发无聊的绝佳圣诞节礼物。”

“这根本不是什么杀人案！”法斯莉娅叫喊着，捂住自己的手臂，“我见到巫师了，真的巫师，成群结队去给人诅咒。”

歇洛克双掌一合，清脆的响声传遍院内。“那太好了。”他说，“这案件更有趣了。”


	17. 第七案·中

歇洛克总是料事如神。日上三竿，所有人都用完早餐，就连堆积的餐盘和厨具都被莉莉勤勤恳恳清洗干净（当然不止她一人，歇洛克也被迫加入了刷洗大军）之后，西格才从楼上晃晃悠悠地走下来。他的双眼微眯，依旧处于服用鸦片酊后的混沌中，半步一顿地走下楼梯，继而坐在餐厅桌上，安静地切割着他的冷食早餐。维奥莱特起身从药盒里拿了些药，和一杯温水一起放在他的手边。文森特和梅瑞狄斯在起居室玩闹着，他们的父母在一旁读书看报，偶尔过来哄哄他们。难得能看到如此享受家庭生活的迈克罗夫特。歇洛克关上屋门，准备去村里调查一下。虽然这是莉莉的提议，但他认为有必要付诸实施，不论由何原因。  
餐刀划过瓷盘发出稍显尖利的声音，歇洛克定在原地，童年的回忆霎时席卷了他。刺耳的声音像是让他一夜之间就回到了童年时期，依旧被绑在四柱床上，在等待黑夜来临时听着或多或少的成年人的言语。大部分是他父亲的，总是主张对外侵略与扩张，作为主事者要求着所有人。之后是他的母亲，据理力争那一点点在实验室里的时间。等父母的声音都逐渐归于沉寂，迈克罗夫特会顺着连通的盥洗室过来，悄悄解开捆住他的绳索。也是那时，歇洛克开始认为自己不如迈克罗夫特。迈克罗夫特在很小的时候就学会了如何挣脱父母的捆绑，再在晨起他们到来前把自己捆好，装作一切都没有发生过一样。相比之下，歇洛克总认为小时候的他像是一个平凡人，毫无目的，整日跟在迈克罗夫特身后玩闹。他梦想着成为一位父亲一样的海军，但迈克罗夫特毫不留情地拆穿了皇家海军的真实目的，也告诉他父亲期望他们作为皇家海军的原因。  
那天下午，他躲在衣橱里，沉默地哭泣。没人能发现他，甚至没人试着去找他。最后是迈克罗夫特把衣柜的门打开，告诉他，晚餐时间到了。  
“我们也许可以逃离这里。”他记得自己与迈克罗夫特说。  
“是的，我们可以。”迈克罗夫特点头，“很容易的。”  
一周后，歇洛克才想明白迈克罗夫特在说什么。他打包好了所有行李，踏上寄宿学校的旅途，之后的一个月连一封信都没有，直到校长把迈克罗夫特优异的成绩单和学术选择写了一封工工整整的信件寄回大宅、被父母看到为止。父亲在餐厅咆哮背叛。母亲默不作声地调配试剂，仿佛下一秒就会把那管透明的液体泼在聒噪的父亲脸上。  
然后他再也没能逃离这里。  
“嗨。”歇洛克感到手被谁牵住了，来自另一个人的热度让他从混乱的回忆中脱身。莉莉踮脚在他脸颊上落下一吻，拉着他离开餐厅门前的空白。“愿意和我说说吗？”她试着像安慰每一个朋友那样安慰歇洛克，“我想他们不会到后院去。我们可以谈谈。”  
歇洛克摇摇头。莉莉把他的手牵得更重，与他十指相扣：“等你想说的时候。”她的声音却与此相反，很轻，落在心尖儿上像是柔软的羽毛，“我一直都会在这里。”  
“我们现在不该在这里。”歇洛克说，从门口的衣架上取下他的大衣，又把莉莉的斗篷丢进她怀里，“去村里调查？”  
“当然。”莉莉点头。她知道对歇洛克来说调整心情最快的方式，而她也乐意在这种时候扮演他身后的蠢助手。她一直都乐意做这件事，被当成傻子耍也无所谓。“我们看样子得从后门走。”白色的动物皮毛虽不环保，但对于抵抗冬日寒冷相当有用。莉莉在心中暗自为这只小兔子祈祷，挽上歇洛克的手。  
“绝对是后门。”歇洛克轻车熟路地绕过前面的房间，顺后厨走进院里，“让我的父亲知道我们在调查这个，明天咱们就要坐上回伦敦的火车了。法斯莉娅也不行，她什么都信，神神叨叨的。上次见她还没这么执着。害人的哥特小说。什么时候有女人幻想和吸血鬼恋爱我都不奇怪，传颂已久的罗马尼亚传说。”  
“会有的，还是大帅哥那种吸血鬼，三角恋狗血剧情。”莉莉想起大学时流行的几本小说，默默地回上一句，“那迈克罗夫特呢，和你的妈妈？”  
歇洛克推开院门，沿山坡道向村中走去：“昨天晚上我就问过迈克罗夫特了。他怎么能听得下去巫师那套鬼话。但显然，迈克罗夫特没打算让我现在就知道，而且他也不打算参与其中。他提都不想提这事。如果不是父亲退役多年，和迈克罗夫特之间存在着一种微妙的平衡，我会以为是迈克罗夫特终于想通了决定谋杀他——要是成功了我绝对会为他做无罪辩护。”  
“别总想着杀死你父亲。这回迈克罗夫特决定作壁上观？”  
“更像是乐得清闲。英国政府一般时候可没有假期。”  
“所以，我们只能自己调查了。”莉莉得出结论，“全英国……不，全世界最顶尖的两个大脑都在这里了。然后，另一位今日告假？”  
歇洛克轻哼一声：“让他享受他的长假去吧。我们也不缺人手。”他转而把目光投向莉莉，“你掌握了什么资料。”  
“呃，没什么，就是大面积的红疹。不是传染性的皮肤病，即使在法斯莉娅的描述里，他们是具有传染性的，不能触碰。我怀疑是过敏问题，但克莉说她没接触过什么特殊的。性病我也排除了，按克莉的说法，她还是处女。至于她是不是个蕾丝边——就，她是个女人，然后她也喜欢女人，你明白这个意思吧。那词现在还没发明，见鬼的……咳，总之我觉得不大可能。她是我提起男人都会脸红的那种传统女人，在这时候，喜欢同性是个需要离经叛道的勇气的事。”  
“你查看化学灼伤了吗。”  
“不可能。如果你看到性状就会知道了，那不是从外往内的，而是从内往外。也就是说，是身体自然生长的。或许正是因此，他们把这称之为巫师的诅咒。但巫师……太典型的维多利亚骗局了。”  
“哥特小说流行就这个坏处。”歇洛克摇摇头，“连华生都要为推理故事蒙上一些惊悚色彩。这世上追求科学准确的小说不多见了。”  
“如果小说都追求精准，小说也就不复存在。”莉莉眨眨眼，“探案需要理性，但小说更是感性的集合。这就是你不去写作的原因？”  
“我会试试的。”  
“没打算现在写？要退休后了？”  
“只有老头子和老太太才会回顾过去，坐在能望见海边的窗户前写一生的回忆录，因为回忆而傻笑不止。”他突然停下脚步，“我希望你那时候也在我身边。”  
“我会在的。”莉莉轻声说，“我肯定会在的。”  
她不愿意许下这么久远的诺言。没人能知道这份诺言究竟实现与否。类似的话语大多时候都是恋爱中的甜言蜜语，转头就忘。但歇洛克——他总是认真的。他永远都是。

村庄和他们刚到来时一样冷清，但临近正午，好歹算是有点生气。一些人们在交换着自家存储的农产品，还有一些人在排练着圣歌。教堂里竖起巨大的圣诞树，虽显人数寥寥，但还是一副圣诞来临前的欢快景色。比起斗篷或是大衣，村中的人们更依赖于穿上更多层厚重的衣服，即使这样会让攀爬梯子或是搬运物品更困难，但他们没有钱去定制轻薄又保暖的衣物，一切都以使用为主要目的。冬天的多层棉衣让人们把自己裹成一个格外夸张的大圆球，除了面部五官外再无裸露的肌肤。这样一来，利用肉眼筛查红疹反而变成难事。莉莉伸长脖子试图找出一位能够让他们调查的村民，却毫无收获，甚至大多数人在看到他们时就挪开了眼睛，仿佛在躲避着什么。  
歇洛克与莉莉对视一眼，确信这事里定有古怪。世上没有巫师，更不会存在诅咒。但这样秘而不宣，着实令人好奇背后缘由。也许是人类的相互伤害，也许是某种新型药物。久经沙场如他们二人，在一瞬间就提出了多种可能性。但他们依旧需要求证。沉默一阵，歇洛克试图开口套出村民的话来，但哭声打破了雪地中诡异的沉寂。女孩哭泣着从教堂里冲了出来，霎时，所有的人们都停下了动作，往四处散开去。女孩的手掌被冻得通红，露出的双臂上贴满了各式膏药和纱布，但有些红疹已经攀附到她的手背上。村民们就是为此远离她的。  
“是她。”莉莉说，她记得这个女孩，“克莉。”  
“是、是您，好心的女士。”克莉用手帕擦净眼泪，向她跑来，“这位先生是……？”她脸上的笑容让莉莉觉得这应当是喜极而泣。或许她终于找到方法解决“恶魔附身”了。  
“歇洛克·福尔摩斯，顾问侦探。”歇洛克说。  
克莉显然没见过他：“你是福尔摩斯家的？”  
歇洛克压着脾气，回答克莉的问题：“次生子，是的。我近几年没怎么回来。你是我家的女仆吗。”  
“勉强算是，先生。我在您家工作，平常为夫人准备餐点，是厨娘。夫人一向待我们很好的，福尔摩斯先生——我是说，老爷，对我们有点差劲，但还算可以接受。我们原本应该一直在的。但是巫师的事件爆发后就……我们都害怕出事，宅子里的人太多了，夫人就暂时给我们放了长假。我因为负责食物供应，每隔一天要上去帮忙。”  
“巫师的事情是什么时候发生的？”  
“就上一周开始的。”克莉掰手指头数了一下，“不对，上一周死的人。”  
“尸体呢？”莉莉迫不及待地问。  
“下葬了。神父要我们下葬的。他说，被巫师诅咒死掉的尸体应该在几小时内下葬，否则就要火化。”克莉吸吸鼻子，“我们都是些村里人，接受不来城里那套火化的。大家都急匆匆地赶着下葬，连告别仪式都没有办。”  
莉莉四处张望：“埋在哪边？”  
“教会后面的墓地里。走过去就能看到，有很多新墓。”  
“我们或许能开个棺材。以这个气温，一周内的遗体腐败的不会太严重，尤其是在地下的密闭环境中。”莉莉试图征求歇洛克的同意，“但说服他们开棺验尸是一件很难的事。”  
“我们这儿没人会允许您开棺的。”克莉用手搓着裸露的胳膊，“大家都……埋下来再开会出事的，比如变成活死人什么的。”  
“那是封建迷信。”歇洛克说。  
克莉把手压在腹部，她的脸被冻得通红：“乡村里的大家都是这么相信的。”  
她看起来快冻僵了。莉莉解开斗篷，给克莉裹上。“我们不要站在这里说话，你快冻僵了，找个暖和的地方。”她说，“在大冬天把半个胳膊都露出来可真是个坏主意。” 歇洛克向她投来一记眼刀，莉莉毫不理会，但下一刻就被他圈进大衣里。面对克莉在冬日里骤然红起的脸，莉莉挑眼去看歇洛克，那双目光难以让人拒绝。她只好乖乖地任由歇洛克圈着她。  
“谢谢你，女士。这是神父说的，他说这样疗效出色。”克莉紧紧地拽着斗篷，但她依旧打着寒颤，“我的家在村子尽头，那边。但屋里没有火，我们升不起火，还是冷的。”  
歇洛克瞥眼教堂里的烛光，把莉莉圈得更紧一些：“教堂会是个不错的选择。”  
“我们可以先在那里坐会儿。”莉莉讲，“你需要暖暖身子，克莉。”

相较于外侧的热火朝天，教堂里反而显得冷清许多。普通的乡村教堂，稍显劣质的木头椅子，还有钉在十字架上的耶稣。莉莉撇撇嘴，任歇洛克半是强迫地找了离火炉最近的地方坐下。他们闲扯了很多家常事，大多是福尔摩斯家近年来的遭遇。等到最后一位添灯油的修女离开屋子，话题才被带回正事上。莉莉从法斯莉娅口中听过这件事的过程，但她更想知道一些细节，细节可以帮助他们重建犯罪现场。  
“我听法斯莉娅说，这是近些日子才出现的。”莉莉仔细端详着克莉手臂下隐约出现的红疹，她的医学在此时仿佛派不上什么用途，相似表现的病症太多了，没有经过化验她很难确定这究竟是什么引起的，“你知道具体时间吗？”  
“第一例发生的时间我记不太清，但我记得第一个因此离世的人。他是个普通的农民，我和他来往不密，也就是知道有这么个人在。那天是十三日，上周一。神父要我们赶紧把病人的遗体下葬，因此我们在十三日当天就举办了葬礼，我记得很真切。”炉火的热度让克莉的脸色红润了些，她想要摘下斗篷还给莉莉，莉莉摇摇头拒绝了。“第二个人死在十七号，之后十八号死了两个，二十号、二十一号和二十二号每天都有葬礼举办。”克莉掰着手指头数完，霎时脸都白了，“一共死了七个人。”  
“仅仅是受伤的还要另算。一打是少的估计了，要我来说应当有二十人左右。”莉莉仰头看向歇洛克。  
“巫师诅咒，和我谈谈这个，克莉。”歇洛克沉思一阵，“法斯莉娅和我说她看到了女巫。”  
“对。这是十二日夜晚开始发生的事。那天我回家之后，发现一排巫师在紧贴着墙壁走着。他们穿着大长的巫师袍，带着尖帽子，任谁看了都要说是巫师。我只躲在屋里远远地瞥了一眼，害怕得不行，就赶紧拉上了窗帘。”克莉双手抱胸，手掌似有似无地抚过胳膊，好像在寻求些许慰藉，“不过只是那一次，后来我就没见过了。一直到十七号晚上，我按夫人要求去接迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生和法斯莉娅·福尔摩斯女士以及他们的孩子时，坐在马车外面，我又一次看到了那些巫师。在马车经过时，他们骤然消失在马车的影子里；当马车行驶过之后，他们依旧在行走，就像是……鬼魂。但我知道那不是鬼魂。他们是巫师。每当他们来临，第二天，村子里总要举行葬礼。这一定是巫师们的诅咒，想都不必想。”  
“迈克罗夫特和你说什么特别的话了吗。”歇洛克双手合十，指尖顶着嘴唇，目光顺教堂的彩窗飘出，像是凝视着街道，“或者他说什么了吗？”  
克莉摇摇头：“没有特别的。他给我些小费，让我转交其中的四个克朗给马车夫——也许就是这个，歇洛克先生。”  
四个克朗——整整一英镑！莉莉和歇洛克在第一时间就注意到了这件事。在福尔摩斯家，所有的巧合都是事出有因。法斯莉娅说她见过巫师们，想必应当就是这一次。迈克罗夫特和她一起目睹了这个场景，他一定从巫师的游行中看出了什么，才会决定给四个克朗的小费，和他们来时给马车夫付得车费一分不差。  
“二十二日，昨天下葬的那具尸体，你能为我描述一下他或她是什么样吗？”莉莉问。  
“是一位老妇人，非常虔诚的信徒，终身未婚。听我的母亲讲，她希望能成为一名修女，但一直都没加入这里的教堂，不知为何。她偶尔会来这里寻求一些告解，她也很常去忏悔室，但她不向神父告解，她要求对面的房间里必须是一位修女。”克莉迟疑一阵，“……她没有子嗣，亲戚们也都远走了，还是村子里凑钱为她买棺材下葬的。如果你需要开棺验尸的话，也许……”  
“这真是太好了。”莉莉从歇洛克怀里挣出来，迫不及待地搓着手，“你可以领我去吗。”  
“我们得先得到神父的同意。你也没带器具。”歇洛克又把她圈进怀里。没带斗篷，到处闯来闯去，要是感冒就麻烦了。  
“有备无患，你教我的。”莉莉把手伸进克莉身上的斗篷里，从内侧缝制的衣兜中取出一整套皮革器具带，相当得意地冲歇洛克晃晃，“神父在哪儿？”  
“我就是这里的神父。”随着一声洪亮的声音传来，一位银发老者走到他们身边。他不到六英尺高，虽是满头银发、皱纹遍布，但依旧精神矍铄，一身神父的标准搭配把他衬得年轻不少，加上黑色的圆顶礼帽更是显得格外和蔼可亲。与其他神父不同，他带着怀表，金光闪闪的表链在深黑色的制服上稍显扎眼。“啊，克莉，你又回来了。还有你——真是很久不见。”老人向歇洛克伸出手来，“我有些年没见过你了，还以为死之前都见不到了。”  
歇洛克起身，用力地和他握了握手。“朗德神父，这是我的未婚妻，莉莉·史密斯；莉莉，这是朗德神父，从我小时候就主管这个教堂。”莉莉落落大方地伸出手去，朗德神父握手时用得力气很大，在她本就易于出淤青的肌肤上留下一片红痕。  
朗德神父呵呵地笑了几声：“你的洗礼还是我做的。”  
“嗯，在镇上真是有些年头了。”歇洛克的眼神落在扎眼的金色上，“我看你买了新怀表。镀金的？”  
“假的，类似金色的金属，我哪里买得起镀金的表。教堂都穷得快揭不开锅啦。”朗德神父说，“要不是你父亲帮忙，我们连圣餐都发不起了。这得替我谢谢你父亲。”  
“我会的。”歇洛克随便应了一声，把话题转回最开始的目的上，“在此之前，我想要开棺验尸，有可能吗？”  
“开棺？”朗德神父往后退了半步，“什么事情这么严重。”  
“初步断定，连环杀人案。”  
“那……你们要开谁的棺？我得去问问家属。”  
两双眼睛齐刷刷地投向克莉。克莉的声音很小：“马丁小姐的，昨天那位老小姐。”  
“啊。”朗德神父恍然大悟，“她没有家属。正好可以略过这一环。”  
“所以，我们可以开棺？”莉莉双眼一亮。  
“可以，不过你们得自己挖开，教堂里正缺人手呢。”朗德神父点头，“跟我来吧，她就埋在后院的墓地里。”

神父不允许他们在教堂里解剖，几次周旋，莉莉赢得了教堂围墙后的一块空地。她借了一张长桌，用来放置马丁小姐的遗体，叫克莉先在教堂里等着，搓搓手呵暖了手心，活动开五指，准备在冰天雪地中开始解剖。歇洛克站在桌尾，充当她的助手。莉莉本想拒绝的：歇洛克非要莉莉穿上他的外套，这样一来，他就剩了单薄的三件套。即使外套、背心与西裤都是羊毛质地的，在这种天气里，久站也容易感冒。但歇洛克的偏执让她在这件事上毫无回旋之地。或许只能加快速度了。  
马丁小姐的死相非常安详，稍有些泛紫，可能是缺氧的原因，需要检查是否为窒息死。如克莉所说，她的身体上布满各式各样的红疹，以上半身为主，但还有一些在脖颈或者脸上。如果单凭性状来说，莉莉自始至终认为这是某种过敏反应，而非传染病。她伸手扒开马丁小姐的嘴唇，意外地发现了牙齿出血的痕迹。  
“玫瑰齿。”莉莉冲歇洛克招招手，给他指出上面的痕迹，“这是窒息死的痕迹。”  
“病理性的还是机械性的。”歇洛克紧贴着尸体的下颌，用肉眼仔细观察上面的淡粉色。  
“不好说。先帮我一起把她衣服脱了。”莉莉撑起已经僵硬的马丁小姐，让歇洛克从后面解开烦人的长裙。这着实花了他们一些功夫，维多利亚时代的女士衣服在穿脱上的设计简直是反人类的。等马丁小姐已经赤裸地躺在长桌上后，莉莉抽出锋利的解剖刀，干净利落地顺脱垂的干瘪乳房上方切下一个标准的Y字切口。  
“内脏淤血。你看这里。”她用解剖刀大致比划了一下几处脏器的瘀血，继而检查起血管内血液的状况，“虽然她的表情恬淡，但显然是窒息死。你看到那些皮下出血点了吗。我知道它们很难和红疹区分开，但它们是平滑的，而红疹较为突出。这是一具典型的窒息死尸体。在我们那个年代，如果想要结案，这样已经可以了。”  
歇洛克抓起尸体的手，审视着上面的红疹：“红疹呢？”  
“需要切片进行病理分析。”莉莉叹了口气，“但这里应该没有实验室。”  
“镇上那家还不如221B东西齐全。”歇洛克懊恼地抱怨一句。他盯着被逐渐分解的尸体，半晌，突然开口：“你能确定她是病理窒息还是机械性窒息吗？或者中毒导致喉部痉挛，我记得你和我说过这类的案例。”  
“谋杀还是病死？我站前者。”莉莉切开尸体的肺叶，“她没有溺水，呼吸道里很干净，更不可能是呼吸系统的疾病，她连烟都不抽，粉红色的肺，非常健康。”她特地在粉红色和非常健康上加了重音。自从真的和歇洛克谈起恋爱，莉莉就想方设法地试图让他戒掉烟草。当然，没有烟草的福尔摩斯不是福尔摩斯——可莉莉没那么多想法。她很自私。只想让歇洛克活得好好的。  
歇洛克满不在乎地哼了一声，莉莉别过眼，自顾自地讲了下去：“毒死的可能性不高。如果假设是某种特殊的吸入毒素，能够造成呼吸道的疾病，还引发这些红疹。我觉得有可能。但我的学识浅薄，并不知道这是一种怎样的毒素。如果我在我的时代，我可以把尸体交给毒理学家。不过，现在得靠你了。”莉莉切开马丁小姐的呼吸道，从中挑出些许杂物，放在长桌上，“这是……绒毛？”  
“啊，是的，绒毛。”歇洛克拿出他随身的放大镜，把这小小一根绒毛里里外外看得透彻，“是鹅毛。”  
莉莉讶异地瞟他一眼：“你怎么判断的？”  
“我知道所有事——其实我正打算撰写一篇有关动物羽毛外观区别的论文。事实上，现在需要关注的不是如何分析羽毛，而是羽毛是用来做什么的。鹅毛，我们最常用它来做什么？”歇洛克用放大镜指着她。  
“枕头。”莉莉脱口而出，“她是被谋杀的。机械性窒息。”  
歇洛克点点头：“和红疹无关。”  
“红疹也是障眼法，和巫师的理论一样？”莉莉一面继续检查，一面回答歇洛克的问题。  
“不一定。”  
“红疹也有可能是死因？这倒是奇怪。一个案件，两个死因。不不不，这个不对。”当莉莉确认尸体生殖器状况时，她的低声呢喃换成了大声地否认，“马丁小姐是个老处女？”  
“是的，克莉是这么说的。”莉莉的声音引起了歇洛克的兴趣，他凑到莉莉身边，困惑地看着她。  
“她不是。至少身体上不是。有撕裂伤，多次的，而且时间久远。”莉莉沉思片刻，悄声道，“你说是不是神父……所以她才？”  
“有可能。朗德神父不是什么好人。以神父的月收入，他带不起金表。”  
“那是纯金的？”  
“纯金。一眼就能看出——嘘。”歇洛克扬扬声，“你说这具尸体死因不明？怎么可能？”  
莉莉眨眨眼，他二人一向心有灵犀：“死因不明就是死因不明，搞不好就是巫师诅咒。”  
“这当然是巫师的手笔。检查不出原因很正常。这件事上你们得听我这种专业人士的。”朗德神父走了过来，“天快黑了，你们还是快点回去比较好。不然巫师又要来了。我可不希望自己施洗的和他的未婚妻一起染上病。”  
“谢谢。我们忙完缝合就回去。”莉莉露出一个标准的营业笑容，望着神父走远。  
歇洛克伸出手指碰碰自己的鼻尖，继而又矮身嗅嗅莉莉身上的味道。“我得来根烟。”他从怀里取出烟盒和火柴，“这是需要一根烟时间来思考的疑问。”

烟草与出神的思考总是让人忘记时间，等莉莉缝合完过去找歇洛克时，两三根卷烟已然燃尽，手指尚且温暖，但双颊却被冻得通红。莉莉片刻也不敢怠慢，把缝合好的马丁小姐交给修女们就拉着歇洛克回教堂里。挽着歇洛克的手，莉莉匆忙地走到壁炉旁，脱下外套裹在歇洛克身上——歇洛克又瞥她一眼，但一个稍显滑稽的喷嚏迅速让他失去了反驳的权利。克莉在帮修女们添油，看到此景赶忙把莉莉的披风脱下还给她。她不想回去以后被另外两位福尔摩斯夫人训斥……身为女仆却让主人们挨冻什么的。  
“您知道了吗？”克莉试探地问，“真相。”  
莉莉摇摇头，小声说：“这里不行。”  
“而天黑了。”歇洛克瞥眼窗外昏暗天色，“巫师们要登场了。”  
“你说今晚？今晚……”莉莉不解地看他。  
歇洛克没理她：“克莉，你家离这里远吗。”  
“村口。我不介意您二位过去的，但没有壁炉，屋子里会很冷。我觉得现在最好不要……”  
“条件不重要。我们需要一个歇脚的地方，最好是能看到巫师出行的。”  
“我家的窗户临街。”  
“正好。”歇洛克起身，整整衣领，把纽扣系好，“请为我们引路。”  
克莉点点头，走在前面。歇洛克支起胳膊，让莉莉挽住，跟着克莉一起离开教堂。空气中弥漫的轻微酸味让歇洛克眉头紧蹙，他顺着味道找去，发现了角落的忏悔亭。  
“稍等一下。”他喊住克莉，带莉莉往旁走去。“你闻到这种味道了吗。”歇洛克压低嗓音，用仅有二人能听到的声音和莉莉说，“很特殊的气味，在神父身上也有。”  
“我很熟悉。”  
“来之前还是来之后？”  
“来之前。”  
莉莉的回答让歇洛克一滞。如果是来之前的事情，这场一连串的谋杀案极有可能是来自神秘女人洛尔卡的筹划。在他的家乡展开一场连环杀人案，简直就像是堂而皇之地在众人面前丢下一封挑战书扬长而去，其中挑衅意味不言而喻。  
“不一定和她有关。”莉莉看穿了歇洛克的想法。她的手指落在忏悔亭朱红色的漆面上，轻轻一揩，些许颜料就沾到她手指上，凝成红黑色的粘性物质，仿佛结痂的伤口。“还没干。”莉莉用手扇扇，颜料的刺鼻酸味就冲进鼻中，似乎是某种香味，又似乎有些发臭，非常特殊。她很久之前闻过这个味道，在神父出现时她就意识到了，只是很难想到，也许只是一两个案子时出现的小物件。“我真希望能有你的记忆力。”搜索半天无果，莉莉懊恼地回他一句。  
“我也不是万物皆知。图书馆就是为此建造的。”歇洛克拿出手帕擦净莉莉手上的污物，打开忏悔室的门快速地扫了一眼，吸吸鼻子，试图记住这种气味，“如果我们快些过去，看完巫师出行还能赶得及回家吃晚饭。”  
莉莉后知后觉地反应过来：“我是不是该帮她们一起做饭的？哦天，法斯莉娅肯定要对我有意见了。现在没有女仆帮忙，让她一个公爵女儿做饭，我身为平民却在这里闲逛……我可没想在第一次见到嫂子的时候就给她这种印象。”  
“我们家厨房很好。谢谢关心。”歇洛克侧头吻吻莉莉的脸颊，“法斯莉娅是法斯莉娅，你是你。囿于厨房与家务活……不，这可不像你。”  
“你是变着法说我做饭难吃吧。”莉莉咯咯地笑了。  
“……这是事实。”  
离开教堂时，午后广场上热火朝天迎接圣诞节到来的人们随着夜幕降临都没了踪影，徒余巨大的圣诞树孤零零地立在那里，顶上的五角星微微泛着金黄色的光芒，像是真正的星星。远处有低沉的轰鸣声传来，就像是整齐行走的军队，历经颠簸向村口走来。克莉霎时变了脸色，加快脚步带歇洛克和莉莉往村口走去。仓皇从衣兜里摸出钥匙，打开房门把他们迎进去，再回身死死地锁好，后背抵在木门上，猛地又想起什么，连忙锁上临街的窗户。  
没等歇洛克问，她竖起手指，悄声开口，声音里却净是颤抖：“是巫师们。巫师们要来了。”  
“那个声音？”莉莉努努嘴。  
“是的，是的，那个声音。他们总是跟在声音后面过来，大概几分钟过后。”克莉恐惧地躲在角落里，捂紧红疹遍布的胳膊，生怕被人发现。  
歇洛克挑起掩住窗框的破烂帘子——那几乎不能被称之为窗帘了，从缝隙里观察着屋外的形势。莉莉凑在他身边，顺着望去，外面依旧是一片平静夜色，丝毫看不出巫师的痕迹。  
不，脚步声，是脚步声。逐渐接近的、整齐划一的脚步声。  
对街的房屋骤然明亮，杂沓的脚步声越来越近，先是像猫一样的小巧黑影，继而庞大的黑色影子映照在房屋之上。充斥着不明语言的细微交谈声和各式乌鸦与猫头鹰的叫声变得清晰，还有权杖落在地上的声音、药物腐蚀台面的声音，嘶嘶的蛇响更是为其罩上一层阴郁的恐怖。然后，巫师们出现了。他们穿着一袭黑衣，仅有脸颊上残余着近乎死人的苍白，像是冬天的雪。寂静的村庄里家家门户紧闭，巫师们踏在空无一人的大道上，张扬地露出干枯的手掌——灰黑色的，完全不似人类，就连死人也不像。他们看起来是真正的巫师，崇拜撒旦，为人类带来灾厄。  
他们没有停留，甚至像是没有注意到正有人观察着他们，一味地向前走去，直到最后又变成极小的猫，连同嘈杂的声响一起消失在尽头。  
这的确……有点吓人。不过还好，还是闪灵比较可怕，得从手指缝里看，还得准备一个巨大号的抱枕——即使最后基本是靠抓住吓傻的前男友而得以消除了心底被激起的恐惧。对于热衷窝在沙发里看电影的莉莉来说，这群巫师的本质简单到有点可笑了。但对于这个时代的人来说……莉莉瞥见歇洛克骤然攥紧的手，抓住他的手腕，无言地安抚着。  
“所以你们看到了。”克莉说话时夹杂着抽泣，“巫师们。”  
“是的。”莉莉露出一个得意的笑容，“很简单的，不必害怕，克莉。”她不仅是向克莉说，也是向意外被吓到的歇洛克说这番话——真的要和他说这些话，怕是下一秒就能得到“我好得很”的嘴硬回复，“没有鬼神，一切都是人心。”

回去的路上，二人一路无话。莉莉牵着歇洛克的手，一步步往前走。他们穿过后门，遇见了厨房里最后忙碌着最后甜点的维奥莱特和法斯莉娅。  
“不错的冒险？”维奥莱特在蛋糕上缀满浆果，笑盈盈地望向刚归来的二人，“我和西格说你们在图书室，他没发现你们出去，现在快点过去还能赶得上晚餐。”  
“我能帮你们什么吗？”莉莉望向桌上的各色餐食。  
维奥莱特的目光在沉默的歇洛克和莉莉身上流转，摇摇头，把蛋糕递给法斯莉娅装盘：“你先过去吧。但记得明天不行，明天是平安夜，你得过来帮忙准备圣诞晚餐，我们人手不足。”  
“好。”莉莉点点头，和歇洛克一起离开厨房。他的沉默有些久了，也许确实受到了惊吓。十九世纪、十九世纪，大家总要受到惊吓的，哪像二十一世纪被恐怖电影吓傻了的新人类们，就算贞子从电视里爬出来也见怪不怪了。  
晚餐简单而丰盛，水果蛋糕和圣诞节前夕的山鹬冷餐非常合乎口味。西格也不再对歇洛克指指点点，早早上床睡觉的文森特和梅瑞狄斯还一人得到了一块奶糖，即使梅瑞狄斯把那颗糖还给了迈克罗夫特，并且郑重向她的父亲说明——“你骗了我五年说歇洛克叔叔和你一个身材！我要做瘦瘦的福尔摩斯，才不做胖胖的那个！”  
饭厅里一时间爆发出一阵大笑，小梅瑞狄斯不知所措地站在原地，文森特见状赶忙抓着妹妹的手和满屋的大人们道歉，在可能的所有人向训她之前带梅瑞狄斯离开这群“阴晴不定”的大人们。  
“这可不是我的错。”维奥莱特的肩膀耸动着，她努力地压抑着不拘礼节像男人们一样笑出来的冲动，“我很确定每个儿子吃得食物都一样。”  
“母亲，这是取决于数量的。”歇洛克划亮火柴，点上一根烟，“通常迈克罗夫特都吃掉我的两倍以上。”  
“所以你是比较常得病的那个。”迈克罗夫特满不在乎地竖起手指，审视着歇洛克。他精明的浅灰眼球里投出锐利的目光，在歇洛克的手指上停留一阵，一副对发生何事了然于胸的样子岔开话题。“看来父亲教你拳击确实有用。听闻你最近战绩不错？”  
“什么战绩？”西格来了兴趣。  
“破案率。”在迈克罗夫特说出真正答案前，歇洛克赶忙接上，“愚蠢的苏格兰场由此提升了一截破案率。”  
“啊，愚蠢的苏格兰场。”西格极尽嘲讽，“什么维持治安，简直就是政府的间谍走狗。战争永远在外面，而皮尔却试图把一切都带回国内。刑事调查处——哦，我们有验尸官和地方政府就够了。不称职的验尸官和地方政府才会需要私家侦探。”西格又把目光投回歇洛克身上，这回确实是批评的语气了，“侦探——说得倒好听。”  
餐桌上的空气骤然凝结，只剩西格一个人的声音。他刚想继续舒展一下有关于苏格兰场与侦探行业的自我意见，莉莉打断了他。  
“我们只是试图保卫每一个人……对不起，我是说，苏格兰场，只是在保护每一个平民。”莉莉试图挽回苏格兰场的名声，她可是坚定不移的警察拥护者，“这世上不止有贵族，福尔摩斯先生，所有人都需要正义得到伸张。这就是为什么苏格兰场会出现，为什么会有私家侦探的出现。”话音未落，莉莉就后悔了，她不应该向西格顶这个嘴，不论是作为平民，还是作为他儿子的未婚妻。她确实喝了不少的酒，早就过了微醺的状态。酒精上头，莉莉就很难管住自己的嘴。可这些话，莉莉确实也不认为不该说。“大部分人……我是说，普通人，需要在他们被误解时，能够让他们申诉、帮他们找寻的地方。”莉莉现在认为自己确实说多了，“我们……就是做这个的。伸张正义，洗刷冤屈。”  
“你也是侦探？”西格抽上一口雪茄，“女人还能分一杯羹……这更是印证了侦探行业一团乱。”  
“女人为什么不能？我是经过系统培训的法医病理学家，现在我也是侦探，我是您的次子，享名伦敦的、世上唯一的顾问侦探，歇洛克·福尔摩斯的搭档。当然，我也是他的未婚妻。我有很多个身份，并不仅仅是‘未婚妻’这一个。”莉莉举起酒杯喝了一大口葡萄酒镇定心神，既然都说到这里，莉莉也不打算轻言放弃，“而另一边，是的，我听说过您和歇洛克的争吵。这简直毫无理由。工作从无贵贱之分，何况歇洛克作为侦探是英国……不，世界第一的。他是整个英国的可怜人们的最高上诉法庭，每年不知找到多少真相，挽救苏格兰场多少名声。而您，仅仅因为片面的成见就试图否决一个人的天赋，实在是太过于狭隘了。”莉莉举起酒杯把葡萄酒饮尽，又倒了一大杯。被当成醉后的疯言疯语也无所谓，莉莉向来不是个擅长把话闷在心里的人，很多时候总觉得不吐不快。  
这似乎是西格第一次被女人反驳，还是一个比他位份、辈分都低上一等的女人。被羞辱的感觉让他按灭雪茄，起身向莉莉走来。  
“她有些醉了。”维奥莱特站起来拦住西格，打了圆场，“歇洛克，你先扶她回去休息好吗。”  
歇洛克点点头，带莉莉离席，饭厅的嘈杂声响被隔绝在遥远的走廊尽头。他们的手指纠缠着，走到楼上时彼此都能感受到对方发烫的手掌心。他们跌跌撞撞地走回屋里，歇洛克把她抵在门板上亲吻。温热的呼吸流转，令人上瘾。


	18. 第七案·下

清晨五点，头痛欲裂。莉莉抱着枕头趴在床上，任歇洛克为她系好束腰，一面揉着乱蓬蓬的头发，一面确信自己昨夜确实酒喝太多，过火了。法斯莉娅还没来叨扰她的清晨，也不知这算好事还是坏事。  
“求你告诉我在那之后我什么都没做。”莉莉懊恼地抓着头发。  
“我们做了。”歇洛克在她的发上轻啄一口，“没带套子。”  
“哦，上帝啊。”莉莉把头发抓在一起，彻头彻尾地栽倒在床上，“在里面？”  
“里面。”  
莉莉这下遭受了不小的打击：“我得向谁祈祷不要意外怀孕才行……上帝，十九世纪没有紧急避孕药真是糟糕透顶。”  
“你不喜欢小孩子？”歇洛克回身扣好衬衫的纽扣。  
“不算，就是……没想过这件事。在没孕检的年代生孩子，父亲还是个大烟鬼？拜托，这也太不尊重我的专业了。我可不想孩子因为本能避免的事情而遭受一生痛苦。也许现代医学确实发达到了让人不愿珍视生命的诞生，不过这也代表了女性权益发展，女性终于不再是某个男人的生育机器，能够自己选择生育与否。”莉莉撑着头，见他不回话也不再继续说，反而换了另一个让她很在意的话题，“对了，你怎么起这么早？”  
“按克莉所说，巫师游行后的第二天就会发现尸体。现在是五点出头，等收拾完，到村里也就是六点过半。七点前就会知道昨夜谁被杀了，回来还赶得上十点的早饭，装作一觉熟睡到天亮。”  
卧室的房门被敲响，大概是法斯莉娅来了。莉莉伸个懒腰，从床上起身套好衬裙。“我猜我是去不了了。烦人的圣诞节，要做一整天准备呢。我现在可觉得哈德森太太善良了。下去时帮我个忙？”  
“什么？”  
“在村里帮我找两个玻璃片，或者应该有三个，两三个吧。很薄的那种。应该还有两台大黑盒子，前面有个圆圈，很像照相机的那种大黑盒子。具体位置我不知道，也许在教堂，我还是怀疑神父。我到现在还没见过带金表的神父呢。验尸也交给你了，早饭后我们再整合情报？”莉莉眨眨眼。  
“好。”歇洛克把长裙丢给她，吻吻她的脸颊，“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐！”

歇洛克走后的清晨开始变得忙碌起来。平安夜事务繁杂，早饭与下午茶与晚宴的准备一起开始，即使像她一样粗手笨脚的不善烹饪，也要过来帮忙削削土豆、切切肉块。毕竟如维奥莱特所说“她对如何使用细刀有着自己的精致技巧，尤其在分割肉类的筋膜时”。  
当然。莉莉心想。解剖人类所要求的精度无论如何也总比案板上高些。不过这稍显笨重的菜刀实在恼人，若是有锋利纤巧的解剖刀来做就再好不过了。  
切完最后一份牛排，早餐也要出炉了。维奥莱特特地早起，为圣诞节烹饪了一道丰盛的早餐，包括烤制的粗麦面包与番茄，一些仅仅用盐调味的炒蛋，德式香肠，炸制的薯饼，以及茄汁炖豆与煎蘑菇。本该是英式早餐全餐的重头戏血肠却由于仆人各自归家而消失的无影无踪，这让很少能吃上一顿正式早餐的莉莉有点失落。  
她们在男士的碟子里都放入了两根德式香肠，而女士与儿童的碟子里只有一根。但正要端上桌时，莉莉发现自己的餐碟里也一样是两根香肠。  
法斯莉娅稍显难为情地刮刮颧骨，目光挪到院子里还活蹦乱跳的大鹅上。“拜托了，莉莉。”随着鹅的尖利嚎叫，法斯莉娅又往后缩了缩，“我不会……这个。”  
莉莉长叹一声。在医学院学解剖时，老师教他们精通如何谋杀一只小白鼠是为了研究，而不是为了让现在杀鹅变得更顺利的。  
但法斯莉娅肯定不会这个。  
故而当歇洛克穿过后门回到院子里时，迎接他的是浑身上下溅满鲜红血迹斑痕，可以从血液飞溅方向得出结论，谋杀方式是从颈动脉下刀，并且忘记进行遮挡，导致看起来就像是刚从谋杀现场出现的杀人犯——莉莉。  
只不过这回杀的是鹅。  
“嗨。”莉莉举起还往下抵达鹅血的尖刀向歇洛克打个招呼。  
歇洛克神态自若，向她晃晃手里的牛皮纸包：“早上好，有空吗。”  
莉莉瞥眼歪着脖子的鹅，用刀尖戳了两下胸脯，没见到任何生活反应。“有，我得换身衣服。”她把刀放在一旁，示意法斯莉娅收拾这只死鹅，在水盆里把沾满鹅血的手大致洗净，跟着歇洛克走进屋子。  
“有三块玻璃片，两片在神父的房间，一片在其中一个黑盒子的圆形镜头前。”歇洛克从怀里拿出一块纤薄的透明玻璃，其精致绝不亚于早先年莉莉在大学里见过的那片。她用手卡住边沿，顺着边沿看去，相似的工艺几乎可以认定是同一家出品。  
伦敦是现如今世界的正中央，这种技术既然还未在伦敦登场，就显然是来自未来的。歇洛克的直觉永远是正确的，这是洛尔卡……不，莫里亚蒂教授布下的局。莉莉收起玻璃片，忽得回过神来：“你进神父的屋子了？”  
“离世的是克莉。”歇洛克说，“我去帮忙抬棺，正巧就找到机会进去了。”  
“啊。”昨日还和他们交谈甚欢的小姑娘，那样害怕死神的降临，却在他们眼皮子底下被谋杀。这是给她的挑战书，莫里亚蒂借洛尔卡之手送上的一份邀请函。多年以来，洛尔卡和她处心积虑地避免福尔摩斯与莫里亚蒂见面——现如今，一切都制止不住了。命运的巨大齿轮无情地将她们依次碾过，带着时间的残忍。莉莉紧抿着唇，顿顿，继而抬头问他：“她是窒息死吗？”  
“脖子上有勒痕，是个验尸官都看得出来。奇怪的是村里医生的验尸结果，爱丁堡大学毕业的高材生，得出的最后结论是‘巫术所至’……他手上那块金表非常惹眼，崭新的，保养痕迹都没有。看样子是圣诞礼物。”  
“医生和神父勾结联合犯罪，他们的目的是什么，钱？我倒真相信那神父……朗德？他干得出这种事，马丁小姐像是遭受过侵犯。这种人做神父真是上帝的耻辱。”  
“是钱。我们的克莉小姐很聪明。她留了一份日记。”歇洛克拿出一个品质不佳的日记本，上面还烙印着福尔摩斯家的标志，“我的母亲教她们识字，就有了这个。记录了所有的事。”他们拐进卧室，歇洛克清清嗓子，锁上屋门，“……我求神父，让他救救我，至少让我活下去。神父却说，他需要一些素材，医生那里有。我回家带上钱去问医生，医生说出了很贵的价格。我买不起，就奢求他给我点边角料。医生心软了，给了我一些，叫我带回教堂。感谢医生，神父为我治疗了。出来的时候我遇到福尔摩斯家新来的夫人，她人很好，我第一次知道兔毛这么暖和。……巫师游行开始得比平日更早，我非常害怕他们是来找我的，我还不想死。主啊，我向您祈祷，请不要让我离开。不要是我——也不要是别人！”  
莉莉套上另一身干净的外裙，背手扣好几个暗扣，无言地拿过歇洛克手里的日记本。克莉的字不算好看，文章也写得很流水账，但生活的磨砺造就了平淡日子里的深深绝望，读起来字字戳在心口上。  
他们没能救下她。  
歇洛克取下放在床头柜上的烟斗，通了通里面，又放进一大堆烟丝燃起。他从身后环抱住莉莉，叼着烟斗靠在她肩膀上。莉莉第一次知道自己这么迷恋烟草的味道——仅仅是歇洛克身上的。只消一点点，就能毫无来由地令她安心下来。“这是圣诞节，别对自己太严苛。”歇洛克拍拍她的头，晨起匆忙间没被束紧的发髻就落了下来。他拉着莉莉坐到镜子前，松开发髻，重新为她系好。“侦探的工作在事件发生之后，而不是发生之前。”歇洛克冲窗外吐出蓝灰色的烟雾，挥散开莉莉身边那些，“没人能阻止不曾发生的犯罪，那在伦理上是错误的，我们不能审判没有发生的犯罪。”他忽然猛地咳嗽几声，像是被烟草呛到了。莉莉急急忙忙地上前察看情况，歇洛克摆摆手，示意他没事。  
不像没事的样子。  
之后的整整一天，当莉莉偶尔几次看到歇洛克时，他的咳嗽都没停下来，甚至愈演愈烈。他没有享用下午茶，多数时间在喝着没加糖的咖啡或者纯粹的开水，但饮水量是增加的，比平日里喝得更多了。心爱的烟斗和卷烟一起束之高阁，即使迈克罗夫特和西格都在抽烟，他也不再参与其中。圣诞家宴时，他草草地吃了一小块烤鹅就说已然饱了，在迈克罗夫特的对比下更为明显。可不论谁再劝他吃些，歇洛克总显得非常勉强，最终还是拒绝了。  
这可不常见。  
咳嗽、食欲不振……看起来非常像是因为前昨日的冻伤感冒了。临睡前，莉莉绕道去家庭药房里瞒着维奥莱特取了一些她印象里比较安全的、能够医治感冒的药物（她可不知道剩下的两位妻子会怎么医治感冒，用鸦片酊就简直是罪无可赦了），半哄半骗地给歇洛克服下——天啊，一个三十好几的成年人了，怎么还这么接受不了吃药。她收好药瓶，余光捕捉到歇洛克脖子上出现的星星红点。  
想起昨日的事，莉莉蹙紧了眉，问：“你是不是去神父的祈祷室了？”  
“看了两眼。”歇洛克如实回答，“味道很呛，没有答案。”  
莉莉沉默一阵，换上睡衣躺在他身边。“睡吧。”莉莉说，“早睡有利于康复。”

“歇洛克、歇洛克！”维奥莱特用力地敲着歇洛克的屋门，“上午十一点了，你该起床了。”她从不认为自己的儿子是个愿意一觉睡过上午时光的懒汉，因此，直到西格下楼享用完早餐，她才发觉歇洛克可能确实还没起床。从门里传来一声含糊不清的哼唧，维奥莱特最后敲了一遍门，拧动把手走进房间。  
歇洛克躺在床上，苍白的脸上泛着红晕，额头上还放着一块毛巾。听见有人进来，他迷迷糊糊地撑起身子来望了一眼，又重重地摔回床上，含糊不清地像是说了些什么。睡袍领口的扣子未曾扣好，大片大片生起红疹的皮肤如此裸露在外。维奥莱特过去摘下毛巾，用手试了一下歇洛克额头的温度。  
毛巾会热成这样子真是理所当然。  
床头柜上有一杯摆好的水，维奥莱特坐在床边，就手拿起，撑着歇洛克坐起来，让他喝了几口。“我去让人叫医生来，很快就回来，你能照顾好自己吗？”她起身，拿毛巾进了盥洗室，再打湿后又拿回来敷在歇洛克额头上。  
维奥莱特没得到回应，她也没期望能得到，在安排好一切后风风火火地离开屋子，连门都没关。几分钟后，她又回来了。这次，她带着冰块和体温计，还有一个大药箱。  
医生在近一小时后才姗姗来迟，见到歇洛克时就摇摇头，拒绝再往屋里走近一步，最终只能在客厅里说话。  
“他没有得病。”医生说，“他是被巫师诅咒了。”  
“巫师诅咒？”维奥莱特不介意别人怎么活，但她自己是从不信这些中世纪的遗毒，“进去，然后告诉我他得的是什么病。”  
法斯莉娅摇摇头：“我见过的，巫师正在村里行走……您该信一下。”  
“然后？去找神父诊治？我绝不做这种蠢事。”维奥莱特笑了一声，“莉莉呢，怎么没见她。她不是也有医学基础？”  
听见莉莉的名字，医生的声音骤然拔高：“女人！夫人，女人怎么能成为医生，您这是在侮辱我！”  
“她比你优秀。”维奥莱特扫了一眼，又回头问法斯莉娅，“是不是从今早我们就没见过她。”  
“没有，我找她起来烧水时就没能敲开屋门。”  
“奇怪……”  
医生似乎想起了什么，语气却格外不怀好意。“你们说得女人是不是一头金发，身材高挑，大概五英尺三、五英尺四的样子？”  
“差不多。”维奥莱特点头。  
“我见过她啊。”医生这下变得得意洋洋了，“我起床制药时就见她了，六点不到呢，她就在和马车夫谈价格。拎着一个这么大的箱子。”医生比划了一下尺寸，看起来像是歇洛克和莉莉拎来大宅的箱子中的某个，“没过一会儿，她就谈妥了。等我回家开诊所时，不仅她不见了，马车夫和他的马车也不见了。”他的手在空中挥舞着，腕子上的金表在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光，“她逃了，女士，为远离巫师诅咒而逃了，逃回伦敦去了！”

医生的话，维奥莱特是断然不相信的。她没花多少力气就把那什么都推给神父的信口开河庸医轰出门去，转过头来自己久违地披挂上阵，在药房里找出感冒药给歇洛克服下。  
还好歇洛克的烧退了，已经陷入一种平稳的睡眠中。这让她多少松了口气。但她没办法解决歇洛克身上的红疹，那就像是由内之外生长的、毫无根据的东西。早晨还是一片平滑的疹子，晚上就各个都突了起来。维奥莱特在医典中多方查阅，却也没有发现类似的病症。西格和法斯莉娅都相信这是巫师的诅咒，迈克罗夫特装出一副一问三不知的样子，也说那就去找神父，村里也有根治好的人。她原本还寄希望于莉莉能帮她，可如今……  
维奥莱特合上屋门，发现法斯莉娅已经要回屋休息了。她挑眼瞥去，法斯莉娅就通晓了她的心思，缓缓地摇摇头。  
不告而别，怕是应了那庸医的说法，仓皇逃走了也说不定。  
维奥莱特长叹一声，顺着走廊回卧室去了。  
随着几声开关门响，漫长的走廊又一次归于寂静与黑暗。卧房的门忽然被谁拧开，半睡半醒间，歇洛克懒洋洋地看了来人一眼，又换了个舒服的方式地躺回床上。

他的动作足够轻，像是在鞋底垫上棉花，一路走来都没发出什么声响。卧室里的窗帘没有拉上，皎洁的月光投在屋里，照亮沉睡之人的面庞。床上那人睡得很安静，没什么鼾声，只有断断续续地几声呢喃让他有些害怕。不过熟悉之后，这种呢喃实在对人构不成什么威胁。他大胆地卷起袖口，抽出旁边空闲的枕头，紧紧地压在那人脸上。  
那人挣扎着，手在空中胡乱地挥舞，他只能再用上几分力气。  
后脑袭来一阵剧痛，他下意识松了劲，差些趴在人身上。还没等他反应过来，另一人已开始对他双腿下手。他也不是什么善茬，总归是被人打了要讨账的，翻身从床上起来就猛扑过去，把攻击他的那人按在地上。攻击者比他更矮，也更瘦弱，力量上有着些微的差距，但技巧优秀弥补了这一切。二人骤然在地上扭打成一团。攻击者抓着他的头发往地上撞，他就硬生生掰开攻击者的胳膊，打开一片空场让自己离开。他几次三番地想要站起来，但黑灯瞎火的，却总被稀奇古怪的东西绊倒，又一次回到地面上。在最后一次站起来时，攻击者似乎得了空荡，起身直接向他身上撞来。他只觉得自己的额头撞到了某个柜子的尖角，疼痛和温热的液体触感同时袭来。  
如此巨大的声响在深夜中唤醒了所有人。  
他看到门口逐渐聚集过来的光亮，扶着额头打算从窗口离开，却见床上的人早已不见，而他的手腕也被扣在铁艺的床柱上。

“这里发生了什么。”西格威严的声音自门口传来，在这种情况下极度具有震慑力。煤油灯照亮整个屋子，他惊讶地发现了——“朗德神父？”西格看着被铐在床上的神父，格外不敢置信地瞪了穿着男装的莉莉一眼，又把目光挪回坐在床上的歇洛克身上，“这是怎么回事？”  
莉莉扶着柜子站起身，清清嗓子：“请容许我隆重的介绍，村里一连串巫师杀人事件——蓄意谋杀事件的始作俑者，连续杀人犯，朗德神父先生。”  
神父干笑两声，摆出无辜的样子，求助似的望向西格。“福尔摩斯先生，您得帮帮我。”他指指额头上的伤口，“他们无缘无故打了我一顿。”  
“是你没料到还有别人在，对不对。”莉莉恶狠狠地刮他一眼，“我可不会眼睁睁地看着我的未婚夫被你这个爱财如命的钱鬼杀死。”  
“爱财如命？钱鬼？杀人？”西格觉得自己快理不清楚了。他从边上拉出一把椅子，双腿大叉着坐在椅子上，把维奥莱特搂进自己身后，从腰带上取出手枪。“你先说。”他用枪把指指朗德，“你为什么在这里。”  
“我白天听到了医生的抱怨，说是他来福尔摩斯家出诊，又遇到一个被巫师蛊惑的。结果女主人却不信，只能任由其发展了。做神父这行，讲究赎罪。我当时就觉得，即使不来找我，也得我来找你们。巫师蛊惑这种事迟疑不得。我这才来的您家。”  
“晚上九点，还不通报？”维奥莱特不屑地回上一句。这话简直蠢透了，是真的蠢透了。  
朗德神父有些迟疑：“这……”  
“行了。”西格毫无耐心地把枪口挥挥，他都能看出来朗德在说谎，“你。”他冲着莉莉扬扬下巴，“告诉我怎么回事。”手枪被放在旁边的桌子上，西格靠回椅背，“只要真相，别泼脏水。”  
莉莉点点头，拍拍身上的土，把整个故事娓娓道来：“这一切其实都是我们安排好的。但是没安排好的是歇洛克的过敏现象实在是过于严重，以及他被冻感冒了。”  
“过敏？”  
“是的，过敏，西格先生。这个红疹的源头其实就是过敏。当然，这种过敏原很难找。我今天特地为此回了一趟伦敦，谢天谢地，中国商店不过圣诞节。虽然我是在中国商店找到的，但实际上我们更多地看到它是在日本。也正因此，我们用‘日本’这个词称呼这种漆，日本漆。这种漆是纯天然的，涂好以后非常漂亮，我想摆在客厅里的棕红色盒子就是漆器。然而，这种漆有一种弊端。当它没有完全晾干前，它极度容易引发过敏问题。接触到大漆的人，百分之九十以上都会出现过敏反应。我从中国商店带了一份样品回来，就是这样的乳白色生漆。打开盖子就能闻到一种独特的酸味，漆臭或者漆香，取决于师傅愿意怎么称呼。我们——歇洛克和我，都在神父的身上，还有教堂的忏悔室里闻到了这种味道。啊、麻烦小心一点，仅仅是吸入气体也会引发过敏症状的，歇洛克就是这样造成的严重过敏。  
“这种过敏并不会置人于死地，大部分大漆过敏一个月内就会结束，稍微用药后皮肤表面会被烧灼，再重新生长出新的皮肤，这种情况下差不多半个月之内就会好。昨天，歇洛克走访了村民，好了的那些都有着被灼烧的痕迹；前天，我也去向死人询问了真相。解剖尸体可以发现，他们的死亡原因均为窒息死。我所解剖的马丁小姐也有非常明显的窒息死痕迹。”  
“所有人都是……窒息死？”法斯莉娅小心翼翼地问。  
“是的，所有人都是。大部分是被枕头捂死的，正如他打算对歇洛克的做得一样。少数是直接用手掐死的。”莉莉在脖子上大致比了一个圆圈，“克莉的尸体脖颈处有一道非常明显的勒痕，歇洛克在她下葬前就确认过此事。”  
西格转头望了眼歇洛克：“你从一开始就知道？”  
“在勘察后。”歇洛克摇摇头，“不过，勘察确实让我了解了很多曾经不清楚的事，朗德神父，我想我知道你对马丁小姐做过什么。如果有谁让我开始怀疑你，那一定是马丁小姐。即使我找不出能确实把此案提审的证据，但你已经犯下了滔天罪行。不论以何种方式，她在天之灵看到你被绳之以法一定能够欣慰地抵达天堂。”  
意识到歇洛克指得可能是什么事情，西格不免有些脱力地扶住额头，靠在维奥莱特怀里，他信任了这位神父很多年——现在，居然这神父的一切都是鬼扯？“他为什么要做这些？”  
“钱。”歇洛克摘下朗德神父的金表，“这个月才添置，没有划痕，格外崭新。村里的教堂一直是靠捐助过日，那些捐助想必买不起这块金表。克莉也在她的日记里说过这件事。这是一份非常有力的供词。你从未想过我的母亲会教她写作。”歇洛克顿顿，继而又道，“但抓捕你很困难，平白无故地和警察们说这件事，他们未免会信。”  
“所以，在收集证据的同时，我们也联手设下了一个陷阱。”莉莉紧接着说道，“在确认是由那种特殊气味的物质——大漆所引发的过敏，并且不至于致命后。由于我平安夜当天必须帮助准备食材，因此，歇洛克出面，特地去忏悔室里转了一圈，稍微多吸了一点漆的味道……之后，他就非常正常的，和所有接触过生漆的受害者一样，过敏了。起了红疹。虽然我们的调查矛头还没到直指朗德神父，但我猜他已经预料到了。尤其是我们还特地问过这块金表。用受害者的金钱买来的，不是吗，非常显眼。于是，在我们预计的第二天晚上，也就是现在，朗德神父就来了，来杀死歇洛克。”  
“那我们看到的巫师出行呢。”法斯莉娅紧紧地靠着迈克罗夫特，“我可是亲眼见到了！”  
“我也亲眼见到了。”歇洛克无奈地摇摇头，“但很不幸，法斯莉娅，我不知道这个的真相。”  
“真相很简单，是科技。”莉莉从行李箱中取出一个信封，拆开封条倒在桌子上，是三片薄玻璃，“歇洛克，你真该看看前沿科学发展。”  
迈克罗夫特向歇洛克送去一个得意洋洋的目光，瞬间，歇洛克就明白了迈克罗夫特这场休假的用意。  
“不知道各位有没有听说过幻灯放映术和活动照相术，他们都是基于本世纪发现的视觉暂留理论。一秒十二张图片快速播放，人眼就很难分清图片与图片之间的联系了。本次呢，他则是把两者结合在一起。利用活动照相术后再进行幻灯放映，打在墙上。看起来就像真的一样。  
“当然，这点程度也就只能愚弄一下没有见过世面的乡民。真正能够让所有人都认为这一切是真实的要点，是这三块玻璃板。这三块玻璃板是经由光学仪器厂特制的，乍看之下别无二致。但只需要把他们斜着插在放映机前，投影会呈一定的倾斜角度。假设用两台同样的放映机向同一个地方投出不同角度的光影，你就能看到完美的图像，也会自然而然地认为行走的巫师是真实存在的了。可是，受限于条件，拍摄时只能是黑白色的。所以巫师的脸是灰白灰白的恐怖颜色，同样，他们也会在有遮挡物通过时瞬间消失。  
“如果质疑这番理论，就请在结束后到朗德的屋子里取出两台放映机后尝试吧。我想它们的活动照片还会在上面。”  
“一派胡言！”朗德气愤地吼了回去，毫不在意自己身为神父应有的平和，“你有什么证据证明你说的这些话，不都是理论吗？”  
“指纹。”歇洛克说。他顺着边沿拿起一块玻璃，对着煤油灯，向朗德神父展示上方的指纹。“在触摸光学器件时，手需要放在边缘，而非正中间。你的指纹非常清晰地印在了上面。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“还有马丁小姐枕头上的指纹，克莉小姐脖子上的指纹，黑盒子上的指纹。到处都是指纹，每一个都证据确凿。在今天上午，这些我们能收集到的指纹情报就已经递交给了当地的验尸官，现在他们正把这当做头等大案来查呢。当然，我想，等这群警察们搜索完你的屋子，应该还能发现不少有关罪案的线索。世界上没有完美的犯罪，尤其是试图愚弄人民之人。你应该敬畏人民，神父先生，而不是滥用神的名义招摇撞骗。”由远及近的警铃声响起，莉莉把玻璃片放回信封里，挂起轻蔑的笑容，“今夜，你就要在监狱里度过了，朗德先生。圣诞节快乐。”  
西格沉默一阵，解开铐在柱子上的手铐，把朗德神父的两只手铐在一起。在他开口反驳前，西格举起枪托，在他脑袋上狠狠地来了一下。

警察们在朗德神父的卧室里搜出了不少与案件有关的东西，不论他反对与否，由于证据充足，验尸官很快就认为朗德神父有罪，把案件送入了法庭的起诉流程。他的助手，那位负责收钱的医生，也被验尸官暂且扣留，具体罪名还不得而知。案件顺利解决，独居的仆人们也陆陆续续回来，宅邸恢复了半个多月前的忙碌。歇洛克很快从严重的感冒中康复；经历这一番事件，西格与他的关系也开始缓和，饭后的争吵明显减少；一向忙碌的迈克罗夫特继续和法斯莉娅、梅瑞狄斯和文森特一起享受舒适的家居生活；而知晓了订婚事实的维奥莱特正和每一位女主人一样，为她儿子挑选着几个月后可能的婚礼日期，一切似乎都迎来了大团圆结局，除了——  
“莉莉，你不该说我们年后不是很忙。我们本能在六日前就离开黑斯廷斯的，现在非要留下来开宴会了。”歇洛克从管家手里接过大量令人懊恼的信件堆进莉莉怀里，半是埋怨半是无奈地同她讲。  
“我还没和你计较这事呢。亲爱的未婚夫先生，你到现在都还没告诉我，你亲爱的未婚妻，你的生日，简直不敢相信。”莉莉耸耸肩。  
“你没问过我。”歇洛克把差些掉下去的信件捞了回来，瞥眼上面廉价的纸张和一看就是在火车上写成的、潦草颤抖的笔迹，又把它丢进旁边的垃圾桶里。  
“好吧，我的错，我该问你的，即使问你你也不会回答。再说，维奥莱特把这次的重点放在订婚仪式上，你不必太操心此事。过个生日而已，谁会不喜欢过生日呢。”  
“一群空耗时光的人聚在一起社交，谈论一些连伦敦最市井的小报都不会报道的传闻，到了时间，恪守礼节的坐在一起享用一顿晚餐，然后舞会，继续社交……无聊至极。更不要提小时候家里的仆人们还会把你打扮得花枝招展，直至现在我都无法理解，为什么每个路过的成年人都要在开始说话前先掐掐脸颊表示喜爱与——莉莉，把手放下。”  
“不好意思。”莉莉俏皮地吐下舌头，把往歇洛克脸上凑去的手又收了回来，“但那可是生日庆祝！有礼物，蛋糕，然后大家围在一起，唱生日快乐歌……这歌现在好像还没被作曲出来。”  
“每一项都令人尴尬。还有这可怖的人数。”歇洛克把用心写得那些信依次取出，放到一边逐一拆开，“从我成年后就没见过家里同时来这么多人。”他挑出几封署名还算熟悉的，把其他的都堆在旁边，摞起一个冒了尖的小山，“就算让梅瑞狄斯和文森特都睡在迈克罗夫特的卧室里，家里也容不下这么多人，这里至少有一半的来信地址需要大半天时间赶过来。想必我的母亲非常希望能振兴乡村旅店产业。”华生的信件被压在最下面，莉莉伸手从还没拆的书信堆里拽出来，成落的信封哗啦一下倒在歇洛克身上，快把他淹没了，“哦天，我真是讨厌过生日。”歇洛克抱怨一句，把信又一封封放回去。  
直到他的目光被一封特殊的信所吸引。  
那是一个很贵重的信封，上面的水印歇洛克格外熟悉，他曾经整理过欧洲所有造纸厂的水印图样。制作信封的这种纸只有特殊的店面才会卖，价格昂贵，曾经卖到过六个便士一刀。同样，纸张的厚度与韧性很可观，不论经历多少运输都不会产生皱褶，与价格相符。背面的火漆印很独特：突印的大写花体“M”被荆棘包裹，就像是皇冠上最夺目的钻石。而正面的字迹格外张扬，相当夸张的“M”字透露出寄信人的一切：自我崇拜、极度天才、神秘危险、野心勃勃。  
危险的男人。  
歇洛克的直觉很少有出错的时候，很少有。像一条嗅到野味气息的猎犬一般，他警觉地挺直脊背，调动出十万分的注意力审视着这封信。拆信刀顺着缝隙插进信封的隔层，歇洛克轻轻一挑，火漆印带着薄薄一层纤维与纸张分离，失去粘着性，靠着上沿摇摇欲坠，最终滚落在写字台上。莉莉还在旁边理信，看到火漆印上的字母，脸色骤然一变，苍白如纸。  
是莫里亚蒂教授寄来的信。  
她们最后还是走到了这一步。  
宿命的一步。  
“歇洛克。”莉莉放下手里的信封，颤抖着捡起那枚火漆印，向歇洛克展示上面独特的花纹。  
歇洛克点点头。他的薄唇紧抿着，兴奋与紧张两种截然相反的情绪在他的脑海中纠缠着。这将是一次全新的冒险，信封、字迹、火漆印……目的非常明确，对方也很清楚他的秉性，一切都是针对他一人设下的陷阱，他心安理得地踏入其中。他带上手套，取出其中薄薄的便笺。比起信封的华贵，这是一张再廉价不过的纸张，对着太阳几乎都能百分之百透光，平日里是用来当卫生纸使用的，除非是极度贫困的家庭，否则少有人用这种纸张写字。但同样，对于需要消耗大量纸张的人来说，是一个性价比很出色的纸张。  
是洛尔卡打着莫里亚蒂名义寄来的信。莉莉凑到歇洛克身边，挑眼望向上面的字迹，一眼就认了出来。这让她或多或少放心了些，但并不能完全安心。洛尔卡和莫里亚蒂的关系很难说清，这也有可能是莫里亚蒂让她寄来的。  
纸张上只有两行字，简短，但是加密过的。  
“NVWBEM  
AICGD”  
杂七杂八的祝贺信被暂且堆在一旁，歇洛克聚精会神地盯着简短的便签，两行十一个字母，毫无规律，甚至连重复的字母也没有。莉莉坐在床边，心烦意乱地摆弄着手上的戒指。洛尔卡来见她时就讲明了一切，福尔摩斯与莫里亚蒂最终永远会见面。他们就像是一个磁铁的两极，看起来相距甚远，实质上冥冥中都在相互吸引着彼此，把对方引入莱辛巴赫瀑布前的无底深渊。  
莉莉控制不住那些胡思乱想。  
和福尔摩斯还不是很熟的时候，她只把莱辛巴赫当做一个传说。之后她开始被吸引，开始恋慕，然后认识了洛尔卡，和福尔摩斯越走越近……当她意识到这一切都是有可能真实存在的，漫无止境的焦虑就日日造访她的心门。一直以来，她装作不知此事，把一切抛到脑后，只在有可能时才记起莫里亚蒂的名字。但现在，挑战书送上门来，莫里亚蒂和福尔摩斯，犯罪界的拿破仑和世界第一的侦探，他们的命运依旧纠缠在一起，依旧需要以杀死对方作为终结。  
仰仗当年臂带黑纱的追随者们，福尔摩斯最终爬出地狱。  
但现在呢？  
这一切还在柯南道尔的掌握之中吗。  
她必须帮助歇洛克——她必须让歇洛克活下去，不论以何代价。“这不是跳跃密码。”莉莉努力地清理干净思绪，喃喃自语，“也不是摩斯电码，还有一个、还有一个。想想，好好想想，洛尔卡说过的，现代密码学。” 她倒在床上，望向四柱床上高悬的帷幔，紧闭上眼。“维吉尼亚密码。”突然，她尖叫一声，喊出一个对歇洛克来讲完全陌生的词汇。  
“什么？”歇洛克转身望向她。  
“维吉尼亚密码，脱胎于一个什么……贝拉索，这个人的密码方法。我也记不清了。反正现在还没被广泛使用，在我们那个时代却是密码学的奠基之一。大致方法就是有一个表格，二十六乘二十六的表格，叫做密码表。再加上一个密钥。密钥和明文做乘法在密码表里寻找对应位置，相当于一个双重保险，两个钥匙打开一扇柜门。”莉莉在脑海里回想着洛尔卡的话，谢天谢地她认真听了实用密码和沟通时可能利用的密码那一部分，不然以她的数学水平，只能把一切赌在歇洛克能不能超越时代解开这些几十年后才能被解决的问题，“所以我们需要先解出密钥内容才能根据字母表翻译出明文。密钥不一定和密码一样，也有可能是多倍增长后的，密钥一定要和密码长度相同才行。而且换行的话，密钥则需要重新开始。如果我是洛尔卡，希望一个对数学的了解只有微积分勉强及格水平的法医猜到密钥的内容，我会选择第一行的长度作为提示。而密钥也会选最简单的……对那个人来说最容易想到的。”她停顿一阵，最终从床上翻起来，抓出一张废纸，列出庞大的字母表，“试试福尔摩斯（Holmes），六个字母，和第一行的字数一模一样。如果是我，我会选用这个词汇提示。”  
还没等歇洛克经手，她就顺着字母表查起来。H行的N所对应的字母是G，O行的字母V对应T，L行的字母W对应H，M行的字母B对应W……不，不对。这和本该解明的内容完全不同。莉莉咂咂嘴，换而继续尝试其他词汇。伦敦也是六个字母。一样是很合适的密钥。  
歇洛克还在盯着便签。如鹰般浅灰色的双眼目光灼灼，似要把纸张烧穿。一个简单的，能被猜到的密钥，和第一行字数相同。不，也许第一行不过是障眼法。莉莉会用他的名字作为密钥，正如他肯定会用莉莉的名字一般——洛尔卡和莉莉的通讯是双向的，不包括他，从来都不该有他，用莉莉名字的可能性远比他的大。史密斯？不，不对，史密斯无法解开这个密文。所以是莉莉……试试莉莉。多个字母逐渐在他的脑海里对应起来，查表、重叠、换行，短短几秒内，歇洛克就解开了密码。他的想法是对的，密钥简短而清晰，莉莉。  
“不。”歇洛克夺过莉莉手中的钢笔，在另一张纸上誊写起来，“密钥不是我。”他把誊写好的明文和密钥展示给莉莉，密钥上被重复的Lily格外醒目，“是你。这是写给你的密文。”  
是。  
这当然会是写给她的。  
莉莉忽然意识到自己犯下了什么滔天大错。但已经没有挽回的余地了。洛尔卡和她，不是莫里亚蒂与福尔摩斯。自始至终，洛尔卡所有报告的失败都是由她一手造成。和歇洛克没关系，和福尔摩斯们也没有任何关系。她们编纂多年的谎言濒临崩溃，不仅仅因为洛尔卡，还因为她。所有的谎言都不会长久，所有的真相都必然显露。这一封信就是最后的警钟，钟声敲响，再无回头之路。  
但还好，莫里亚蒂盯着的人是她，从一开始就是她。莱辛巴赫还不会这么早就来到，她的爱人还不会生死未卜的在瑞士逃亡。莉莉忽得松了口气，继而逐字逐句读出字条上的明文。  
“Come to Paris.”  
巴黎。


	19. 第八案·最终章

海面上难得风平浪静，赤红色的朝阳在尽头染出血色的红，大半天幕掩盖在浓墨般的夜色里，与如深渊般的海底一起将恐怖在寂静的旅途中散播开来。新年过去不久，贪利的渔民只愿凌晨出海，把他们送到法国后再网上今日的第一兜鱼，去市场上换个好价钱。但这倒应了福尔摩斯与史密斯的想法：他们最终是从大宅里逃出来的，只随身带了些细软与必备的用品，其余计划一应到了巴黎采买，活脱脱像是一对被父母反对了婚姻私奔的小情侣。不过，私奔的小情侣们大多囊中羞涩、怕极了父母找回去，又怕极了对方山盟海誓不过口头之快，最后落个劳燕分飞的下场；至于他们二人，则是出手阔绰、还给维奥莱特留下一张便笺，行事张扬到不可思议。  
“巴黎的婚纱设计更为出色。”第一次坐船的史密斯还处在晕船的边界，半睡半醒地靠在福尔摩斯肩膀上，咂摸着一小时前他们写在便条上的留言，“维奥莱特怎么会信这种鬼话，听起来就是编造的谎言。”  
“给那些被聚集过来的闲人们一个冠冕堂皇的理由，他们需要点放得上台面的话才舍得接受‘别人比他们忙碌’这一事实。带着未婚妻去巴黎办紧急案件不是什么正当理由，买一件更好的婚纱就能另当别论，人类总是把情感放在理智之前。”留意到有些恍神的史密斯，福尔摩斯又为她添上些茶水，漫不经心地问她，“你想办婚礼吗？”  
史密斯捧着杯子，点点头：“很早以前，想过。”  
“现在不了？”  
“之前没遇到合适的，也从未考虑过婚姻；现在是亲朋好友都不在身边。当下的女人圈子我是融不进去的，阶级、丈夫、品德，一层层抽丝剥茧。我原以为自己是个热衷社交的人，结果整整七年，我几乎没什么女性朋友。邀请名单少得可怜。我猜你也不喜欢婚礼的。索性算了。”  
“我以为女人们都希望有个婚礼。”福尔摩斯挪开眼，从怀里摸出烟斗，拿通条通了烟道，又往里加上些新烟草点上，用牙齿咬着，沉浸在尼古丁带来的兴奋中。  
史密斯对他这幅模样再熟悉不过，平日里旅行时卷烟方便快捷，燃上一根就能获得浓烈的烟草香气，烧到最后灭了扔掉即可，不用像烟斗一样顾上太多。可在不愿说话或是心情焦躁时，福尔摩斯总会费劲拿出烟斗，试图从木质烟斗上找到一丝慰藉。她垂下眼来，把渔家粗制的金属茶缸在手上转了转，一口气饮下一大口，脸都被热气蒸得红彤彤的。等热气散去，史密斯闷声问他：“你便条上留的话是真的？”  
“我没想到你不喜欢。”福尔摩斯打开船舱的窗户，任烟雾飘散窗外。  
“不，生日快乐。”史密斯摇摇头，起身凑过去吻他，馥郁的红茶气息弥漫在二人的口腔中，“我没准备生日礼物，所以……婚纱交给我来订，当然钱也我来出。你不能问我，也不能推理，我要你保留着第一眼（First Look）。”  
“你明知道这……”还没等福尔摩斯说完，史密斯就用手指抵住了他的唇。他稍显无奈地挪开眼，点点头示意知道了。  
“当然我也不会过问你的燕尾服选择……我也推理不出来。到现在我也没学精。”史密斯稍显愤恨地扁扁嘴提上一句，“给你准备惊喜简直难如登天。体谅一下不那么聪明的小法医吧，大侦探。就这一次，别用演绎法。”  
“遇到你已经让我足够惊喜。”福尔摩斯的手向下探去，挑开她的裙摆。  
“呃，谢谢，但是现在……”史密斯难得有些慌张，她可不想在别人的船上做这种事。  
福尔摩斯并未停手：“还有半小时到加来，正合适。”  
“所以才不合适。”她下意识地并拢双腿，直白地表示了拒绝，却见福尔摩斯从行李里拿出一柄尖利的短刀，“什……么……？”  
“捆在大腿上，到加来以后注意防身。希望你还记得怎么用刀，别像你用枪那么糟。”他又不知从何处拿出一条长长的腿部刀套，一并也扔给史密斯，“靴子里两把平常用，这是最后防身的一把。到了法国以后，贴身带着，以防万一。”  
“我不明白。”虽然这么说，但史密斯依旧乖乖地把刀具捆在腿上，“我们有必要保持这么高警惕吗。”  
确认左轮手枪子弹充足后，福尔摩斯把枪别在腰后，宽大的风衣把枪支遮盖得妥妥帖帖。“那封信。你不好奇是谁投递的吗。”福尔摩斯取出夹在黑色纸张中的信件，向史密斯展示上面密密麻麻的灰黑色的指纹印记，“多亏了你的溶液。鉴别后发现，除了你我，只剩朗德神父的指纹。”  
史密斯带上手套，对着昏暗的煤油灯光仔细观察上面的箕形纹：“也没有其他人的？”  
“没有。非常干净。不管这个M是谁，他都是一位极端危险的人物，非常谨慎……即使在当下都会想到需要避开指纹。”眼见指纹逐渐消失，福尔摩斯又把信件收回黑纸中，压在行李箱侧面，“另一方面，也证明他们一直都在盯着我们。既然他们邀请我们前去巴黎，肯定有十足的把握会在巴黎解决问题，我们不得不更加小心谨慎。”他顿顿，灭了烟斗，调低了煤油灯的亮度，“快到加来了。”  
碧波浩渺的海面上不知何时漾起微风，浅浅浪花翻涌起来，波光粼粼，在阳光照耀下仿佛金子散落满地。风愈发得大了，波浪被卷得愈走愈远，接连拍上狭小的渔船，一时间摇摆不停，唯有仅仅拉着杠杆才能稳住身形。最初的零星雨点逐渐化作硕大雷雨，豆大的雨点砸在棚上落出沉闷的响声，汹涌地海水一层层向这一叶扁舟上扑来，像是一位作弄人类的神祗。煤油灯不知何时已经熄了，一切都归于黑暗。颠簸让史密斯的喉咙里再次犯了恶心，她抓着福尔摩斯的手腕，在未知的恐惧中沉默着。  
“如果我要悄无声息地杀死两个人。”福尔摩斯的低语在狂风暴雨中就像是屹立不动的礁石，压在史密斯忐忑不安的心口上，沉重又令人安心，“我会选在昏黑的海面上，暴风雨骤起的时候。”  
双耳捉到门口传来的一阵凌厉风声，几乎是瞬间，福尔摩斯拉着史密斯弯腰向下躲去。子弹堪堪擦着发丝打在船舱的木板上，硝烟的味道弥漫开来。第二枪射穿了地板，对方丝毫不顾及是否船舱有可能进水，在同样的无边黑暗中捕捉着他们的身型。雷雨声遮盖了行走的脚步，但地板传来的震动依旧明晰。狭小的船舱不过半分钟就能走上一圈，史密斯躲在木桌背后，捕捉到角落里成堆的备用茶缸，小心地取出，紧抿唇瓣，轻轻地捏了下福尔摩斯的掌心，继而松开了手。  
震动越来越近，史密斯深吸一口气，猛地把杯子抛到头上。  
枪口短暂的火光映出方位，福尔摩斯掏出手枪迅速地向亮光下方连发三枪，子弹穿透血肉的声音极为清晰。枪支落在地上的声音格外清晰，福尔摩斯压低身体凑到前面，踢开了还在他脚边的枪支。史密斯又一次燃上煤油灯，看到载他们的渔夫气喘吁吁地靠着墙壁，暗红色的鲜血浸湿了他粗麻布制的衣服。福尔摩斯打偏了一枪，另外两枪一个在肩膀上，一个在大臂上。口径足够大的子弹把他的骨头都击穿了，即使史密斯不是救死扶伤的医生，也基本能够确信，渔夫的右臂即将面临截肢的厄运。  
“你为什么要这么做。”史密斯捡起他的手枪，简单的土质手枪，别说技巧性的连发了，连会不会炸膛都不知道。渔夫确实是渔夫，家里工具一应俱全，布满晒痕的黝黑脸颊也证明他确实出身渔民，究竟为何半路企图害命实在是令人摸不到头脑。  
渔夫没有回答，福尔摩斯拨动击锤，把枪口对准渔夫的脸，换了个问法：“是谁委托你的。”  
渔夫咬紧下唇，依旧默不作声。  
“我们现在赶去法国，你的胳膊还有救。告诉我们，我会帮你包扎，之后我们带你去法国，医生能够保住你的胳膊。”史密斯矮下身，平视渔夫的眼睛。和福尔摩斯修习多年，她也学会了基础的审讯技巧，其一就是基于对方希望。即使这份希望纯粹虚假。  
渔夫依旧固执，血液从他的动脉里汩汩流出，假设他再不说话，不出半小时就会因血流过多休克离世。时间不够充裕，福尔摩斯也没了耐心，他抬起脚踩在枪伤上，过度疼痛迫使渔夫张开嘴痛苦地叫起来——“卡住他的喉咙！”福尔摩斯突然向史密斯吼了一句，“快点！”  
“什——”史密斯不知是何原因，但依旧第一时间扑上去紧紧地掐住渔夫的喉咙。她的大拇指压在渔夫锁骨间的凹陷处，清楚地感受到吞咽的动作。渔夫的面目逐渐变得狰狞起来，史密斯脱力地松开手，向后退了几步，倒在桌旁，眼睁睁地看着渔夫双眼上翻、口吐白沫，最终在抽搐与痉挛中失去呼吸。“他怎么……”史密斯张开嘴大口大口地呼吸着，躁动的心脏声放大到她连自己的声音都听不清。  
仅仅几公分，仅仅几公分，她眼睁睁地目睹另一个人死去，而且……“生物碱毒药，就藏在他的牙里。”福尔摩斯捏着渔夫的下巴，拎起煤油灯照亮口腔内部，看到空缺的牙洞，“他自己舔下来决定自杀的。”渔夫的裤子在膝盖上存有大量磨损，福尔摩斯从下面卷起裤腿，果不其然看到膝下的几块红印。衣兜里的怀表上布满当铺的刻印，左手小拇指缺失一整节，手臂上还有祈求好运的刺身，典型的赌徒，为钱卖命，这次应当欠了一大笔债务。对方开出的价格相当不菲，但回去之后失败了也会面临被杀的命运，索性自我了断，结束这一切。福尔摩斯脱下他的衣服，仔细检查着上面的每一个细节。应该有的、应该有的才对。肯定有哪里能找出委托人的消息。他回身扶住史密斯的肩膀，用手在她眼前晃晃，唤回史密斯的神志：“我需要你帮我，他身上一定有委托人的线索，在把他丢下船之前，我们必须找到。”福尔摩斯伸出手掌，让史密斯借力到他身边来，“暴风雨越来越大，在海面上漂流不是个好选择。离加来的距离很近，我们必须尽快上岸。以防万一，在接近法国的海岸线前，我们得把他丢进海里，不然会被别人发现。时间不多了。”  
史密斯镇定心神，看着福尔摩斯，咬咬牙和他一起检查起尚有余温的遗体。干净，史密斯就想到这一点，这具遗体干净得要命。除了多次典当的怀表，他的衣服里空无一物。所有东西虽然都沾着风雨的痕迹，像每个渔夫的服饰一样往外冒着腥气，但除此以外，能提供的线索少得可怜。福尔摩斯显然也没有收获，懊恼地把怀表塞回衣兜里，坐在一边沉默地思考着。  
“他会不会只是……谋财害命。”史密斯望向他们的行李箱，有些迟疑地说。  
“不、不会。虽然我的家中确实称得上是名门望族，日常生活也可以说稍显奢侈，但我的父亲，他的出行与日用依旧保留了军队时的朴素风气，并且一直以这样的作风要求迈克罗夫特和我。渔夫常年住在村子里，理应非常清楚此事，打劫我无法获得填补赌资的空缺。我的出手阔绰也不过是给予他一份往返的金额。而且毒药，仅凭毒药就能否定这一点。”福尔摩斯喘着气，为左轮手枪里又添上子弹，别回腰后，“普通的渔夫找不到这种毒药。对方是专业人士。在村庄里就监视着我们，而他也算准了我们会找渔夫搭乘渡轮——一点线索都没留下！天才，真是天才，简直就是犯罪领域的天才，不，犯罪领域的拿破仑！”兴奋，肾上腺素分泌后的唯一结果。一个在犯罪领域天赋出众的罪犯向他发起了挑战，世上没有比这更能令他兴奋的了。福尔摩斯知道自己这番病态的追求，史密斯自然也知道。她不排斥福尔摩斯热衷于各色罪案，但莫里亚蒂！史密斯绞紧裙摆，略带忧郁的目光映在福尔摩斯身上。福尔摩斯见了，抓过她的手腕，按在他的胸口上，让她感受那份急速加快的心跳。“东风总是不会停下的。”福尔摩斯把地上那支枪塞进史密斯手里，“游戏开始了，莉莉，一场需要精密布局的游戏——远比我想象里开始得更早。”闪电照亮船舱，在雷鸣袭来前，福尔摩斯扶着她起身，在摇摆的船舱里站定。他敏锐的目光落在渔夫的遗体上，身体因为兴奋而轻微地颤抖着，像一只闻到猎物气息的老猎犬。  
“现在。”他猛地合起双掌，混杂雷鸣一起，在史密斯的鼓膜上敲出开幕的声响，“让我们先把他的遗体丢掉，把船开到敦刻尔克。”  
“不去加来了？”史密斯问。  
“不。”福尔摩斯望着窗外的狂风骤雨，“敦刻尔克。”

清晨的敦刻尔克港口人烟稀少，大部分重量级的货轮都要下午抵达，澄澈的蓝色天空与米白色的沙滩相映，显得干净而空洞。渔家的小船停在各个小码头旁，格外分散，混进去属实麻烦。何况渔夫的尸体虽已经被抛尸大海，但船舱底部的血迹还未清除。即使当代的鉴定技术并不发达，可考虑到M的谨慎，福尔摩斯不敢冒险，在远端的深水港停了船，做好隔音措施后射击舱底，见海水涌进船舱后才同史密斯一起离开。他们跟着晨间第一批渡轮下来的旅客一起登记过了海关，在火车站买了一等车厢的票，直达巴黎。  
旅途并不安稳，好在有成堆的新闻需要处理，都是在敦刻尔克火车站买的法国报纸成堆的放在包厢里，若不是报商不同时经营那么多报纸，福尔摩斯想必会干脆地把所有法国出版的报纸买上一份。忍了几个小时船上颠簸的史密斯困倦得紧，对法文的掌握又只到基础交流，繁复的新闻没看几页就困意上头，索性放弃阅读，在包厢里靠着窗户睡得昏沉。福尔摩斯也不拦她，见睡熟了，上前给她添了件衣服披着，又坐回原地翻看上车前买的大量报纸。M的意图尚不明晰，只写一张字条要他们来巴黎，具体内容一概不知。渔夫本该是个突破口，此刻也断了线。他们仅凭一张纸条就漂洋过海奔赴巴黎，期间还遭遇一场刺杀，至今没有其他消息，任谁都会掉头回到对岸，把巴黎之事搁置。可福尔摩斯直觉此案大抵凶多吉少，如果一步走错，下一步即为深渊。  
逃避是把主动权交给对方。这场博弈，福尔摩斯不愿让出绝佳的先手。  
他放下被基本浏览一遍的报纸，看着对面陷入安稳睡眠的莉莉，目光难得柔软许多。如果一步走错就如坠深渊，那么、就每一步都走对，每一步都向前迈进，直到最后抓住M，就像之前每一次遇到案子时那样。用尽一切方法、不惜一切代价，福尔摩斯只想保护好自己所爱之人。  
过了正午，火车终于慢慢悠悠地到了巴黎，明媚的正午阳光透过云层洒在身上，烤得人暖和和的，与阴晴不定的伦敦截然不同。几家不错的旅店依旧还有空余，放下行李，福尔摩斯难得愿意在办案间的餐食上花些功夫，和史密斯一起找了个容许女客进入的高档餐厅，靠在窗边享受一顿风味绝佳的法餐。十九世纪的法国与现代截然不同，史密斯望向窗外，对岸的战神广场上依旧空旷。“我从没想到能看见没有埃菲尔铁塔的巴黎。”她笑着抿了一口葡萄酒，用餐刀比划出大致的形状，“过几年，那里就要立起一栋铁塔，世界闻名的铁塔，几乎是巴黎地标性的建筑，整个欧洲都会为之惊动。”  
“是吗。”福尔摩斯漫不经心地应了声，继续闷头解决他面前的第二枚鸡蛋。  
“很漂亮的，到时候当做旅行，过来看看。”史密斯把最后一点牛肉送入口中，用餐巾擦掉嘴边的油渍。即使她是个英国人，在食物上，也不得不承认，法国人的手艺不论什么年代都比大半英国人出色的多。“有想法吗。”  
福尔摩斯瞥她一眼，迟疑一阵回答她：“如果你愿意的话，我们今天下午就可以去香榭丽舍大街转转。”  
“我指案件，亲爱的（Chéri）。”史密斯稍显哭笑不得地看着这位根本没听她讲话的大侦探，“我不是到了巴黎就满脑子浪漫的小姑娘。我们更不是为了浪漫来的巴黎。你是有什么新想法？”  
“渔夫，我总觉得自己检查时漏掉了很重要的东西。”福尔摩斯的餐刀划过盘中的鱼肉，像是要借它泄愤一般，一整块鱼肉霎时被划成恼人的鱼糜，被弃之一旁，瞧都不愿瞧上一眼。“线索都断了，我们留在巴黎很被动，就是等他们找上门来。”他点上卷烟，靠在椅背上享受着片刻安宁，“洛尔卡和你之前怎么联络？”  
“女性用品购买送货上门，见面时约在少有男人的茶厅，借用了女性参政论者们的沟通渠道。”史密斯说，“一个剧透，几年后她们会在伦敦举行游行，你最好别做个反对的老古板，后世的姑娘们可不喜欢她们崇拜的大侦探搞性别歧视这套。”  
福尔摩斯冷哼一声：“随便她们怎么想，我还闲到研究政治那种无聊的谎言。如果想获得同等的地位，就展示给我足够的能力。”  
“你说起这事的态度和我爸一模一样。”史密斯打个哈欠，“战胜男人才能赢得同等地位……我从小就因此吃了不少苦头。”  
“当然如此。”福尔摩斯拿出钱包，叫来服务员买单，“不光女性，男性也一样，不想被人施以怜悯就要证明自己足够强大。你也是相信这点才会和我在一起。”  
史密斯耸耸肩。她无法反驳福尔摩斯的说法。从一开始，她就被福尔摩斯超越他人的强大所深深吸引。地下拳场里富有力量的击打与221B中依赖逻辑的沉思，每一样都极具力量，每一样都对她有着致命的吸引力。直至今日，她依旧崇拜着福尔摩斯几乎绝对的强大。  
服务员很快就结完单，福尔摩斯起身，冲她支起胳膊：“茶厅与婚纱店，香榭丽舍大街？”  
“香榭丽舍大街。”史密斯点头，起身挽住他的手。

下午温度最高的时间已经过去，稍显柔和的日光洒在古老的砖石路上，温柔而安详。主道上的双轮马车载着人们远行，杂沓的马蹄声混着行人的吵嚷，十九世纪最为繁华的大街之一展现出它迷人的魅力。鳞次栉比的店铺把整条街道装点的奢侈而华贵，精致的橱窗中摆放着各色时尚佳品，缤纷的色彩与极为精致的展示让人忍不住想步入其中一探究竟。纵然史密斯在二十一世纪自小在威斯敏斯特区长大，算是见过市面的伦敦人，此刻却也不由得被法国的异乡风格吸引，琳琅满目的商品看得她目不暇接。就连一向不为市井动摇的福尔摩斯也被如此种类繁多的橱窗商品搞得眼花缭乱，驻足在化妆品商店的橱窗前对两支颜色极为相近的口红究竟何处存在差异犯了难。正望着远处首饰小贩的史密斯回头瞧了眼，理直气壮地认为两者完全没有区别，招来福尔摩斯一个代表“你给我认真看看”的白眼。  
服装店大多在靠前的位置，走过香水商的门脸，接连几家裁缝店争先恐后地将各式新款衣裙展现在行人面前。他们的橱窗里都摆着一两件礼服，史密斯挨个看了，在最后一家的橱窗前沉思起来。她确实很中意最后一家在胸口上重用的蕾丝，但……史密斯扬起眼来，正好对上福尔摩斯投来的目光。“你先去茶厅歇一歇吧。”她眨眨眼，露出一个稍显神秘的笑容，“给我点时间挑选婚纱。”还没等福尔摩斯说话，史密斯就又补上一句，“你答应我要保留第一眼的，不能用演绎法。”  
福尔摩斯瞥她一眼，又扫过眼前裁缝铺里胸口缀着重重蕾丝的婚纱，饶有兴致地挑起眉毛来点点头，松开手看她走进最后一家裁缝铺，方才点上一根卷烟转身往前走去。  
在法国试图找到一家茶厅是极为困难的，但相当于茶厅的咖啡厅——较为高雅的那种，刚好设在半道。逛过半条街快要筋疲力尽的人们随性地坐在户外的位子上，享受新鲜烧煮的咖啡与一些精致的甜点，贵妇人们打着阳伞，几位绅士相聚甚欢的点着雪茄，坐在其他桌子上高谈阔论，格外合乎规矩。假设女性参政论者在法国巴黎挑选一个守旧的地方交谈，这是再好不过的选择。手指上的订婚戒看起来还算招摇，和史密斯早就超越未婚男女界限的福尔摩斯也懒于做避嫌那套，在树荫下找了一个双人座坐下，点了一杯清咖啡。  
他挑选位置的眼光一向毒辣，只需扭扭头，自这位子上就能很好地看到咖啡厅的每个角落，更能看到整个香榭丽舍大街。从卢浮宫到凯旋门，法国的一切净收眼底。隔壁桌的三位男士是意大利人，他们的妻子正挽手血拼；右边是位法国画家，近几周才来到巴黎，手头钱很紧，连一杯咖啡都要精打细算；斜对角的那位女士曾是法国贵族，现如今收敛了许多，只求平安，完全不敢张扬。每一个人都有可能是M的委托人，每一个人都可能不是。福尔摩斯抿了一口滚烫的咖啡，仔仔细细地审视着咖啡厅中的每一张面庞。他很无聊、非常无聊、可以说是有史以来最为无聊的时刻了。一直监视着他们的M邀请他们前往巴黎，等抵达后却是整整半日毫无音讯。难以置信。M分明应当与他一样对这场交手心急如焚，居然能耐心等候到现在，简直令人大跌眼镜。  
“独身一人？”穿着大红裙子的女人咬着卷烟走到他面前，轻巧挑起裙子一角，向他展示被压在裙下一角的短内裤，“找点乐子吗。”  
“不必。”福尔摩斯敲掉烟灰，用娴熟的法语回答，“已婚。”  
“已婚更该找些乐子。趁夫人不在，才能享受最棒的欢愉。”女人似乎不在乎他的拒绝，反而更进一步拽着他的手往裙子里探，“只需要夫人一点小小的脂粉钱，先生，您就能享受到一次完整的服务。”好像非要拉到这位客人一般，女人四下看看，在旁边人投来异样目光前又说，“旅店里，先生，当然不是这里。”  
福尔摩斯正欲抽手拒绝，异样的触感却让他骤然清醒。纸张，非常厚实的纸张，和信封的奢侈纸张一模一样，小心地压在妓女的短内裤边缘，上面有着巨大的凹印。福尔摩斯用手指细细探过，发现是一个大写的M字，花纹与图样和火漆印上的一模一样。是M的信件。福尔摩斯一瞬就反应过来，他用手指卡住纸张两面，向外逐渐拉出，在最后一刻被妓女按住了手。“他给你多少钱。”福尔摩斯从衣兜里拿出一堆法郎丢在桌面上，数目足以买下一整周的咖啡，“拿双倍，把这张纸给我。”  
“我们这里不是这么玩的……先生。”口上虽是这么说，但女人的手格外诚实地摸上桌子上那些细碎钱币。她紧紧地咬着唇，似乎在权衡着天平两端的重量。  
“全部归你。”福尔摩斯又加了一些。  
女人松开手，几乎是贪婪地把桌子上的钱币装进自己的口袋，霎时就把腿从福尔摩斯身前收了回来，把刚刚他摸到的纸张顺着裙摆扯出，交到他手里，慌乱地拎着裙摆逃离现场。外表品相糟糕的靴子因奔跑露出鞋底：崭新整洁的昂贵皮革鞋底；没被荷叶边遮挡完全的手臂堪堪露出小片褐色肌肤，福尔摩斯几乎一瞬就认出送信人的身份。他下意识起身追去，仅仅几步之差，女人身手极佳地跃过隔离带跳进一辆等候许久的马车。车夫挥动马鞭，福尔摩斯招手想另拦一辆，却见女人的马车越走越远，而香榭丽舍大道上也没了空闲的出租马车。史密斯不知从哪儿晃了出来，探头探脑地望向远处，依旧不知福尔摩斯在看什么。她接过纸张，上面用打字机敲出四行密语，英语写就的，像是某种预告函。  
繁杂世间诸事强求不过空忙  
康康舞队列整齐于开幕登场  
上扬嘴角意味着严酷的魔王  
在夕阳之前谱写圣子的乐章

清晨的旅馆嘈杂而充满活力，各地的旅客们穿戴整齐，打算开始在巴黎新一天的冒险。史密斯坐在咖啡厅的椅子上长长地打个哈欠，享受着朝阳下晨间的第一杯咖啡。福尔摩斯早早地就出了门，大抵是去寻找纸张与打字机的来源。她还记得昨日福尔摩斯信誓旦旦表示这张字条是洛尔卡扮成妓女亲自送来的，纸张非常突兀的来源于英国，凹版钢印也是在英国打的，却是在法国被敲上文字的：打字机上“S”字的磨损极为严重，只有在法语区才能出现这种问题，英国对“S”的使用少于法国。可整个法国打字机的数量何其多，找出其中特定的一台实在困难。不过福尔摩斯总是比她看得更多，或许已经找到了其中的门道。  
几行密文依旧摆在她面前，史密斯不论如何也看不出什么门道，索性放在一边，读起每日的晨报。对她来说，法语稍显晦涩难懂，阅读一篇新闻消耗的时间是阅读英文的两倍，于是只好跳过详读内文，转而短暂地浏览大字标题。政治新闻占了大半篇幅，各地发生的案件大多只做通报，不进行报道。史密斯抓着边角，逐行逐句地阅读那些豆腐块文章，很快被巴黎圣母院前空旷地的谋杀案吸引了目光。严格来说，这不算是一起谋杀，仅仅罪名是谋杀。  
昨日的夜色下，军官路易斯·波旁遇刺身亡，警方逮捕了当时在现场的吉普赛舞女卡米尔·马克，认为是她实施了这场谋杀。有目击者看到他们在大庭广众之下拥抱亲吻，而后波旁仿佛失去力气一般倒在地上。警方因此认为，在拥抱的同时，舞女杀死了波旁。  
真是奇怪的案子，和巴黎圣母院的剧情一模一样。舞女的罪名八成也是莫须有的，这年代蠢警察的懒政特例。史密斯在边缘折好角，用蓝笔勾勒出新闻所在的位置，决定等福尔摩斯回来后同他商议一下是否要帮助舞女。  
——你相信巴黎圣母院有一天会消失吗？  
没来由的，史密斯忽然想到这样一句话。她完全没有印象这句话从何处出现，又究竟为什么会让她一直记得，但她有种直觉，这句话肯定与案件有什么关系。不，不是在她过来以后的这几年……史密斯眉头紧锁，努力调动大脑中的每个细胞回忆着这句话的出处。还有一个故事，一个很简短的故事，有关于二战的德军……史密斯的目光落在纸张上，在夕阳之前（Before Sunset）两个词霎时吸引了她。  
爱在黄昏日落时（Before Sunset）。  
字条是洛尔卡亲自送来的，为了确保别人看不懂，她们会用后世的一些事情相互作为验证沟通。爱在黄昏日落时，史密斯粗心大意地忽略了这个明显是在二十一世纪才出现的、只有她们才知道的电影片名。  
……谱写圣子的乐章。  
顾不上给福尔摩斯在前台留张字条，她从椅子上一跃而起，冲出旅店招了一辆马车，直奔巴黎圣母院。

史密斯在临近圣母院的位置下了车，在西提岛美丽的景色中寻找着与罪案有关的线索。然而，犯罪现场暴露在大庭广众之下，如织游人已将诸多证据破坏，找到有用东西的可能性微乎其微。遗体已经被移走了，只有喷溅式的血液残余在地上，还混杂着拖动尸体时略过血泊而留下的长长痕迹。  
众目睽睽之下，一位女士半蹲在地上是不甚体面的事。史密斯顾不上这么多。她尽可能地卷起长裙，绕开围观的熙攘人流，从随身的衣兜里拿出放大镜，矮身仔细观察血迹边缘。她不是一位痕迹学家，但对付这种教科书式的拖拽痕与飞溅痕依旧绰绰有余。她沿原路走到拖拽痕开始的位置，快要和另一个人撞上了——“歇洛克？”史密斯抬起头来，刚好迎上福尔摩斯浅灰色的眼，吓得差些坐在地上。还好福尔摩斯眼疾手快扶她一把，才让她稳稳地立在原地。“你怎么在这里？”  
“打字机没什么突破，整个法国快都用一个型号的打字机了。”福尔摩斯用英语在她耳边嘀咕一句，“晨报说巴黎圣母院出现了谋杀案，顺便过来看看。你呢。”  
“密文。”史密斯的眼睛扫过一圈身边越聚越多的巴黎人，“换个人少的地方。”  
“不必，巴黎的警察要来了。”福尔摩斯掏出怀表看了一眼时间，警铃声果真由远及近传来，“你解开密文了？”  
“只有最后一句，指得是巴黎圣母院。‘在夕阳之前’是我的年代出现的一部……文艺作品的名字，而‘谱写圣子的乐章’这一句，指得肯定是教堂。‘爱在日落黄昏时’里提到过教堂，就是巴黎圣母院。”史密斯收起放大镜，看着警察赶走围观的人们，把抄写下的密文拿在手里，“你相信巴黎圣母院有一天会消失吗。”  
福尔摩斯拿出名片：“世上没有永垂不朽之物。”  
“我不可能允许不专业的私家侦探在这里调查。”探长把名片还给福尔摩斯，非常郑重地摇摇头，用英语和这两位外来客讲，“我们已经结案了，舞女卡米尔·马克就是谋杀犯。”他的英语非常流利，应当有留居英国的背景。  
“维亚尔探长，如果你如此坚信的话，地下的血迹又从何解释？”还没等福尔摩斯开口，史密斯抢先说，“报纸上报道，目击证人说他们在相互拥抱接吻，面对面的。但血迹很明显是从背后出来的。也就是说，她要把胳膊伸到军官背后再狠狠捅上一刀才行。这样的话，她的手腕上也应该有飞溅的血迹。但她的身上很干净，对吗。”  
维亚尔探长似乎终于注意到了史密斯的存在：“对不起，女士，你是哪位，以及，你怎么知道我的姓氏？”  
“莉莉·史密斯，虽然是女性，但仍是一位法医学家，福尔摩斯先生的助手兼未婚妻。至于你的姓氏，极容易看到，就在腰间的钥匙串上，F·维亚尔。根据你的衣饰大致能推断出阶层，F代表弗朗索瓦，我猜？”  
“弗朗索瓦，弗朗索瓦·勒·维亚尔。”维亚尔扁扁嘴，“你想要什么。”  
“现场证据和警方结论是矛盾的，我们希望能重新调查这个案子。”史密斯单刀直入，“警方不必支付福尔摩斯先生与我的费用，但如果我们的调查中有需要警方通融的地方，还希望你能帮助我们。”见探长仍未动容，史密斯又补上一句，“福尔摩斯先生是英国最好的顾问侦探，你可以向苏格兰场发电证实此事。认真考虑一下巴黎警察局的公信力问题，维亚尔探长。个人建议，和他合作。”  
探长似乎在思考什么，双眼微阖，不愿直视史密斯的脸。最终，他沉重地点点头，容许了他们在适度的范围内进行调查。“我会暂停流程，但时间不多。而如果你们是在骗我，我会把你们也一起送上法庭。相信我。我一向是位行动派的警探。”  
福尔摩斯瞥他一眼：“犯人身高六英尺上下，男性，身形瘦弱，存在高低肩问题，家境优越，应当在附近工作。你可以按照这个筛查了。”  
“什么？”  
“那是犯人捅军官时站的位置。”福尔摩斯用手杖点点地面，勾勒出两只脚的形状，“血液飞溅到他的鞋上，所以有两块空白。上面的血迹是后覆盖上的拖拽血迹，而不是最初的飞溅圆形血。我就血迹形状写过一篇论文，发表在早先时候的泰晤士报上，非常适用于这种情况。而根据鞋子尺寸，就可以逆推出人的身高范围。高低肩走路时的着力点与常人不同，你可以看到两边血液的方向非常不均匀。”福尔摩斯划了一下两脚之间的距离，“这样窄的距离，只可能是一位瘦高的男性留下的。”  
维亚尔看起来像是受到了惊吓：“家境优越和在附近工作呢？”  
“刀。虽然没有看到伤口，但血液是一次性涌出的，证明刀刃足够锋利。但失血量很一般，应当是拆信刀一类的小刀。”福尔摩斯说，“会有屠夫千里迢迢跑到巴黎圣母院谋杀一个军官吗？所以他一定在附近工作，拥有一把锋利的拆信刀意味着家境优越。”他锐利的目光落在维亚尔身上，“尸体在哪儿？”  
“附近的医院。我们没安排解剖……”维亚尔的脸色由青到白，像是被福尔摩斯短时间作出的多个推理镇住，“如、如果你需要的话，我可以安排一下，两位可以观摩。”  
“我可以参与检验吗。”史密斯说，“我知道这有些冒犯，不一定要主刀，只是参与整个检验过程。”  
维亚尔挪开目光：“这……”  
“我知道如何解剖，维亚尔探长，这是我的专业领域。现场交给福尔摩斯先生，尸体由我经手，这是我们两个人的习惯性分工。”史密斯的语气稍显强硬。她在侦查学上的造诣时至今日也不如福尔摩斯，对她来说，解剖台前才是她的天下——福尔摩斯从未系统的学习过人体解剖与病理。与其留在现场给福尔摩斯添麻烦，不如早些去做些自己擅长的事。  
稍显为难，可维亚尔还是咬牙同意了：“如果福尔摩斯先生愿意担保的话，我会和负责的医生说说看的。”  
“我可以担保。”在史密斯明确表达不满前，福尔摩斯迅速同意了，“她必须主刀。我需要她的报告。”他的未婚妻一向学不会在适当的时侯收敛那些对大部分当代男性都稍显刻薄的女权言论，闹了不愉快极易爆发冲突，“你告诉我地点，我勘探完现场会赶过去。”  
“皮提耶萨尔佩特里尔医院，福尔摩斯先生。”维亚尔这次点头倒是格外迅速，还格外毕恭毕敬，“女士，这边请。”  
史密斯别过头切了一声，却被福尔摩斯拽过去，他的附耳低语每一词都敲在心上。  
“仔细检查，刀伤应当不是致命伤。M布局不可能如此容易。”

史密斯早习惯了男医生们对她的嗤笑，除了翻个白眼外也懒得理这群隔着玻璃看女人解剖尸体的井底之蛙。只要没闹到她面前，她就什么都不会说。军官的尸体确实很简单，后背的贯穿伤是全身上下唯一一处伤口。但这样整齐的伤口，内部也没有伤及内脏，致死可能性微乎其微。过量失血？以现场的血液含量并不足以让一个成年人失血而死，这也是福尔摩斯认为刀伤并非致命伤的原因。确实古怪。  
仔细检查、仔细检查。  
一干围观医生丝毫没有帮她的意思，史密斯费力地把尸体翻到正面，娴熟地沿着肌肉纹路切出“Y”字形的切口，剖开腹腔检查内脏。玻璃外侧的医生们霎时就停下了叽叽喳喳，仔细地观察着她的动作。她已经不再是当年苏格兰场的新职员了，过来之后多年独立的主刀经验让她解剖起来更为轻车熟路，对手术刀的使用比起救死扶伤的医生也毫不逊色。她一样一样的摘下器官称重并记录状态。气胸、横纹肌溶解、急性肾衰竭，当史密斯取出心脏进行解剖时，她响亮地骂了一声某个粗鲁的形容词。福尔摩斯永远都是对的，刀伤根本不是致命伤，这位军官死于某种药物过量，血管痉挛的同时被捅上一刀，最终心脏衰竭而死。她挑起眼，看见福尔摩斯已经站在外面了，等着她得出尸检报告。  
史密斯在册子上匆匆写了几笔，把几个必要的组织都进行采样，放进不同的试管中。感谢冬天，较低的气温有利于保存样品。做完这些，史密斯把橡胶手套丢到一边，推开解剖室的大门，直奔福尔摩斯：“你说对了，背部伤口不是致命伤，他死于心脏衰竭。”她回过头，看着法国男医生们的震惊神情，话说得格外轻巧，“我需要进行毒理学化验，你们这里有化学实验室吗？”

军官的尸体上存在针眼，在当代能够通过注射引起急性心力衰竭的毒物屈指可数。史密斯大致筛出几种可能被滥用的药物，抽出血浆在实验室内进行检定。感谢福尔摩斯在场，一位具有专业化学知识同时知道她身份的助手大幅缩短了药物的配置时间。忽略午餐与下午茶，在医院宣告今日营业结束前，史密斯终于把各色显色液配置完毕，将样本逐一对照地标准混合，等待明日一早萃取结束得到结果。  
“福尔摩斯先生、福尔摩斯先生。”维亚尔推开门闯了进来，呼哧带喘地，还差些撞到旁边的萃取瓶。史密斯眼疾手快扶了一把，万幸没有摔到地上。“这是、他写的字条。”维亚尔把一张写满毫无意义内容的便条交给福尔摩斯，“我不知道这些字……”  
“非常有用。”绕过史密斯，福尔摩斯在空的检验台前坐下，借窗外的光亮用放大镜观察着上面的笔迹，“给我他的欠条。”  
维亚尔又毕恭毕敬地交出一张纸条。这一张显然比现在福尔摩斯手上这张正式许多，还有签字画押，史密斯扫眼内容，大致内容简单到不需要法语基础：欠钱。军官欠了这个他——看署名叫阿兰·埃布尔，整整一百个法郎，欠了一年半。  
“你们抓到犯人了？这个什么阿兰·埃布尔？”见福尔摩斯还在对比笔迹，史密斯回身问维亚尔。  
“是的、是的，福尔摩斯先生说的一点儿没错，六英尺左右的瘦高男性，家境优越，还在附近工作——埃布尔先生负责修理圣母院管风琴的乐师。他昨天刚好被叫去调试管风琴，下班时看到了波旁，上前要债不成，就捅了波旁一刀。”维亚尔虽是气喘吁吁，但话说得还算清楚，法国人能有如此一口流利的英语实在难得，“他看到欠条就招供了。多亏福尔摩斯先生，不然我们肯定就把那舞女当成杀人犯吊死了，那可真成了巴黎警察的一大渎职事件，我可不想上断头台！您的探案技巧简直是艺术！我一定会把您的几部作品翻译成法语，这对探案是非常有用的！”  
福尔摩斯放下欠条，冷冷道：“恭喜你，回去写结案报告吧。”  
什么时候开始福尔摩斯开始不在乎别人对他的夸奖了？史密斯的目光在二人中流连，眼看维亚尔真摘下帽子鞠躬离去，蹙紧眉头，眼珠一转又落回福尔摩斯手里的欠条上。她看看欠条，再看看旁边那张字条，搬了台光学显微镜放到桌前。果不其然，收到了福尔摩斯赞许的眼神。  
“注意字体的转折与下笔的轻重。”福尔摩斯把字条递给史密斯，在她调亮视野时把字母“S”调节到物镜正下方，“字条上的更加流畅且刚劲有力，而欠条上的‘s’。”史密斯点点头，福尔摩斯换上欠条，“你看到那些抖动了吗。”  
史密斯调整着欠条的位置，逐个字母的检查起来，可以看到多处生硬、呆板的转折与连写，整体力道也更轻，书写时更是时快时慢，完全的模仿笔记痕迹。“这张欠条是仿写的。但是仿写的很优秀。”她扬起头，“可他招供了，阿兰·埃布尔，维亚尔说他看到欠条就招供了，不是拷问的。”  
“这正是问题所在。埃布尔和波旁一定有某种秘而不宣的联系。如果没有解剖，巴黎警方无法发现波旁死亡的真相：刺杀是对毒杀的掩护。埃布尔是受命去做这件事的，我认为他是受命去做的，并且他很确信自己杀了波旁。”福尔摩斯双手合十，抵在唇前，“M是个非常谨慎的人，这点你可以从他留下的两张卡片里看到。这非常像是他的布局，一环套一环，每一个环节都会让人认为‘我们可以结案了’，但在整个犯罪链条里，这都是其中一环。在何时、何地、何种程度结束案件，一切都要变得谨慎起来。我们需要不断地质疑，把所有问题都考虑到。如果这世上存在完美犯罪，大抵正是如此。”他沉默一阵，倏然，他浅灰色的瞳猛地缩紧，自木椅上一跃而起，“希望你还不太饿，能把晚餐推迟到夜宵，我要做现场复验，埃布尔和波旁的家中，我一定忽视了什么，就像那渔夫一样。”福尔摩斯整理好实验台，套上羊毛大衣快步走出实验室，“另外，把你的裙撑丢在这里；没有维亚尔，我们是非法闯入，得行动迅速。”  
“不用你说。”史密斯撤下碍事的裙撑，丢进实验室的材料库里，小心地锁好了门。散开头顶时兴优雅的高盘发，入瀑的金发很快在史密斯手下变成简单又整洁的丸子，被死死地固定在脑后。她带上披风，紧走几步，挽上福尔摩斯的手，和每一对普通的夫妻一样手挽手离开医院，奔赴“回家”的路途。

埃布尔住在一家蒙马特高地刚建立的典当行阁楼里，史密斯从头发上摘下两根弯曲成发针的细铁丝交给福尔摩斯，看着他在背巷撬乐器行的后门。感谢背巷一向少有人烟，没人发现他们这两位堂而皇之在巴黎街头闯空门的违法犯罪分子；或者感谢福尔摩斯的开锁技艺有所精进，在巴黎警察把他们逮捕之前，他们就进到当铺里了。当铺的主人不住在这里，这算个好消息，意味着屋中没有别人会注意他们做什么。福尔摩斯环顾一圈储藏室，在墙上的一架小提琴上停留片刻，继而转身上了阁楼。  
史密斯跟在他身后，稍显在意的把目光投到小提琴上：一把斯特拉迪瓦里？但困惑很快烟消云散，阿兰·埃布尔的房间比她想象中要麻烦得多。一间阁楼通常不会那么整齐，史密斯也做好了迎接混乱的准备，但埃布尔的房间不仅仅是混乱二字。他似乎在从事着什么创作，密密麻麻的琴谱贴了半墙，右边的空白在这种对比下显得有些不正常。  
“那不是乐谱。按他的标注弹出来简直是对耳朵的折磨，我用楼下那把小提琴试过了。”福尔摩斯指下旁边装满了纸灰的铁桶，“抓住他的时候他在焚烧这些东西。我怀疑是密文。我试过，解不开，没有任何规律。”  
从史密斯浅薄的古典乐与密码学知识来看，不论作为乐谱或是密文，这些乐谱都不存在某种特定的规律。也许就像是捅死与毒杀，上面这些音符并没有意义……她摘下一张乐谱，手指抚过纸张上不均匀的黄色，感受着轻微的突起。造纸的缺陷？不，更像是……原来如此！史密斯抬起手臂，连忙又摘下整整一列。  
“我有个想法。”史密斯把一排乐谱在地下横向排开，从桌子上拿下煤油灯，一边在架子上翻着什么，一边向福尔摩斯伸出手，“火柴。”  
福尔摩斯取出一盒递过去，见她点亮了煤油灯，稍显诡异地把一个很小的茶杯放在上面，往里加了些水壶里的水，还丢了几片不知道多少年前的茶叶进去。  
“法国人真是连茶都不喝。”没等水沸，史密斯裹了一块棉布隔热，端着茶杯走到乐谱旁，深吸一口气，继而一口气把茶水泼到上面。  
湿润的乐谱上，墨水写就的音符逐渐化开，纤维逐渐变得脆弱。史密斯紧紧盯着突起的黄色斑块，屏息以待，在心中祈祷自己的决定没错。半分钟——福尔摩斯对这事的耐心耗完之前——一些类似文字的形状显现出来。  
11/9，Gorille，Soleil，María，Bk（11/9，大猩猩，阳光，玛利亚，Bk）  
“这就对了。”史密斯微微扬起嘴角，小心捏着浸润茶水的一角，把已经显现真正内容的乐谱递给福尔摩斯，“这是一种隐写技术，听说是之后的德国人发明的。”  
“不像你的专业领域。”福尔摩斯嘟囔一句。  
史密斯又盛了些水和茶叶，如法炮制第二张：“想要背着父母给男友写信就得学会这招。”见福尔摩斯向她抛来一个微妙的目光，史密斯赶忙补上下一句，“我十几岁时候的事，早分手了……总之，上面的密文，有头绪吗？”  
“再你给我更多可以分析的内容前，没有。”福尔摩斯把纸张小心地放在地上，起身直奔书桌，检查起现场的其他物件。  
屋中又一次回归沉默，仅剩热度顺瓷杯攀进茶水里发出的嘶嘶声。史密斯索性把所有乐谱都摘了下来，一口气放进福尔摩斯带来的随身包里。他们无法在这里检查这么多，剩下的要回到旅店再做，希望老板不会扣他们弄湿地板的损伤费。至于此处的地板，史密斯看到角落的抹布，觉得自己等下要做回擦地女工了。  
在福尔摩斯离开书桌前，包括第一张，史密斯作出了五张乐谱的真正文字：  
11/16，Gorille，Soleil，Jésus，BQ（11/16，大猩猩，阳光，耶稣，BQ）  
10/28，Zèbre，Civilisatio，María，CW（10/28，斑马，文明，玛利亚，CW）  
11/19，Zèbre，Soleil，Jésus，Bk（11/19，斑马，阳光，耶稣，Bk）  
11/23，Pigeon，Civilisatio，María，DI（11/23，鸽子，文明，玛利亚，DI）  
“玛利亚和耶稣是性别。”福尔摩斯把一本欧洲货运火车时刻表递给史密斯，“他在贩卖人口。”  
“什么？”史密斯翻开时刻表，下意识地问他。  
“书已经很旧了，上面密密麻麻都是笔记，还有一些地方记了几个数字，按最大值与最小值推算，或许是金钱。书写用得墨水非常好，不像是一个租住在阁楼里的调音师会选用的墨水，埃布尔的收入至少高于普通调音师两倍到三倍。”福尔摩斯说得格外轻巧，“金钱的数额并不是火车的票价，也许是另外的花销，比如运输违禁品时打点某些人——所以埃布尔在运输某种违规货物。”  
“大部分货物在欧洲范围内贸易并不受限，乐谱上的隐藏内容非常像是一份清单，玛利亚和耶稣是同位置上的两个分类，且只有两个分类。最后一列应当是六十四进制，我虽然还没算过，但Bk和BQ中Bk更大，意味着玛利亚比耶稣更贵……一百，Bk是一百，按当地的货币换算，一百法郎。”史密斯盯着时刻表上的字母，一句一顿地慢慢讲出自己的推理，“这么贵又仅有两个分类的违禁货物，最基本也是黑道最容易做的，即为人口贩卖。女性往往因为生育能力和作为性奴的价值会比男性更贵。因而，具体地说：埃布尔在做贩卖人口的生意，玛利亚和耶稣对应的就是性别……”她越说越慢，在最终得出结论时几乎控制不住从嗓子中钻出的尖叫声，“你只看一眼就知道这些了。天啊。”  
“第一天和我办案？” 福尔摩斯有些得意洋洋，他一向很受用于他人的夸奖。  
而通晓此事的史密斯永远不会吝啬对福尔摩斯的赞美：“可不管看多少次，我都觉得你是当之无愧的世界第一侦探啊。”能年复一年、日复一日地在现场见识到福尔摩斯的推理，不论回馈多少赞扬的词句都不足以表达她心中的敬意。  
这让福尔摩斯苍白的脸上泛上一层薄薄的红。他把沾满茶水的纸张用吸水的布料做了分隔，放进包里，最后检查了一回里面的东西，合上包裹，同史密斯讲：“波旁肯定同此有所联系。肯定有更多的线索——更多的！”他的声音比寻常大了一些，史密斯能清楚地听出其中的兴奋，“我们得去波旁的住宅。能够如此密集地进行人口贸易，其后依托的一定会是整个团体，这不是一个独立罪犯能够做到的。M……这一定与M有关，他或许正是贸易公司的首领。不论怎么说，这是我们了解M的最好机会。”  
“好吧。”史密斯耸耸肩，从旁边拿过抹布，无奈地看着湿漉漉的地板，“等我先把我们的这些入侵痕迹解决。”

波旁的屋子比埃布尔的布置简单得多，典型的军人风格，一切以实用为主，甚至连书籍与纸牌都不曾存在。他们快把整个屋子翻了个遍，除了不少剩下的劣质烟草与烈酒以外，屋中别无他物能证明此处有人居住过，非常“干净”。所有希冀与愿景都成了竹篮打水一场空，波旁参与人口贩卖与否现如今都无法确定：一个普通的休假期军人，为了省钱住在蒙马特高地的简陋屋舍里，每天昏沉度日，酒都只喝最差的——大半休假期士兵都是这样混过离开严格管控的部队后的日子，没什么区别。  
“波旁是受过专业训练的。”福尔摩斯依旧没有放弃找寻线索的可能性，“他们一定有某种关系，或者贸易往来。”  
史密斯翻着压在衣柜里的军装，随便应了几声。但很快，她摸到不同寻常的某样东西。“证件。”史密斯把衣兜整个翻了出来，潮湿让纸张摸起来手感不太好，“他是……呃，这应该是边检的意思？”  
“海关边检。”福尔摩斯瞥眼上面的法语，“他是内应。”  
这意味着波旁肯定能从埃布尔的人口贩卖交易中分一杯羹——只要他们能找到证据。史密斯放下证件，继续搜寻着散发出霉味的衣柜。但她的目光很快就被床头吸引了。波旁的烟酒瘾很重，尸体上都散发着浓厚的烟味，甚至连古龙水都不涂。但这床头太干净了，上面什么都没有。  
即使英国绅士们“不在女士面前抽烟”的原则一直让福尔摩斯尽量少的在史密斯面前抽烟，可在她于贝克街过夜的那些日子里，福尔摩斯是绝对不会在清晨的第一根烟上妥协的。“没哪个烟鬼能熬过早起的烟瘾。”逢她提起，福尔摩斯总是这般狡辩，“太熬人了，亲爱的，那可是整整一夜。”  
所以……波旁的烟盒在哪儿？  
史密斯合上衣橱，匆忙走到床头旁检查起来。非常干净。干净地过于奇怪了。史密斯在床头的木质结构上摸索着，试图找出一个暗门或是暗格：床上没有烟盒，肯定在周边的某处。她踩上床褥，手顺着单人床的四周细缝向下探去。烟盒应该在某个容易摸索到的地方……史密斯的手指触碰到一丝冰凉。她赶忙起身，用了些力气，掀起厚重床垫的一角。  
中了。  
她反身，用后背抵住床垫，取出压在床下的银质烟盒。抽最低劣的烟草，却用这样漂亮的烟盒来装？烟盒里的烟是用黑纸卷的，史密斯取出一支打开，把烟草抖落在地，浅淡的灰色痕迹在亮光的照耀下逐渐显现。铅笔写在黑纸上，最后包成卷烟，聪明得紧。  
福尔摩斯看史密斯一眼，走过去为她抬住床垫，让她赶紧出来。  
“他的账本。”史密斯又打开一支烟，把写有字符的卷烟纸都挨个放在桌子上，“玛利亚和耶稣是性别，其他的和之前并不相同。”  
12/19，Zèbre，María，Au，2+1（斑马，玛利亚，Au,2+1）  
11/16，Gorille，Jésus，It，1（大猩猩，耶稣，It,1）  
11/23，Pigeon，María，Ge，3（鸽子，玛利亚，Ge,3）  
12/25，Gorille，Jésus，It，1（大猩猩，耶稣，It,1）  
12/8，Gorille，María，En，1+1（大猩猩，玛利亚，En,1+1）  
“动物可能代表着人种或来源地，数字是钱，打点一个下层军官不需要那么多法郎。”福尔摩斯把床垫放下，仔细审查着纸张上的内容，“后面的‘+1’意味着其他的事情……这些纸条的数目不够。”  
“都在这儿了。但我们现在只有一份他们经手的名单，没有任何实质性证据证明这些贩卖确实存在。”史密斯靠着鼓鼓囊囊的袋子，“歇洛克，我觉得我们应该找维亚尔回来，这不是简单的案子，这是大型跨国人口贩卖案，我们两个人是没法处理的。这种案子在我的时代都需要两三组人长期合作才能侦破。这只是一个信息源，连线索都算不上。”  
“什么时候你开始畏惧了？”  
“我没有畏惧。我只是觉得他们可以帮助我们。这是在法国国境里的案子，牵扯到边检，或许也是整个欧洲的案子。歇洛克，这不是我们在不列颠岛上的那些事，这不是简简单单一起谋杀。你或许熟悉伦敦，但这是巴黎，我的法语和街上卖报的小孩一样水平，连淋巴结或是股动脉都不知道该怎么说。不管怎样，找维亚尔合作，我不觉得此事不合时宜。这是一桩大案。”  
“我和法国的渊源比你想象得近，我有个法国祖母，是威尔奈的妹妹。我不光了解法国，我的童年时间也曾在巴黎待过。”福尔摩斯紧紧地盯着史密斯，试图从她的蓝眼睛里得出信任二字，“M很危险……非常危险。他给我们发消息，证明他希望我们解决这些事情，而不是警察。让警察们参与进来是搅局。我们在不列颠也不止解决谋杀，在法国也一样。”  
“……好吧，我接受这说法。我也不该奇怪我怎么现在才知道你有个法国祖母，固执鬼。”  
“你也一样。”


	20. 第八案·中

福尔摩斯不得不承认，史密斯在和警察合作这事上说对了一次。第二天，当他们的毒物成分检测结束后，线索戛然而止。萃取的结果证明波旁死于可卡因注射过量。四十五分钟的半衰期，以巴黎圣母院为中心画圆，考虑到波旁的穷困潦倒，周边三公里左右的酒馆与咖啡厅都值得怀疑。可这时代，便利的监视器还没被发明，福尔摩斯也不如他声称的那般熟悉巴黎各处，裤脚上的褐色泥土在周边小巷随处可见，更不要提鞋底那些混杂着各种脏污的泥土。假设真靠过去那套分辨，当下显微镜的倍数显然不够。在史密斯的坚持下，他们只得像普通的警探那样，在范围内所以能到达的酒馆或是咖啡厅或是可能的注射地点侦查一圈，最后在一次次的不知道和不清楚中接受线索尴尬的中断的事实。  
福尔摩斯仿佛有些受了打击，他开始花大把时间抽烟与沉思；史密斯则忙于基础工作：解密隐写。烟草和茶水的味道混在一起飘出窗外，熏烤着在阳台上风干的成堆纸张，诡异得让旁边晒太阳的房客都忍不住往里看上两眼。  
但结果是喜人的，一周时间，所有的隐写单据都已经整理完毕，黑纸上内容的誊抄也结束了。波旁的黑色纸张是自十一月往后的记录，埃布尔的白色纸张则是自九月开始的，但即使是十一月往后的记录内容，也有一少部分只在埃布尔这里拥有记录，但波旁没有。  
“也许意味着他们被留在法国了。”史密斯爬上床，叫醒午睡的福尔摩斯，把誊抄好证据的本子递给他，自己倒翻身躺在床上，换了个舒服的姿势，舒缓一下整日抄写而变得坚硬的肩颈，“这或许是一个突破口，我们去找那些被留在法国的人，他们总能给我们提供些线索的。一百年前，路易十六可都上了断头台。买卖人口做奴隶，这可算贵族制复辟。英国人能忍受这事，法国人可不会：要我说，巴黎市民们肯定迫不及待向打倒始作俑者的。”  
福尔摩斯半睁着眼扫了一下上面的内容，又把本丢给史密斯，起身换上一件合适出门的外套：“希望他们没吊死埃布尔。”  
“你打算找警察合作了？”史密斯坐起来看着他穿衣打扮。  
“一次不受控的提审，我想我有办法说——”  
屋门突然被敲响，史密斯和福尔摩斯面面相觑，他们没把旅店地址告诉任何人。福尔摩斯拿走抽屉中的手枪，上膛后握在手里，待史密斯拿着匕首在床后埋伏好，方才缓慢地打开了门。  
“哦，天，确实是您，福尔摩斯先生！”维亚尔那张稍显愚蠢的脸出现在门后，福尔摩斯把手枪放回衣兜里，把门打开，“我看上面登记的是福尔摩斯夫妇，还怀疑了一下……史密斯小姐？您也在？”  
史密斯把匕首拍在桌面上，语气稍显不爽：“是的，我在这里，有什么问题吗，福尔摩斯夫妇，登记上写得很清楚。”  
“没，没有。我不是来查非法居留的，不是。我找了大半个巴黎的旅店就为找到您，福尔摩斯先生，我们有个案子……”维亚尔走进屋子，掏了半天衣兜，最终拿出一个皱皱巴巴的信封，还差些把其他纸张一并掉到地上，“这是复制品，但是和原本一样，今天上午卢浮宫收到的，看起来像是犯罪预告函。”  
福尔摩斯接过信封，打开后取出一张卡纸，厚度与最早他们收到的那张非常相近，手感也是。在纸张正中的位置，两行字整整齐齐地排列着。  
哦，严酷的魔王！（O，Draconian devil！），  
哦，瘸腿的圣徒！（Oh，Lame Saint！）  
福尔摩斯瞥眼上面的内容：“卢浮宫收到的预告函？”  
“是的，卢浮宫。”维亚尔慌张地点点头，“正是因此，我才不顾一切过来找您，尽管他们都说我不该向英国人求助……但卢浮宫如果遭窃，损失将是巨大的。”  
“我在忙别的案子，维亚尔，卢浮宫……”  
“列奥纳多·达·芬奇，蒙娜丽莎。（Leonardo da Vinci！The Mona Lisa！）”史密斯打断了福尔摩斯的话，“这是那段话的答案，列奥纳多·达·芬奇，蒙娜丽莎，字母的重排序。你可以回去检查一下蒙娜丽莎的背后，也许能找到一点线索，没准是串钥匙。”她把纸条从福尔摩斯手中抽出，交还给维亚尔，“如果有任何进展，发电报告诉我们。”  
维亚尔连忙道谢，点头后匆忙冲出屋门。史密斯倒回床上，眼皮疲倦地耷拉着：“你明知道。”  
“这与第二个密文有关。”福尔摩斯放下纸条，“上扬嘴角意味着严酷的魔王，蒙娜丽莎的微笑。我很好奇你是怎么知道的。一样来自你的年代？”  
“《达·芬奇密码》，一百年后的推理小说，从宗教与艺术上着笔：我在大学时对神秘学有着强烈的好奇心，即使我是个无神论者。总而言之，这是他们开篇的谜题。男女主靠这个在蒙娜丽莎背后找到了一串钥匙，开始了他们的冒险——我想可以这么说。”史密斯嘟囔一声，看着角落里被堆起来的干燥纸张，上面一层层的茶水印记见证了他们遭受过多么严峻的拷问，即使到现在一无所获，“但我不认为他们想偷盗蒙娜丽莎。蒙娜丽莎确实被偷过一次，但那是在一九一一年，二十多年后，不是现在。而且说实话，盗贼成功了，几年后他们才抓住那家伙，还是他自己跑出来的，说要把《蒙娜丽莎》交给意大利人，愚蠢的民族主义者。”  
福尔摩斯欲言又止，最后客观公正地说出评价：“卢浮宫真该升级一下他们的防盗系统。”  
“所以他们应当没打算偷《蒙娜丽莎》。你却要让接下来发生的事件成为新线索，而不是咨询警方，阻止这一切。”史密斯用手指绞着她的头发，湛蓝色的瞳孔盯着那些铂金色的末梢，看阳光顺着细缝变成衍射光栅映在眼里，变成各种奇怪的颜色。  
“不论打算做什么，他们的目标都与这些有关。我们不能预防犯罪，莉莉，我们能做到的事情是探寻真相，一直如此。”福尔摩斯拍下史密斯的肩膀，示意她起身，“但我做这件事不只因此，他的纸条上有一件事我认为你需要知道。”  
“什么？”  
屋门又一次被敲响，这次更加急切。福尔摩斯过去开了门，依旧是维亚尔。  
“还……还有一件事，福尔摩斯先生！埃布尔自杀了！”维亚尔气喘吁吁地，显然是刚从楼下跑上来，“尸、尸体的形状很诡异，而且旁边还有血字，是这样的，我们谁都看不懂。”他展开攥在手里的纸张，把一模一样的誊抄交给福尔摩斯。  
“这是镜像体，达芬奇的镜像体。”史密斯与福尔摩斯对视一眼，从盥洗室拿出镜子，放在纸条前。  
镜面将字符映成他们本该在的方向，那是一个名字：“帕乔利。”

埃布尔的尸体如维亚尔描述的一般诡异：没人会在自杀时试图把自己摆成维特鲁威人，还特地脱掉全部衣服全裸着摆好之后等待血竭而死。没有人知道埃布尔是如何获得刀片的，负责看守的警探信誓旦旦地表明他们会检查犯人的所有随身物品，确保除了衣服，随犯人进入狱中的别无他物。  
M的势力比他们想象得更大。不论福尔摩斯或史密斯，在此刻都对此心知肚明。没有一个只会入狱几年的人会选择自杀，就像判决前说着大话、却于绞刑架上颤抖身体的死刑犯。面对死亡时，人总有一种趋向于生命的原动力，除非他们意识到自己在劫难逃。  
解剖时，埃布尔的胃肠里还找到了消化到一半的软质纸张，应当是与刀片一起送到狱中的。如此一来，内应逃不过同居室的另一人或看门的小巡警。下午初见时小巡警一副心神不宁的样子，大概率是他递了这信。除此以外，他确实是个正直的好巡警——磨损严重与多次修补的靴子证明他每日的巡逻都完成的极为出色且家庭贫困，而面对警长时躲闪的目光和升高的体温表示他的悔过之心，在福尔摩斯看来，他确实没有胆量再做第二次了。木已成舟，纵然并非大赦时节，可也不必再毁掉一个穷人来之不易的工作。  
更何况，埃布尔的死亡为他们找到了新的线索。  
史密斯解剖尸体的午后时间，福尔摩斯去了一趟巴黎国立图书馆。旅店房间并非他的二二一乙，没有整理详尽的资料，无法进行系统查找。他确实记得帕乔利这姓氏——姓氏，应当是姓氏的，福尔摩斯没有十足的把握。因此，他依着达芬奇的脉络向下找去。法国与达芬奇缘分颇深，收藏在图书馆中的内容也格外惊人。一整个下午，福尔摩斯把自己研究成了达芬奇学家，同时，找到了帕乔利与达芬奇的少许交集。  
“神圣比例！”福尔摩斯抱着一卷巴黎地图闯进屋里。  
屋外天色已然黑了，史密斯早梳洗完毕，穿着睡衣靠在床头读着大仲马的《基督山伯爵》。权当学习法语，毕竟她没有一个法国祖母，也是规规矩矩在英国伦敦威斯敏斯特长大的普通中产阶级之一。但见福尔摩斯兴致勃勃地把地图贴到墙上，史密斯也不免放下小说挪挪身子，认真起来盯着福尔摩斯在地图上做上鲜红的标记。  
“什么神圣比例？”  
“帕乔利和达芬奇。帕乔利教达芬奇数学——就算这样他手稿上的数学内容真是漏洞百出——作为回报，达芬奇就给帕乔利的书画了插图。”福尔摩斯用丝线把警局监狱和卢浮宫连接在一起，“那本书的名字叫《神圣比例》，内容是黄金分割比，二分之根号五减一，零点六一八比一。”他不知从何处找来一把长尺，比划一番后将线条分割为三段，“卢森堡公园或是一家不知名的法餐馆。我会把藏尸地会选择卢森堡公园。”  
“藏尸地？又是一起谋杀案？”  
“不，不是又是一起谋杀案，是他控制的犯罪集团里出现了漏洞，这些人不得不死。埃布尔死后，如果我们不去揭发，警方是不会找到真相的。他们非常擅长如此不明不白的结案，尤其是无辜的舞女已经被释放了。他们从不会质疑。”  
“所以，埃布尔自杀，整个案件形成了闭环，我以为案件就这么结束了。”  
“如果人口贩卖只是这个犯罪集团的其中一环。假设他们只有一根链条，人口贩卖，在埃布尔被捕的时候，这条链条的后半就已经完全断了。这是自毁性质的行为。他们能够放弃人口贩卖，就证明有更多的齿轮存在，他们有更多的非法犯罪链条。这是一个集团、一个帝国，一个以犯罪为生的帝国。”  
“他们自断链条的唯一原因是中间出了差错。”  
“对。”福尔摩斯把笔放在桌子上，“可能是在人口贩卖上，也可能在其他地方——但我们只有这一份清单。”  
史密斯堪堪地打个哈欠：“你要再看一遍吗？不求助警方是没法做的，这基数太大了。”  
“你可以先睡，我把灯带去阳台读。”  
“好吧。”史密斯挥挥手，她确实被麻烦的法语闹得困了起来，“早点睡。”

如果维亚尔没有冲到门口对他们大喊大叫，史密斯非常确信，她是绝不会让连续工作十五小时以上、难得睡上一小时的福尔摩斯继续出门工作的。内容和福尔摩斯昨晚所说极为相近：有市民在遛狗时，于卢森堡公园的边缘一隅发现了尸体，被埋在浅表，小狗刨了几下就被发现了。  
史密斯大致检验了尸体，死亡时间推断在三至五天前，死因可以认为是枪伤，体表没有其他伤口，头却被大口径的手枪轰没了半个，就算把耶稣钉上十字架都不会有复苏的奇迹。这种面部开花的死法非常常见，黑社会的处决非常愿意运用这等方法，认不出面部就无法辨认遗体身份，警方顺势搁置至家属报案的例子比比皆是。  
但福尔摩斯与“无法辨认”毫无关系。  
“仿制假画的画家，热爱赌博，因此穷困潦倒，不得不从事此行。”福尔摩斯放下尸体沾满泥土的手，用法语和维亚尔说，“卢浮宫最近有什么新来的画作吗。”  
“什……？”维亚尔面露惊色，“为什么是仿制假画的画家？经历多日掩埋，他的指缝里颜料却非常清晰，还有他手指上的那些茧子。他是位画家，但仿制假画？”  
“衣服被修补过很多次，磨损严重，几年前的衣服了，如此频繁的穿着证明他没多少衣服用以替换，更没钱定做新衣服。因为他是个赌徒，有钱就会在赌场大把花销，你可以看到他胳膊内侧的纹身，那是意大利语好运的意思。更重要是他手腕上的伤口。没有从事重体力工作或工厂工作的印记，一个画家为什么会在手腕上有如此深的伤口？很显然，他曾经被某个人威胁过。这点同样被他手上的颜料验证，这是一种极为珍贵的蓝色，群青，来自阿富汗采石场的青金石。一位贫穷的画家如何用得起昂贵的群青。他的手上还有‘印度黄’与‘铬黄’，还有边角的绿色，这些都是本世纪的新型颜料，价格非常可观，他这样的画家是难以负担的。接下来就是简单的推论了，赌场为什么愿意饶过一位画家：赌场希望他来造假，继而销售假画获利。”  
“这可真是……太精彩了。”维亚尔干巴地点点头，“和卢浮宫……”  
“监狱与卢浮宫的直线上黄金比例分隔的结论就是卢森堡公园。”史密斯连忙接过话茬，“事实上，如果你方便借一步说话的话，我们或许可以谈论一些其他事情。”她只会英语。但此刻，英语就是阻挡隔墙有耳的方便方法。  
“什么？”  
“这些案件是相互关联的。”福尔摩斯也换了英文，把维亚尔领到人烟稀少的一旁，“埃布尔和波旁走私人口，而这位画家，显然，名画造假。背后是同一个人。”  
“他们走私人口？！”维亚尔惊呼出声，“我怎么现在才知道。”  
“因为我们现在决定告诉你？”史密斯拿出誊抄了清单的本子，打开展现在维亚尔面前，很快又，“这是一份单据，福尔摩斯和我已经破译上面的代称。其中有几位被走私的可能现在留在法国境内。”  
维亚尔艰难地望向他们，稍显畏惧：“我负责找到他们？”  
“其中一个。”福尔摩斯说，“男性，来自非洲，黑人与白人的混血，去年十一月十九日经埃布尔之手转出，注意近一个月里上层社会新添的仆人。”  
“我也许可以问问局长。”维亚尔在本上记下内容。  
“不可以。我们告诉你已经冒了极大的风险，如果你试图再告诉他人，我们都将变成地下的尸体。”福尔摩斯厉声，“你应当独立调查，这是一位侦探所必须的。”  
维亚尔唯唯诺诺地应了，满面愁容地离开。史密斯望着他的背影，半是玩笑地与福尔摩斯讲：“我不知你还如此关心警察。”  
“他有天赋，稍加努力，就会成为一位出色的侦探。雷斯垂德也是如此，他们需要学习——但成功与否取决于他们自身。”福尔摩斯带好手套，支起胳膊，“现在满意了，亲爱的未婚妻小姐？愿意去卢浮宫一游吗？”  
史密斯眨眨眼，挽住福尔摩斯：“你迟早会意识到警方很有用的。”

卢浮宫的管理确实如传说中一般松散，等他们转进仓库、煞无其事地用一份警方电报糊弄过看门人之后，福尔摩斯在心底给一九一一年打了个大大的问号：如此差劲的安保，居然要等到二十年后才会有盗贼试图偷走蒙娜丽莎。看来充满想象力的窃贼已经在世上绝种了，剩下都是一些做小偷小摸的家伙，就差明抢了，完全对不起“盗窃”二字。  
“这边。”福尔摩斯带史密斯拐个弯，跟上艺术品搬运工的脚步，往保管新入馆艺术品的库房走去。库房的安保要求比其他位置更高，当他们出示警方电报后，这次接待他们的成了卢浮宫的高层负责人之一。对所收到的内容进行一番阐释之后，高层负责人也接受了他们作为警方顾问的身份——知道绝密信件的人持有警方电报，理所当然就是警方顾问。即使他们的身份确实如此，福尔摩斯也不免再次为卢浮宫的安保画上一个叉。  
“您具体是要找哪副画呢？”负责人打开储存着各式油画的库房，“如果和您说得一样，我们不应该去检查蒙娜丽莎吗，他们在原文里指出了‘蒙娜丽莎’，那也是最容易被盯上的一副。”  
福尔摩斯环顾四周：“卢浮宫里有几幅达芬奇的画。”  
“四副，除了蒙娜丽莎之外，还有‘岩间圣母’、‘施洗者圣约翰’和‘圣母、圣子与圣安妮’，其他都是一些手稿。”  
“没有最近入库的新作。”史密斯放下入库单，转而望向福尔摩斯，这些法语她还是能听懂的，“这些都是达芬奇死后的赠与。”  
“是的。”负责人连忙说，“您需要寻找一副什么样的画作呢。”  
“上面三幅，除了蒙娜丽莎之外，他们都在哪里。”  
“岩间圣母和施洗者圣约翰在蒙娜丽莎后厅，圣母、圣子与圣安妮我们打算重新摆放，或许和蒙娜丽莎在同一厅。”  
“重新摆放？”  
“对，重新摆放，我们前些日子把它拿去修复了。”  
史密斯顿顿，一副无奈神色：“……让我猜猜，你们计划的位置该不会正好在蒙娜丽莎厅的神圣比例上。”  
“正好在神圣比例上！这是我们对达芬奇的致敬。”负责人格外自豪地点点头。  
“请让我们看下它，‘圣母、圣子与圣安妮’。”福尔摩斯说，“我们有理由相信，它已经被调换成了假货。”  
这下负责人反倒连连摇头了：“什——这不可能，卢浮宫的鉴定团队是专业的，我们一直找同一个文物修复公司做修复，调换是不可能的。”  
“在哪里。”福尔摩斯又问他一次，语气中的冷静吓得负责人霎时打个冷战。  
如果真的是假货，卢浮宫将出现惊天丑闻。负责人连忙领他们走入库房最深处，把被蒙着画的绸布掀开，达芬奇的画作出现在他们面前——不过，或许也能说是埋在卢森堡公园土地里的画家的作品，这取决于这幅画最后的鉴定结果。  
史密斯粗糙地扫了一圈画面，对寻常人来说，这幅画非常具有达芬奇风格，也无法辨认究竟是真迹与否。她略略挑起眼来，偷看着旁边正努力寻找赝品证据的福尔摩斯。辨认艺术品的真假，这可需要经年累月的练习。福尔摩斯合起手掌，指尖抵着他的唇，面对达芬奇的画作做着细致的思考。这是一幅极其出色的赝作，一幅久经沙场的卢浮宫鉴定家都难以判断出的赝作，和真作一模一样的赝作。福尔摩斯一直相信他的直觉，如果他认为其中有问题，问题就一定存在。  
寻找破绽的时间极为漫长。负责人的汗快要滴到地上，手指也下意识地攥紧，面上还保持着佁然不动：很相信自己的判断，但更为那个万一胆战心惊。库房陷入长时间的沉默境地，负责人看着史密斯，史密斯看着负责人，二人尴尬地面面相觑，却谁都不敢先一步说话，都等着福尔摩斯打破沉默，等着福尔摩斯宣告是谁的判断错误，是卢浮宫的惊天丑闻还是单纯神经过敏。  
“颜料！”  
划破寂静的呼喊让史密斯一惊，她连忙挪回目光，福尔摩斯显然破解了谜题，浅灰色的鹰眼里泛着得知真相时独有的光亮。“重点在于颜料，根本不是画面，画面很好，很整齐，非常具有达芬奇特色。”福尔摩斯毫不留情地用指甲从背景的黄色里挖下一大块，在负责人的泪水混杂汗水一起落到地上之前，把那一大块黄色颜料放在他眼前，“这就是假画画家犯下的大错误，他甚至为此而死！你看这个颜色，好好看看它！”  
“这不就是黄色？”负责人茫然地看着福尔摩斯。  
“不，这不是，这是化学合成品，在十九世纪才被广泛应用，植物无法做出这种颜色，即使是达芬奇也不能。化学颜料——达芬奇不可能在十六世纪初用这种颜料作画。”福尔摩斯又取下一块绿色颜料，“这也是化学颜料，甚至还有毒性。但唯独相同的是这些群青……我们在画家的手上也发现了群青。他的工作就是作出一副一模一样的达芬奇作品，糊弄卢浮宫那些都做不好的鉴定师。”  
负责人的汗冒得更多了：“可能只是修复师……”  
“不可能！一个合格的修复师会运用和中世纪相同的植物颜料，而不是这些化学制品。而且这一整张画都是化学颜料？闻闻那些味道，新的画架有胶的味道——但在那之下，是化学品才有的刺鼻气味！‘印度黄’和‘珞黄’，尸体手上沾满了这几种颜料，足以证明这幅画的虚假。也证明我之前的推论，他确实是一位假画画家。”  
负责人绞紧衣角，豆大的汗珠顺着额头滑下：“那真作……”  
“还没脱手。只有博物馆宣布失窃后黑市上才会有市场。你们只需要保密，尽可能地不让此事流传，他们就不会迅速脱手。修复师的地址？”  
负责人舌头都快捋不直了，整个人打着颤，吞吞吐吐，花了好长时间才说清具体内容。史密斯没听清他说的是哪里，只能看到福尔摩斯衬衫袖口上铅笔写的蒙马特一词。  
蒙马特高地……红磨坊？

相较于现代的繁荣，十九世纪末的蒙马特一副刚被开发出的城乡交界模样，鳞次栉比的画廊旁皆是招揽生意的男男女女，抹着厚重的粉底，向过往人挥舞着衣摆或裙摆。见史密斯这番上等人打扮的金发女人伴着他们潜在顾客类型的体面男性福尔摩斯一同出现，招呼的声音倒是换成了一片嘘声，大多恶意地忖度着史密斯的身份：在大多数人眼里，来到蒙马特高地的女性怎会是正经的夫人原配，大多都是些靠男人吃饭的情妇，他们金钱交易上的竞争对手。若不嘘上几声，又怎能让好色成性的男人们把眼睛从情妇身上挪开。比起习惯于承认“B”开头某个单词的史密斯，福尔摩斯倒是先一步觉得不适的。他和华生曾走过这般的巷口，却未曾经历过如此招揽。他把史密斯拉得离他更近一些，就像街头每一对亲热的情人那般。史密斯轻松地拍拍他的手，调笑一句：“欢迎来到地狱。”  
“你该回酒店的。”福尔摩斯眉头紧蹙，带她拐进右侧。  
“什么时候我说过不参与案件？”  
“我指换身男装再来。”  
史密斯这下理直气壮：“你会耐心等我换成男装打扮吗。”  
显然不会。  
门口颜色鲜艳的招牌破落而突兀，卢浮宫找寻的修复中介就坐落于此处，一栋舞场旁侧的古旧三层小楼，和混乱的蒙马特浑然天成地融为一体，几乎难以想象此处是卢浮宫里各式名作的修复场所。大概那些艺术家们总是热爱这类地方。从十六世纪开始，性病与艺术就成了分割不开的两个名词。甚至不少脑子不太好使的艺术家们，还以得性病为骄傲——瞧瞧那些藏在衣服下的疱疹！推开修复中介的屋门，史密斯先一步走入其中，在柜员把由专业的迎客微笑变成业余的情场调笑前，福尔摩斯的凌厉目光先一步扫到他身上，沉声道：“我有一副很贵重的画作需要进行修复。”   
小哥从惊吓中回了神，轻咳一声：“不好意思，我们这边不接私人委托。”  
“不行吗。”史密斯靠着柜台，稍显刻意的把胸部挤在柜台上，倾身向前盯着柜员淡蓝色的眼睛，“近几年那张画状况一直不是太好……似乎是提香的作品。这么放任下去也怪可惜的。”  
见福尔摩斯别过眼一副爱答不理的样子，柜员放任自己的目光向下溜去，却在听到某个名字时骤然抬起头来，眼睛里霎时充满了光亮。：“提香？提香·韦切利奥？”  
“是的，提香·韦切利奥。”福尔摩斯在远处补充一句，“朋友说你们是全欧洲最好的修复行，我才抱着试试的心态过来。”  
“韦切利奥……” 柜员咂摸着这如雷贯耳的名字，“我们可以接这单，先生。我们确实是欧洲最好的修复行，卢浮宫的名作都由我们负责。”他从柜台里翻出一沓票据，“先生，我们什么时候能去取画，或者您让他人送过来？”  
“我要先看看你们的保护措施。”福尔摩斯抬起手杖，指向内侧紧闭的门，“我不想为此丢了我的画作。韦切利奥的三张画都快抵得上一个小国家王储一年的收入了。”  
柜员快走几步，挡在门前，冲他摇摇头：“我们只允许内部人士进入的。安全问题您大可放心，卢浮宫也把画作托付给我们。”  
“好吧，我猜生意是谈不成了。”福尔摩斯扬起眼来示意史密斯，她扁扁嘴，走回福尔摩斯身边，依依不舍地望了柜员一眼，“下午好。”  
“——可以！”还没等他们推开大门，柜员连忙喊住二人，“我可以带你们进去转一圈，仅限于转一圈，你们要保证我不碰任何东西，在我家进行修复。”  
“只要你们的安保足够出色。”福尔摩斯说，“我相信给卢浮宫修复作品的手艺。”  
“我们的安保是城里最顶尖的，就连卢浮宫都比不上我们。” 柜员像是下定什么决心一般，扭开门把，把他们迎进里面。这是一条狭长的走廊，两侧各开两个门，四个房间，末尾楼梯下除了楼梯间外，还有一个暗门，按位置看来或许是通向后院的。而根据鞋底敲击地板的情况，地下应当还存在一层地窖。  
“这里是我们的周转区，主要是一些新来的作品。” 柜员绕回柜台拿了钥匙，打开左侧第一扇门。确实如他所说，里面都是各色被绸面布料盖上的木质框架，数目虽然不多，但其价格应当不菲。为了防盗，这间屋子没有窗户，在门侧有辅助照明的两盏煤油灯，被点上的次数不算多，污垢还没熏黑灯壁。福尔摩斯试图再往里走些，看看里面的布置，柜员却关上了门。  
“前面一间是我们的仓储区，需要两把钥匙才能打开，我只有一把，另一把在老板手上，我们动画作时他会来监督，顺便打开门让我们取出来，直到画完才会把画放回去。但和之前一样，这间屋子也是没有窗户的。” 柜员强调式地拍拍上面两个钥匙孔，转而将右侧尽头那间的门推开，“这是修复室，画家们修复作品时就在这里。不过最近没什么活，这里一直闲置。”修复室的安保显然不如其他几间，门口只有一道锁，凸肚窗尺寸非常可观，在阳光充沛的同时也让屋外能够清晰地看到屋中的情况。屋里并列放着两个画架，靠近门的显然比远离门的更高一些，大概是人站立画画时需要的高度。调色盘放在旁边，底色还没被盖上，群青和印度黄在阳光的照耀下非常显眼。角落里有些废稿，铅笔在纸上的痕迹经过多次摩擦，变成一片铅灰，但几个人形在阳光下依旧散发着特有的反光——圣子，圣母与圣安妮。废稿堆积的角落里，被钉上的木箱稳稳地立在那里。墙上没有晒痕，很显然，近些时候才搬来的。箱子最下面有一个墨水写的标志：卢浮宫！法语的！史密斯转头同福尔摩斯对视一眼。他们找到证据了。  
“这就差不多了，楼上是我们住的地方，还有一个人睡在楼梯间，负责夜间看管。” 柜员没注意到他们短暂的视线交汇，自顾自地继续说着，“你们的画什么时候送过来。韦切利奥的那几张。”  
福尔摩斯最后扫了一圈屋中，尽可能地记下每个细节：“三张。你们能负责上门提货吗？”  
“巴黎内只要您给我们位置就可以。” 柜员把他们迎回柜台，取出单据，“还有时间。”  
“哦，它们不在巴黎。我需要回国取，往返意大利和法国不是容易的事。”福尔摩斯掏出几张大面额的纸钞交了过去，“这是定金，请给我写个收据，还有电报地址。我会在离开意大利前给你们打电报，按我提供的位置去车站拿画作。”  
柜员接回定金，洋洋洒洒写了一份收据，在末尾悉心备注上通讯地址，像每一位业务员一样殷勤地送二人离开店里。  
“那可真是一大笔钱。”过了两条街，史密斯悄悄开口。  
“是啊。”福尔摩斯倒是不甚在乎的样子，点上一根卷烟，一面走一面吸着，“我们得在蒙马特多转几圈，买些新的衣服鞋子。”  
“提前说好，这次别想把我甩下。”  
“你不去和裁缝确认婚纱了？”  
“我会找到时间的。”

法国在化妆品上永远走在时尚前沿。在蒙马特高地的旧衣屋里买的二手破烂衣衫加上香榭丽舍大道旁古典美妆店里的几件陈设，还没花到一半的金额，他们就备全了几日伪装所用的行头和化妆工具。一如既往的，福尔摩斯总是拥有比史密斯更好的化妆技术；但鉴于蒙马特高地的特殊情况，史密斯第一次在化妆侦查上压了福尔摩斯一头。他们轮流在蒙马特监视，比起卖毛线的老奶奶或是干体力活的粗俗马夫，艳丽的金发新人舞女兼任娼妓更有蒙马特风范。面对见过她的那些“同行”们，史密斯堂而皇之承认自己是那“意大利男人”的情妇，昨日被喜新厌旧地踹出酒店，只好回来干老本行谋生。“同行”们霎时把敌对化成同情，她们中的大多数人都经历过这一场事，不然谁来做皮肉生意呢？而艺术家们也是喜新厌旧的，绕在新出现的舞女身边，欣赏着阳光下闪闪发光的金色卷发，痴迷地想要埋进快被挤出衣领的两团白肉里。  
感谢麻精药物不管制的年代。  
背街旅馆里一针迷幻剂下去，连架都不用打，这群身娇体弱的艺术家就把话囫囵地讲出来，从他们如何开始艺术生活到此刻是多么出色的艺术家，还有些极高的秘密在炫耀中被抖出，几日，史密斯就把法国现今上流社会的糟糕事听了个遍：鸡汤文说得对，世上大多数男人都是用下半身思考的，少有几个用脑袋想问题的都成了天才，比如福尔摩斯。  
“你……要不要被包养啊。”床上还迷糊着的男人从兜里掏出几张大钞，拼命地往史密斯的领口里塞着，“那些黑人我都——玩腻了！卖我的那人还不让我处理掉她们……不就是几个黑鬼吗。你，你要不要跟我去宅里，按天结钱。”  
买来的黑人？史密斯提起神来。“我也正找人包呢。站在街上每天就那么几个钱，香水都不够我买的！”史密斯娇嗔一声，抽出胸口的钞票塞进怀里，抱住男人的胳膊，“我也喜欢您，您带我去宅里吧。”  
“好——好，给我张纸，让我写一下……”男人的手不安分地在她腰上晃着，试图往下滑去。史密斯露出一个勉强的笑容，努力地遏制心中把男人现在就丢出十米外的冲动。

福尔摩斯是典型的十九世纪中产阶级绅士。这意味着他平日里总是优雅又从容，以绅士准则自我要求；同时，这也意味着在很多场合，他非常的保守。即使在几年前，他们就已经超出社会要求的拥有婚前性行为，可福尔摩斯依旧固执地保有着他的十九世纪观点。尤其是针对自己的未婚妻。  
“我不觉得这是个好主意。”他咬着指甲，在屋里反复地转着圈，“一定还有其他的方法。”  
史密斯正忙着把胸垫调个更好的位置，以便于让半个形状姣好的胸部都能从那件浪荡的舞女裙里“放浪地跃出领口”。听闻此言，她挑了一款红色的夸张耳环戴上：“我在蒙马特待上一周多了，不会有事的。”史密斯靠着镜子端详一阵两侧的耳环，又从花瓶里折了一朵玫瑰，在头上比划着，“我进去，等晚上给他下药，带女孩们出来，我们和她们聊聊，再送她们离开法国，非常简单。”  
“那是一屋子敌人，莉莉，我不会把自己的未婚妻送进一屋子的敌人堆里。你不知道那是不是埋伏。”  
“我以为我们在我个人探案问题上达成了共识。”  
“别试图调转话题，这不代表我允许你扮成他的情妇孤身一人进去侦查。”  
“这是唯一的办法！卢浮宫一直保密，那家店就耐下心一直在等，在那之后快半个月，进出的画作一张没有，《圣子、圣母与圣安妮》还在‘修复中’，但意大利人该回来交画了！可我们甚至毫无突破，唯一一条涉及人口贩卖的线索就是这个，我不会放弃的，歇洛克，不论你说什么我都会去做这件事。”史密斯用发卡别住玫瑰，“而且，即使你是我的未婚夫，也不该对我工作上的必要试图指指点点，你也曾扮成穷工人去底层妓院套话，这一样的。如果你怀疑我是看上那男人的话：向上帝发誓，我丝毫没有试图对你不忠的意思，我也不是愿当他人情妇的人，何况他真的很恶心。”  
福尔摩斯顺手从她头上把花摘了下来，忽得没头没尾冒出一句：“提香。”  
“嗯，提香。”史密斯探过去又把玫瑰拿回来，“他怎么了？”  
“只有英语区才称他提香，其他语种大部分使用他的姓氏，和店员说的一样，韦切利奥。一个会法语的英语区情妇，非常少见，而且还要求进店铺内部参观。店员或许被你吸引了，当场没注意到，但过后他或者别人意识到了这件事。没有进出的画作不代表生意没有流通。我希望你还没退化到连进出店铺的人还记不清的地步。黑色羊毛大衣、褐色卷发、棕红色的手提箱，最初三天里他每天下午快关店前都会去一次，之后戛然而止。我借检查管道的名义进去过一回，他们的楼梯间底下是实心的。这不免让人怀疑空心的地方不止是地窖，我绕到后巷，发现隔壁的舞厅每日都在搬运画作。我直觉你被发现了，他们才会慌乱转移画作。”  
“也可能是怕人查到假画画家。我知道你很相信直觉，但你没有证据，这是我们唯一的线索。你总得让我试试。”  
“我的直觉一向是对的。为了安全，你最好不要去。”门被敲响三声，福尔摩斯接过旅店伙计送来的电报，读完后面露喜色，“现在，这不是唯一的线索了。”  
“什么？”  
“维亚尔，他找到了一个被卖掉的奴隶，现在在警局被单独看护着，保护性监禁。”福尔摩斯把纸条和平日里的正装一并堆给史密斯，“换上衣服，我们得去监狱审讯。你不会想被关进监狱里的。”  
史密斯耸耸肩，把好不容易放上的饰品又摘了下来。

保护性监禁的监狱比大部分监狱的条件都好，但终究是监狱，灰黑色的墙壁伴随着发霉的味道，在昏暗灯光的映衬下，渲染出令人忧心又厌恶的可怖氛围。维亚尔守在尽头的监狱门口，留意着每一个走过去的人。见福尔摩斯和史密斯来了，他慌忙起身，清清嗓子：“这是迪让，自非洲来的印度裔。单子上十一月十九号的那位，说他原本不是奴隶，被误会了送过来的。其他的我还没问，一直等你们过来。”  
“是波旁的清单里少掉的那个。”史密斯同福尔摩斯对视一眼。  
福尔摩斯打开囚室的门：“法语？”  
维亚尔摇摇头：“会英语，但不是很标准。”  
“很高兴见到你，迪让先生。”福尔摩斯摘下手套，同起身的迪让握手，“我是歇洛克·福尔摩斯，顾问侦探，这是我的助手及未婚妻史密斯小姐，我们需要问你一些问题，有关你被贩卖的过程。”  
迪让紧紧地盯着他们：“我可以相信你们吗？”他说起英语确实带有浓重的印度口音，“你们必须保证我的安全。被发现的话他们会杀了我的。”  
史密斯眨眨眼：“福尔摩斯先生是英国最好的侦探，现在也是欧洲的，如果有谁能解决这案件，就是他了，你完全可以相信他。”  
“我们会尽力，之后换新的身份回到印度，这都很简单。”福尔摩斯说，“但在他们被抓捕前，没有人能保证你绝对安全。”  
迪让沉默一阵，最终松了力气，靠在监狱的墙壁上，将一切娓娓道来。  
“我是印尼人，会些英语，荷兰人的贸易公司开了以后四处招人，我就自己一个，也顾不上卖国奴这类话，有钱赚就行了，借会英语的事赶紧报了名。我们最开始在苏门答腊，做些淘金的活计。我手脚勤快，很快被提拔成当地的头头，手下还管着几个。那时公司发公告在非洲有个项目，过去都能升迁，薪水也翻倍，我孤身一人，见公司开的价格还算实惠，就报名去了。一路也算顺风顺水，到了非洲，公司当场发给我一批薪水，和他们来之前说得一样，唯独是住所却和当地人住在一起。我不懂非洲部落的语言，过得很压抑。但一切还和他们说的一样。之后几天，事情变得越来越糟糕。  
“当地人也和我们一起工作，都是男的，女的被单独分到一个小屋子里，每日回去时都满脸呆滞，我觉得是做那事去了。我觉得不对，非要替当地人伸张正义，夜里借着起夜就摸出去，打算一把火烧了那屋子。谁成想，我见不少当地的男男女女被赶着上了船。还没等我回过神来，有人从后面一闷棍把我打晕了。等我醒了，我就在船上了。  
“船舱里密密麻麻挤着几十个人，本地人，像我这样的印度人和中国人都是少数。我们在海上飘了一个多月，期间吃喝都极为简陋，后来在敦刻尔克港登了岸：我看牌子上的英文写得是敦刻尔克港，应当是敦刻尔克。那是夜里，我们被分散带开，我进了一家人口中介。这里面人种就杂了，还有几个白人，不知哪个国家的。我说我会英语，用英语跟他们争辩，于是他们给我照相，然后就丢进后面的监狱里。男女全混在一起，女人们大多数会被单独拉出去，就在走廊，我们都能听见。但那群黑心商人没胆量碰白人女人，都搞黑娘们。  
“我在里面待的时间不久，很快就被带走了。他们给我注射麻醉药，把我钉在箱子里，麻醉药剂量不够，我一半就醒了，清清楚楚地感受到自己被像送个物件一样丢来丢去。火车，我记得是火车的声音，还有钟声。然后我就被送到了他家——那个该死的变态公爵！但我为此也听了些话，我被送进去时签收和送货的都多次提到这个词，发音应该是这样‘荷兰’，我觉得是。”  
“荷兰-苏门答腊公司。”福尔摩斯流利地用法语说  
“对，就是这个！”迪让惊呼一声跳了起来，“他们在说的就是这个。”  
“荷兰？”史密斯困惑不解地望向福尔摩斯，“荷兰的公司怎么会选在法国中转。”  
“荷兰在七十年前已经将黑奴贸易设为非法，法国则是二十年前——比起七十年，二十年意味着极大的空子，尤其是对不止贩卖黑肤人种的贸易公司来说。”福尔摩斯诚挚地看着迪让，“如果有可能的话，你还记得自己是什么时候到的巴黎吗。”  
“我记得很清楚，是上午，先生，我是上午到的巴黎。我天还没亮就被他们叫醒，等到了公爵家里，他刚吃完早饭。我想应该是上午。”  
“非常感谢你，迪让先生。”福尔摩斯又一次和迪让握了手，方才起身把手套带上，“维亚尔警探会负责把你送回家，当然，最初那个，不是公爵家里。”他大步走出囚房，史密斯和维亚尔相对一眼，赶忙跟上他的脚步。福尔摩斯的话不像是说完了。  
还没到警局大厅，福尔摩斯就向右一转拐到一旁，用手杖拦住了维亚尔。“敦刻尔克火车站，晨间第一班到巴黎火车站的火车，不要停运，等我给你们发消息就进行突击检查，他们走私靠得都是这班列车。检查货运车厢，一定要开箱子细查。”在维亚尔惊讶的目光里，福尔摩斯回身用手杖晃了他一下，用法语稍显讽刺地呵斥法国警察的疏忽，“我建议你们警察多在敦刻尔克港下点功夫，那里简直是偷渡圣地，英国人驾艘小船就能浑水摸鱼到了法国。相比于你们，伦敦警察都难得算聪明了。希望你们在把他送回去这么简单的事情上不会再有丝毫差池。”  
史密斯眉头紧蹙，等离开警署上了马车才谨慎地开口：“那是我们坐的那列火车。”  
“是的。”  
“我想这或许不是巧合。”  
“确实不是。M知道我们杀了渔夫以后会绕道敦刻尔克……他和我应当是极为相似的一类人，做出的选择也相同。唯一不同的是即使我不是天使，我却选择在大多数时间站在天使这一侧；而他是彻头彻尾的恶魔。”福尔摩斯的眼神飘忽着，“来之前迈克罗夫特曾经向我提点过欧洲大陆的几个小公司，我从未想过他在试图暗示我这个。圣诞那几日他案头一直放着荷兰-苏门答腊公司的几份公开文件，我只当是政治上的事，没关心过。”  
“我们之后怎么办，给画廊发电，告诉他们在巴黎火车站接头，然后一网打尽？我不觉得他们能从一个英国情妇看出这么多。”  
“不，对待M的问题一定要小心。你明天去车站，我去蒙马特，如果他们明天一如既往进行贸易的话，我们会在火车站相遇。记得带维亚尔一起，我们随时需要警方的后备资源。”福尔摩斯突然停顿一下，面色沉重地看着史密斯，“另外，我很抱歉把你拖下水。如果M真像我想得那般危险，此刻，我们应该已经被几路杀手盯上了。”  
“你记得吗，歇洛克。”史密斯带些安慰的意思拍拍他的腿，“那封信是洛尔卡寄给我的。”  
马车在旅店门口停下，史密斯挽住福尔摩斯的手，一面走进旅店，一面仔细地观察周边的各色人等，却也未曾简单到什么看起来像是间谍的危险人物。  
“女士，先生。”见二人回来，旅店前台赶忙从信架里抽出一封信，跑出柜台递给他们，“给您二位的信，邮政员要求您二位亲启。”  
信？福尔摩斯接过信件，熟悉的厚质纸张令他的神经瞬间绷紧。他把信翻到正面，烫金的“M”符号对二人来说再熟悉不过。快步走回屋里，二人连大衣都顾不上脱，赶忙取出拆信刀拆开信件。  
“周六晚七点，正装出席。”  
这是一封邀请函，舞会的邀请函。上面标注了地址（史密斯惊讶地发现这地址和她从男人手里拿到的一模一样，她不得不承认福尔摩斯早先的话是对的）和邀请人——M男爵。史密斯蹙紧眉头，眼睛紧紧地盯着上面的男爵一词。从离开英国，她就一直以为这次的“M”会是莫里亚蒂教授：连福尔摩斯都用“犯罪界的拿破仑”称呼他了，甚至还认为M和他是极为相似的一类人，那就不可能是他人，这世上能同福尔摩斯较量的罪犯还没那么多。但莫里亚蒂教授身份的无数种可能性里并不包括男爵。  
可如果不是莫里亚蒂……不是洛尔卡。他们又是如何知晓未来世界的这些事情呢？

巴黎火车站的计划在最后一刻被浇了满满一盆冷水。福尔摩斯没能找到看见画廊的画作，而没能拦下维亚尔的史密斯只得看着他们莽撞地撬开货车车厢里所有箱子，最后也未曾见到一样违规物品。第二日、第三日都是如此，做过一次，即使是傻子警惕性也会提高警惕性，何况还是如此庞大的贸易公司：稍有风吹草动，他们都会谨慎地停止运作，像是遇到危险就缩回壳子里的乌龟。结果福尔摩斯忙得要命，整日清晨就离开屋子，等夜深了才回来，还得小心地用油卸掉贴了满脸的胡子，任史密斯怎么问都不愿她来帮忙，大抵又是做些去乌烟瘴气的地方埋伏的活计。  
案件中的停歇史密斯早已适应，她原本就不是做侦探的活计，过来以后七年多也没能改过来。比起装扮成另一人出门做调查工作，史密斯更善于在实验室里分析物证：她总是无法完美的保持伪装。尤其是前些日子还因为一句“提香”漏了底，让侦查又陷入更艰难的境地，实数糟糕。在这件事上，福尔摩斯说得对。而她也不免为此内疚不已。  
但那天到访的男人令她在意，如果那就是M男爵，对于莫里亚蒂来说，也太年轻了。史密斯的印象里，莫里亚蒂应当是位中年过半的男性，洛尔卡也提过几次，莫里亚蒂绝不可能是那日躺在床上的男人——他看起来比福尔摩斯年纪还小。  
各式线索在她脑内搅成一团，史密斯套上大衣，打算出门走走。前几日，裁缝铺刚送来一次试衣的单据，她也正好要去买一份很久前就该补上的生日礼物，可惜现在大概要变成新婚礼物了。  
有谁会不在乎自己的生日呢。  
香榭丽舍大道一如既往的繁忙，半成品婚纱落在肩上，史密斯望向镜子，对自己的眼光还算满意。她不喜欢太多蕾丝，但太过简陋的婚纱也着实不该出现在维多利亚时代的婚礼舞台上。一件带点蕾丝的拖尾白色深领婚纱就恰到好处，不会太凸显她和维多利亚女人们相比起来更为健硕的腰腹，反而能完美地衬托出她傲人的胸型。她幼时曾经幻想过穿上婚纱的样子，大半女孩都做过这事，不过她未曾大胆到幻想身边人会是福尔摩斯，那个英国人都知道的歇洛克·福尔摩斯。  
一切都像是做梦。  
价格当然也很吓人。史密斯咬牙付了第二笔定金，掂量着骤然薄下一层的钱包，开始祈祷典当行的价格不会太贵。那可是一把斯特拉迪瓦里，即使史密斯对古典乐的修习仅限于几场音乐会和几个教导，她也非常清楚这把小提琴的价值，就算放上全部身家，她或许都买不起这样一把小提琴。福尔摩斯若是把这几年做侦探攒下的钱尽数拿出，应当是付得起的，不过要等他从案件里抽身，想起来这把小提琴的事，怕是早就被人买走了。怀揣着碰运气的想法，史密斯用硕大帽檐的帽子遮住脸，往蒙马特高地的典当行走去。  
但这价格——简直是不要钱！史密斯在典当行里翻来覆去看了几次，确认是斯特拉迪瓦里的真品，枫木质地，镶边完美拼接，音色悦耳，外表完美，怪不得福尔摩斯连侦查现场时都要流连地看上一眼。她掏出钱包，当机立断将小提琴买下。  
至于何时送出……  
史密斯另付了一笔邮费，在现场看着当铺老板把小提琴妥帖打包交送邮局，收件地址贝克街二二一乙，英国伦敦，由哈德森夫人转交歇洛克·福尔摩斯先生。  
落款署名，莉莉·史密斯·福尔摩斯女士。

周六晚上，史密斯终于在男爵府邸外见到了一身晚礼服的福尔摩斯。没有大胡子、没有乱糟糟的头发、更没有蒙马特旧衣房里收来的破烂衣衫，福尔摩斯又变回了平日里的帅气模样，穿着黑色的绒质无尾晚礼服在门口等她。见她来了，福尔摩斯抬抬头顶的绅士帽，向她递出手来。从相遇到现在，二人相看多年，见过彼此最糟糕的一幕，史密斯倒是惊讶，他们还没相互嫌弃彼此的皮囊。她还穿着宝蓝色的绸绒长裙，拓宽的领口一如既往容许微风连着冬日寒意一起往里钻去，就好像一切都回到了最初贝诺公爵开放晚宴的那一夜。史密斯搭上福尔摩斯的手，继而靠过去挽住他，感到侧腹处一块硬物稍显硌人，心知肚明地扬起一个笑容：“你是见到我太兴奋了。”  
福尔摩斯的手往她背下滑去，松垮束腰下的两处不平整摸起来相当清晰：“你也一样”  
“调查有新结果？”  
“取决于你记不记得蒙马特高地有没有知名舞厅，康康舞队列整齐于开幕登场，我在蒙马特打听出了一二位置，侦察时都见到几场黑市交易，但最后的地点还要你解开谜题。”  
“舞厅位置可不是我擅长的知识。”  
“是非常出名的舞厅。你一定听说过的。人类的记忆极限非常出色，身处法国，你一定能想起来。”  
“香榭丽舍大道有个丽都，那是很出名的歌舞厅。” 史密斯将邀请函递给门口礼宾，从手包中抽出扇子，把其他都寄存好。  
“蒙马特，亲爱的。”  
“另一家在白色广场，红磨坊，那里非常流行康康舞，还有画家专门画红磨坊的……白色广场。那是蒙马特。”  
“就是在那儿。”福尔摩斯牵着她步入大厅，为二人拿了两杯香槟，“红磨坊的队列。他们表演的开放时间是什么时候。”  
史密斯喝口香槟，法国贵族们挑起酒来着实毒辣，这迷人的风味难以在寻常人家找到：“我怎么可能记得这么清楚。大概是晚上吧，晚饭过后，八点或者九点，不会太早。”  
“看来我们要埋伏一段时间了。”福尔摩斯向她举杯，“周日画廊停业，周一博物馆休息，放出消息后的周二晚上？”  
“带武器。”史密斯同他碰杯。  
舞会现场大多是些法国名流，说得法语极为“纯正”，潜台词是比普通人讲话更难听懂。在M男爵的地盘上，史密斯断然不敢靠着一口二流法语独自打探消息，只得跟着福尔摩斯一起周旋于开场前的社交里，老老实实做个普通的中产夫人，拿着扇子，等法国女人们为一些毫无理由的八卦欢笑时就一并乐上几声，虚情假意地装出一副听懂了的样子。在场的都是白人，史密斯不论怎样看去，都没能见到洛尔卡。这让她更深地怀疑起来，假若洛尔卡都不在场，这当真是最初他们收到预告函的后续吗？或者这只是另一个案子，他们想得太多，才把一切串在一起。  
音乐声戛然而止，乐师们收好乐器站了起来。所有人的目光都凝在中心最大的楼梯上，等待着东道主的到来。一位白衣青年自楼梯上缓缓走下，淡金色的短发颇具浪漫主义的披散在肩头，如海水般蔚蓝的双眼略过每一位宾客，像是轻盈跃动的海豚。“欢迎各位赏光来到我的晚宴。”他清清嗓子，用尽可能大的声音说，“我的贸易公司去年一整年的营业额又达新高，感谢各位一直以来的支持。”他有着法国风情的好看，在场女性不论已婚未婚都免不了倒吸一口冷气，为这副美貌惊叹，但史密斯的眼睛却黏在他身后跟着下来的褐肤女仆：洛尔卡。  
所有的寒暄过场都被大脑自动过滤，史密斯望着洛尔卡，心里充斥着怀疑。她不是没想过莫里亚蒂的模样，但绝不会是这样。比福尔摩斯还要年轻的金发法国青年？不，史密斯怎么也不相信这事。洛尔卡垂眼站在旁侧，似乎对这一切毫无察觉，看起来就是一位忠实的印度女仆。  
音乐声又一次响起，金发的法国人一面寒暄一面穿过人群径直向二人走来，福尔摩斯面色凝重地拍拍史密斯的手，唤回她飘离在外的神志。  
“久仰，福尔摩斯先生，史密斯女士。我最近听过二位的不少英勇事迹。”法国人说着一口粗糙的英语，听起来格外折磨耳朵， “我是莫波吐依兹男爵，荷兰-苏门答腊公司的经理。”  
不是……莫里亚蒂教授？史密斯把目光挪到洛尔卡身上，试图从她身上找到解答。可洛尔卡依旧垂眼站在他身后，面对史密斯的几记眼刀理都不理，任谁看了都要说这是一位尽职尽责的贴身女佣——得体的绅士和淑女绝不会在这等场合主动攀谈的对象。  
福尔摩斯挂起一个体面的笑容，抢先一步和莫波吐依兹握手：“我也很熟悉你的公司。”他的另一只手不合礼节地放在衣兜里，大概正握着枪，“最近一段时间。当然。”  
莫波吐依兹进一步按住福尔摩斯的肩膀，威胁般捏紧肩胛骨，看起来却同好友之间宴会上的勾肩搭背无异：“这可不是个练习射击的好地方，护花使者，我只想和史密斯女士聊聊天，没打算抢走你可爱的未婚妻。”此刻他反倒一副翩翩君子模样了。  
“我不认为和他人的未婚妻进行私人谈话是符合礼节的，男爵阁下。”没得到洛尔卡反馈的史密斯只得乖乖地顺着莫波吐依兹的话往下说，但她断然不会甩掉福尔摩斯的——尤其是洛尔卡态度如此暧昧的时候，“所有你要告诉我的事情，我的未婚夫都有可以知道。”说是女人的第六感也好，或是某个潜藏在理性底部的疑问也好，史密斯不认为洛尔卡一直以来声称的“莫里亚蒂教授”会是这个男人。如此蹩脚的英语难以在英国担任数学教授的职位不提，洛尔卡担任他的女仆，却放任莫波吐依兹扣错衬衫的扣子？她悄悄挑眼与福尔摩斯对视，果不其然，福尔摩斯也意识到了这些许的违和感。  
“好吧。”莫波吐依兹耸耸肩，回身坐在场边的软皮沙发上，抬手示意他二人坐下。  
史密斯先一步坐下。“女仆。”福尔摩斯抬眼，示意莫波吐依兹调开洛尔卡。他一季前才见过洛尔卡，可直到现在都没解开在伦敦时洛尔卡身边的诸多谜题。调开洛尔卡，对他们谁都有益。  
“不。”莫波吐依兹按住洛尔卡的手，拉着她坐在自己身边，“你留下，她留下；你离开，她离开。”  
“没关系，她可以留下。”史密斯也想看看洛尔卡葫芦里究竟卖得是什么药。  
“那我们打开天窗说亮话，史密斯女士，我不是愿意打哑谜的人，那太麻烦了。”莫波吐依兹微眯起眼，“我希望你从现在开始，停止插手我的生意。”  
史密斯态度强硬地回复：“如果我不呢。”  
莫波吐依兹从喉咙里滚出一阵笑声，就好像触发了他的某个机关一样，笑得不停。“你会付出很大的代价，女士，很大，你无法承受的。”他把手插进口袋。福尔摩斯的手已经攀到手枪柄上了，但莫波吐依兹却只是取出了一杯手册。很小，能放在手心里的尺寸，封面是真皮的，上面烫印的M如之前的纸张上一模一样。“你来的一个月内，我的两项主要生意都惨遭暴露，你简直是个瘟神。先是几桩交易暴露，我不得不杀死我手下最得力的两位干将，一切都被安排得格外妥当——可由于你的干涉，两桩生意，整整两桩生意，都被坏得彻底！而我的公司更是随时面临解体的风险，我也会随着公司交易的暴露而丧失自由。”他说，“你显然很不了解我，被迫采取极端措施是我所最不愿的。我是个生意人，喜欢利益最大化。只要现在你们退一步，我们皆可海阔天空，或许还能再给你们一些分成，如果你愿意来为我效力的话。让如此美人遇到令人痛心的下场，不仅是我，我想你的护花使者也不愿看到。”  
“看来我们没必要继续谈下去了。我不会因危险停止的，莫波吐依兹男爵，危险是我们工作的一部分，主持正义更是我们唯一的、也是最终的目的。”史密斯起身握住福尔摩斯的手，“为了社会的利益，我可以心甘情愿的同任何一位罪犯同归于尽，尤其是你这样涉及多条罪状的恶人。但我更相信邪不压正，我们终会毁灭你，而你无法毁灭我。”她不愿再谈，头也不回地离开座位。  
音乐正换到新一首，福尔摩斯环住史密斯的腰，领她走入匆忙的人群，把所有还黏在莫波吐依兹后脑勺的目光都强行扳了回来。虽然不过三分钟时间，但福尔摩斯已把莫波吐依兹看得透彻。他不像是试图扮猪吃老虎的人，看起来是确确实实连经营荷兰-苏门答腊公司都已算勉强，根本不像是能如M般神机妙算的罪犯。但条条线索都指向莫波吐依兹，让人无法否定他是罪犯的答案。  
史密斯的舞跳得比相遇时好了不少，福尔摩斯带着她在人群中转着优雅的圆。他们贴得很近，连呼吸都能够到彼此裸露的肌肤。  
“你刚刚从哪里学来的话。”福尔摩斯附在她耳边，好听的男中音隔开所有弦乐，温柔的落在耳朵里，“这么义正言辞。”  
史密斯俏皮地眨眨眼：“从你身上。”

白色广场的侦查比想象中受到了更多的支持，即使这一次他们没能拿出任何证据。但在巴黎火车站遭受重创的法国警察们依旧把所有精力都放在白色广场上的诸多舞厅里，也不知究竟是为了探案，还是想要借此机会多喝几杯公费啤酒、摸摸姑娘们的大腿，反正舞厅总是不嫌人多的。大概是后者。穿着男装的史密斯熟练地压低声音，向吧台的酒保要了一整杯黑啤酒，大咧咧地捧回卡座享用。既然福尔摩斯只说让他们过来蹲点，没说具体何时抓捕，趁机享用一下啤酒应当是无可厚非：这样可以稍微放纵自我的醉酒实在是太难见了，维多利亚时代对女性们总有各种各样的要求，非要穿上男装才能得到片刻解脱，而唯一愿意接受她的福尔摩斯比起啤酒这种市井享受却更爱价格昂贵的法国佳酿，连用烈酒调制果味鸡尾酒都不愿她做，总说是葡萄酒更为优秀。  
也不知道什么时候才能再喝上一杯。她囫囵吞了一大口下去，虽然味道不如德国人的酿造，但聊胜于无。而且酒精度数很低，绝不会影响她的判断。史密斯一边喝酒一边观察着舞厅境况，时而拒绝几位贴上来的妩媚舞娘：她们对她可没什么性吸引力。身为直女，她只能欣赏舞台上的舞女们。真正吸引她的是其他人——史密斯撑着沙发扶手，冲远处的漂亮男人勾勾手，在一片嫌恶声中得意洋洋地等着男人走到她身边来。  
男性舞者和舞女们没什么区别，都是货架上任人挑选的物品。但这物品显然更为出色。他一出场就成了舞场的焦点，结束舞台后的繁杂社交场合里，吞咽唾液的动作伴随下半身的隆起一起化成欢迎的鼓掌声。迷人的黑色卷发和浅灰色的瞳孔在第一眼就能勾住每个人的魂，纤瘦苍白的身体配上滚着蕾丝边的礼服更是进一步诱人深入，最后是如天鹅绒般优雅的男中音，还有极像法国上流社会口音的流利法语，史密斯找不到理由不爱这位漂亮男人，尤其是当这位漂亮男人是她的未婚夫时。  
福尔摩斯身上确实有一种可以成为一流演员的特质。史密斯时常想，他选择作为侦探的同时，这世上就少了一位天赋异禀的演员。这对热爱戏剧的人们来说是何等的悲剧！她张开手臂，任福尔摩斯凑到她怀里，附在耳旁私语，他人看来就像耳鬓厮磨，可内容却是残酷得很：“就是今晚。隔壁舞厅持续清场几日，此处的几个包厢整日人满为患。”  
“左手第二个有人拎着和达芬奇画作尺寸相近的东西进去了。”史密斯环上福尔摩斯的腰，把他往怀里拉了些，“从修复室来这里不远，我们这几日刚好放松了对那边的监视，尤其在日落后。”  
“急于脱手，这样能把责任撇清。”福尔摩斯对史密斯的动作毫不介意，他对演技的要求一贯很高，“卢浮宫按我说的在前日把失窃消息已经放出去一些了，现在黑市中打这幅画算盘的人不少。刚才两个男人的目标就是这张画。”他从酒杯旁的盘里挑了颗饱满的葡萄，含在唇间轻轻地研磨着，时不时把目光抛向还望着他的二人身上，“老板带我上去过，他说包厢是招待贵宾的。但每间包厢的书架位置都相同，后面极可能是连通的空洞。”  
褐肤舞女捧着整盘水果走进场中，随时有人从盘上取下不同的食物。最重要的是那些取下橙子的人，他们顺着楼梯走上二层，消失在帘子已经落下的包厢里。刚刚还用渴求眼神黏着福尔摩斯的二人也各自挑了一瓣橙子，往楼上走去。史密斯同福尔摩斯对视一眼，一副失了兴致的模样把福尔摩斯推离座位，好巧不巧撞进其中一人怀里。  
她挪开眼，一面灌下啤酒镇定心神，一面用眼神示意维亚尔准备抓捕。  
等舞女离开会场，楼上的私人拍卖也应开始了。史密斯瞥眼维亚尔，他一声令下，四处摸着舞女大腿的警员们骤然回到工作状态，纷纷掏出枪支控制现场，男男女女霎时举手投降。史密斯矮身自靴子里摸出一柄长匕首，快步爬上楼梯。之前选出的一队精英警员已把枪支上膛，紧随其后上到二楼。  
三位看守几乎同时中弹，史密斯踹开屋门，果不其然，屋里正中放着的拍卖画作正是卢浮宫失窃的达芬奇画作《圣子、圣母与圣安妮》！跟在她身后的警员冲天花板空放一枪，片刻前还格外体面的贵族们此刻逃的逃散的散，大难临头劳燕且要分飞，何况一群只以利益凝聚在一起的人们。  
福尔摩斯从外套中抽出手枪，眼疾手快守住窗口，一面举枪控制现场一面用余光在人群中寻找着莫波吐依兹男爵。如此重要的拍卖场合，莫波吐依兹不可能不来。他应当在的。但是福尔摩斯却毫无收获。即使做了化妆，一个人颧骨与额骨的相对位置与眼间距也是不会变的。巴黎警方把现场所有人挨个押出舞厅，福尔摩斯站在门口审视着每个人的头骨，试图从中找到一丝破绽。  
刚才的二位男人甚至还向他抛来媚眼，但不论如何，这群人里没有莫波吐依兹男爵。  
怪了。  
不不不不不，也有可能是——  
“马车！”福尔摩斯冲上大道拦下一辆马车，递把手让史密斯钻进马车，“一区，二十分钟里赶到再给你加一枚金币！”  
应当没有哪辆马车比这辆更快了，到莫波吐依兹男爵府邸时福尔摩斯看都没看，直接丢给马车夫两个先令，直冲冲往楼里冲去，却见屋中已是空空荡荡，只剩几位手无缚鸡之力的小女仆瑟缩在一旁看着他们冲进来。  
“后门！”史密斯惊叫一声，绕过大厅直奔后屋。失去女性长裙的束缚，史密斯奔跑的速度骤然提高。她远远地就看见铁制的后门大敞着，可等她跑到街道上，却只见一片宁静夜色。  
福尔摩斯跟在她身后，在门口停了脚步，话说得稍显咬牙切齿：“他跑了。”  
“见鬼的！”史密斯猛地踢了一脚门口的石子，大声地咒骂着。等心率稍显平复，她重复着深呼吸，用以安定心绪：“现在怎么办。”  
“让巴黎警方设卡。”福尔摩斯拢起垂在额前的打卷散发，一把捋到脑后，回身看着跑步追来的维亚尔，“向上司申请，在整个巴黎设卡，通缉莫波吐依兹男爵。”  
史密斯手叉腰一脸无奈地看他：“他是男爵，夏洛克，警方不能毫无理由地通缉一个男爵！”  
“法国不是还把国王推上过断头台吗？”  
“不是一回事！”史密斯总觉得自己对牛弹琴，“这是——情理上的——权力之类的事情。”  
“这个可以做理由吗。”维亚尔忽然插进话来。二人的目光骤然挪到他身上，维亚尔小心地从怀里拿出一个信封，带着手套取出其中的记事本。那记事本二人都很熟悉，繁复的M标识和刚好掌心大小的尺寸——是莫波吐依兹男爵的！  
“这当然可以。”史密斯松了一口气，“你是哪儿拿到这个本子的。”  
“端水果盘的褐肤舞女逃了，我查了所有人都没查到她。但她托着的水果盘里有这么一个本子，我觉得有用就拿过来了。”维亚尔得意洋洋地说，似乎是想要得到谁的表扬。  
福尔摩斯面色一沉。  
这是他第二次被骗了，还没人能连续骗他两次。

火车站人头攒动，福尔摩斯把钱付给行李搬运工，在窗口取出两张去马赛的一等车厢车票。  
抓捕行动圆满完成，各式赃物与走私账本也已进入清算阶段，但莫波吐依兹男爵本人却伙同几位亲信在警察抓捕前离开了府邸。法国警察连夜设卡，二十四小时内却毫无收获——直到福尔摩斯去了火车站，打听出几小时前刚有一位留有络腮胡的富商包下一辆特快直奔马赛，几分钟前发走的那辆。  
络腮胡简直就是男性伪装的入门技巧。  
打包行李、退房、留下裁缝铺的联络地址，福尔摩斯与史密斯忙活了整整一个通宵，订下第二天早上的第一班快车直奔马赛。  
福尔摩斯燃上他清晨的第一根卷烟：“马赛——我始终不明白他为什么要包快车去马赛。”  
“沿海，方便离开欧洲大陆？”史密斯接过提前订下的午餐篮，站在一旁等他享受完旅途前的最后一根卷烟。  
“他完全可以直接去英国，再从英国沿海中转。才三十英里，给渔民点钱，大部分人都愿意做这趟生意。比起从巴黎去加来，去马赛路途遥远，即使是专列特快，也依旧随时都有可能被拦截。去瑞士都比马赛划算。或许、或许……”福尔摩斯咬着卷烟的尾巴，目光投向眼前的一片虚无。史密斯熟悉这副模样，福尔摩斯定然是想起了什么。  
“船上的渔民！”半晌，福尔摩斯忽然说，“他的靴子不是崭新的，沾满砂砾。但黑斯廷斯的海滩上不会有淡白色的沙子。那是法国的，而且不是加来，我们看到过那种沙子——在敦刻尔克！”  
“所以他去过敦刻尔克？”史密斯耸耸肩，“我没觉得这有什么不对。”  
“或许对于中等收入的渔民来说很正常，但他爱赌。衣服是粗麻布制的，还记得吗。穿着粗麻布制得衣服却买穿棉布衣服的渔民才会穿的鞋，不，那不是他的鞋，那是雇佣他的人送给他的，是莫波吐依兹男爵某个下属的鞋。你看，他能从敦刻尔克离开，他肯定在敦刻尔克的海关有人疏通关系：可他没选择敦刻尔克。这么一来就很明晰了。莫波吐依兹男爵背后还有人，他不是最顶上的头儿。”福尔摩斯丢掉烟头，从史密斯手上接下午餐篮，“真正的主使者阻断了莫波吐依兹男爵的退路。写给我们的信件也是那个人打着莫波吐依兹名义发出的信函，想借我们之手清理自己门户，真是极为精巧。而且我相信写这封信的人——不论洛尔卡究竟侍奉的是何等人士，他是一位说英语的人。”  
史密斯挽住他的手，登上列车：“你说莫波吐依兹清错场这事？”  
“英语和法语里队列是同一个词汇，但法语有更多的引申义：队尾，或者坊间也有色情一点的说法。莫波吐依兹的英语烂到根本不是英语，他看到谜题时从洛尔卡那里得到了红磨坊的地址，却因为法语搞错了两侧到底是哪家店会有警察。真是悲惨的结局，被他的上司摆了整整一道。”福尔摩斯把午餐篮放在包厢桌上，抽出他们在巴黎第一天时，洛尔卡交给他的谜语单，“现在只剩第一句了，繁杂世间诸事强求不过空忙，这肯定与这场旅途有关。可能是他真正的目的地，跨海后的逃亡之旅。”  
史密斯摇摇头，她的母亲总是忙碌，而她在各方面也继承了母亲的这点“优点”。除了偶尔飞到亚洲或美国代表俱乐部参加业余的自由格斗比赛，她去过最远的地方就是法国巴黎了。在欧洲地理上，她几乎毫无长处，更别提其他大洲的地理问题了。  
没能得到解答，福尔摩斯靠回椅背上，烦躁地咬着指甲，试图为莫波吐依兹的想法找出原因。太多了，一旦出海，太多了，  
“我知道第一句谜题了。”吵闹的夫妇牵着他们的儿子回到二等车厢，史密斯望着他们远去的背影，忽得就知道了谜底，“那是一首歌，来自我的年代看起来已经算是老电影的一部作品——会动的照片，你可以这么理解。主角夫妇在摩洛哥观光时，目睹了一位法国人被谋杀。临死之际，法国人把一些事情告诉了他们……他们知道的太多了，间谍组织绑架了他们的儿子。为此，夫妇二人投入一场战斗。在影片末尾，夫人唱着这首歌，成功营救险境中的小儿子，那是整部电影的高潮。实际上不该是英语，是法语，Que Sera Sers，世事不能强求。”史密斯顿顿，福尔摩斯的话题让她想起洛尔卡那日的顺从，而这首歌名似乎也在暗示着什么，“他要去摩洛哥。他只能去摩洛哥。”  
火车准时出发，窗外忙着道别的行人逐渐化成一个个小黑点。史密斯没有理会福尔摩斯的分析：她还记得那首歌的旋律。小时候，妈妈曾经为她唱过。整整七年，史密斯忽然觉得眼眶一热，鼻子里泛上些酸楚。爱情固然甘美，可她依然怀念曾经的亲人朋友们。透过玻璃车窗，站台逐渐消失在蒸汽机车排出的黑烟下，列车不再回头，一路奔向马赛。她轻轻地哼唱着，任由汽笛的轰鸣声盖过她的歌声，把一切都化作车轮下的滚滚尘埃。  
When I grew up and fell in love.  
I asked my sweetheart,  
What lies ahead?  
Will we have rainbows day after day?  
Here's what my sweetheart said:  
Que sera, sera,  
Whatever will be, will be;  
The future's not ours to see.  
Que sera, sera,  
What will be, will be.


	21. 第八案·下

欧洲列车的速度比英国慢些，因此，旅客们得以慢悠悠地欣赏铁路两侧的景色。但这旅客中显然不包括福尔摩斯，他焦虑地啃咬着指甲，时不时探出头去观察一下道路两边的方碑，看看车速有没有进步。这已经是当下的快车了，但福尔摩斯依旧相当不满。他们已经晚了几小时才上车，还要忍受每一站的停留等候——包下的专列特快可是中途不停的。等这辆火车慢悠悠地到达马赛，或许莫波吐依兹就出海远赴摩洛哥了。即使这位做事拙劣的男爵先生并不是最后的幕后统领，但男爵先生对此定是略知一二，加上不甚坚定地意志，怕是几加询问之下定然说出答案。

相较之下，靠着包厢的椅子悠闲地享用起美妙三明治的史密斯显得有些过于精神松垮了。但她确实庆幸的很，这辆列车不开往瑞士莱辛巴赫，那就理所当然地不会把福尔摩斯送到莫里亚蒂手上。不论案件结果如何，福尔摩斯避开了一次与莫里亚蒂的交锋，这事就足以她庆贺几日了。何况洛尔卡还从中作梗，一路提点：现在想来，史密斯总觉得这像是洛尔卡的调虎离山之计。假设福尔摩斯再回到伦敦，沿着洛尔卡的背景查下去，定然就会顺藤摸瓜找到莫里亚蒂教授，她们就成了引荐二人的契机了。而当洛尔卡辅佐莫波吐依兹男爵，自莫里亚蒂教授手下学来的技巧足以骗过福尔摩斯，他们相似的姓氏更是能让史密斯严肃对待，在第一时间就立起全身汗毛，决定跨海来法国。

在设计一桩罪案上，洛尔卡学得比她更为出色。

火车的速度逐渐减慢，列车员穿梭在人群中喊着站名。他们终于到里昂了。过了大半个上午，他们才走了火车的半途。虽然比起敦刻尔克到巴黎的慢车已经相当不错，但这样的速度依旧不能让人满意。

里昂是个大站，火车要停留一刻钟。如所有蒸汽火车一样，停靠后的哐当一震表示火车已经在站台的预定位置停了下来。上下车的人们匆忙挤到车门前，史密斯收好午餐篮，打算下车逛逛。封闭的火车车厢让她烦躁不已，即使打开窗户，扑面而来的废气味道也令人难以接受。她一向无法适应维多利亚时代的空气，四处都充斥着污染；到了她的时代，大多是些发现不了的二氧化碳。半斤八两，人类一百多年也没什么进步。

福尔摩斯还在焦虑地盯着时间表，丝毫没有想要下车呼吸新鲜空气（大半时间可能只是抽根烟）的想法。史密斯打声招呼，取了随身的钱包独身下了火车。

站台上有几个卖各式吃食的小摊，史密斯顺着一个个走过，挑选着优秀的糖分补充物。时至今日，福尔摩斯依旧保留着他在办案过程中不爱进食的习惯。但如此漫长的大案当中，能量补充也是极为重要的，过度忙碌会导致疾病——现代过劳死的案例可是一个一个的排了长队。她买了些黑巧克力作为低血糖时的应急，又买了一些方便食用的软糖。

明明是极为精致的糖果，摊位上却是门可罗雀，这可不常见。史密斯顺着小贩们的攀谈往出站口望去，见人群团团围着，不免有些心生疑虑。通常情况下，她不是个热爱围观的人，但进进出出的警察实在是令人放不下心。把糖果收好，史密斯穿过人群，挤到中间。

法国不似英国，少了更多礼教的约束，独身女性在人群中显得并不是格外扎眼，自然而然也没受到警察的注意。但她依旧差些转身就跑：追了大半程的莫波吐依兹男爵现如今面无血色地躺在地上，惊恐的面容与地下几摊看起来被呕出的水迹几乎可以立即确定他死于中毒。

见鬼的。

史密斯跑回火车旁，用力地拍着包厢的窗户。

“怎么了。”半晌，福尔摩斯才打开外侧的门。

“莫波吐依兹男爵，他死了，就在那边。”

“是他本人？”

“我确定那是莫波吐依兹，不会有错，面色惊恐，极似毒杀。”

“真是看在上帝的份上！”福尔摩斯钻回包厢里取出行李，稍显粗鲁地扔在站台上，矫健地跃下火车，大步流星直奔站台。史密斯抓了个站台工作人员过来带走行李保管，收拾好这一片残局，继而赶到福尔摩斯身边。

刚刚还围在一起的人群已经被驱散开了，也不知福尔摩斯与里昂警方交涉了什么（或者是他们带来的巴黎警方出具的逮捕令帮了他们），史密斯难得一路无阻，没听见一句质疑她女性身份或是验尸官资格的话语。

“是他。”福尔摩斯起身，扯下手套，打开怀表看眼时间，“死亡时间不久，半小时前？”

史密斯把手指从尸体的口腔中抽出，冲福尔摩斯点点头：“半小时前。”

“时间不对。莫波吐依兹的列车至少提前我们半天，此时应当在马赛或快到马赛才对。即使他中途下车，也不该半小时前才在站台停下。站长呢？”

“在办公室。”警方负责人说话时战战兢兢的，也许是确实被巴黎警方的一纸逮捕令或莫波吐依兹身上背负的爵位吓得够呛，“我可以领您去。”

“我需要病理实验室与毒理实验室。”史密斯说，“我没法在大庭广众之下做解剖。”

警方负责人连忙点头：“好，我这就安排，等会儿让警员过来搬尸体。”

愿意和女人如此合作的警方可少见了，或许法国确实比英国先进那么一点，至少在妇女独立上。史密斯应了声，同福尔摩斯对视一眼，又把注意力放回尸体上。莫波吐依兹死得蹊跷，暂且看起来口腔中没有食入能致人立即死亡的毒药的痕迹，而身体其他部位也难以发现中毒症状，看起来和猝死的普通人别无二致。十九世纪末的毒药极少，善于运用他们的人也少，何况是能让莫波吐依兹毫无警惕心的人。

难道她对洛尔卡的想法错了？

史密斯仔细地检查着莫波吐依兹的尸体外表，试图在搬运到实验室前找到一点能够发现的细小线索。在二十一世纪，他们会对现场拍照，以求保持现场；但现在，史密斯只能竭尽全力在现场调查出所有可能的细节，以防万一之后哪一条会成为重要线索。

探案工作总会让人忘记时间，但这一次，时间似乎真的有点太久了。史密斯正好奇怎么还没有人过来搬运尸体，抬头看时却发现四下无人。警惕心一下子提到最高处，史密斯的手攀上长靴，摸着匕首的柄：但还没等她起身，却突然失去了意识。

 

疼。史密斯恢复意识的第一时间只觉得浑身酸痛。她没敢睁开眼，任逐渐恢复的知觉替自己感受这个世界。她被放置在地板上，很显然的，那种水泥浇筑的灰黑色普通地面，没有任何装饰，贫民窟时常运用的那种。但这里不是贫民窟，非常安静，整个房间里都非常安静。她虽然是蜷起来的，但四肢碰不到墙壁，眼睛还能感知到一些光亮，由此可以大体推断出尺寸如何。她的手腕上被套上了手铐，重量方面掂量起来像是长链。屋中的味道也很干净，基本闻不到腐臭味或是其他味道，只有残余的些许氯仿非常清晰地萦绕在鼻尖，想要不分辨出来都难。迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯曾经使用过这样的方式控制她，但这不像是迈克罗夫特的手笔——没人会把自己的弟媳丢在地上，还用金属的长铐紧紧地捆绑着。

史密斯试探着半睁开眼，发现自己被关在监狱当中，而洛尔卡正坐在监狱对面的扶手椅里打着瞌睡。

到底洛尔卡葫芦里卖的是什么药？

她直起身，哗啦哗啦地晃晃手铐，成功吵醒了洛尔卡。

“哦、嗨，莉莉。”洛尔卡揉揉眼睛，在扶手椅里坐直了身子，“很抱歉把你铐上，但我觉得不铐上你，你会跑出去的。”

“当然。”史密斯眉头紧蹙，她不喜欢被关住，“你究竟想做什么？”

“不、不，不是我想做什么，是莫里亚蒂，他发现你们了。其实按照我们的分工，具体来说，他发现你一直在阻碍他的行动，从巧克力工厂那次开始。所以他叫我抓你回来。不过在此之前，他对我不甚信任，所以把搞砸事情的莫波吐依兹丢出来做谜题。你们解开了，他确认了身份，让我把你抓回来。大概还会处决你吧。”洛尔卡耸耸肩，话说得很轻松。

没人能在听到其他人轻描淡写地说自己将要死亡时保持冷静，即使史密斯也是一样。“他让你抓我回来杀了你就照做？连商量都不跟我商量的？”

“你不明白，死亡并不是一件坏事。”

“但死亡当然不会是一件好事。”

“……它可能是一件好事。”洛尔卡从衣服里拿出一个软羊皮制的盒子， “你经历过濒死的情况吗？”没等史密斯回应，洛尔卡紧接着讲了下去，“莫里亚蒂捡到我的时候，我差些被酒吧老板活活打死。那时候我非常确信自己要死了。然后我看到了另一个世界，我们来的那个世界。我看到救护车在把我放下来，他们忙碌着，还有那些围观的其他学生——吥。还没等我看完，我就昏过去了，再醒来就看见把我救下的莫里亚蒂。”她用酒精擦拭过注射管，“后来我也经历过几次濒死状态，每次都看到那个世界。所以我意识到，死亡是连接两个世界的桥梁。”

“你是说，你找到了回归原来世界的方法？”

“差不多是这个意思。只要在这个世界死去，就能回到原来的世界。但是这是有限制的，如果那一边的身体变得虚弱起来，就很难再触碰到了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我看到的现实越来越少了，现在只有一点幻象。本身我第一次看到的时候，他们就说我肯定会死的。”洛尔卡话说得轻飘飘，就好像另一个世界的身体死亡对她来说是一件无关紧要的事，“所以莫里亚蒂想让你死，这不是件坏事。”

“可如果你知道这种方法……”史密斯沉声，“你为什么不做。我知道你经历的事情，呆在这里对你来说不是个好结果。”

洛尔卡爆发出一阵大笑，笑得气都喘不上来了，靠在扶手椅的椅背里，肩膀一耸一耸的。“你问过我为什么会来这个世界。”洛尔卡揩去笑出的眼泪，“你是意外，摔下来的，我不是。我是自杀。拿了床单挂在宿舍房梁上，就这样——”她用手比划了一下，“然后踹掉椅子，失去意识，又来到这个世界。我在那个世界没你的幸运，我本来就不打算活着了，遇到莫里亚蒂才是我的幸运。在我的人生中，没人比教授更爱我了，即使我的父母也没有。不然他们不会把我扔到英国。所以我对自己发誓，我要陪教授到最后一刻，直到他坠下瀑布——有可能的话，我甚至会为他复仇，就像书里的莫兰。”

“这……原来你是为此才不愿聊过去的事。”史密斯难过地垂下眼来，她第一次知道洛尔卡的这一桩经历，“我很抱歉。”

“不，你不必，这里面没有你的事。我早就学会了不埋怨别人。我只是希望你作出选择。”

“什么？”

“死亡。莫里亚蒂还没给我具体命令，如果你不愿意迎接死亡，我可以放你出去，接下来你和福尔摩斯怎么选择就与我无关了，你也不要再试图联络我。但我觉得你离开前可以先看看那边的情况。这里面有两管可卡因溶液，浓度算不上夸张，可对于普通人也是难以承受。两针下去，你就能因药物过量濒临死亡，但身体是能够自主恢复的。时间很短，大概一两分钟。”洛尔卡把羊皮盒顺着监狱栏杆的缝隙滑进其中，“如果你选择继续，我会每天供应你两根。莫里亚蒂一周后到里昂，到时候我会谎称自己刚抓住你，你会因为滥用药物胡言乱语或是死亡，莫里亚蒂得不到多少福尔摩斯的情报。但你要记住，如果你决定回去，我就会允许莫里亚蒂杀了你——而他是真正的罪犯，莉莉，和我不一样。直到真正看到你的尸体前，他都不会停止对你的狩猎。”

史密斯从地上翻身起来，目光紧紧地盯着地上的软羊皮盒子。打开它费了些力气，但里面的东西正如洛尔卡所说：两管注满液体的金属注射器，在灰暗的灯光下显得冰冷至极。

她舔舔嘴唇，仿佛看到苹果的夏娃。

 

苍白的天花板上点着冷白色的灯，将整个世界都渲染成可怖的白，连隔帘都是。史密斯几乎一眼就认出了医院的病房，现代医院，而非维多利亚时代可怕的细菌库。洛尔卡说得对，濒死确实能让她看到这个世界。她赶忙转动眼睛，试图找到一点有关自己情况的消息。她只能转动眼睛，不论用多大意念试图运动身体，连指端都不会有丝毫改变。而她的眼皮依旧压得很低，看到的内容有限。史密斯现在开始恨自己为什么近视了。但如果努力一些的话，她能看到电视上的床头卡倒影：二级护理，防止跌落……等等，脑出血？

还没等她再看上一眼，可卡因的效力就已经褪去了。她被急速地拽回维多利亚时代，眼前景象逐渐模糊，离她越来越远，最终把她拽回灰黑色的监狱当中面对现实。但在极端的兴奋过后，疲惫同时占领大脑与心脏，纵然希望自己多清醒一阵想想办法，史密斯也难以从昏沉中多夺出片刻时间。她第一次体会到毒品的滋味。假设效力开始时就像是疯狂的云霄飞车翻腾，在失效后的半梦半醒中，她仿佛躺在柔软的云端，享受着轻飘飘的快乐。没人能抵抗这股快乐，即使是福尔摩斯也不行……谢天谢地，现在福尔摩斯还没在使用可卡因。这样的快乐但凡亲身体会过一次，就知晓放弃的困难。人类本质都是食髓知味的动物，贪婪而不自知地追求世间所有的欢愉，每一次都作出利己的选择。

药物逐渐被身体代谢，史密斯在地上平躺着，无所事事地盯着发霉的天花板上水珠逐渐聚在一起，继而滴在地上。等冷静下来想想，脑内出血是理所应当的事：她从二层摔下，背部着地，脊柱没有问题就已经是奇迹了，脑内都不有些血块也不太可能。所以，显而易见地，从二层摔落地面导致创伤性颅内血肿。但是根据护理情况（和她还能看见自己的头发）可以初步推断，她没有进行手术引流，应该是小血块，父母都不是什么保守派人士，如果能够救她一命，肯定会同意医生做引流手术。可她也许太久没醒了。维多利亚时代的时间齿轮滚过七年，病房里看起来不像是七年的样子。但具体的时间她还不能确定——她需要回去，回到那个时代，进一步确定时间，最重要的时间。

“你想好了吗。”洛尔卡的声音从外面传来，史密斯扭头看她，连起来都不愿，“用死亡离开这个世界，还是逃离死亡？”

“我想再回去看看。”

“只有一次机会，莉莉，你必须做出决定。是回去，还是留下。你也许在乎有什么东西没看到想要在看一次——没必要的。我只是向你证明那边才是我们的真实。你必须在这两个世界中作出选择：你可以留下，和福尔摩斯结婚，我看到你的戒指了，皆大欢喜——如果你能从莫里亚蒂的手下逃脱的话，我的帮助非常有限；但你也可以回去，回到我们本身的世界，福尔摩斯和莫里亚蒂是两个虚拟角色的世界。你必须在真实的世界和虚假的梦境中作出选择，而我们彼此都知道，那边才是真实的，是真正的世界，是属于我们的世界。”

“可是。”史密斯蹙紧了眉，“他给我的感觉很真实。”

“平行宇宙理论，非常经典的量子物理学，你确实可以认为这边也是真实。但我们终究归属于那个宇宙，这边对我们来说永远是虚假的。”

“我……”

“更重要的事情是，福尔摩斯的故事里没有莉莉·史密斯。我很早以前就和你说过这件事。我们拼命地维持着世界的‘正确’，然而现在你订婚了，还在做婚纱。你是英国人，你该比我更清楚你们英国的侦探先生没有任何形式的女友，或者妻子。这不对，这一点都不对。他不是这样的人，不是吗。”

“道尔先生没写不代表……”史密斯的辩驳在洛尔卡的话语下显得格外苍白。她深爱着福尔摩斯，这毋庸置疑，但正如洛尔卡所说，她对福尔摩斯的影响或许导致了本质上的偏移。

“你不需要现在给我决定，我明天还会来拜访你，带着另外两管可卡因，到那时候，你必须给我一个最后决定。”洛尔卡从随身的手提袋里取出一个油纸包和一个暖水壶，放到监狱里面，取出注射器，“我知道你很爱福尔摩斯，但你的父母、朋友、事业……都在原来的世界。如果你没有对那个世界绝望，我不认为单单一个爱情能比得过其他一切。人们总是习惯了在各种文学创作中把爱情放在第一位。但不是这样的。大家都有自己的选择，这话说得对。可如果爱情的代价是放弃成为自己，我不认为你该这么做，莉莉。你一直试图在这个世界做自己，不愿意向这个时代低头：那你最后一件该做的事，就是离开福尔摩斯，离开这个世界，回到真正的自己身上，把一切都纠正过来。”

 

史密斯过了极端难熬的一夜。滥用药物使得她的头很痛，而长时间躺在硬质地面上也让她四肢酸痛，浑身上下几乎没有一处不在叫嚣疼痛的。但更疼痛的是她的心，离开福尔摩斯会让她心碎。

破晓时分，史密斯终于混混沌沌地进入睡眠当中。梦里故事天马行空，她又回到新苏格兰场的实验室里，在下班前做着最后的检验。唯一的不同是结尾，上司敲门让她帮忙做现场勘探。

她说：不。

假设他们一开始没有相遇，现如今也不会如此痛苦。洛尔卡的话就像一把利刃，切开她的心脏，把所有肮脏的黑/色淤泥都摆在外面，赤裸裸地让所有人看。

因为史密斯很清楚洛尔卡是对的。

她曾经梦到过一次现实世界的事情，在很久以前，最初和福尔摩斯协办案件时。来到这个世界后的新身体纤弱而缺乏力量，就连体质也格外虚弱。维多利亚时代分明天气比二十一世纪凉些，但在层层叠的裙子与密不透风的马车这般加持下，史密斯难得患了一次热射病。那时她睡得昏昏沉沉，梦到救护车与巨大的红色雨棚，还有麻烦事的嫌疑人DNA样本与围成一圈的警务工作人员。她还讲了梦话，有关新苏格兰场的总部数据库（Home Office Large Major Enquiry System）。

直到几个月前，福尔摩斯才在一次交流中说出实话，就是那时，他才意识到面前女人的身份非同寻常，或许另有隐情。看来他是习惯于擅长格斗还会医学知识的女人了？想起福尔摩斯当时的窘迫样子，史密斯咯咯地笑着。

还好濒死的她没说更多……没说到他之后的人生，没说到很久之后的英国。

或许当时的她就知道，福尔摩斯与她终究不是一个世界的人。所以才会用尽所有手法，把那些“我不知道这一切”的谎言编织到最后一刻，编织到她的浅薄功力已经无力支撑，编织到她不得不向福尔摩斯坦白一切。

福尔摩斯在书中没有亲近的女人；莉莉·史密斯出生在二十世纪八十年代，他们原本就没有任何交集，也不该有任何交集。就像是欧几里得几何中的平行线：他们永远无法相交。可现实却处于黎曼几何里，机缘巧合让一切变得美妙起来，也让史密斯心里长出一份难以割舍的爱情。

可她的父母还在那边，她的朋友，她真正的人生，一切都在那边的世界。史密斯那样地想念他们，想念现代的生活。

死亡并不会让她畏惧，没有哪位法医会畏惧死亡，可她是那样畏惧与挚爱分离。不，或许真正畏惧的并非是分离。打开电视，翻开小说，福尔摩斯永远在那里，被不同的人演绎着不同的风采——不会在的是她，是她莉莉·史密斯。

近乎残忍地用死亡把福尔摩斯一个人抛下，而后孤身一人奔赴之后的人生。

简直是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

但这是对的……至少在所有版本的故事里，这都该是对的。她当然不愿福尔摩斯一个人，但她更不愿为此断送这世上最出色的侦探先生。

不过是遮盖住丑陋面容的一层薄纱罢了。史密斯很清楚此事，但这已经是最好的解脱了。

鞋跟敲击地面的声音由远及近，洛尔卡从包中取出面包与水，在对面地下盘腿坐好：“想好了吗。”

“想好了。”史密斯硬了心肠，坐直身子，手臂穿过监狱牢笼，“给我。但你也要答应我。”

洛尔卡解开她的手铐，把装满了可卡因的注射器从小羊皮盒子里取出，递给她：“答应什么？”

“在我死之前，匿名形式给华生发一封电报，我猜你们肯定弄得到福尔摩斯的住址，地址就写那里，让华生到里昂来。”史密斯卷起袖子，扎好束带，推出注射器中的气体，继而扎进静脉当中。未经专业训练的手法伴随着疼痛，随时提醒着史密斯，她究竟做了多么混蛋的一件事：“我不放心他一个人呆着。”

“没问题是没问题。你认为他爱你爱到……这么深？”洛尔卡蹙紧眉头，不安地翻弄着手上的皮夹。

“所有人都会被身边人的离去伤到，洛尔卡，你不该把他当成一个角色去看了。即使我也认为你说得很对，那边是我的真实……但和我恋爱的他是活生生的人：我们会吵架、会不和、会在对方情绪变化时敏锐的感觉到。事实上，这正是恋爱的意思，去了解另一个人，而不是把他当成某个有着‘恋人’概念的符号。”史密斯的第二管可卡因也已注射完毕，她把注射器放回盒子里，稍稍使了些力，推给洛尔卡，“我选择这条路，不是因为福尔摩斯是一个存在于书里的角色；相反，我选择这条路，是因为他是活生生的人。我知道这份爱情花了他多少时间与心血，我也知道我本身与他是毫无关系的二人，所以，让我把这点自私装点成冠冕堂皇的美好：我们会因为这次分离，把后来的人生过得更加精彩美妙。我希望他成为世界最好的侦探，不受情感的牵绊，于是，我选择远离他，选择我们本该拥有的人生，而非选择这一场机缘巧合。但不论如何，你一定要答应我，给华生发电，让华生来里昂，说福尔摩斯重病就行了。”

“好。”洛尔卡收起羊皮盒，“我答应你。”

“之后的事情，就交给你了。”史密斯扬起一个笑容，缓缓闭上眼睛，感受药物在五脏六腑里蔓延开来。

她没有回头路了。

 

注射的影响远比史密斯最初估计的更大。她的理智开始被药物模糊，终日沉溺于幻象，在药物的操纵下交替着昏睡与过度兴奋的过程。在幻觉当中，世界是遍布危险的地狱：监狱是合拢的墙壁，食物是长着触手的章鱼，就连水壶里都住了尼斯湖水怪，正尖叫着要把她吞掉。史密斯曾经击打过那些虚拟，得到了满身的淤青与血痕，最终累到在冰冷的地板上蜷缩身体坠入梦乡，等醒来时，她会下意识地寻找另一个人存在，寻找这整个世纪里唯一一个能够给予她安心的存在。

直到身旁的虚无告诉她：是你自己选了这条路。

当然，是她自己选的这条路。

绝不能回头。

“下午好，史密斯女士。”一个浑厚的男声从她头顶传来。史密斯努力地撑起身子，透过栅栏望向监狱外面。虚幻混杂着真实，史密斯拍拍脑袋，逐渐看清了他的模样。那是位五十岁上下的中年男子，身材瘦削，面色苍白极似福尔摩斯；但他的前额高高隆起，眼窝深陷，肩背更是有些佝偻，或许是长期伏案学习的原因，在这一面上，又与福尔摩斯神采奕奕的样子极度相反，显得古怪而阴险。洛尔卡站在男人身后，穿着漂亮的新裙子，手腕上的荷叶边漂亮得很，像是某种奖励。

干，莫里亚蒂。史密斯呻吟一声，忍受着四肢关节传来的痛苦，勉强直起脊背同莫里亚蒂视线交汇。“好吧。”她故作轻松地耸耸肩，即使身体已经虚弱到无法支撑她做一些平常再简单不过的事，“你抓到我了。”

“你比我想象中看起来和善一些。”莫里亚蒂慢条斯理地说，“不过这些淤青和血迹着实碍事，它们不该是女性身体上的装饰品。”

“我觉得很漂亮。”史密斯不以为然，她习惯了身上出现淤青，没有伤痕的她才不对。

“因为这些是你对抗我的勋章？”莫里亚蒂从衣兜里取出一本备忘录，同莫波吐依兹男爵的一模一样，连烙印都相同——但这一本更厚，使用的时间更久，刚好证实了洛尔卡的说法，“一八八二年的十二月，我辛苦培养的马戏团被你摧毁；一八八四年秋天，你一把火烧掉藏在巴克沃科勋爵阁楼中的重要军防图，这给我造成了很大的麻烦；去年年底，我在黑斯廷斯安排的巫术也被你完全破坏。史密斯女士，由于你的不断干预，我在商业上的盈利愈发减少了。再这样下去，我辛辛苦苦建立几十年的生意会被他人控制。如果你想要挑战我的极限，史密斯女士，你成功了。”

“所以呢？”史密斯问道，“这只是每个正义之士会做的事，莫里亚蒂先生。”

“是教授。另外，我希望你住手。”莫里亚蒂从衣兜中拿出手枪，干净利落地上了枪膛， “不，请、你、住、手。”

“我不会的。就像我回复莫波吐依兹那样，你很清楚，我绝不会。”史密斯保持着她的坚韧外壳，不甘愿在莫里亚蒂面前示弱，即使死亡本该是她现在迎来的答案，“我相信邪不压正。你自可以击杀我，把我丢进空井，让我变成一具枯骨——但那不是结局！永远都会有人跟着犯罪的痕迹追踪你，永远都会有人紧紧地咬着你的破绽不放，因为世界上没有完美犯罪，正义之士也决不允许光辉的旗帜被玷污。”

“莫波吐依兹是个傻子。他还留下那么多破绽，试图在船上让一个人杀死你们。”莫里亚蒂把枪在手上转了个花，“对，我很清楚你身边还有另一个人，你的未婚夫……让我想想，歇洛克·福尔摩斯？听说也是一位私家侦探。”莫里亚蒂摆直手臂，乌黑的枪口正对着史密斯的额头，“真可惜你不能见到他了。”

史密斯展露出一个落落大方的笑容：“我们会在天堂相见的。”她的心脏扑通扑通地跳着。这是一切的结局了，当莫里亚蒂扣动扳机，她就会回到另一个时空，再也不会有福尔摩斯与莫里亚蒂的交锋，一切都化作纸面上的几行文字，任由所有作家编排书写。

等真正的死亡降临时，史密斯忽然觉得一阵慌乱，继而是从心底翻转上来的平静，恍惚入睡前的放空状态。世界骤然安静下来，只剩轻微的呼吸声在空气中流转。她缓缓阖上眼睛，等待着最后降临的审判。

真可惜她还没和福尔摩斯真正告别过。

她还想再见福尔摩斯一次。

“砰。”

一声被人用口腔拟出的声音。

咦。史密斯小心地把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到莫里亚蒂正把枪放回衣服里。“不打算杀我了？”她扬扬眼，问。

“史密斯小姐，这么多年，我没有被人抓到过的原因很简单。”他自椅子上起身，整好风衣，大步离去，“我从不自己动手，我也很善于残忍。”洛尔卡紧跟着莫里亚蒂的脚步。她似有似无地动动嘴唇，好像在说着“抱歉”。

几位随侍拆开箱子，取出高浓度的白兰地洒在堆满的稻草上——史密斯刚看到那些稻草，满满当当地挤在房屋的各个角落里，几个鼓鼓囊囊的草垛看起来很有分量，或许被塞满了炸药或其他易燃物品。

对不起——真是对不起。被活生生烧死可不是她想要的结局。随侍们哪里会关心史密斯在想什么，他们退回门口，擦亮了一根火柴，顺着窗口丢进屋中。

史密斯扶着墙壁站直身子，她的肌肉酸痛、头脑被药物搅成一团，眼里倒映着逐渐燃到草垛上的熊熊烈火。她解剖过不少被活活烧死的尸体，死前最后的绝望都化作挣扎与疼痛刻印在焦炭般的尸体上。也许这是上天的惩罚，她本就不该抛下福尔摩斯一人，这世界才让她在死亡前体验如此深入骨髓的苦痛。

藏在草垛里的炸弹被引燃，冲击波裹挟热浪击打着监狱的栅栏，身形不稳的史密斯被一下震到地上，高温顺地面骚扰她的肌肤，任由疼痛从毛孔攀上神经。逐渐浓厚的烟雾夺取呼吸道的空隙，疼痛与生存本能让史密斯下意识地从地上爬起来。监狱里已是火光一片，点燃的草垛连成最基础的窑洞，灼热的温度烘烤着楼内的砖石结构，再烧上一阵，整栋楼都会坍塌。

莫里亚蒂很善于残忍。

爆炸的冲击波轰开了监狱栏杆，金属制的栅栏灼热得仿佛地狱桥梁，仅仅靠近就能感受到庞大的热量聚在一起。史密斯从角落里抽出一根木棍，在它变成焦炭前努力别开监狱的门。自焚的人一定毅力过人，她无法忍受如此疼痛，一层烧伤就已经唤醒了她的求生欲，即使她本就该死去——生命也本能地叫喊着活下去。没有理智在绝境中能抗拒本能反应。

太久没有离开地面，她的肌肉在逐渐退化，但经年累月的锻炼让她还能踉跄着走在火海当中。火焰攀上长裙，解开它；手臂上的烫伤疼痛，忽视它。史密斯几乎拼了命地向外跑去。她的腿在逃亡路中被烙上深浅不一地烧伤，呼吸也变得短促，疼痛传到五脏六腑，反而提醒着史密斯要活下去。

史密斯跌跌撞撞地跑出大门，白昼的亮光让她盲了眼。

见鬼的。

她为什么逃出来了。

还没等她理清刚刚发生了什么，烧伤的双腿就已支撑不住身体。头昏目眩间，史密斯只觉身体一软，倒进了前来帮忙救火的流浪汉怀里。

 

烧伤与药物的双重作用下，史密斯睡得很熟。

福尔摩斯请了里昂最好的医生，还好史密斯伤得不重，眼盲也是一时的，等过一阵就会缓解。大部分烧伤聚集在皮肉，面积也不大，悉心护理、防止并发症即可。

但他还是感到庆幸。

莫波吐依兹的死亡很是蹊跷，史密斯的失踪也证明二者间的联系。他几乎是克制着所有情绪调查案件：前半周忙于收集线索，找寻史密斯绑架后可能被囚禁的几个位置；后半周则在据点外伪装观察，找到真正的那个。近半个月的时间，福尔摩斯在里昂的街头奔忙着。看见史密斯从屋里冲出来的那天，他原打算去下一个地方侦查的。这栋荒废大楼后门杂草丛生，没有被踩踏的痕迹；前门更是无人进出，几乎是毫无线索的代名词。

可还好，他留下了，接住了从浓烟滚滚的大楼里冲出来的史密斯。

事后调查由追来里昂的维亚尔负责，他的报告中指出地下一层是监狱，史密斯就被监禁在哪里，而院内的围墙和旁边的慈善协会是连通的。什么人都能自由进出慈善协会……当然，所以他才没注意到。

所以这是真正的幕后主使会做的事情。真正的，犯罪界的拿破仑。

尽管福尔摩斯很希望现在就开始调查罪犯拿破仑先生，可史密斯的伤势目前是需要放在第一位的。史密斯变得虚弱而焦虑，时常受控于恐惧与紧张，再加上暂时失去视力，几乎每时每刻都要确认福尔摩斯就在自己身边，这样才能逐渐平缓心情、恢复冷静。或许是某种药物，手臂上注射导致的针孔淤青非常明显。在为数不多的清醒时间内，福尔摩斯问过史密斯，她究竟被施用了何种药物。

“可卡因。”在拒绝过很多次之后，史密斯突然说，“是可卡因……超出正常量的倍数。”

她从没有这样无聊的习惯，幕后主使罪加一等。福尔摩斯一面抱紧还在颤抖的史密斯，一面暗自发誓，那位罪犯一定要为此付出代价。

在一位出色的贴身护士与福尔摩斯的共同护理下，史密斯很快就逐渐从药物带来的失控情绪中摆脱出来。她的眼睛也渐渐能看到光亮，这让福尔摩斯能分给工作的时间变得更长了一些。维亚尔承担了大部分的情报收集工作，可部分细节还要他亲自去现场观察才行。好在史密斯一贯锻炼，身体健康得很，没出一月，已经能在护士的帮助下站起来做些行走上的康复，只是在过度劳累后腿部有些稍显肿胀。见状，福尔摩斯把护理事物交给护士，自己则专心于对案件的追踪上。

虽然依旧过了一月，但维亚尔在侦探技巧上确实有天赋。经由统筹信息与再分析得到的情报很早就交到福尔摩斯手上——实地勘测后却发现大部分都是烟雾弹式的虚假内容。福尔摩斯用手杖击开街上的石子，线索的短缺让他心烦意乱。推理就像是解开毛线团，必然需要一个已经被发现的线头。可这一回，罪犯做得极为高明，不要说是线头，连一点毛绒都没有留下。唯一能够查找的内容是洛尔卡的身份，他早就向皇家理工学院发报，得到的回复却无一例外，都严肃表示大学中没有这样的印度女性，他们绝不会容许印度女性在大学里学习。

不愧是犯罪界的拿破仑。

忙碌却空无收获的日子里，唯有回到短居的旅馆时，福尔摩斯才能得到片刻休息时间。自从能够彻底生活自理后，史密斯就辞掉了贴身护士，难得乖乖地整日整日在旅馆里待着，直到福尔摩斯回来为止。她的行走能力依旧很差，神情也稍显恍惚，终日不知在想些什么，但生理上每天都在飞速的康复中，这让福尔摩斯确确实实地放心不少。

作为双腿康复的一环，福尔摩斯每日都努力地留出半小时空闲，陪着史密斯去外面走走。星辰漫天的夜晚，里昂街头的大道上已经点了灯，那些稀疏的路灯同月色一起，把他们的影子拉得极长，直到最后变成谁都认不出来的一条直线，又化作另一盏灯下的圆点。史密斯意外变得沉默许多，故而他们看起来恍如一对结婚多年的老夫老妻，在寂静中享受着二人的独处时光。

或许他该放弃调查了。

难得福尔摩斯首先打破沉寂，之前他总是在这段关系中扮演着闭口不言的那位，当下反而需要兀自打破沉寂：“我们下周回伦敦吧。”

“嗯。”史密斯闷闷地应了声。

揣测所爱女人的心意是最难的事，尤其是当她性情大变时。福尔摩斯第一次知道用感性而非理性去关怀——真正试着去关心另一个人的情绪是一件如此困难的事。他试探性地发问，语气轻柔地仿佛在和婴孩沟通：“你还有什么没办完的事吗。”

史密斯上下嘴唇碰了几下，有些犹豫，但最终还是抬头望向福尔摩斯：“走之前我得去趟邮局，一个人去。”

“不行，你说时间，我陪你去。”现在的史密斯根本不适合一人出门。福尔摩斯极为担心她的精神状况。

“我自己去。”史密斯顿顿，“之前说好的，你必须保留婚礼上的第一眼。”

“不行。”福尔摩斯坚决否定。

“你答应我的。”她的面容严肃起来，仿佛要证明什么一般，“邮局就在转角，并不远。”

即使受了伤，史密斯依旧是史密斯，永远不愿意轻易认输。这也正是他为什么爱她。福尔摩斯望向她亮晶晶的双眼，最终用力地点点头：“……好。我在屋里等你，这样可以吗。”

“谢谢你。”史密斯久违地露出一个笑容，挽着他的双手更用力了些，“等回伦敦，我们就结婚吧。”

 

_接到电报的第一时间，我放下手头所有工作，在一日内赶到了里昂的旅店。福尔摩斯正因心力交瘁倒在扶手椅里，苍白的皮肤在当下的虚弱状态里更显病态。事情缘由我已在旅店老板递来的信上看到了，一场极其惨烈的车祸，马车猛地撞上了史密斯小姐，继而沉重的车厢压在她身上，瞬间就将她的姓名夺去。现场遍地鲜血，踏上街角还染着血痕的砖石时，纵然历经沙场见惯生离死别如我，也不由为这幅惨烈倒吸一口冷气。_

_见我来了，福尔摩斯勉强从椅子里起了身，我连忙叫他坐下，端来热茶让他好好休息一阵。我知晓他是个不愿社交的人，一旦认准了某人就不愿改动。_

_“她的遗体在停尸房，我已经签了协议，领回伦敦下葬，明天启程。”_

_“这有些仓促，你通知她的其他亲友了吗？”_

_“她没有别的人。”_

_“那我给熟识的神父打个电报，让他留个位置。”_

_“记得带上那边的箱子。”_

_“那是……”_

_“莉莉的婚纱。”福尔摩斯说，“她要我保留着第一眼，我还没打开。”_

_第二日，我们按照计划回到伦敦。福尔摩斯却收到来自史密斯小姐的礼物，那是她在两月前购买后送到贝克街的，一把斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴——我在文中从未提到过它的真正来由，只说那来自于一位犹太掮客，事实上，那是史密斯小姐送给福尔摩斯的新婚礼物。而后数年，这把小提琴连同福尔摩斯对史密斯小姐的回忆一起被束之高阁。_

_而之于当时，即使已经回到了贝克街，但福尔摩斯的状态一直令我担忧不已，同时身为他的医生与挚友，我多次劝诫他去乡下放松心灵，呼吸些新鲜空气，对健康与心灵都是有益的。他一直对此表示反感，直到听说我的朋友海特上校是个单身汉后才终于答应了我。我们在那里又遇到一件案子，这段经历早已被我写成《赖盖特之谜》一文发表。但我未曾表明的是，在发表前，福尔摩斯用几乎激进的语气拒绝我提到这事件的真正缘由——也就是史密斯小姐。因而我把他病重的原因更多的归于劳累。实际上，我却格外清楚，比起劳累，发生在史密斯小姐身上的事故更加强烈地伤害了他的心灵。_

_但史密斯小姐的离世也为他展开了另一次冒险。如果诸位曾经阅读过我的作品，或许还记得莫里亚蒂教授。在史密斯小姐的故事中，他曾短暂露面，真正的交锋却发生在福尔摩斯的职业生涯里。而福尔摩斯知道莫里亚蒂的契机正是因此：在史密斯小姐死亡现场，一张厚重的名片上刻印着专属于莫里亚蒂的标志。_

_康复过后，福尔摩斯把全部的热情投入搜寻莫里亚蒂的罪证当中。我当时对此还不甚明晰，直到他从莱辛巴赫瀑布底部归来，我方才逐渐知晓他在法国所经历的一切。_

_余生当中，我从未见他亲近某个女人，即使如艾琳·艾德勒这般绝伦女人的出现都未曾在他心中漾起丝毫有关于爱情的涟漪。他时常同我讲一些我未曾经历的案子，可总是回避史密斯小姐的存在，就仿佛她没有出现在故事当中一般。更无法理解的是，自下葬之后，福尔摩斯再也未曾去过史密斯小姐的墓前，每年的擦拭与护理只有我与哈德森夫人来做。他开始变得冷漠，甚至有点铁石心肠，抨击爱情与情感，把这一切视作精密透镜中的砂粒继而束之高阁。_

_我再也没见过如那几年里一般稍显明媚的福尔摩斯：他最终成为了我书中的阴沉模样，史密斯小姐也最终成为了他绝不能提的一道伤痕。_

_如此，发生在他年轻时代的唯一爱情故事在意外与必然当中落幕。人近暮年，我多次向福尔摩斯表明，希望能够撰写史密斯小姐的故事，可他总以强烈的言辞反驳我。时至今日，直到他离世，我方才得到允许，把完整的故事书写出版。_

_或许有人会声称我只是希望再借福尔摩斯的名义收获财富与名气，也或许有人不相信我所述之事即为真实。此时，请允许我用史密斯小姐曾经提到的事情来反驳诸位。就像史密斯小姐曾同福尔摩斯讲过的一般，我们不能确定谁在书内，谁又在书外。或许诸位感受到的真实，不过是另一本小说；另一本小说，或许正是某些人的真实。真真假假，这份情感也早随福尔摩斯的离世而深埋地下。他的一生极富传奇，与放置史密斯小姐婚纱的箱子截然相反。_

_清理遗物时，我们强行打开了已经锈死的锁扣（当时我们所有人都未曾想到那是什么），里面放置的拖尾婚纱在上世纪九十年代是非常时髦的款式，锁边蕾丝更是精致到无可附加，可以猜测到这是多么昂贵的婚纱，承载了新娘多少美好的愿望。_

_但它依旧如新。_

_约翰·华生_

_1928年12月9日_


	22. 最后一案·终于结束的起点

眼前是很久没有看到过的风景。  
精密又复杂的各式仪器、播报明星八卦的液晶电视、床边拿着鲜花来看她的父母——真实的世界。与之相比，在维多利亚时代所经历的一切就恍若一场梦境。可美梦最为糟糕的一点是，它最终会被忘记。所有的深爱与诀别的苦痛，在梦醒之后，总是很快消散。因此，这一切都变成一场不会忘记的梦境，所有事情都长在史密斯的心头，刻成一道道伤疤。她知道那不是梦境——没有梦境能被铭记如此长的时间，更没有梦境能给予她这一枚漂亮的钻石戒指，同福尔摩斯给她的那一枚一模一样，就好像是为了证明，那一切不曾是她的幻觉。史密斯把那枚医护人员声称“她带过来的”钻石戒指套上银链，挂在脖子上，放在距离心口最近的地方。  
这是她选择的路，她必须毫不后悔地走下去。  
出院的路上，史密斯麻烦父亲特地拐去了贝克街。博物馆门口依旧有旅客排着队，巨大的铜像需要仰望才能看全面容，为周边酒吧招揽生意的工作人员穿着花呢大衣戴着猎鹿帽，就仿佛一切都该是那样一般。  
如果他看到这一切，一定会觉得很不可思议。史密斯低头咯咯地笑着，笑到连眼泪都挂满颧骨。而后任由肩膀耸动，小心地用纸巾拭去眼角的泪珠，在人群注意到她之前仓皇逃离。  
二十几年锻炼后练就的结实身体很快就开始回复，史密斯一面忙于卧床大半月后的康复训练，一面又从头开始阅读起福尔摩斯探案集。这倒是个全新体验，她之前总是把这本书当做期末大作业的参考，如果真的作为书迷，来欣赏这一本侦探小说，不难理解为什么即使从未谋面、不过一个虚拟角色，整个世界的读者也投入全部的热情，近乎狂热地爱着这位侦探，甚至相信他真正存在过。  
她现在可算是那种夸张的、要和福尔摩斯结婚的女书迷咯。  
……可如果，他真的存在呢。  
如果这一切，不仅仅是她一个人一厢情愿的梦境呢。  
史密斯抓过床头的手机，屏幕亮了又暗，她踌躇许久，最终喝下一口威士忌，决定给关系不错的警探发个信息。  
新苏格兰场的假期给起来毫不手软，但史密斯不想在家里待更长时间了。她需要重新接触这个世界，重新回忆起规范使用仪器与化验药品，而不是那些硬生生不知怎么被她造出来的维多利亚时代野路子法医学。  
办公室的白大褂第一次变得那般迷人，史密斯小心地对待着那些瓶瓶罐罐，又一次回到平凡而普通的生活当中，继续每日的工作和训练，就像是忘掉每一位前男友一样忘掉这位传奇的侦探先生。即使走出大门，电视屏幕上播放着电影的广告，路过的旅客们兴致勃勃计划着去向博物馆的路途，却也是同她无关的故事。  
她已经和福尔摩斯说了再见，就不该沉湎于回忆当中。人生是缺憾编织而成的旅途，史密斯很早以前就下定决心不再回头，此刻也是一样：把所有回忆凝成动力，向更远的目标飞奔而去——如果死后人们还能相见，也许在那时，她能鼓起勇气，对现如今一样深爱着的未婚夫说一声：“好久不见。”


End file.
